Una amenaza en konoha
by NaruUz
Summary: este es un fics NXH.. naruto se aliada con los demas biuujus .... pero dentro de todo eso existe un secreto ... que sucedera con naruto para que traicione a konoha ... capitulo 35 actualizado ...el quinto guardian
1. una joven misteriosa

Una amenaza en Konoha

La llegada de una joven misteriosa

Habia transcurrido 1 año después del regreso de sasuke a konoha y al derrota de orochimaru como el de akatsuki.. todo era paz en la aldea de la hoja … hasta el dia de hoy…

Al fin te encontré kaseiyo .. pronto te arrepentiras por lo que hicistes…

En ese entonces aquella figura desaparece de la entrada de konoha … mientras que en la torre del hokage naruto se encontraba conversando con studane

por que me llamaste vieja studane… acaso tienes alguna noticia para mi …

si… aunque no creo que et guste pero debes aceptarla…

que es lo que ocurre …

es sobre la búsqueda de esa persona…

acaso la encontarraon … dice naruto muy impaciente

no.,.. por decisión del consejo se ah decidido cancelar la busqueda…

QUEEE…

Lo siento naruto… pero no tenian suficientes pistas.. asi que no vieron necesario seguir con eso.. a demas no se sabe aun si era cierto o no que aun había uno de ellos

Pero yo ….

Tu solo crees .. lo que te dijo Itachi…debes ya olvidar todo eso naruto… es muy posible que tu seas el proximo hokage… y no debes seguir con el pasado..

No…

Naruto…

Si ustedes dejan al busqueda …yo no la dejare…

Que es lo que te atormenta … que esa persona nos ataque… o que el sabe sobre ese pasado tuyo..

En ese momento naruto recuerda sobre al conversación con itachi

_Uzumaki naruto … no imagine que llegases hasta aquí.. dice itachi quien se encontraba sentado sobre una roca .._

Itachi… en eso aparece otra figura detrás de naruto

sasuke- kun.. tu también viniste…. Dice itachi

Los dos te venceremos… diez naruto quien toma pose de pelea

No me hagas reir.. es verdad que aun posees al kyubi.. pero de este lugar solo saldrás muerto …

Acaso crees poder vencernos a ambos … dice sasuke

Aunque no fuese yo, el que los matase.. aun hay alguien que si…

De que estas hablando .. dice naruto

De tu pasado…

Que?.. naruto empieza a perder al paciencia

No dejes que te engañe naruto… dice sasuke

No es ningún engaño … atrás de mi esta tu pasado.. el porque posees ese demonio y cual es tu verdadera existencia…

Eso no es verdad… se que este demonio lo encerro el cuarto hokage y fue por proteger la aldea.. dice naruto

Eso es lo que tu crees o talves lo que te dijeron .. pero la verdad es otra naruto- kun…

naruto debes olvidar ya eso.. sabes bien que todo fue pro proteger la aldea… dice studane muy angustiada

talvez sea cierto.. pero dentro de esa cueva había otra persona.. lo pude sentir.. habia alguien mas …

si fueese asi .. porque no los ataco..

no lo se.. pero tengo que encontrarlo ..

naruto…

no te preocupes studane.. estare bien.. . en eso naruto sale de la torre hokage

hasta que nos volvemos a ver …

que… naruto voltea y es atacado por alguien ... a lo lejos venian sakura y hinata

ese no es naruto – kun… dice hinata

es verdad.. pero que demonios esta haciendo… en eso sakura corre hacia naruto

Quien eres tu… pregunta naruto quien se encontraba debajo de una chica de casi su misma edad..

NARUTOOO… en eso sakura aparece tomando a la joven por el brazo y elevandola por los aires …

Pero que estas haciendo…acaso no te da vergüenza… sakura empieza a ahorcar a naruto .. lo todos queremos ver tus cochinadas..

Sakura- chan.. .. Dice naruto

Naruto… pero acaso no es… o talves sea … en eso la joven cae al lado de sakura

Porque haces esto naruto… dice sakura muy enojada…

Pero yo no la conozca sakura- chan .. ella me ataco…

Que…

Quien eres tu… pregunta hinata..

La pregunta es quienes son ustedes…

Nosotros somos de esta aldea.. pero aquí la pregunta las hacemos nosotros…dice sakura en posición de ataque

No deseo pelear ….

Entonces… por..que ..atacastes a . naruto- kun.. dice hinata

Lo confundí…

Que.. que…dice sakura

Pense que era alguien que conocia …

Aun no respondes a la pregunta quien erse tu… preguntas akura

Me llamo Misato Katsuragi ..

De donde sos.. Pregunta naruto

No pertenezco a ninguna aldea…solo busco a una persona …. _Y creo que encontré a alguien que me dirá donde encontrarlo.. piensa misato_


	2. una amiga de tsudane

Capitulo II.- una antigua amiga de studane

Después de que interrogasen a misado la llevaron a la torre hokage …

No soy ningua criminal.. solo lo confundi…

De igual manera debe conocerte studane- sama… dice sakura en eso tocan la puerta de la ofician del hokage

Entren…dice studane

Studane – sama.. Encontramos..sakura no puedo terminar por el grito de studane

MISATOO…. Dice studane

Studane::: dice misato

Que haces aquí.. pense que habías muerto … dice studan e

Yo tambien… dice misato

Que.. dice studane confundida..

No .. olvidalo… dice studane

Bueno como ya se conocen.. me marcho.. dice naruto

No tu te quedas… sakura no deja salir a naruto

Pero si hinata- san se fue… dice naruto

Ella se fue porque tenia una mision importante…dice sakura

Kuso… dice naruto

Pero que haces aquí.. pregunta studane

Studane.. esta joven ataco a naruto …

Que… dice studane

Lo confundi con otra persona… dice misato en su defensa

Sakura la mira de una forma muy molesta.. hay algo en ella que me inspira desconfianza.. piensa sakura

Si solo fue una confusión.. no tenías porque traerla hasta aquí sakura… dice studne

Pero…

Mejor dejenos solas .. tengo que hablar con ella.. dice studane

Si studane- sama… en eso sakura y naruto salen de la oficina..

Misato que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo…

Entrenando… estoy buscando a alguien … es pro eso que ataque a ese joven…

Ya veo…

En eso misato observa l ofician encontrándose con las fotos de los hokages…

Es el.. piensa misato

Los conoces… dice studane

No… dice misato

Ellos fueron los anteriores hokages.. uno de ellos fue el que salvo a la aldea de un demonio poderoso… dijo señalando al foto de yondaime

Y que sucedió con el…

Murio…

Y el demonio…

También… dijo

No lo creo… piensa misato..así como esa tonta historia..

A quien buscas..

Eso es mi problema.. no quiero que te metas…

Pero porque me hablas así…

Porque es mi forma de ser.. debo irme… dice misato

Te quedaras aquí…

Si por un tiempo…verdad ese joven .. quien es

Es naruto uzumaki.. ..

Bueno adios … en eso misato desaparece de la ofician de studane

Quiero que la vigilen… dice studane

En eso aparece dos ninjas anbus…

Si studane- sama…

Studane- sama que es lo que sucede.. pregunta chizune.. quien entra por al ventana..

Hay algo raro en ella… no era asi cuando la conoci.. y no entiendo porque se sorprendió al ver las fotos de los hokages… dice studane

A lo lejos de la torre hoakge se encontraba misato caminando…

No puedo equivocarme .. ese tal naruto es un Jinchūriki, debo averiguar que tipo de demonio posee y que relación tiene con ese bastardo..

En eso aparece naruto caminando hacia el puesto de ramen ..

Hay esta… en eso se acerca naruto … hola …

Hola.. tu eres …

Misato…. Quería pedirte disculpas por lo anterior… dice misato

Descuida… aunque me lleve una paliza por sakura- chan..

Lo siento… dice misato

En eso llega sasuke …

Naruto porque no fuiste a la mision… dice sasuke muy molesto

Sasuke… es que no me acorde lo siento… pero tu solo podías o no…dice naruto

Pero naruto no obtuvo respuesta… ya que sasuke se habia quedado observando a misato…

Sasuke… naruto trata de llamar su atención..

Quien es ella… pregunta a naruto

Ah.. es misato y acaba de llegar a konoha.. dice naruto

Hola… dice misato

Hmp… dice sasuke

Bueno debo irme.. tengo que encontrar donde hospedarme… dice misato

Si gustas puedes quedarme en mi casa… dice naruto

Que… dice sasuke y misato ambos se quedan mirando

Es que ahora mi casa son de dos pisos y no me gusta estar solo… dice naruto

Gracias pero…

De nada… además , es muy tarde y no creo que encuentres lugar donde dormir.. dice naruto

Arigato…

Bueno sasuke nos vemos mañana…. Dice naruto quien se marcha con misato

No me gusta… dice sasuke …

A mi tampoco… en eso aparece gaara..

Gaara… dice sasuke sorprendido

Esa mujer tiene algo que no me gusta… no se que pero siento que no es algo bueno… dice gaara

Que haces aquí…

Tengo algo pendiente con su hokage.. dice gaara

Ya veo…

Ten cuidado sasuke.. ella se dio cuenta que tu no eres tonto.. Sabe ser lista.. mantente alerta…

Lo se…. No entiendo porque naruto dejo que se quedara en casa de el… cuando nunca hace eso…

Es extraño… pero sabes muy bien como es el…

Lejos de hay naruto se encontraba con misato en su casa…

No debistes molestarte , ni siquiera me conoces naruto…

Yo se que tu y yo tenemos alo en particular es por ello, que te ofrecí mi ayuda…

Algo en particular… acaso se dio cuenta de….piensa misato

No tienes porque decirlo ahora pero por el momento quédate en mi casa..para mi es agradable tener con alguien con quien conversar…

Arigato naruto…

Bien tu dormiras en mi recamara y yo en el sofa ..de acuerdo…

Pero..

Descuida estoy acostumbrado….naruto sonrie…

_Son tan parecidos.. pero el era un poco mas frio..y esa sonrisa…._ piensa misato .. hasta mañana naruto- kun.. dice misato quien se retira a su recamar de naruto

Hasta mañana misato… dice naruto

Ya dentro del cuarto de naruto..

Maldición no pensé que todo este tiempo estuviera siguiendo pistas falsa… pero porque studane me contó esa historia tan extraña.. que fue lo que en verdad sucedió.. porque todo este engaño, debo averiguar que es lo que sucedió hace 16 años..

Lejos de ahí se encontraba otra persona quien se dirigía hacia la aldea de konoha..

Me servirás mucho en ese lugar misato- san..

Continuara…


	3. una terrible confunsion

Capitulo III.- Una terrible confusión

Ya había amanecido .. era un dia muy claro ..

Buenos Díaz misato –san … naruto saluda a misato quien se encontraba en al puerta de su recamara

Buenos dias naruto ….puesdes decirme dónde se encuentra el baño …

Si.. esta a dos puertas .. hacia el fondo… dice naruto

Ya veo… dice misato quien se dirige hacia el baño

Rato después naruto ay se encontraba preparándose su desayuno cuando llaman a la puerta ..

Ya voy … naruto se levanta a abrir la puerta..

Descuida yo ire… dice misato quien había salido del baño con solo una toalla..

Hola.. nar… era hinata quien había ido a visitar a naruto pero se quedo paralizada al encontrar a aquella chica

Disculpa me equivoque de casa… dice hinata

Hinata- san… en eso aparece naruto detrás de misato

Na..ru.to.- kun.. pero…al darse cuenta hinata de lo que estaba sucediendo se marcho llorando ..

Pero que le sucede a hinata- san … dice naruto muy confundido

Niña boba… piensa misato

Hinata se encontraba destrozada .. corria sin rumbo alguno hasta que choco con otra persona..

Hinata……

Sakura- chan.. dice hinata.. lo siento no te había visto …

Por que estas llorando.. te hizo algo el baka de naruto ..

No .. yo fui al que me hice daño.. dice hinata

Que fue lo que sucedió… pregunta sakura

Encontré a naruto con esa joven de ayer…

Aya veo… dice sakura .. ese naruto no pierde el tiempo.. piensa sakura

Los encontré junto en al casa de el… dice hinata

QUEEEE….ESE PERVERTIDO DE ANRUTO… LO VOY A DESOYAR VIVO… dice sakura muy molesta ..

Es normal lo que vistes hinata … en eso aparece sasuke quien se había encontrado escuchando todo desde un arbol..

Sasuke.. desde cuando escuchas conversaciones de mujeres… dice sakura

NO PIENSES MAL SAKURA… dice sasuke muy sonrojado

Por que dice eso sauske- san… pregunta hinata

Porque es al mision de naruto … dice sasuke

Que … acaso es su mision el estar haciendo .. bueno .. tu ya sabes… dice sakura jugando con sus dedos igual como hinata ..

NO ME REFIERO A ESO….dice sasuke rojisimo …_ no imagine que sakura tuviera esos pensamiento tan pervertidos… creo que le esta afectando el ajuntarse con naruto y ese ermitaño_… piensa sasuke

No entiendo anda… dice sakura

Studane- sama.. le asigno el espiar a misato… es así como se llama… dice sasuke

Pero se supone que se conocen… dice sakura

Studane – sama le dijo a naruto que ella no sea la misma de antes y que era mejor tenerla bajo vigilamiento… dice sasuke

Pero porque el … dice hinata..

Porque el esta de holgazán ahora… dice sasuke

Es verdad… dice sakura

Quiere decir que ella vivirá con naruto hasta que se marche….dice hinata

Si.. lo siento pro ti hinata si tus sentimiento hacia ese baka pero studane lo decidió asi…. Dice sasuke

Sasuke… en eso llega chizune

Que sucede chizune- san … dice sakura

Studane – sama desea hablar contigo… dice chizune

Ya veo… bueno adiós hinata y sakura… en eso sasuke desaparece en una cortina de humo..

Creo que es mejor que te tranquilices hinata… dice sakura

Tienes razon sakura – chan…..

Bien debo marcharme … me necesitan en e hospital…

Adios sakura y gracias por escucharme… hinata se despide de sakura

Mientras que en la oficina de la hokage

Hola sasuke…. Naruto saluda a sasuke

Naruto que haces aquí…. Pregunta sasuke

Vine a entregar mi informe a la vieja studane…

A veo…

Y lo estoy esperando Naruto… dice studane saliéndole una gotita a sasuke

Es que no tengo necesidad ..ademas que es aburrido escribir….

Ya vamos di lo que tengas que decir…. Dice sasuke exasperado

Bien misato- san no es mas que una aburrida … es fria y no hace mas que estar sentada pensando en nos e que… se parece mucho a sasuke…

NO EM COMAPRES CON ELLA BAKA…grita sasuke

Es que es verdad…asi que no vea la necesidad de seguir con esta mision…

Yo decidire si sigues o n con esa mision …

Pero studane – sama…

Asi que seguirás vigilándola …. No me importa si es muda o n.. tu obligación es estar al pendiente de ella…

Grrr…

Vamos Naruto no creo que sea tan difícil después de todo… en eso entra gaara

Gaara…. Naruto se sorprende al verlo … cuando vinistes…

Ayer en al noche… no pude saludarte antes porque no tenia tiempo…

Me alegro que este s aquí… pero sobre esa mision no sabes como me aburre….

Sabes naruto antes de ser kazekage … yo realizaba peores misiones… como el de ir a hacer compras, lavar platos, cuidar niños… mientras que gaara mencionaba todas sus misiones frustradas… los demás seguian en lo que estaban

Esta bien seguire con la mision… dice Naruto muy molesto

Es lo mejor … ahora puedes marcharte …

Hai… naruto se marcha

Studane- sama porque me mando a llama y porque gaara esta aquí… pregunta sasuke

Por que quiero saber la verdad…

La verdad… dice sasuke

Si la verdad de lo que ocurrio en la mision akatsuki…

Continuara…


	4. la verdad oculta

Capitulo IV:

En la torre hokage se encontraban sasuke , gaara y studane.. todo era tensión entre ellos

Pero studane…

Crees que me crei ese cuento de naruto… pues no.. hace un alo que todo sucedió y aun no entiendo porque Naruto sigue con esa búsqueda ..asi que debio haber sucedido algo mas…

Es verdad… es hora de que lo diga… pero no quiero que se lo digas a naruto…

Esta bien…

Pues es verdad.. no todo fue como sucedió… despues de que derrotáramos a itachi naruto siguió hacia el fondo de la cueva … yo no me habia dado cuenta que el había creido todo lo que dijo itachi .. pero cuando me di cuenta que no estaba .. me di cuenta que si lo había hecho ..a si que fui en su búsqueda… me tomo tiempo pero al encontrarlo .. el no estaba solo , había otra persona con el… poseia un enorme chacra y pero no inspiraba maldad pero tampoco confianza… asi que trate de acercarme.. pero no podia mi cuerpo no me respondia ..a si que me di cuenta que estab en un jutsu… en ese momento el tipo ese se marcho desapareciendo el jutsu.. cuando me acerque a Naruto el esta como si hubiera estado aun con el efecto.. cuando despertó .. solo se limito a caminar y salir de la cueva .. cuando le pregunte que había pasado … me dijo que le prometiera que no dijera nada de lo que habiamos visto… es pro es que fue naruto quien te dio el informe…

Eso quiere decir que aun sigue vivo un miembro de esa organización… dice gaara muy preocupado

Si …

No entiendo porque no los ataco…. Dice studane

No lo se.. tenia mucha ventaja .. naruto y yo estábamos agotados… pero solo se limito a marchase… dice sasuke

Esto es muy extraño… dice studane

Con que aun hay uno vivo… fuera de la torre hokage se encontraba misato quien había escuchad todo…

A lo lejos de hay en e campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 se encontraba naruto durmiendo …

_Uzumaki Naruto llegastes …decia un hombre encapuchado.._

_Quien eres tu… naruto se pone en pose de pelea _

_Yo.. yo soy tu pasado… _

_Que dices…naruto esta desconcertado _

_Acaso no vinistes pro eso.. por saber de ti… _

_Solo vine a elimínarte… _

_Yo n creo eso.. algo en ti me dice que vienes por la verdad… _

_Basta de tonteias… _

_A mi no me engañas … t llevas a ese monstruo y solo te limitas a mostrar un engaño hacia los demas… _

_Eso no es verdad… yo no tengo porque engañar a los demas… _

_Uzumaki Naruto.. yo se mucho de ti.. se tu asado .. y tu presente.. _

_Asi como tu quieres saber porque llevas a ese dmeonio… _

_Te hare calla por siempre maldito bastardo… naruto trata de atacar al hombre misterioso pero este no se puede mover.._

_Aun eres debil… pero acabas de sacar el antifaz que llevabas … _

_Que dices…_

_Mientras lleves a ese demonio .. tu seras como el… tu estas lleno de sangre y lo que tartas de aparentar solo es para setirte vivo.. pero nca olvides que un demonio es un demonio… tu vendras a mi .. en busca de al verdad y ese dia sera muy pronto .. mientras tanto se tu mismo… kyubi… _

En ese momento Naruto despierta asustado

Naruto te sientes bien… misato era quien había estado a su lado…

Misato –san que haces aquí… dice Naruto

Bien a despedirme … me voy hoy mismo.. no tengo anda que hacer aquí…

Pero pense que te habias a quedar mas tiempo… por dentro Naruto estaba muy feliz ..

Pues ya ves que no… bueno fue un gusto conocerte.. adios… misato se levanta y se dirige hacia el bosque..

Misato- san espero que encuentres lo que buscas..

Ojala Naruto … misato desaparece entre los arboles…

Bien tender que avisarle a studane y as termina con esta tonta mision… porque estuvo a mi lado.. justo en el momento que tuve ese sueño… piensa Naruto

Estupido mocoso… misato saltaba de arbol en arbol

No pense que fueras tan buena actuando misato - san ….

Que… misaos e detiene…

Deberia darte un oscar .. por la mejor actuación…

Esa voz es ….

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos vedad pequeña… ene s aparece un hombre con al vestimenta de la organizacion akatsuki

Eres tu.. entonces el que aun vive eres solo tu….

Exacto.. y vengo a buscarte….

Continuara…


	5. el pasado de misato

Capitulo 5: **el secreto de misato**

El viento soplaba y hacia agitar los arboles... todo era tension en ese momento...

Como que vinistes a buscarme...

Asi como escuchastes vine a buscarte porque quiero proponerte algo...

Yo no hago trato con bastardos como tu ... ahora mismo te hare callar maldito bastardo...

Esas palabras.. donde las escuche... dice el hombre encapuchado

Preparate... misato se pone en pose de ataque

Ya recuerdo.. esas palabras me lo dijo tu amigo...

Mi amigo...

Si uzumaki naruto.. pero mirame aun uigo vivo... comienza a reir

Que relacion existe entre ustedes...

Es muy prnto para que lo sepas... pero el trato que venia a proponerte te conviene mucho...

No me interesa.. misato ataca al encapuchuchado pero no logra ni siquiera tocarlo..

Parece ser que no te sirvio de nada todo estos años.. mi pequeña demonio...

No me digas así...

no quieres que te lo haga recordar...

_

* * *

_

_Papa.. mama donde están... DONDE ESTANNN... ERA MISATO QUIEN GRITABA.. _

_Que sucede pequeña... en eso se acerca a ella un hombre con una vestimenta negra quien se habia acercado a misato _

_No encuentro a mis padres.. _

_Taloves estes perdida y ellos te están buscando... _

_No ... ellos entraron a esa cabaña... _

_Con que ellos también... en eso aparece otro hombre con la misma vestimenta que el primero _

_Si parece ser que fueron en busca del cofre zetsu..._

_Parece ser que ya no saldran verdad... _

_Eso parece... no fueron capaces de salir... _

_Pero ellos no están ahí... en eso habla misato _

_Que dices... acaso tu entrastes... _

_Si... pero no habia nadie ..._

_Es imposible.. como pudo salir viva de ese lugar... _

_No mientas mocosa... en eso zetsu la toma por el cuello.._

_Dejala... dice el compañero de este _

_Pero..._

_Es verdad lo que dices pequeña... _

_Es en serio .. no soy ninguna mentirosa... _

_Entonces que te parece si hacemos un trato.._

_Un trato... dice misato confundida _

_Si... tu me traes lo que contiene el cofre .. yo te dire donde se encuentran tus padres..._

_En serio..._

_En verdad... pero debes traerme lo que hay dentro de ese cofre..._

_Esta bien... en eso misato entra a la cabaña---_

_Estas loco o que... sabes muy bien lo que contiene ese cofre..._

_Si logramos esto... no tendremos al necesidad de pelear contra el.._

* * *

Maldito tu sabias la verdad... y asi me hicistes entrar a ese lugar...

Por supuesto que lo sabia... pero dejemos eso ya en el pasado...

Jamas olvidare eso... te eh buscado por 10 años ... solo para aniquilarte... y eso es lo que hare ...

No puedes ya que tu eres muy debil... pero si me ayudas en lo que tengo planeado .. te prometo ayudarte a desacerte de ese demonio ...

Me engañastes una ves .. no pienso caer nuevamente ...

Esta vez la cumplire...

Por que deberia de creerte...

Porque te necesito.. ademas de quiatrte ese demonio rtambien puedo regresar a la vida a tus padres...

Que dices...

Conosco una tecnica .. que puede lograr eso.. asi que piensalo...

Ern que consiste ese trato...

Estas aceptando...

Solo quiero saberlo...

Es muy sencillo ... no tienes que hacer mucho...misato –san..

Lejos de hay aun se encontraba naruto en el mismo lugar dodnde se habia despedido de misato..en ese momento naruto escucha uana explosion...

Que es eso... naruto se dirige hacioa el lugar de la explosion...

Mientras que en la torre hokage dodne ese encontraban gaara , sasuke y tsudane... tambien se escucho la explosion..

Que fue eso... dice sasuke

No estaran atacando a konoha... dice gaara

No lo creo...

Es mejor que vayamos a ver... sasuke y los demas se marchan hacia el lugar de la explosion.,..

Misato –san... naruto encuentra desmayada a misato.. con algunas heridas...

Es mejor que la lleves a un hospital ...

Que... naruto voltea y se encuentra con la persona portadadora de esa voz...

Eres tu... naruto se queda asombrado ..

Continuara...


	6. la revelacion de misato

**capitulo VI: la revelación de misato **

que fue eso.. dice sasuke quien habia escuchado la explosion...

es mejor averiguarlo ahora... dice tsudane

lejos de ahí..

eres tu.. el de la cueva... dice naruto

nos volvemos a ver uzumaki anruto... no sabes cuanto esperaaba este momento .. veo que te has vuelto mas fuerte...

porque atacaste a misato... pregunta naruto

eso lo sabrás pronto .. pero descuida no esta muerta.. solo esta inconsciente

esto lo pagaras muy caro... naruto se levanta y se pone en posición de ataque..

no te esfuerzes .. ya que la persona que tienes en frente solo es una copia mia... yo en estos momento estoy muy lejos..

maldito cobarde...

no te preocupes ... veras que estare mas cerca de ti.. de lo que tu crees .. y pronto regresare por ti... en ese momento la copia desparece

maldición...

en ese momento llegan sasuke y tsudane ...

Naruto que sucedió aquí.. pregunta tsunade quien se acerca a naruto el cual tenia en brazos a misato

No lo se… responde naruto dándole las espaldas

Que te sucede naruto.. pregunta sasuke

creo que en estos momentos lo principal es llevar a misato a el hospital…

tienes razon… pero luego me dirás lo que ocurrio …..

ya lo dije.. no lo se…

_naruto_… piensa sasuke

es mejor que sigamos a esa persona… dice gaara

tienes razon…. Sasuke se marcha con gaara

bueno vamonos… tsudane y naruto se marchan….

Sasuke.. te distes cuenta…

Si.. naruto se comporto muy extraño.. como si ocultase algo…

Crees que tenga que ver con ese tipo ….

No lo se… pero si fuese asi… me pregunto que tiene que ver esa ninja en todo esto…

Es mejor mantenernos alerta…

Mientras que en el hospital de konoha…

Naruto es mejor que me digas la verdad…

Ya se lo dije … no encontré a nadie en ese lugar…

Y donde demonios estabas entonces … tu mision era vigilar a misato….

Lo se … pero…

No hay peros… es mejor que regreses a casa… misato esta descansado y no despertara hasta mañana…

Que sucederá con ella…

Nada… y mañana vas a mi oficina .. tengo que darte una mision…

Pero y misato…

Misato estará cuidada por otra persona…

Tsunade no puede hacer eso…

Que sucede hasta hoy en la mañana.. me dijsite que te aburría esto… es el momento para que lo dejes…

Pero…

O acaso hay algo que no sepa…

No es eso.. es solo que….

No quiero explicaciones .. ya esta decidido.. desde mañana neji será quien la cuide .. tu estas fuera del cargo…

No puede hacerme esto… es importante para mi seguir con esa mision…

Ya es suficiente naruto… vete a dormir.. mañana hablaremos…

Lo siento … gondaime- sama.. naruto le da la espalada tsunade quien se había quedado sorprendido por lo ultimo dicho de el…

_Que es lo que ocultas naruto… por que no confías en mi…_ peinsa tsunade

Fuera de el hospital naruto se encontraba caminando sin rumbo alguno…

Maldición.. no debí dejarla marchar …

_Muy pronto regresare por ti_…. Esas palabras resonaban en al cabeza de naruto

Tsunade cree que hizo bien en quitarle la mision a naruto ...

Si...hay algo que naruto me oculta con respecto a lo que sucedio...

Cree que tenga algo que ver con ese tipo...

No lo se chizune.. pero si fuese asi .. quiero mantenerlo lo mas lejos posible de esto...

tsunade – sama... en eso llegan sasuke y gaara al hospital

Que sucedió sasuke.. encontraste alguna pista de lo que sucedió...

No... pero seguiremos investigando... como se encuentra...

Nada grave ...

Y naruto.. pregunta gaara ...

Le odene que se fuese a descansar...

Ya veo... dice sasuke

sasuke que opinas de todo esto... pregunta tsunade

No se que decirle... naruto se comporto extraño... y no entiendo porque...

Lo mas raro de todo es que ahora ... que le dije que le asignaría otra mision... se nego a dejarlo... quería seguir cuidando de misato...tan grande fue su desesperación que termino llamándome por mi cargo... jamas naruto se había comportado de esa forma...tan cortante

Parecia otro sasuke- kun... dice chizune

Esto es muy raro... dice gaara .

porque lo dices... pregunta tsunade

Por que el dia en que conocí a misato.. tuve la sensación de que había algo mas dentro de ella ... sentí una sensación muy extraña... no se que puede ser .. pero me pareció una persona peligrosa...

Es mejor mantenernos alerta ..tsunade – sama... chizune estaba preocupada por lo que dijo gaara

La conozco y se que es una buena persona... ella no puede ser la clase de persona que dices gaara...

Maldición... debo salir de aquí... misato se encontraba escuchando toda la conversación desde su cuarto...

Al siguiente dia ... naruto se encontraba en el hospital... visitando a misato

Hola misato- san ...

Naruto – kun..

Como estas... .. naruto se sentia apenado..

Bien.-... pero que te sucede..

Venía a despedirme ... tsunade me asigno una mision lejos de konoha... así que no nos veremos por un tiempo...

Pero y que sucede con tu anterior mision.-...

Que?? Como et enteraste...

Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta naruto – kun... siempre estuve al tanto de que me estabas vigilando...

Yo.. lo siento...

No tienes que disculparte... es tu labor como ninja... pero no entiendo porque te vas...

Por lo que sucedio... stunade cree que fui un irresponsable...asi que me asignara en otra mision...

Hablare con ella... le pedire que sigas protegiéndome.. o talves vigilándome como fue en el principio ...

No es necesario eso... talvez tuvo razón...

naruto – kun... yo quiero que tu sigas conmigo...

Que?:.. naruto se sonroja..

No mal interpretes eso...es solo que yo no conosco a nadie .. y bueno tu te has convertido en alguien confiable para mi ...

Pero...

Descuida todo ira bien...

Buenos dias .. misato... en eso entra tsunade ..

Naruto no sabia que estabas aquí...

Vine a despedirme de misato...

Bien... puedes esperarme afuera necesito hablar con misato...

Si... naruto se dirige hacia la puerta

No te vayas naruto necesito hablar contigo... dice misato

Misato... dice tsunade

Necesito hablar con ambos...

Sobre que...

Necesito que naruto me protega.. ...

No es posible... se le ah asignado otra mision...

Descuida pargare ...

No se trata de eso...

Necesito que lo haga..ya que la persona que me ataco esta ligada con naruto...

Que?:.. dice stunade

Esa persona solo me ataco porque quería que le hiciese llegar un mensaje a el...

Eso es verdad.. misato... dice naruto exasperado

Si ... pero eso debo decirtelo a solas...

Puedes hacerlo ahora... dice tsunade muy interesada

Lo siento tsunade.. pero esto es cosa de naruto .. no es asunto suyo... misato mira desafiante a tsunade

Ella tiene razon ... naruto fue esta vez el que hablo

Naruto.. todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa...

No le pedi que se interesase por mi... ya estoy grande como para que me siga protegiendo... naruto tenia una mirada fría y dura

Naruto que te sucede... tu nunca me hablaste asi ...

Que decide tsunade ... dejara a cargo de mi protección a naruto

No... y Quiero saber la verdad... es imposible que ese hombre te ataque a ti.. y no a otros de sus amigos de naruto...

Tiene razon .. pero no pienso decírselo... lo que yo tenga que ver con ese tipo eso es asunto mio...

Es la persona a quien busca verdad... dice tsunade lo que provoca que misato se molestara mucho

No me gusta que nadie me cuestione mi vida... si no quiere aceptar la paga por sus servicios entonces no los necesito.. pudo cuidarme yo sola ... y desde ahora le digo que hoy mismo me marchare de konoha...

Puedes hacer lo que te plazca.. es tu vida.. tsunade cada ves perdía mas la paciencia

Si ella se marcha yo me ire con ella... naruto miro desafianet a tsunade

Que dices... tsunade se quedo sorprendida por ello

Lo que escucho... si ese tipo esta detras de ella.. es probable que lo encuentre ..

Naruto no puedes hacer eso...

Necesito hacerlo... necesito saber la verdad.-.. dice naruto

Bien entonces que decide hokage – sama... dice misato

Ma_ldición.. no puedo dejar que naruto se marche... es como arriesgarme a que le suceda algo... piensa tsunade _

Lo pensare.. .. tsunade sale de la habitación...

Puedes decirme que hay entre tu y ese tipo...pregunta naruto

Es mejor decírtelo ahora que después ... lo que sucede es que la persona a la que tanto busco es ese hombre..

Y porque lo buscas tanto...

Por que quiero matarlo...

Que...

Asi como tu que llevas a un demonio... yo tambien lo llevo... ante eso naruto quedo sorprendido no podía creer lo que había escuchado

Con que tu tambien ...

Asi es.. hace años..ese hombre me condeno a llevar a este monstruo dentro de mi... desde ese dia lo eh buscado ... solo para matarle...

Ya entiendo..ese dia que tu llegaste a despedirte.. yo tuve la sensación de conocer.. a tu chacra ...era el chakra de ese demonio verdad?...

Si... en ese momento me di cuenta que tu también eres un portador ...-.

Como es que te distes cuenta... pregunta naruto

Por que estas lleno de sangre... por que siempre un portador esta marcado con la sangre de gente inocente y tu no eres la excepción.. naruto – kun...ante esas palabras naruto se quedo en estado de shock .. nunca habia escuchado aquellas palabras tan duras ..

Lo que no entiendo es porque sigues aqui...

Por que lo dices...

Porque eres un demonio... yo como tu también tuve un hogar una familia.. pero al llevar a ese biujuu tuve que renunciar a eso... renuncie a mis sueños.. a todo... por la seguridad de ellos...por que sabia que en algún momento se liberaría ese demonio... asi que me marche.. y anduve bagando por todo lugar.. buscando a ese tipo... por que solo asi podia saciar mi de venganza ... y eso es lo que también debes hacer... acaso no es tu sueño ser hokage... un hokage siempre vela por el bienestar de su aldea... pero tu solo estas poniéndoles en peligro... no solo por ese demonio.. si no por aquéllas personas que te seguiran por tu poder...

En ese momento entra sakura

Naruto – kun tsunade quiere verte en su ofician... pero naruto no escuchaba lo que le decía sakura .. el estaba en otro mundo... pensando en todo lo que le había dicho misato...

Naruto te sucede algo... naruto despierta quedando mirando a sakura ... luego de esto se macha a encuentro de tsunade ..

Que el sucede a naruto ... dice sakura para si misma

Creo que se quito la venda de los ojos... dice misato

Que dices... pero misato no el responde...

n_aruto_... piensa sakura

Puede dejarme descansar ... dice misato

si... sakura macha dejando a misato a solas...

discúlpame naruto – kun... nunca quise decir eso... pero tampoco pudo dejar que el cumpla su palabra...aunque para ello deba entregarte ...

continuara


	7. la decision de naruto

**capitulo 7: la decisión de naruto **

discúlpame naruto ... nunca quise decirte eso... pero no puedo dejar que el cumpla su palabra ... aunque para ella deba entregarte ...

lejos de ahí en al torre hokage tsunade se encontraba esperando a naruto

tsunade..esta segura de lo que esta diciendo..

si chizune...asi como escuchas naruto amenazo con irse de la aldea...si no le dejo a cargo la protección de misato ..

.en ese momento tocan al puerta entrando naruto

naruto llegaste... dice tsunade

cual es su decisión hokage – sama...

acepto...seguiras con la misión anterior...pero debes prometerme que seras cuidadoso...no quiero que te ocurra nada ...

discúlpame...naruto baja la cabeza

a que te refieres con discúlpame...

yo no quise decir todo esas cosas...que dije en el hospital...

naruto porque no me dices lo que et sucede...

no puedo... por que no yo mismo se lo que me sucede...

puedes confiar en mi... soy la hokage y mi deber es velar por la aldea... y tu eres uno de ellos...ante esas palabras naruto recordó lo que había dicho misato

tsunade.. usted daria todo por proteger esta aldea...

por supuesto... pero a que viene esa pregunta...

a nada...naruto le da la espalda .. tsunade .. le prometo que yo tambien protegeré a esta aldea ...

naruto.. piensa tsunade ...en eso naruto sale de la torre hokage .. lejos de hay otra persona estaba siguiéndolo

por que me estas siguiendo... dice naruto quien detiene su paso

eto... no es eso.. es solo.. que...

no te preocupes hinata- san... no necesito que me des explicaciones...

naruto – kun... hinata estaba sorprendida por al respuesta de naruto ya que el siempre tenia una sonrisa pera esta vez estaba serio

te sucede algo naruto – kun.. dice hinata quien ya habia perdido al vergüenza...por que estaba preocupada por naruto

no...

no queria molestarte naruto- kun... hinata empieza a marcharse pero naruto la detiene tomándola por el brazo

no te vayas hinata –san...

naruto... dice hinata muy sonrojada

quiero que me acompañes a un lugar ...hinata asienta la cabeza..

lejos de hay en la ofician de la hokage ...

no me gusta lo que esta sucediendo... dice tsunade..

no cree que deberia vigilar a ambos.. a naruto y misato...

no puedo hacer eso... naruto se daria cuenta y las cosas empeorarían... ..

no cree que debería informar de esto a sasuke...

no... estoy segura que le reclamaría a naruto y estaria detrás de el en cada momento.. tu sabes la relacion que hay entre esos dos...

es verdad… desde que naruto ayudo a sasuke – kun … ambos se volvieron muy unidos….

Pero tambien desde que naruto regreso de aquella misión… se volvio otro solo le importaba encontrar a ese hombre … ..

Tsunade – sama… piensa chizune

Lejos de la aldea.. cerca de una laguna …se encontraban naruto y hinata … quienes mantenían un largo silencio . hasta que naruto decidió cortarlo…

Hinata – san por que me estabas siguiendo…

Yo… yo solo estaba preocupada por ti…

Arigato hinata…

Naruto – kun…

Sabes hinata.. este lugar es muy querido por mi… es pro eso que te traje aquí.. porque quería que lo conocieras…

Por que te gusta tanto este lugar naruto – kun…

Por que aquí fue donde yondaime – sama dio su vida por konoha… y tambien por que en este lugar solo venir sarutobi – sama…

Naruto – kun que te sucede…. Pregunta hinata algo temerosa..

no puedo decírtelo ahora hinata – san …

Lo entiendo… hinata baja al cabeza avergonzada..

Creo que ay es hora de regresemos… debo de ir al hospital a ver a misato….

Supe lo de misato… espero que se encuentre bien….

Descuida esta mejor…naruto se levanta y el ofrece a hinata hacerlo lo mismo …

Espero que volvamos a repetir esta conversación naruto – kun…

Tambien espero eso…. Dice naruto con una sonrisa..

Bueno adios naruto – kun.. nos vemos mañana…. Hinata se despide naruto

Adios hinata… espero volverte a ver algun dia.. y que podamos repetir este momento…. Naruto observa como hinata empieza a desaparecer por los arbustos del bosque…

Mientras que en el hospital misado trataba de arreglar todas sus cosas…

Puedes entrar… misado voltea hacia la puerta…

Que haces?...

Empacando… no soporto seguir ene se lugar… espero que aun sigas acogiéndome en tu casa.. naruto…

No es necesario que volvamos a mi casa…

Que dices?...

Eh decidido marcharme de konoha….

Naruto… susurra misato quien por dentro estaba que se le rompía el corazon.. por haber ocasionado toda esa tristeza dentro de naruto

Quiero protegerlos…. Aun cuando tenga que renunciar a muchas cosas…

Naruto – kun yo…

No tienes que decir anda… me lo dijiste todo esta tarde… y tienes razón.. mientras yo siga aquí… konoha correrá peligro.. no solo por ese hombre.. si no también por mi.. al fin y al cabo siempre fui un monstruo…

Naruto no tienes que decir eso… misato tarta de acercarse a el pero este le impide que de un paso mas

No necesito tu lastima… dentro de una hora ve a la salida de konoha.. yo te estaré esperando hay … espero que estés lista… naruto sale de la habitación…

Naruto – kun perdóname… misato se deja caer al suelo empezando a sentirse destrozada por todo lo que había hecho.. jamás imagino hacerlo eso a otra persona.. pero tenia que hacerlo aun cuando no quería…

Fuera de hay naruto se encontraba saliendo de el hospital cuando este se encuentra con alguien

Naruto necesito hablar contigo….

No tengo nada que decirte gaara… naruto tarta de pasar y seguir su camino pero gaara no se lo permite

Aunque no quieras tenemos que hablar …

De que?...

Por que naruto.. porque actúas asi….

No se a que te refieres .. yo estoy como siempre…

No es verdad.. tu ya no eres ese naruto ..al cual yo trataba de alcanzar.. ahora solo eres la sombra de el.. te has vuelto frio.. Distante.. ni siquiera ya te impro9ta volverte el hokage.. que sucedieron con tus sueños naruto…

Como tu lo acabas de decir solo fueron sueños… pero la realidad es otra… yo soy un demonio.. y jamás llegare a que los demas me vean diferente…

Naruto .. yo..

Tu no tienes idea de lo que se siente estar solo… tu tuviste y tienes a tus hermanos… ellos siempre estuvieron contigo… y ahora ya no eres como yo… ahora eres uno de ellos.. mientras que yo sigo siendo lo mismo…

Naruto tu una ves me dijiste que protegerías a todos incluso dando tu vida… que sucedió con esas palabras…

Las estoy cumpliendo…. En eso gaara se queda sorprendido..que quería decir con aquello

Si ay no tienes mas que decirme .. adiós… naruto se marcha dejando a gaara pensativo ..

Por que naruto.. es verdad que nunca estuve completamente solo.. pero por que piensas de esa forma ahora….

Naruto seguía su camino ya no le importaba nada ..solo salir de aquella aldea.. ya no soportaba que todos le preguntaran que le sucedía….. no podía soportar dejar a sus amigos.. y menos sus sueños … pero debía hacerlo.. debía hacerlo si quería protegerlos…

En eso naruto se detiene en una tienda… la cual le traía muchos recuerdos

Naruto… que haces por aquí ya es tarde… dice el hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la tienda

En eso naruto muestra una gran sonrisa … eh venido por un ramen… puedes preparármelo…

Claro pasa. y siéntate..

Hai… en eso el hombre el sirve lo que habia pedido…

Sabes naruto .. tu estarías perdido sin mi.. … debes agradecer que me encuentre en konoha … ante esas palabras naruto se quedo pensando un largo rato.. para después salir corriendo del lugar…

* * *

Bien creo que es todo…… bien naruto me dijo que estaría esperándome en al salida de konoha… misato toma sus cosas y sale de el hospital rumbo a la salida de konoha…

ya en la puerta de konoha…

Que el sucede porque no ah llegado… en eso aparece una figura.. acercándose a ella ..

Porque demoraste tanto .. naruto – kun…

No soy naruto … y creo que el no vendra ….

Quien eres tu… misado toma pose de pelea..y donde esta naruto…

Continuara


	8. un enfrentamiento en konoha

**Capitulo 8: Un enfrentamiento en konoha**

ya en la puerta de konoha… se encontraba misato esperando a naruto

Que le sucede porque no ha llegado… en eso aparece una figura.. Acercándose a ella ..

Porque demoraste tanto .. naruto – kun…

No soy naruto … y creo que el no vendra ….

Quien eres tu… misato toma pose de pelea... Donde esta naruto…

Me llamo gaara... soy el kazekage de la aldea de la arena... y tu dime quien eres

Soy misato y...

No quiero tu nombre.. quiero saber por que estas aquí...

Eso no es tu problema.. en eso misato toma sus cosas para marcharse pero en ese momento un muro de arena se interpone en su camino...

Acaso piensas que con este monton de arena podras vencerme...

Tendríamos que hacer la prueba...

No eh venido a pelear... solo estoy esperando a alguien así que mejor vete...

Ya te dije... naruto no vendra...

Me estas colmando la paciencia... así que si valoras tu vida.. será mejor que te hagas aun lado...

Pues eso no será posible.. no mientras que naruto este en medio...

Mierda... no queria hacer esto... en eso misato deja sus cosas ... entonces tendre que matarte...

Lejos de hay en el hospital... naruto se encontraba en la habitación de misato...

Maldicion...tan rápido se marcho.. tal vez debio ir por sus cosas a mi casa... en eso naruto desaparece pro la ventana en dirección a su casa...

Solo te lo dire una ves mas ... apártate de mi camino... si no quieres morir...

No lo hare.. hasta saber que le dijiste a naruto para que tomara esta decisión...

No le dije nada... mas que la verdad...

Eso no es verdad... dime que ganas con llevarte a naruto ...

_Maldito cabron... piensa misato ... _

Que esperas.. dilo...

Solo te lo dire si me derrotas... aunque creo que eso sea imposible... ya que solo eres una basura , tal vez en otro tiempo me hubieras dado la lucha pero ahora solo eres un debil humano...

Como es que... gaara se había quedado sorprendido.. como misato se había enterado de su pasado.. acaso naruto se lo habia contado...

No me digas que te ah sorprendido .. que yo sepa sobre tu pasado...

Quien te lo dijo... acaso fue naruto...

No... en ese momento misato ataca por sorpresa a gaara con una fuerte patada provocando que este retroceda ...

Maldita zorra... en eso gaara empieza a soltar un montón de arena...

Con esta técnica será suficiente como par mandarte al otro mundo.. .. en eso misato emplea a acumular chacra en la palma de su mano.. pero este toma forma de una lanza...

Que es eso... esa lana esta construida con una gran cantidad de chackra...

Muere... en eso misato se lanza contra gaara

Escudo de arena... gaara trata de protegerse..

No te servirá de nada esa arena... en eso misato logra atravesar el escudo 

Como es posible.. gaara estaba sorprendido..al momento de que misato lo toma por el cuello con una mano...

No eres mas que basura... tal vez te afecto ..el ser kazekage.. ya que tus habilidades son cero ante mi ...

Como te atreves.. gaara trataba de safarse del agarre de misato pero era imposible...

Es hora de que vayas hacerle compañía a los muertos kazekage- sama... en eso misato toma la lanza para poder atravesar a gaara

Despídete de todos... muere... en ese momento otra persona llega a impedir de que gaara sea herido o asesinado..

Llegas tarde ...

Lo siento.. pero -...que crees que estas haciendo...

Limpiando mi camino...

Suéltalo...

Naruto.. gaara al fin puedo hablar después de todo lo que habia pasado hace solo unos segundos.. .. en eso misato lo suelta dejándolo caer al suelo...

Por que tardaste tanto...

Te estaba buscando... ..

Sabias que te esperaría aqui...

Pense que aun no habías empacado todo.. así que fui al hospital a buscarte..

Bueno es hora de irnos.. misato toma sus cosas...

No..en eso misato voltea hacia gaara quien había hablado

No dejare que naruto se vaya contigo...

Debí haberte matado...

Descuida gaara .. no me ire...

Que dices.. misato queda mirando naruto como esperando una explicación...

No me sirve de nada irme.. cuando se que el me buscara...

Pero y de lo que hablamos…

Lo se... pero si me fuese... la aldea quedaría a merced de otros peligros..asi que mientras este aquí.. nadie lograra hacerles daño..asi que decidí quedarme y esperar a ese sujeto...

Naruto.. Susurra gaara

Gaara.. disculpa misato es solo que se misato se éxito .. verdad misato...

_Maldición todos mis plane se fueron abajo... Piensa misato _

No es mi culpa que sea un metido...

_Jajja_... bien es hora de que te lleve a el hospital gaara.. Naruto le ofrece su mano a gaara

Naruto por que decidiste marcharte así...

No te lo puedo decir.. y te pedire que no le digas de esto a tsunade.. si no ella me reprimirá...

Naruto.. sabes que no puedo quedarme callado...

Entonces yo te hare callara... diez misato muy molesta..

Te lo pido gaara no comentes nada de esto ..

Naruto...

Te prometo decírselo o a tsunade.. pero por el momento no quiero hacerlo...

Pero...

Prométemelo…

Esta bien no dire nada...

Bien… vamso ahroa a que te tienda sakura…..

No es necesario… gaara se levanta .

Pero estas herido…

Descuida naruto estare bien….

Esta bien….. bueno misato regresemos a casa… naruto va hacia misato

Espera naruto… acaso piensas seguir viviendo con ella .. después de lo que acaba de pasar

Pro supuesto… es mi mision protegerla… y ademas aquí no ah pasado nada …

Acaso estas ciego.. esa zorra me quiso matar….

Tu la provocaste gaara… ella solo se defendió…

Naruto…

O acaso no es verdad….

Tienes razon… pero ella es una persona peligrosa… puede traicionarte y tal vez asesinarte…

No te preocupes… en ese momento yo sabré que hacer…

Naruto – kun… no se como puedes tener un amigo como ese…

A que te refieres.. le pregunta gaara

Me refiero a que eres debil… misato le da la espalda… bueno vamonos

Cuídate gaara .. naruto se marcha con misato…

Naruto.. por que… ..

Mas alla de donde se encontraba gaara … otra persona estaba que los observaba..

Eres una imprudente.. misato – san… es tiempo de que nos volvamos a ver… a lado de esta figura habia otras cuatro..

Usted crea que ese **J**inchuuriki, nos sirva…

Ambos nos serviran… pero por el momento .. naruto – kun.. debe volverse mas fuerte…

Que es lo que piensas hacer….

Tengo unos planes… pero se los dire a la persona indicada … por el momento encargense de entrenar tambien ustedes… no quiero volver a fallar en mis planes

No nos compares con esos ninjas de pacotilla que tuviste como compañeros… nosotros somos especiales.-.. y tu lo sabes…

Entonces dedíquense a mostrádmelo… por que la tecnica que pienso usar con naruto … necesitara de su poder ..

Cuanto con ello…. En eso las cuatro figuras demas desaparecen

Espérame naruto – kun.. y pronto volveremos a vernos..

_Continuara…._


	9. los recuerdos de misato

**Capitulo 9: los recuerdos de misato**

Lejos de donde habia ocurrido la pelea entre gaara y misato se encontraban otras personas...

Eres una imprudente.. misato – san… es tiempo de que nos volvamos a ver… a lado de esta figura habia otras cuatro..

Usted crea que ese Jinchuuriki, nos sirva…

Ambos nos serviran… pero por el momento .. naruto – kun.. debe volverse mas fuerte…

Que es lo que piensas hacer….

Tengo unos planes… pero se los dire a la persona indicada … por el momento encargense de entrenar tambien ustedes… no quiero volver a fallar en mis planes

No nos compares con esos ninjas de pacotilla que tuviste como compañeros… nosotros somos especiales.-.. y tu lo sabes…

Entonces dedíquense a mostrádmelo… … por que la tecnica que pienso usar con naruto … necesitara de su poder ..

Cuanto con ello…. En eso las cuatro figuras demas desaparecen

Espérame naruto – kun.. y pronto volveremos a vernos..

Ya habia amanecido.. todos en konoha se estaban levantando para lo que vendría en el día... sobre todo una persona en especial...

Buenos dias naruto – kun...

Misato..por que te levantas tan temprano...

Ya es medio día... hasta que hora piensas dormir...misato lo quedando mirando

Pero si tu sigues aquí.. no tengo a donde mas ir...

Es verdad...

Por favor me avisas si sales.. naruto vuelve a dormir...

Si ... mientras tanto preparare el desayuno... pero misato ya no recibió respuesta alguna...

Naruto... susurra misato..recordando lo que habia sucedido aquella vez fuera de konoha...

* * *

_Por que me hicistes eso... yo solo era una niña... . misato empieza a expulsar el chacra de su demonio... el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella quien bestia una capa y una capucha que le cubría el rostro solo se dedicaba a observarla hasta que rompió aquel silencio_

_Deberías estar agradecida..._

_Agradecida dices... agradecida de que? ... de llevar una vida miserable... _

_Si tu piensas eso es tu problema... pero gracias a mi tienes poder... y nadie puede hacerte nada... .. eres uno de los demonios mas poderosos y puedes hacer lo que se te plazca..._

_Lo unico que yo quería era encontrar a mis padres... pero solo encontré una vida miserable...después de esto-- misato se mira las manos.. ... todos me odiaban.. decían que era un monstruo... .. estuve apunto de asesinar a todos.. pero no lo hice.. por que sabia que era verdad... y que solo una persona era culpable por eso... _

_Vaya así que después de todo me seguiste buscando_

_Y lo haré ..a si tenga que olvidarme de mi...y de todo... _

_Veras misato – chan no eh venido a pelear contigo… solo quiero proponerte algo… _

_Yo no tengo interes en escucharte solo tengo interés en matarte…asi que es mejor que te prepares…. _

_Dijiste matarme… pero si ni siquiera eres capaz de tocarme… _

_Eso lo veremos ahora…. En ese momento misato ataca pero no puede ni siquiera tocarlo ya que este esquivaba todos sus ataques…_

_Futon mugen sajin daitoppa__ (Tormenta de viento infinita y de arena destructora)…. _

_Que sorpresa no imagine que pudiese usar esa clase de técnicas…. Este lo recibe de lleno el ataque de misato … creyendo asi misato que le habia derrotado.. pero descubre que no era asi…. Ni siquiera lo habia llegado a tocar… _

_Por que … _

_por que aun eres debil… pero si sigues asi.. me obligaras a matarte… _

_no me importa.. asi tenga que morir .. te derrotare…. _

_Entonces tampoco te importara que mate a tus amigos….. _

_Que dices… yo no tengo amigos…. _

_Que extraño… peor aun si no me engañas se muy bien que tu te fuiste de tu aldea solo por protegerlos… o no es verdad…_

_Como lo supo.. jamás se lo dije a nadie… piensa misato _

_Bien entonces continuamos… luego de matarte .. ire por ellos… _

_Espera… ellos no tiene nada que ver en esto… _

_No lo creo… pero no dijiste que no te importaban… _

_Maldición…. _

_Si me escuchas… y haces lo que te pido .. dejare a tu aldea en paz… y también dejare que luches conmigo…. _

_Como puedo creerte después de todo lo que hiciste…. _

_Por que me interesa muco mas lo que te voy a pedir … que la vida de toda esa basura… _

_Que es lo que quieres…. _

_Quiero a naruto….. y a su demonio… _

_Que!!!... por que lo quieres a el… que relación tienes con el… _

_Eso no te importa… solo quiero que lo guíes a mi… después de eso puedes hacer lo que se te plazca… _

_Pero… y que sucedera con naruto… piensas matarlo.. pregunta temerosa misato _

_Por supuesto que no… me sirve mas vivo que muerto…. Pero tengo ciertos planes para el… pero lo necesito de mi lado… y quiero que tu me lo entregues… se que el confía en ti… después de todo.. ambos me buscan.. y ambos son la misma especie.. de monstruos… _

_Maldito bastardo… piensa misato_

_Elige querida misato.. tu aldea o naruto… _

_Te juro que después de esto.. te matare… no me importa lo que tenga que hacer pero no permitiré que dañes a mis amigos y tampoco a naruto… _

_Entonces espero que cumplas tu trabajo… y no trates de huir.. por que te mantendré vigilada… y te aseguro que te arrepentirías si lo haces……_

* * *

Con esto ultimo misato termina de recordar ya que naruto se había levantado …interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos...fuera de ahí otra persona se acercaba a ellos…

Con que esta es la casa de naruto… de seguro aun debe estar adentro esa zorra..…

Temari que haces aquí?... en eso aparece kankuro

Kankuro.. que haces aquí….

Eso yo te pregunte a ti…

Bueno yo…

Ibas a reclamarle verdad…

No puedo dejar esto asi…. Casi mata a nuestro hermano…

Sabes bien lo que dijo gaara… no debes buscar mas problemas… acuérdate que ella es fuerte.. y si le hizo eso a gaara… imagínate lo que te hara a ti…

No me importa….

Temari.. es mejor que lo dejes asi…. Por ahora busca a el uchiha…

Que y por que…

Por que gaara me lo pidio… y como estoy ocupado con el examen de chuninn que se dara… no tengo tiempo…

Pero por que yo…

Por que tu no estas haciendo nada…

esta bien….

Y no sigas buscando problemas.. que ya gaara tiene demasiados… con esto ultimo temari

sale en busca de sasuke..

Quien sera en realidad esa ninja… … piensa kankuro

Dentro de la casa de naruto …

Misato – san que te sucede … estabas muy pensativa…

Es.. que.. estaba recordando unas cosas…

es verdad, por que no me cuentas sobre tu aldea… como es…de donde eres...

Soy del pais de la tierra … y en realidad no me acuerdo mucho de ello… hace años que me fui de ahí…

Y tenias amigos …

Si… yo tenia tres amigos..

Y como se llaman…..

El mas grande se llamaba kaito. Éramos compañeros de equipo.. y tambien esta mi amiga.. kari.. y por ultimo mi sensei.. a quien siempre vi como una hermana mayor..

Debieron ser muy unidos…

Asi es… peo después de que llevara este demonio…tuve que dejarlos…

Me puedes contar lo que sucedió ….

Claro. Naruto – kun… en eso misato empieza a contarle todo a naruto ….recordando tambien a la ves

* * *

_por que… por que me hicieron esto… misato se encontraba aun fuera de la pequeña cabaña _

_en donde había entrado… en eso llegaron varios aldeanos de el país de la tierra.. _

_misato – chan.. que sucedió... Pregunta su sensei quien habia llegado al lugar seguido de otras personas entre ellos sus compañeros . … _

_sensei… yo no quise ellos… misato empieza a llorar descontroladamente..,. _

_acaso entraron.. ahí .. pregunta uno de los aldeanos.. _

_si.. entre ellos estaban mis padres… pero no volvieron y tampoco están ahí… _

_como sabes eso.. misato… pregunta kaito _

_por que yo también entre…. Y ..._

_Como … todos se sorprendieron… _

_Que clase de persona eres tu… dice un aldeano que se encontraba a lado de misato_

_Unos sujetos me dijeron que entrara…misato trataba de explicarse pero el aldeano no se lo permitía… _

_Acaso tratas de justificarte… ahora estamos perdidos… el sujeto toma del brazo a misato hiriéndola… _

_Suéltela…, dice kaito… _

_Calla mocoso… ahora ella es una amenaza.. debemos matarla… jamás nadie pudo salir de ese lugar.. y ahora ella dice que entro y mira no le ocurrio.- nada…_

_Pero eso no quiere decir que sea un monstruo… dice kari… _

_Déjenla ya….. habla su sensei_

_No … ahora mismo la matare… en eso el hombre saca un kunai para matarla… pero en ese momento misato ... pero algo inesperado ocurre en ese momento ..._

_Misato – san…. .. dicen kari , kaito y su sensei.. _

_Una basura como tu.. dice que me matara… jajja acaso no sabes con quien estas hablando… en eso misato lo toma por el cuello y seguido le planta el kunai de aquel mismo hombre en el pecho de este.. dejándolo caer…. _

_Para que me maten necesitan mas que esta basura… me escucharon… misato tenia un chacra tenia la mirada fria y amenazadora y alrededor de ella se sentia un enorme chackra… _

_Misato – san..que te sucede... kari trata de acercarse… pero no llega hacerlo.. por que misato habia arrojado una onda de chackra haciendola volar unos metros.._

_No es posible... que es este chackra ... siento un gran terror el estar aquí frente a ella.. pero por que... ... piensa kaito_

_Kari – chan... en eso su sensei se acerca a kari..._

_Solo son basuras... pero yo me encargare de limpiar la basura... en eso aparece una gran lanza... _

_Misato – san... por que?... no.. no ..tu no eres misato – san... quien eres tu?... pregunta kari quien se encontraba herida... _

_Eso es verdad yo no soy esa mocosa... pero no importa quien soy... ya que aquí mismo morirán todos ustedes... misato se lanza sobre kari y su sensei.. pero por unos centímetros de distancia se detiene de su ataque... _

_No... no permitiré que le hagas daño... en ese momento la lanza desaparece... _

_Misato – san... kari trata de acercarse... _

_no kari – chan... aléjate de mi... no... quiero hacerte daño... en eso misato cae al suelo ... sensei.. ..en eso misato saca un kunai de su bolsilla... por favor.. hágalo..._

_misato – san... su sensei estaba en shock .. acaso misato pretendia ... no eso era imposible..._

_de prisa... por favor... no permita que el se apodere de mi..._

_no sensei... no lo haga... en eso kaito corre hacia su sensei.. para tratar de detenerla.. _

_misato... yo. ...Tu sabes ... que no lo hare... por que me lo pides... _

_por que se que... jamás permitiría que uno de sus subordinados sea lastimado..por favor hágalo... antes de que pierda otra ves el control... _

_misato ... no digas eso... encontraremos alguna solución pero la muerte no es una... sensei no lo haga... dice kaito..._

_misato.. es esto lo que quieres... pregunta su sensei..._

_ahora no tengo voluntad propia .. necesito que lo haga... si no lo hace usted pediré a otro que lo haga... .. de...se prisa... _

_perdóname misato... en eso su sensei toma el kunai poniéndolo en el cuello de esta... _

_arigato hinomori – san... _

_en el momento en que hinomori le paltana el kunai ... algo inesperado sucede e ese momento..._

_HINOMORI –SAN!!!!!!... grita kari _

_Misato..tu... kaito esta sorprendido..._

_Maldita zorra.. pensaste que te seria facil...levarme al otro mundo.. cuando me costo mucho salir de ese maldito lugar... misato era quien había atravesado a hinomori con la lanza que habia desparecido anteriormente... _

_Misato– san... susurra hinomori... quien cae al suelo.. de rodillas... perdóname.. misato..._

_Estupida... mira que pensar lo tanto tiempo en matarme... _

_Hinomori- san... en eso katio corre hacia su sensei... hinomori. – san no se muera... _

_Kaito ... llevate a kari de este lugar... _

_Hinomori... no puedo dejarla... _

_No te preocupes por mi... yo tratare de detenerla.. pero ustedes huyan... no quiero que les pase nada... _

_Con que aun sigues viva... eres muy resistente... pero nadie huirá de aquí... porque los matare a todos ..._

_Antes tendras que derrotarme a mi... maldito demonio... en eso hinomori se levanta de donde se encontraba ..._

_Hinomori - san... nosotros te ayudaremos... dice kari... _

_No márchense .. .._

_No lo haremos .. misato también es nuestra amiga... y estoy seguro que juntos lograremos que vuelva a ser la misma... dice kaito quien saca desenvaina una espada... _

_Ustedes aun no están preparados... ni siquiera sabe usar jutsu... solo seran un estorbo... _

_Entonces tendremos que morir en el intento... dice kari.._

_Debo admitir que son... UNOS IDIOTAS... en eso misato empieza a reir... _

_Ahora kari – san... dice kaito quien se lanza sobre misato..._

_MISATO – SAN!!!! Nosotros te ayudaremos.. grita kari..._

_MUERAN!!!!!... dice misato quien también se lanza sobre ellos..._

* * *

Y que sucedió después misato – chan... pregunta naruto...

Me tuve que marchar de la aldea... no queria hacer daño a mas gente...

Y sus amigos.. abandono a sus amigos... pregunta naruto..

No naruto...jamas los abandone... por que ellos murieron aquel día...

Que dices...

Como escuchas yo fui quien asesine a mis propios amigos... después de aquella pelea no recordé nada... pero al despertar .. estaba hay.. los cuerpos de mis amigos y de mi sensei... nadie se había atrevido a acercarse... debieron pasar dias... desde aquella pelea... no podia creer lo que veia.. así que me fui a la aldea.. cuando llegue.. me contaron l que habia ocurrido.. pero yo no recordaba anda... fue entonces cuando recibe todo el odió de ellos... incluso de mis compañeros de la academia... fue entonces que me pidieron que me marchase y lo hice.. pero desde ese día jure vengarme por el causante de todo eso...

Maldito bastardo.. dice naruto

Pero algún día me vengare... dice misato... _y espero que ese día me perdones naruto – kun.. piensa misato..._creo que saldré a pasear...

Bien a donde iremos.. dice naruto

No naruto ...quiero ir sola...

Pero...

Por favor... necesito estar sola..

Esta bien.. pero ten cuidado..

Lo hare.. también quiero pedirte otro favor...

Cual...

Que no me sigas... si lo haces ... renunciare a tu protección...

Esta bien.. no te seguiré...

Arigato ...en eso misato se marcha ...

_no puedo hacer eso... no puedo traicionar a naruto ... piensa misato..._misato estaba confundida no sabia que hacer... estaba entre la espada y la pared.. si traicionar a naruto o proteger a su aldea... talves deba marcharmeen eso misato llega hasta los limites de la aldea... por alguien estaba siguiéndola ...sin darse cuenta de ello

acaso estas pensando huir ... en eso aparece una figura a espaldas de misato...

quien eres tu... pregunta misato muy intrigada.. acaso era verdad. ...la estaban vigilando..

me gustaria presentarme pero me es imposible... solo vine a darte un mensaje...

eres uno de sus hombres...

quiere verte hoy ... a la media noche.. a fueras de konoha... y no intentes nada... por que podrias lamentarlo...

espera ... por que quiere verme ...

eso lo sabras cuando llegues...nos vemos...en eso la figura desaparece atravez de el bosque

quien era... .. y que querrá esta vez... . piensa misato...

lejos de hay...

como que luchastes con ella...

así es ... pero la diferencia de poder es muy grande... incluso tuvo la intención de matarme.. si no hubiese llegado naruto tal vez estaria muerto...

y que hacia hay naruto... acaso pensaba irse...

eso me temo... al aparecer esa joven le metió ideas en al cabeza... ella es muy peligrosa sasuke... debes tener cuidado...

naruto no pudo haber pensado en irse... y menos de esa forma... porque lo haria...

antes de que me encontrase con ella.. tuve una conversación con el... pero no parecía el.. parecia otra persona... parecia que estaba dolido y triste...

le pedire a tsunade que aleje a toda costa a naruto de ella...

no lo hagas... naruto me pidio que no dijese nada...

pero gaara... esto puede repetirse... si sucede eso...

espero que no sea así... y si eso sucediese... puedes contar conmigo para todo... pero no se lo digas a tsunade... naruto jamas me perdonaría...

esta bien... pero quiero que me digas cualquier cosa que sucede con ella y naruto...

asi lo hare... por ahora debo irme a suna... estado mucho tiempo aquí...

espero que nos volvamos a ver...

así lo hare... por el momento kankuro se quedara ... el mantendrá vigilada a ese ninja

espero que naruto no tenga problemas con esa mujer...

por el momento debemos de tener cuidado sasuke – kun... esa mujer me pareció muy peligrosa...

bien entonces estaremos en contacto...

si...

ya había anochecido todos en konoha estaban durmiendo menos una persona que se encontraba por el desértico bosque...

llegaste...no sabes cuanto gusto me da volverte a ver misato – chan .-...en eso aparece al persona que había citado a misato

solo eh venido por dos cosas...

a que te refieres con que a dos cosas...

la primera... es a decirte que no seguire con esto... y la segunda es a matarte...

acaso no entiendes... jamás podrás derrotarme... y menos con ese nivel.. ay date pro vencida

ja... acaso creíste que ese era mi verdadero poder... que equivocado estas... aquel dia yo estaba sorprendida por el encuentró pero ahora no es lo mismo... en eso misato se lanza sobre el... pero alguien mas se encontraba .. la cual no permite que tenga éxito el ataque de misato ...

tu otra vez... dice misato...

creo que esta ves tu oponente sere yo...

dime quien eres ... por que ayudas a este bastardo...

no tengo que responderte eso... pero te dire mi nombre...

me llamo ... yura... y soy un Jinchuuriki... este se quita la capa dejando ver su rostro...

no es posible... no puedes ser un Jinchuuriki,...

no te pidio que me creas pero si quieres pelear con el... deberas.. primero derrotarme a mi...

no me hagas reir... no me interesa si eres igual que yo o no... pero si valoras tu vida sera mejor que te largues... no eres digno de pelear conmigo mocoso...

si es verdad eso.. espero que lo demuestres msiato- san...

les mostrare el verdadero poder de mi demonio... esta técnica la eh practicado casi 3 años para conseguir su perfección y será suficiente para acabar con ambos...

espero que no sea puras palabras misato – chan... dice el otro hombre que se mantenía a espalda de yura...

ahora veras... el poder de mi biuuju kaseiyo ...

continuara...

en el proximo capitulo..

.misato logra realizar su técnica... la cual consiste en llamar una presencia... ...

el entrenamiento de naruto ... y la decisión de los hombres de el consejo... naruto es considerado traidor...


	10. la decision de konoha

**capitulo 10: La Decisión de konoha..**

ya había anochecido todos en konoha estaban durmiendo menos una persona que se encontraba por el desértico bosque...

llegaste...no sabes cuanto gusto me da volverte a ver misato – chan .-...en eso aparece la persona que había citado a misato

solo eh venido por dos cosas...

a que te refieres con que a dos cosas...

la primera... es a decirte que no seguire con esto... y la segunda es a matarte...

acaso no entiendes... jamás podrás derrotarme... y menos con ese nivel.. ya date por vencida ... por que no mejor unimos nuestras fuerzas...

ja... acaso creíste que ese era mi verdadero poder... que equivocado estas... aquel dia yo estaba sorprendida por el encuentro pero ahora no es lo mismo... en eso misato se lanza sobre el... pero alguien mas se encontraba .. la cual no permite que ataque misato

tu otra vez... dice misato...

creo que esta ves tu oponente sere yo... querida misato

dime quien eres ... por que ayudas a este bastardo...

no tengo que responderte eso... pero te dire mi nombre...

me llamo ... yuramoto…. Pero puedes decirme yura…... y soy un Jinchuuriki... este se quita la capa dejando ver su rostro...ere un joven alto pero menor que misato y tenia una marca en la frente la cual caracterizaba un sello

no es posible... no puedes ser un Jinchuuriki,...

no te pidio que me creas pero si quieres pelear con el... deberas.. primero derrotarme a mi...

no me hagas reir... no me interesa si eres igual que yo o no... pero si valoras tu vida sera mejor que te largues... no eres digno de pelear conmigo mocoso...

si es verdad eso.. espero que lo demuestres misato- san...

les mostrare el verdadero poder de mi demonio... esta técnica la eh practicado casi 3 años para conseguir su perfección y será suficiente para acabar con ambos...

espero que no sea puras palabras misato – chan... dice el otro hombre que se mantenía a espalda de yura... por que si no es así ….tendre que matarte

no se a que te refieres con esas palabras pero ahora veras... el poder de mi biuuju kaseiyo ...

entonces también te mostrare el poder de mi demonio …dice yuramoto...

quien es tu demonio... pregunta misato

creo que no es el momento de hablar ... si no el de pelear... vamos que esperas demuestrame tu fuerza ...

_hay!!! Pero que mocoso tan fastidioso_ ... piensa misato ... _será facil desacerme de el con esta tecnica..._en ese momento una fuerte cantidad de chacra empieza a flotar de el cuerpo de misato... esta tecnica es conocida como la invocacion ...pero yo no uso ningun sello... solo lo formo con mi chackra...

eso es imposible... si logras hacer eso.. el demonio tomara el control de tu cuerpo... y no solo eso .. si no también se liberara.. y te asesinara-... dijo yura que estaba sorprendido…

no seas idiota... para esta técnica .. debe de haber cierta sincronización con tu demonio... y tambien debes saber hasta que punto llegar... si no cumples con estos requisitos... obviamente el poder de tu biujuu te consumirá... pero en este momento eso no me importa... si ah de matarlos a ambos...SHICHIBI (SIETE COLAS) KAKUU!!!!!!!!...es hora de salir... grita misato ... seguido de esto el chacra que habia expulsado misato empieza formarse en un solo lugar dejando ver a el demonio de misato... era un pequeño demonio… tenia el aspecto de ser muy fuerte …

veo que has tomado otra forma kaku…. Pero es hora de que terminemos con el trabajo...

a quien quieres matar ahora mocosa... en eso el demonio de misato dirige su mirada a los dos sujetos de estaban frente a el... pero que tenemos aquí... acaso esta es una reunion de Jinchuuriki,... habla el demonio de misato

solo somos dos Jinchuuriki,... si fuese tu no lo llamaria una reunion...

pero que tonta que eres misato – aun sigues siendo una estupida y debil mocosa...

pero que carajos estas diciendo ...

en este lugar se encuentran no solo 2 Jinchuuriki,... sino hay 3 mas de ellos.,... acaso viniste a este lugar a matarnos a ambos...

_pero... no puede ser... no siento la presencia de nadie mas.. piensa misato_

ya veo con que ese es el demonio de 7 colas… parece ser debil… pero se que es muy astuto y puede cambiar de forma facilmente no por nada posee la habilidad de transformarse…dice yura muy interesado

Asi es kaku posee la habilidad de tranformarse en cualquier cosa… y tambien puede manipular la tierra y arena…

misato – chan... veo que haz entrenado mucho pero te falta mucho para llegar a donde quieres ... tu demonio tiene razon en este lugar no solo estamos nosotros 3 si no también están otras personas mas... y cada uno de ellos es como tu... pero si te mande a llamar a este sitio fue para esto... dijo señalando al demonio de esta...

que dices...

ya entiendo... tu querias que la chiquilla esta te mostrara esta tecnica... dice el demonio de misato

así es...ya que aquí ninguno de ellos la sabe realizar...

eres muy astuto...pero nunca imagine encontrarte aquí... y menos en ese estado...

_a que se refiere çon eso ..._ piensa misato ... dejate de estupideces kaku... quiero que mates a ese bastardo y yo me encargare de lo demas ...

acaso estas demente... no son cualquier personas.. todos ellos son Jinchuuriki,... no porque sepas invocarme... quiere decir que eres mas fuerte que ellos tres juntos.

eso no me importa... solo quiero acabar con el... dijo señalando al sujeto que aun seguia cubierto el rostro

no lo hare...

que dices... acaso quieres morir... no recuerdas que si yo muero ...tu tambien lo haras...

yo no pretendo matarte misato– chan... ..solo quiero que te unas a nosotros... como acabas de darte cuenta... todos ellos son Jinchuuriki,... y tu tambien lo eres... deja ya esa absurda venganza y unete a nosotros...

jamas lo hare... así tenga que luchar sola... jamas me unire a ustedes...

eres una tonta... acaso no te das cuenta que si no lo haces...en estos momentos destruiremos konoha… y tambien a tu lugar de origen … asi que decide… … dice yura

por que lo ayudan el una vez trato de matarlos…

eso es verdad... pero no creas que fue facil que aceptasen mi invitacion... verdad yuramoto?

Así es... nosotros también nos negamos.. pero cuando luchamos con el vimos su fuerza y eso fue lo que nos guio a aceptar su proposición... sabíamos que llegaríamos muy lejos con el ...

Cual es tu objetivo... pregunta misato...

Solo lo sabras si te unes a nosotros...en eso se acerca a ella el otro sujeto quien parecia que el deba las ordenes

No lo hare...

Entonces cumple con lo cometido anteriormente... o acabare con todo esto ….

No hay ningun problema con eso --- yo mismo acabare con todo esto… .. dice yuramoto

Por que no se presentan los demas…. Ya se que no solo son ustedes….

No es necesario…yo solo puedo contigo….

Maldito mocoso….

Mi nombre es yuramoto…. No mocoso….

Basta ya yuramoto…. Si ella no quiere colaborar.. entonces eliminemos a sus amigos… y a esta aldea…

Como puedes hacer esto… tu fuiste ...pero misato no pudo seguir ya que es callada

CALLA!!!!... yo soy quien soy… y no me importa si no quieres ayudar… yo mismo puedo traer a naruto aquí.. asi sea a la fuerza…

no te lo permitire… kaku que esperas… ataca. no te llame aquí por las puras…

Ya te lo dije.. no lo hare…además ese hombre no te matara...

Que dices….

Asi es misato – chan… jamas te haria daño….prefiero dejarte vivir.. y que veas el sufrimiento de tus mas allegados… ese sera tu castigo por no cumplir tu promesa…

No… puedes hacer eso...

Entonces quiero que mires bien lo que hare… este se acerca y empieza realizar diferentes sellos…

Que esta haciendo…

Esta abriendo algunos sellos… dice yura…

Por que… que significa esto…

Te lo dire...Antes que tu vinieras a este lugar… nosotros colocamos … varios sellos alrededor de konoha… solo el puede abrirlos… cuando eso suceda .. gran parte de konoha…sera destruida… así que sera mejor que pienses bien si unirte o recharzar nuestro oferta misato – chan…ya que por lo que veo tu demonio no tiene intenciones de ayudarte...

No puede ser…. ..que es lo que debo hacer... piensa misato 

Piensa bien .. en que hacer mocosa… dice el demonio.. de esta

Kaku por que … porque hicistes esto… tu sabias que este dia llegaria… y me prometiste ayudarme.. porque ahora te rehusas…

Los demonios no hacemos promesas… y talves no te des cuenta … pero ese hombre… es alguien a quien conosco….y no quiero enfrentarme con el… seria una pelea indefinida… o talves resultaríamos perdiendo… asi que mejor es ahorrarse las molestias no crees..

Eres un maldito cabron…. Dice misato

Kaseiyo – sama… creo que es hora de volar este lugar… dice yuramoto con una gran sonrisa…

Lo se… pero antes… quiero saber si misato ..aun sigues con esa estupida idea…

_Que hago.. no puedo permitir esto… pero esta naruto… no puedo traicionarlo…. Pero si permito esto… naruto jamas me perdonara… que puedo hacer…. Piensa misato_

Creo que aun sigues con esa idea….. entonces despidete de konoha misato – chan… dice yuramoto

Lamento saber eso misato – chan… dice kaseiyo quien seguia haciendo sellos

No espera… no lo hagas…

Uhm…. Acaso cambiaste de opinion

Esta bien seguire con esto… pero no dañes a nadie…

Me da gusto escuchar eso… misato

En eso aparecen las otras tres figuras….

Mierda.. era cierto … piensa misato…

Antes que nada misato… quiero que ayudes a naruto…

Ayudarlo dices…..

Si... el es muy debil… quiero que lo ayudes a ser fuerte… que aprenda a controlar su demonio y su chackra…. Necesito que hagas eso…

Por que… que piensas hacer…

Usaremos una tecnica contra el y eso requiere mucho chackra de parte de el… dice uno de los sujetos que habia aparecido…

Entiendo… pero quienes son ustedes…. Pregunta misato

Eso lo sabras cuando llegue el dia…y tienes una semana… después de esa semana.. debes haber conseguido de que naruto llegue al lugar en donde nos reuniremos…

Donde sera…..

Cerca de la aldea de la roca…. Otra cosa mas… no permitas que nadie te siga… si ocurre eso… naruto morira…

Eso es imposible…. Lo mas seguro es que nos sigan… naruto es uno de ellos…

Entonces gana tiempo… tu sabrás que hacer misato…. Te conosco.. y eres muy astuta… bueno nos veremos dentro de una semana… y si necesitas ayuda solo pidela uno de nosotros estara detrás de ti...

Espera… en eso se acerca a el demonio de misato …a todos ellos

Que sucede…..

Quiero saber por que … por que nos reunes a todos….

Mi viejo amigo kaku… pronto lo sabras… ahora debo de irme.. pronto amanecera.. y no queremos matar a nadie… bueno adios… vamonos… seguido de esto.. los 5 sujetos se marchan… dejando a misato

Por que.. porque hace esto… que es lo que planea hacer… piensa misato… 

Es mejor que sigas las ordenes de el.. dice kaku

Acaso lo conoces…. Pregunta misato… pero no recibe respuesta alguna ya que su demonio habia desaparecido…

_por que ... por que kaku rehuso a pelear con el...acaso es tan fuerte como dice...de donde se conocen...y quienes seran esos sujetos...que poderes ocultaran...piensa misato_

---- ----- ----- ---

bueno dias misato – san!!!!!!... naruto entra a la habitación de misato encontrando esta vacía...uhm... adónde pudo haber ido. - - ?

que sucede naruto... en eso misato aparece detrás de naruto

... pense que habías salido misato...

solo sali a pasear ... pero imagine que te preocuparias por mi... así que regrese lo mas pronto posible

que te parece si damos una vuelta por la aldea ... para que así al conosca mejor...

no es mala idea...

entonces démonos prisa...

hai ☺... en eso misato y naruto empiezan una larga caminata...

------- ------

sasuke...ese acaso no es naruto...

es verdad.. parece ser que está mostrándole la aldea...en eso naruto y misato se acercan a ambos...

buenos dias.. sakura – chan ..sasuke – kun...

hola naruto... dice sakura...

están acaso de paseo naruto... pregunta sasuke... sin quitar la mirada a misato...

si...estoy enseñándole a misato la aldea...y dime sasuke como te ah ido con los anbus...me enteren que pasas mucho tiempo fuera...

así es ...

deberias hablar con la vieja tsunade... y decirle que te deje algun día libre...

no creo que acceda...muchos de los clientes que tiene la aldea.. piden mis servicios...

es verdad... no por algo eres un uchiha...

pero naruto... tu eres mas fuerte que el... dice misato mirando desafiantemente a sasuke...

_pero como suele decir eso ... piensa sakura... _

eh... eso no es verdad.. sasuke es muy fuerte... y bueno yo... naruto no sabia que decir...

es verdad... naruto quizás es mas fuerte que yo...

_sasuke... piensa naruto..._

pero eso es .. porque naruto es unico... y es un gran amigo mio...así que si tenias la intencion de ponerme incomodo con lo que acabas de decir... permite decirte que no lo lograste ... hace mucho tiempo que reconocí la fuerza de naruto... y eso es porque el solo se esfuerza por proteger a los que mas quiere... y eso es algo que aun no entiendo.. y que quizas logre entenderlo algun día...

no quise ofenderte ... es solo que decia la verdad... no entiendo porque tu eres anbu.. y naruto no...

basta misato... dice naruto ... el que no sea anbu no dice nada... ya que fui yo quien rechazo el ser un anbu...

aun así... no puedo creer que una persona como tu tenga ese rango...eso me dice que en esta aldea no saben apreciar el talento y poder... es una lastima.. debería hablar con su hokage y darle lecciones de como manejar una aldea...

pero quien te has creido tu... no porque conozcas a tsunade – sama... te da derecho a hablar así... dice sakura muy cabreada...

basta misato... no deberias hablar así...

pero no es nada mas que la verdad... deberian de ponerse a entrenar... en lugar de estar jugando a los ninjas... ...

ahora veras... dice sakura...

detente sakura--- dice sasuke...

pero sasuke...

escucha bien lo que te voy a decir... no porque vengas de afuera ,,, y conozcas a nuestra hokage te da derecho a hablar de esa forma... si vuelves a decir algo mas sobre nuestra posicion... te arrepentirás.. y aunque sea naruto el que te este resguardando... de igual manera de arrepentirás... ya que tu no conoces en verdad nuestra fuerza...

así... entonces que te parece si me demuestras ..tu fuerza... y compruebas por ti mismo que eres un debil... ANBU...

BASTA MISATO... grita naruto... si no eres capaz de respetar así amigos te pedire que te vayas de la aldea...

Naruto...

Aunque me interesa mucho ese tipo ... no permitire que insultes a mis amigos... si esto te queda claro espero que te disculpes por lo dicho antes...

Acaso estas enfermo... jamas me retracto de las cosas... ..

Misato...

Te dire algo naruto y también a ustedes... si yo quisiera en estos momento podria acabar con ustedes... ya que no son mas que pequeños ninjas... con aspiraciones tontas... ustedes no saben en verdad lo que es el verdadero poder... y tu naruto aunque tengas al kyubi dentro de ti... jamas seras capaz de derrotar a ese hombre... ya que el es 10 veces mas fuerte que tu... mientras que tu solo estas estancándote., en esta aldea... piensalo bien ... ya que lo que se avecina... no es algo que ustedes puedan detener en estos momentos...

A que te refieres con eso... dice sakura...

Lo sabrán a su tiempo...

Misato a donde vas...

Me voy a entrenar... es mejor ocuparme en algo que perder mi tiempo con niños como ustedes... en eso misato desaparece en una cortina de humo dejando a los tres confusos por su palabras...

A que se referia con esas palabras...piensa sasuke,,,

Tengo que dejarlos... no puedo dejar sola a misato...

Descuida naruto... entendemos tu situacion... pero trata de no sacarla por estos lugares... ya que si la vuelvo haber .. le romperé esa boca... dice sakura...

Vamos sakura- chan... ella solo bromeaba... dice naruto sonriente...

naruto eres tan.. imbecil... y también inocente...

Naruto ten mucho cuidado... en eso sasuke también desaparece.. en una cortina de humo...

Bueno nos vemos luego sakura – chan...

Hai...

* * *

Eres muy ruda cuando te lo propones misato...Que haces aquí yuramoto... pregunta misato 

Bueno... es mi obligación vigilarte... no vaya a ser que se te ocurra una tonta idea... como la de escaparte...

No lo hare... pero mejor que te marches...no quiero que naruto te encuentre aquí...

.. crees eso... entonces lo esperare aquí...

pero que estas diciendo-----

así las cosas serán mas fáciles... si ese mocoso se da cuenta lo débil que es... no tendra otra mas que volverse mas fuerte... así tenga que medio matarlo...

no te atrevas... hicimos un trato ... de que yo me encargaría de el... tu no tienes nada que ver en esto...

solo trato de ayudarte ... y de divertirme...

entonces busca otra cosa con que divertirte... en eso misato saca un kunai...

acaso piensas luchar conmigo... no crees que es un poco tonto de tu parte...

si no te largas ahora... te juro que olvidare que tenemos una alianza...

así... entonces por que no intentas matarme... ahora... aunque creo que es injusto que sean dos contra uno... no lo crees así naruto – kun...

en eso misato voltea... encontrándose con naruto quien recién acaba de llegar...

quien eres tu...

me llamo yuramoto... y soy un compañero de la persona a la que buscas.. y también la persona que acabara con konoha...

naruto vete de aquí... dice misato quien se sentia mas que acorralada...

tu lo conoces...pregunta naruto

por supuesto... pero no tengo que hablar de el ahora... eso es algo que tu buscaras..

quiero saber donde esta...

acaso piensas que te lo dire... solo lo haria si me derrotases... si no llegas hacer eso.. entonces jamas te dire donde esta...

entonces esa es la condicion...

así es naruto – kun... pero me parece injusto que sean dos...

no es necesario que seamos dos... me basto yo solo para sacarte todo lo que sabes...

veamos si es verdad… y no puras mentiras naruto – kun

Basta naruto … ,es mejor que te alejes de este lugar… tu no estas listo aun.. para

luchar con el… acaso no entiendes el también es…misato no puede terminar de hablar ya que naruto la interrumpe

no me interesa lo que sea… yo necesito saber la ubicación de ese sujeto …. Aun que sea el precio de mi vida….

_Veamos que tan fuerte es este zorrito asustadizo…piensa yuramoto…_

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu** (_Técnica de replicación de sombras… _

Eso es todo lo que tienes zorrito… te dire una cosa.. conozco todas tus técnicas… y esta es la mas ridícula de todas ellas… asi que sera mejor que utilices a tu demonio.. si es que quieres vencerme….

No necesito .. hacerlo…

Ya veo… te prohibieron hacerlo…. Lo entiendo después de todo eres un peligro ..que anda suelto…

Que estupideces estas diciendo…

Acaso no es verdad…. Te prohibieron usar el chackra de el kyubi….. pero eso no cambiara el que seas un monstruo…

No necesito la ayuda ese maldito zorro… para derrotarte…

Naruto – kun.. si sigues con esa idea… jamás llegaras a donde quieres llegar… ni llegaras a encontrar a la persona a la que tanto buscas…

Te demostrare que puedo hacerlo….

Talvez deba darte una lección de que tan fuerte pueden llegar hacer tus enemigo…en eso yuramoto aparece detrás de naruto … a lo que naruto no logra reaccionar … recibiendo asi una gran cantidad de chacra que se venia acumulado el la palma de yuramoto…

Que te pareció eso… no es ninguna técnica… pero solo con mi chackra puedo matarte…

_Como pudo saber que yo era el real_...piensa naruto ...Eres acaso un ninja medico.. pregunta naruto…

Te diste cuenta … pero no.. es verdad que esto es solo visto por médicos ninjas… pero yo mas lo utilizo para desgarrar los músculos de mi oponente y también cerrar los puntos de chacra…. Así tengo mas posibilidades de vencer

_Eso es imposible… esa técnica también se parece a la neji..y hinata…_

Naruto prepárate … porque no tendré piedad…. En eso Yuramoto empieza a golpear a naruto… sin que este pueda defenderse ….

Vamos zorro … demuéstrame tu poder… porque te cierras… tu eres un demonio…

porque...por que quieres verlo…

por que necesito hacerlo…es una orden….

Que… piensa misato 

No lo hare… si es lo que quieres..no lo hare….en eso naruto pierda el conocimiento

Entonces te matare…. En eso yuramoto empieza acumular en ambas manos chackra…. Te destrozare el corazon… .. alguien debil como tu no nos sirve en nada… ahora muere!!!! … en eso yuramoto es detenido por misato…

Si le llegas a cagarla… te juro que te mato… no sabes aun con quien te estas metiendo…. Ademas no creo que a ese bastardo le agrade … saber que mataste a su presa…

Misato – san… eres muy jodida… no nos interesa una mocoso como el… si es que no quieres usar el chackra de ese zorro… asi que es mejor desparecerlo ahora….

No lo permitire...es verdad que naruto no quieres usar ese chackra .. pero yo lograre que lo haga...además con lo que acabas de hacer será suficiente para que se de cuenta...

De cuan debil es...

Tal vez tengas razon... de todas formas no pensaba matarlo... solo seguia una orden...

Lo sabia... por que.. si pensabas matarlo lo hubiera hecho desde el comienzo...

Así.. es pero si usaba a kyubi... se me hubiera hecho toda mas complicado.. es una lastima.. que no usara ese poder.. hubiese querido verlo...

Pues… talves en otra ocasión puedas verlo… pero creo que para entonces tendrás que esperar… ahora quiero que te marches… y no vuelvas a meterte en esto… yo se como hago las cosas….

Bien misato… pero recuerda solo tienes seis dias… ya que ahora acaba de pasar uno… pero creo que con mi visita .. las cosas se darán mas rapido…

Talves… por el momento tendre que llevarme a naruto a que se recupere…

Entiendo… esto te retrasara un poco verdad…

Por supuesto que no.. mañana mismo empezare con su entrenamiento.. ya que el posee la habilidad de curarse por si solo…

Ten cuidado misato… no trates de traicionarnos… si es que piensas morir….

Descuida no lo hare… pero tampoco dejare de lado mi venganza… cuando termine con esto… seguire con ustedes…

Eso lo veremos… bien debo irme a entregar esta información…en eso yuramoto desparece en una cortina de humo….

_Imbecil... no sabes cuan cerca esta su final… con la ayuda de este chico… podré vengarme de todo… piensa misato _

* * *

Ah… donde estoy…

Al fin despiertas naruto … pense que en verdad nunca lo harias…

Es verdad… donde esta ese sujeto… en eso naruto se levanta pero observa que estaba en su casa…

Descuida ya se fue… ya que no tenia intenciones de mataros…

Por que… no entiendo…

Es muy fácil… el solo peleo contigo para poder analizar tu fuerza … ya que si eres un problema para ellos te mataria en ese mismo lugar.. pero para suerte tuya..se dio cuenta que solo eras basura-…. Que no valía la pena… asi que te dejo vivir…

Ante esas palabras naruto solo baja la cabeza…. Pero por que…

Por que ..que?... pregunta misato

Por que queria que le mostrara el poder de kyubi…

Eso es por que… es la única forma de que le pudiese dar una verdadera pelea… pero como te negaste… muy facil te pudo haber matado….

Quieres decir que para poder vencer a esos sujetos debo utilizar el poder de kyubi…

Asi es…. No por nada lo llevas dentro…e se es tu destino naruto… no por que dejes de usar su poder… no dejas de ser un monstruo…debes aprender a usar ese poder…

No puedo hacer eso… tsunade me lo prohibió.. ya que si lo hacia.. el kyubi se apoderaría mas de mi cuerpo y asi dejaría de existir…

Entonces … no se por que intentas buscar a ese sujeto… por que aunque lo encuentres .. solo llegarías a morir…

Entonces que puedo hacer…

acaso no lo entiendes.. mientras sigas los consejos de aquellos que son mas debiles que tu …solo estaras perdiéndote.. y perdiendo la oportunidad.. de saber la verdad…

pero…

yo solo te digo que si quieres llegar a donde quieres… debes seguirme a mi… yo se como ayudarte a conseguir ese poder…. Pero si quieres seguir siendo un debil… entonces es mejor que me marche… estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo… pense que recapacitarías y lucharías por vencer a ese sujeto… ya que muy pronto ellos retornaran a esta aldea… y la destruirán…

que dices… como es que sabes eso…

naruto yo se mas de lo que tu crees.. tengo mucha información de ese sujeto.. y uno de sus objetivos es acabar con konoha.. así que si quieres en Verdad proteger a tus amigos ...los que deberás hacer es empezar por usar al kyubi….. bien debo rime… en eso misato toma sus cosas..

estas segura de que lo derrotare….

En eso misato voltea con una gran sonrisa… no solo eso.. también lograras proteger a tu aldea.. Pero debes confiar en mi… aunque estemos en la peor situación.. siempre confia en mi….

Lo hare….

Entonces no perdamos el tiempo… tenemos que entrenar….

Si!!!...

_naruto.. te prometo que te protegeré… asi tenga dar mi vida… jamás te dejare solo…_ piensa misato … quien observa como naruto salia de la cama para empezar con el entrenamiento…

Y asi transcurrieron 4 dias de que misato y naruto habían empezado el entrenamiento.. cada ves se acercaba mas el momento que en que terminase el tiempo que había dado aquellos sujetos….

_Solo dos dias… solo falta dos dias… piensa misato …_

Misato – chan..que es lo que sucede no estas concentrándote en el entrenamiento…

Es verdad…es solo que estaba pensando en que cada dia te vuelves mas fuerte…

Tu crees…

Por supuesto… has aprendido a como usar el poder de el kyubi.. además cada dia.. aprendes mas la técnica que te eh enseñado… pero déjame decirte algo…

Que es…

No lo uses.. .. hasta que sepas que es necesario… por ahora no eres capaz de controlar a kyubi… asi que trata de no hacerlo.. si lo haces.. puedes morir…

Entiendo…

Trata de hacerlo cuando protejas alguien importante..es lo mejor…

Si….

Bien debemos irnos a descansar...dice misato

Yo me quedare un rato mas... si quieres puedes ir avanzando...

Bien... como quieras... pero no te esfuerces mucho... si no no podras llegar a casa... y no creas que vendré a recogerte...

Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras... naruto sonrie...

Me da gusto oír eso... veo que cada día te vuelves mas fuerte y independiente...bien nos vemos... en eso misato desaparece en una cortina de humo...

3 horas después naruto ya se encontraba exhausto..

creo que no debi excederme... ahora ni siquiera puedo moverme... jajaj si misato me viera en esta forma estoy seguro que me regañaría... en ese momento empieza a llover... maldición...

cerca de hay se encontraba otra persona... quien llegaba a konoha.. de una misión...

si sigo así terminare por enfermarme.. creo que buscare un refugio... aun estoy lejos de la entrada... .. en eso aquella persona se detiene ... ya que reconoció a alguien... aquella persona se encontraba en el suelo... parecia que estaba muy cansado...

pero si es naruto – kun... que puede estar asiendo aquí...sera mejor que lo lleve a otro lugar a ambos nos enfermaremos...

mientras que en al aldea...

parece ser que hoy pasaras la noche fuera naruto – kun... pero creo que será lo mejor para tu entrenamiento...

----- después de 4 horas-----

naruto – kun... estas bien...

ahh... en eso naruto empieza a despertar... que hago aquí...

yo te traje aqui... ya que afuera esta lloviendo.. y no queria que te enfermases... pero que hacías en estos alrededores... acaso te atacaron...

no ... es solo que estaba entrenando y me excedí mucho.. hasta el punto de no quedarme nada de chackra...

entiendo...

y tu... como es que me encontraste...

yo.. yo venia de una misión.. y fue cuando te encontré ...

ya veo... gracias hinata.. si no fuese por ti.. ahora estaria perdido... naruto sonrie

no es nada... solo actue como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho...

pero de todos fuiste tu... y eso me da mucho gusto...en eso naruto toma la mano de hinata...

naruto- kun.. yo..yo...

no digas nada hinata... es mejor estar asi.. en silencio...

naruto recuerdas aquella ves en el lago... lo que me dijiste,...

es verdad... y te pido disculpas.. es solo que no eh tenido tiempo... se que te prometí que hablaríamos mas seguido en ese lugar... pero aun ocurrido muchas cosas...

no tienes que disculparte... en este momento recompensa todos esos dias...

hinata...

yo solo quiero ser alguien en quien puedas confiar ... solo eso...

hinata.. yo confió en ti... ya que tu te has vuelto alguien muy importante para .. mi... y pase lo que pase siempre te llevare aquí... naruto señala su corazón.. tu fuiste la primera persona que reconoció que era fuerte...me distes ánimos para luchar con neji aquella vez... y desde entonces se que tu también eres fuerte...a tu manera...

arigato naruto ... no sabes cuanto gusto me da escuchar esas palabras por ti...

parece ser que esta noche la pasaremos aquí...ya que aun no ah dejado de llover...

tienes razon...

misato... debe estar molesta conmigo...

naruto... tu y misato...

no es lo que te imaginas...es verdad que vivimos juntos.. pero no tenemos nada... es solo una relación de amigos..ene estos momento ella esta entrenándome..

porque...

por el momento no pudo decirte.. peor algun día te lo dire...

pero...

hinata... no quiero ponerte en peligro...es solo por eso que no te lo digo...

naruto...piensa hinata...

-------

ya habia amanecido... todos en konoha estaban empezando a hacer sus actividades del día... mientras que n el bosque ...

parece ser que ayer te al pasaste mal naruto... dice misato

es verdad... pero de un momento a otro ..ese mal momento se convirtió e uno muy agradable...

quieres decirme a que te refieres...

a nada... bien creo que debemos empezar con el entrenamiento...

así es...

bien empecemos...

_espero que muy pronto puedas usar la tecnica que te estoy enseñando naruto – kun… aunque aun no es tiempo…. Sera tu ultimo as bajo al manga… piensa misado _

No muy lejos de ahí.. otra persona los estaba observando.. llevaba 3 dias desde que iba a ese lugar solo para ver el entrenamiento de naruto…

_Por que… por que hace todo esto… que es lo que piensan hacer …y asi pasaron varias horas hasta que llego el atardecer _

Bien creo que es todo por hoy…es mejor que te vayas a descansar…

Y tu misato – chan.. que es lo que piensas hacer…

Me quedare un rato mas… pero quiero hacerlo sola…

Pero.. no crees que es peligroso..

Descuida se cuidarme muy bien…

Bien…entonces nos vemos en la casa… pero no tardes…

No lo hare….

En eso naruto desparece en una cortina de humo dejando a misato sola…

Ya puedes salir… ya se fue naruto….. en eso aparece una figura detrás de misato…

Con que eras tu… no sabia ciencia cierta quien eras… pero no me sorprende de que seas tu… dime que es lo que quieres llevas mas de tres dias.. vigilándonos…, acaso tu también quieres unirte al entrenamiento … uchiha sasuke…. O vienes a retarme por lo de aquella vez ..

Por que… porque estas enseñando a naruto a controlar ese chackra.. que es lo que planeas…

Yo..-. no es nada.. es por el bien de naruto eso es todo…

Eso no es verdad…. naruto sabe que ….

Lo se… que no debe usar el chackra de kyubi…. Pero eso es algo que debe decidir naruto no otros… y menos de personas.. que le tiene miedo..

Que dices…

Asi como escuchas… ustedes temen que naruto sea poseído por kyubi… es por es que le prohibieron hacer eso….. pero déjame decirte… que el solo lo hace por sus sueños… y eso es algo que jamás tu lo entenderás… ys que por lo que se tu fuiste una persona egoísta… que solo pensó en si mismo…

Como et atreves.. en eso sasuke saca su katana…

Acaso no es verdad….tu te fuiste en busca de poder… sin importantote.. lo que sentían los demas… solo pensaste en ti mismo… acaso eso no es ser egoísta…

Tu no sabes por que lo hice…

Lo se… pero no crees que esa es al forma mas cobarde hacer las cosas… busca poder en una persona desquiciada…. En ves de hacerlo pro tu propia cuenta… te dejaste manipular por aquella persona…

Solo lo hice para pode ser mas fuerte …. Yo sabia bien cuales eran las intenciones de orochimaru…

Solo alguien debil… y cobarde pude hacer eso….pero lo que yo ahoga con naruto no es

asunto tuyo…y si te sigues metiendo… terminaras por dañarte a ti mismo…e s mejor que te alejes de esto… si es que no quieres perder …

No permitire que sigas con esto… hablare con tsunade.. y veremos que de le dices a ella…

has lo que que quieras pero… solo estarás aproximando el destino de ambos…. En eso misato desaparece en una cortina de humo…

Por que dijo eso…de que estaba hablad…piensa sasuke…

* * *

Misato -.. llegaste… .. que te sucede acaso estas llorando… pregunta naruto

No es nada naruto – kun..es solo que tuve un percance cuando venia hacia aca…

Que… que te hicieron…

No es nada… es mejor que olvides esto…

Que dices…

Lo de el entrenamiento ... ahora mismo me marcho… no quiero seguir siendo una molestia para ti y t amigo… en eso misato se tapa la boca…

Amigo… acaso estabas hablando de sasuke

Naruto… dejemos las cosas asi…. No quiero que tengas problemas… de todas formas yo sabia bien lo que era… nunca debi empujarte a hacer esto…

Misato dime que te dijo sasuke… yo se que el no haría nada contra ti… lo conozco….… el es como mi hermano…

Tal vez tengas razon… es por eso que me dijo todo eso… solo era para protegerte…

Acaso el dijo algo para que te marchases…

El solo actuó por cariño hacia ti…

Si no me dices lo que te dijo.. ire a buscarlo yo mismo….

No naruto… te lo diré pero no lo busques… solo causaría mas problemas…

Entonces dime que fue lo que te dijo…

El solo me pidió que me fuese de konoha… que solo había vendió para perjudicarte a ti..que yo era un monstruo… que debía estar lejos de ti… .. me dijo que solo traería desgracias.. que nada bueno se podia esperar de mi… también me dijo que hablaria con tsunade… para que me marchase mas pronto…. Peroor solo lo hizo por protegerte… además no todo fue mentira… yo en verdad soy un demonio… y solo te eh traído problemas.

Eso no es verdad ….en eso naruto tenia una gran furia .. jamas imagino que sasuke hiciese eso….

Naruto no quiero que tengas problemas… asi que sera mejor tomar diferentes caminos …

No … ahora mismo le diré a sasuke que te pida disculpas… tu no tienes la culpa de nada…

Espera naruto… en eso naruto desparece por al puerta de su casa…

Que maravillosa actuacion… misato – chan… en eso aparece yuramoto…

Otra ves tu… dice misato

Descuida no solo vine yo… en esto momento otra persona esta donde naruto y sasuke…

Que dices… acaso ese bastardo se encuentra aquí…

Asi .. es .. el personalmente vino a poner fin a esta situación… es hora de que naruto venga a nosotros… lo necesitamos…

Que es lo que planean hacer con el… pregunta misato

Ya lo sabras… si es que quieres venir tu tambien… pero por el momento es hora de que te marches de konoha… las cosas se pondrán feas por aquí… es mejor que naruto las solucione solo…

* * *

Por que… porque sasuke hizo eso… en eso naruto logra encontrar a sasuke quien se acercaba a el ..

Que haces aquí naruto… pregunta

sasuke…

Sasuke… es verdad que hablaste con misato ….

Ya veo te dijo todo…

Entonces es verdad…

Si… y creo que es mejor que se marche de konoha.. en estos momento informare a tsunade de todo… esa ninja es muy peligrosa..

No…

Que ….

No lo hagas… acaso no lo entiendes… yo decidi hacer todo esto…a si que es mejor que le pidas una disculpa a misato …. Ella solo esta ayudándome

Estas acaso loco. jamás lo hare… esa mujer es un peligro… acaso no te dijo tsunade las consecuencias de usar el chackra de kyubi.. y mira..esa mujer hace que lo uses..

Eso no te importa…yo se lo que estoy haciendo… asi que es mejor que no te metas en esto… yo se como manejo mi vida…y no quiero que te vuelvas meter en esto… me entendiste uchiha ssuke…

Naruto… en eso naruto desparece en una cortina de humo… no muy lejos de donde se había encontrado naruto y sasuke discutiendo estaba neji……

Naruto jamas me habías llamado por mi apellido… por que lo hizo… que es lo que

esta sucediendo… en ese momento alguien aparece detrás de sasuke.. quien le lanza una esfera de chackra .. a lo que sasuke no logra esquivar…pero logra reconocer al causante de eso…sobre todo reconoce la técnica …

Naruto.. por que…dice sasuke quien choca contra un muro…

No es posible.. dice nei quien se acerca donde sasuke… pero en ese momento naruto desaparece… dejando inconsciente a sasuke…

_Naruto… que es lo que hiciste… piensa neji… _

* * *

Unas hora mas tarde naruto se encontraba caminando hacia su casa.. ..

Sasuke… por que creo que no debi molestarme tanto…En eso aparece cuatro ninjas anbus… cada uno estaba en una esquina rodeando a naruto

Que es lo que sucede..

Naruto … deberas acompañarnos…

Que dicen…de que estan hablando…

Ahora intentas hacerte el que no sabe nada…eres un maldito zorro… jamas confiamos en ti… dice uno de ellos..

De que estan hablando… pregunta naruto..

Atacaste a uno de nosotros…a uchiha sasuke… asi que por lo tanto seras llevado a prision … hasta que tsunade – sama… decida que hace contigo…

Que dices que atacaron a sasuke…..

Acaso ya perdistes la memoria… dice otro de los anbus…

Pero… yo no lo hice…

Otro de nosotros…te vio en el lugar… y tambien observo todo lo que sucedió…a si que no tienes por que ocultarlo…

Pero yo no hice nada… quien ese que me acusa…. Pregunta naruto furioso

Yo… en eso aparece neji…

neji… por que..

Es lo que yo queria preguntarte a ti… atacaste a sasuke…y de una manera muy cobarde… o acaso lo vas a negar..

Eso no es verdad…y solo estaba hablando con el…pero jamas lo ataque…

Dejate de mentiras… no se que problema tuvieron…pero seras detenido.. hasta que se aclare todo esto….

No … tengo que ver a sasuke…en eso naruto es sujetado por dos anbus..

Acaso piensas rematarlo.. maldito zorro… dice uno de ellos..

No me vuelvas a decir asi…. Dice naruto

Es la verdad… espero que ahora si.. decidan matarte maldito monstruo….

Basta… dice neji… llévenlo a prision.. hablare con tsunade – sama… para saber mas detálles de esto…

Si…. En eso los cuatro anbus sujetan a naruto con unos hilos de chackra

Suéltenme… debo ver a sasuke…

Naruto sera mejor que no te opongas si no quieres que las cosas se empeoren…

ya escuchaste..en ese momento los cuatro anbus junto con naruto desaparecen en una cortina de humo…

_esto será algo muy problemático para la aldea… piensa neji…_

* * *

al siguiente dia… en la torre hokage… muchos de los consejeros y de la aldea asi como miembros de la aldea… estaban en una reunión…

esto es intolerable.. decia unos de los consejeros de konoha…

nunca debimos dejarlo con vida… ahora es cuando demuestra su verdadera esencia…

debemos matarlo….. dice otro de los consejeros…

no debemos de exiliarlo…. Decia otro de los miembros…

no debemos llevarlo a la prisión del pais del viento… es mejor tenerlo lejos de la aldea….decia otro

basta…. En eso tsunade… se levanta de su asiento…neji dinos que fue lo que sucedió…

lo unico que pude ver…e s que naruto y sasuke estaban discutiendo…en eso naruto desapareció…pero después apareció atacando atacando a sasuke con su técnica .. el rasengan…. Pero sasuke no pudo esquivarlo.. por que había bajado al guardia… a mi parecer fue a traición…

es un traidor… decían muchos de los ,miembros…

nartuto… piensa tsunade….

Tsunade que piensas hacer ……pregunta jiraiya quien también se encontraba ahí….

No lo se… no puedo pedir que se le perdone… muchos estarian en desacuerdo… creo

que lo mejor es que sasuke despierta y que el diga todo lo que sucedió… dice tsunade ….

Debemos matarlo…y no esperar… dice uno de los consejeros…

Acaso lo dudas tsunade… tu eres la hokage.. y tu deber es poner el orden… y proteger a la aldea….

_Maldición…que hago ahora… piensa tsunade…._

Acaso olvidaron todo lo que naruto ah hecho… gracias a el tenemos una gran relacion con el pais de al arena… el salvo al kazekage… debemos darle una oportunidad….

Tsunade… todos sabemos tu relacion con el niño kyubi… sabemos que lo aprecias mucho… y que vez en el a tu hermano pequeño… pero naruto es un monstruo y eso no cambiara…

Que esta diciendo… ene so tsunade se pone furiosa… no es pro eso… si naruto es culpable.. tomare una decisión.. pero lo que estan diciendo ustedes.. es una estupidez… debemos darle tiempo…

_Tsunade… piensa jiraiya…_

* * *

Mientras que en la prisión…

Quien pudo haber atacado a sasuke… y por que me acusan a mi.,… piensa naruto… en ese momento se escucha un fuerte sonido que venia de la entrada…

Que es eso…. Naruto trata de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo… para luego encontrarse con una gran sorpresa….

Hola… veo que la estas pasando muy mal naruto – kun…

Que haces aquí… pregunta naruto

Vine a ayudarte…. En eso las rejas que separaban a ambas personas son quebradas por esta

No puedo.. hacer esto… empeoraría todo…

Creo que en estos momento.. lo mejor es que escapemos… nadie te creerá que no fuiste ...Cuando uno de ellos.. te vio… en ese lugar

Como sabes eso…

Todo konoha habla de eso…muchos de ellos… dicen.. cosas horribles… pero es mejor que escapemos…

No… tengo que ver a tsunade… ella me creerá…

Naruto… es peligroso… ahora mismo están en una reunion…

No tengo que ir… y es mejor que estén todos ahí…asi tendré la oportunidad de decírselo a todos…

Bien.. hagamos lo que tu digas… pero si las cosas se ponen peores.. no dudes que me defendere…

No tienes que venir conmigo…

Jamás te dejare a ti solo…. Yo te ayude a escapar asi que también soy cómplice …

Arigato…

Bien en marcha … en eso ambas figuras desaparecen……unas horas después ya se encontraban en la torre hokage…

Iras solo...

Si debo entrar yo solo.. mejor esperame afuera… dice naruto …

No demores….

Descuida misato – chan… se cuidarme bien.. naruto sonrie…. En eso naruto corre hacia donde se encontraba tsunade con los demas miembros…

Creo que sera mejor que lo acompañe… todo esto me da mala espina… ademas ninguno de sus amigos fueron a verlo a prision.. me parece muy raro… creo que al final de todo.. a nadie le importa lo que le pase a naruto… es mejor que lo lleve lejos de este lugar…

* * *

que decides tsunade…. Se escucha la vos de uno de los miembros… los encontré dice naruto quien se acerca mas al cuarto...

_No puedo negarme .. como hokage es mi deber...piensa tsunade… si lo hago las cosas empeoraran.._

Acepto….

Entonces esta decidido… naruto sera considerado un traidor … y por lo cual sera llevado a el país del viento y sera encerrado …. Como lo que es un monstruo..

Ante esas palabras naruto se detiene a entrar… _todos… todos piensan hacer eso… por que… yo no ataque a sasuke… _

Tsunade no puedes aceptar eso… grita jiraiya…

Lo siento por naruto... pero soy la hokage…y mi deber es poner el orden….

Ante esto… naruto trata de entrar pero es detenido por misato… quien le lanza una fuerte cachetada…

Misato…. Por que…

Por que eres un imbecil… acaso piensas echar a perder todo tu esfuerzo… acaso piensas dejar de buscar ñla verdad… recuerda que ese sujeto .. destruir a konoha… y si te encierran jamas lograras nada…

De que me sirve… cuando todos piensan lo peor de mi… acaso no escuchastes

Lo hice… pero si ellos piensan asi…es por que nunca .. Valoraron tu existencia… y jamás te reconocerán…. Ahora lo que debes hacer es buscar a ese sujeto… y también aclarar todo esto… no permitas que todos piensen eso…

Aun asi.. ellos siempre me verán como un monstruo…

Eso es problema de ellos… tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad… y creo que es lo mejor…

Que…

Acaso no te distes cuenta.. mientras tu estabas encerrado en ese lugar… ninguno

de tus amigos fue a verte… estoy segura que a ninguno le interesas… de que te sirve que te reconozcan…cuando jamas te vieron como un amigo… es mejor que nos marchemonos por ahora… antes de que nos encuentren…

A donde iremos…

Iremos en busca de al verdad…. Es hora de que lo volvamos a ver… se donde se encuentra .. y daremos todo nuestro esfuerzo … pero primero tienes que darme al respuesta…

Lo hare…me mire contigo… pero antes quiero ir a ver a sasuke… me preocupa mucho..

Como gustes.. pero no creo que sea conveniente.. talves te encuentres con una cruel realidad..

Entonces prefiero saberla…

Naruto…

Continuara….

En el próximo capituló… el olvido de naruto

naruto …se encuentra con otros demonios…

la traición de misato


	11. el olvido de naruto

**Capitulo 11: El Olvido De Naruto **

que decides tsunade…. Se escucha la vos de uno de los miembros… los encontré dice naruto quien se acerca mas al cuarto...

_No puedo negarme .. como hokage es mi deber...piensa tsunade… si lo hago las cosas empeoraran.._

Acepto….

Entonces esta decidido… naruto sera considerado un traidor … y por lo cual sera llevado a el país del viento y sera encerrado …. Como lo que es un monstruo..

Ante esas palabras naruto se detiene a entrar… _todos… todos piensan hacer eso… por que… yo no ataque a sasuke… _

Tsunade no puedes aceptar eso… grita jiraiya…

Lo siento por naruto... pero soy la hokage…y mi deber es poner el orden….

Ante esto… naruto trata de entrar pero es detenido por misato… quien le lanza una fuerte cachetada…

Misato…. Por que…

Por que eres un imbecil… acaso piensas echar a perder todo tu esfuerzo… acaso piensas dejar de buscar la verdad… recuerda que ese sujeto .. destruir a konoha… y si te encierran jamas lograras nada…

De que me sirve… cuando todos piensan lo peor de mi… acaso no escuchaste

Lo hice… pero si ellos piensan asi…es por que nunca .. Valoraron tu existencia… y jamás te reconocerán…. Ahora lo que debes hacer es buscar a ese sujeto… y también aclarar todo esto… no permitas que todos piensen eso…

Aun asi.. ellos siempre me verán como un monstruo…

Eso es problema de ellos… tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad… y creo que es lo mejor…

Que…

Acaso no te distes cuenta.. mientras tu estabas encerrado en ese lugar… ninguno

de tus amigos fue a verte… estoy segura que a ninguno le interesas… de que te sirve que te reconozcan…cuando jamas te vieron como un amigo… es mejor que nos marchemos por ahora… antes de que nos encuentren…

A donde iremos…

Iremos en busca de la verdad…. Es hora de que lo volvamos a ver… se donde se encuentra .. y daremos todo nuestro esfuerzo … pero primero tienes que darme la respuesta…

Lo hare…me ire contigo… pero antes quiero ir a ver a sasuke… me preocupa mucho..

Como gustes.. pero no creo que sea conveniente.. talves te encuentres con una cruel realidad..

Entonces prefiero saberla…

_Naruto…piensa misato _

Como se encuentra ….

* * *

No te preocupes sakura… sasuke esta bien… lo que me preocupa es naruto.. no entiendo por que hizo esto… en que estaria pensando …

No lo se… pero creo que la que tiene que ver en esto es esa mujer… desde que vino naruto esta muy raro…

Es verdad.. me informaron que lo detuvieron…. Y lo llevaron a prisión.. ..

Es verdad…fui a verlo pero me dijeron que le estaba prohibida las visitas… era orden de los consejeros de konoha…

Espero que sasuke despierte y aclare toda esta situación…

Es verdad… es el unico que puede hacerlo….

Sakura …..

Eh… lee, Ino, shikamaru.. que hacen aquí…pregunta sakura …

Supimos lo de sasuke y naruto…..dice Shikamaru

Ya lo sabe casi toda la aldea… dice Ino

Parece ser que no dejan ver a naruto.. quisimos verlo pero nos lo prohibió tsunade… dice lee

Que les parece si entran a la recamara de sasuke.. talves despierte … dice chizune..

Si es verdad.. dice sakura quien junto con los demas entran al cuarto de sasuke

* * *

Vamos es por aquí…

Como sabes eso naruto…

Puedo sentir la presencia de sakura y los demas… deben estar por aquí cerca…

Bastardos…estan mas pendientes de ese uchiha que de naruto… piensa misato… deberia terminar con todos…

Los encontre…

Espera.. sera mejor escuchar lo que estan hablando…

Tienes razon… en eso misato y naruto se pegan a la puerta a escuchar …

no lo entiendo… por que naruto – kun actuaría de esa forma… dice lee

tal vez tenga que ver en algo esa mujer… desde que vino .. naruto se ah comportado extraño.. dice sakura..

crees que tenga algo que ver con el demonio que lleve dentro … pro que me acabo de enterar de eso … dice ino

no lo se… pero desde que regresaron de esa misión de akatsuki.. naruto se aferro a buscar a un tipo…

a quien… pregunta shikamaru

no lo se… pero sasuke me pidio que estuviera al tanto de naruto … pero eh estado muy ocupada.. y no eh tenido tiempo ..

_sakura ah estado vigilándome… que es lo que sucede acaso piensan que soy un loco.. piensa naruto _

que crees que el suceda a naruto… pregunta lee

no lo se…pero pro el momento estare en el hospital.. espero que algunos de ustedes pueda averiguar algo sobre el… dice sakura

lo siento sakura pero no podemos…

en ese momento aun enfermera se acerca al cuarto de sasuke encontrándose con naruto y misato…

ustedes quienes son…

diablos.. piensa misato .. naruto vamonos..

si… en eso naruto y misato desaparecen…

mientras que en el cuarto de sasuke…

por que no pueden…

tsunade prohibió que nos acercáramos a la torre hokage.. hasta que aclarasen todo esto… y nos pidio que tratáramos de buscar alguna pista sobre al inocencia de naruto… ella esta segura que hay alguien detrás de todo esto…

espero que gaara venga pronto… dice sakura

lo mandaste a llamar… dice shikamaru

si .. su hermano kankuro.. se entero .. y fue a decirle todo…

entiendo… sakura te prometemos que buscaremos al culpable de todo esto… mientras tanto trata de que sasuke se recupere del todo.-..

si…

* * *

mientras que en la salida de konoha…

naruto lo siento…

Descuida… debi imaginarme que nadie creería en mi… además no puedo creer que sasuke hubiera mandado a sakura …. Mejor lo olvido …

es mejor que nos marchemos.. debemos irnos pronto…

tienes razon… no me sirve de nada seguir aquí,…cuando estoy atado de manos y pies…

_naruto … lo siento.. lo siento tanto.. si supieras toda la verdad… piensa misato.. _

bien vamonos… en eso misato y naruto iban a cruzar la puerta de konoha cuando otra persona llega a ellos..

Naruto no .. No te vayas… ene so naruto voltea al reconocer la voz..

hinata…

por que .. por que te vas…. .

hinata… tu…

naruto yo se que tu no eres culpable.. pero no te marches… yo.. yo te prometo que te ayudare…

hinata… lo siento pero ahora se que este no es mi lugar… o mejor dicho nunca lo fue.. tu sabes que desde niño todos me han odiado…asi que no tiene sentido quedarme…es mejor iré.. y no volver…

no naruto.. yo .. yo no te odio.. yo te quiero…

hinata.. .. en eso naruto se acerca a ella… gracias hinata.. gracias por todo.. eres y seras siempre alguien muy especial para mi.. y siempre te llevare conmigo…

naruto no te despidas… no lo hagas…. Hinata empieza a llorar…

déjate ya de estupideces niña… acaso no lo entiendes si naruto se queda.. lo mandaran a otro lugar… debes saber que lo llevaran a prisión por traición.. si tanto lo quisiesen como un amigo.. no lo permitirían… después de todo naruto fue ún gran ninja..y asi es como el pagan…es mejor que te apartes de nuestro camino… y dejes de soñar…

yo se.. que no quieres irte naruto.. y si no lo quieres..no te ,marches…

lo siento hinata… pero mi decisión ya esta tomada.. espero que volvamos avernos algún dia…

naruto no… en eso hinata trata de detenerlo pero recibe un rodillazo por misato… dejándola caer..

por que hiciste eso…..

era para que no nos siguiese…

hinata… piensa naruto.. en eso ambos levantan la vista.. sabían que otros mas se acercaban..

es hora de irnos… no querrás que mate a otros.. dice misato

bien vamonos… en eso misato y naruto se marchan dejando a hinata... en ese mismo momento otras dos figuras se acercan a ella..

hinata... que te sucedió… pregunta uno de ellos..

parece ser que esta inconsciente…

quien pudo haber hecho esto…

es mejor llevarla al hospital.. cuando se recupere nos lo dira…

-----

mientras que en el hospital…

estas segura de lo que dices… dice sakura..

si señorita… lo vi hace unos segundos… estaba con una joven..

debio ser ella… en eso sakura se da cuenta que kiba y shino se acercaban a ella..

que le sucedió a hinata...

no lo sabemos… puedes curarla…

claro… … llévenla a un cuarto..

si…

que es lo que esta sucediendo… piensa sakura…

* * *

mientras que fuera de konoha.

crees que nos sigan…

si pero para eso estaremos muy lejos de su alcance… por el momento debemos ir en dirección de alguien a quien quiero que conozcas..

a quien…

es la persona.. a la que le interesa verte… es la que nos dio la información de todo

entiendo… entonces démonos prisa…

* * *

hinata…estas bien.. pregunta kiba..

naruto… en eso hinata se levanta desesperada..

que sucede con naruto.. pregunta sakura

el … el se fue.. se fue de la aldea…

que dices… dice sakura.. cuando .. cuando los vistes..

hace unas hora… antes de que me desmayara...

entonces era cierto.. Naruto escapo.. por que porque haría algo como eso..

debemos avisar a tsunade… dice kiba

yo iré a avisarle… ustedes diríjanse a la prision… estoy segura que esa ninja hizo algo par ayudarlo a escapar…

si… en eso kiba y shino desaparecen…

lo siento sakura…no pude detenerlo…

Descuida hinata... es mejor que descanses por ahora… ire a ver como sigue sasuke y me marchare donde tsunade -sama

* * *

bien la decisión esta tomada.. Mandare a una escolta de anbus...para que se lleven a naruto.. al pais del viento

Hagan lo que quieran… pero no cuenten conmigo..dice tsunade..

que estas diciendo.. tu eres la hokage.. esto es algo importante ..ademas aceptaste nuestra decisión...

es verdad.. que les dije que aceptaba todo esto… pero como hokage… pero como ninja de esta aldea… y como amiga de naruto me niego hacerlo… asi que es mejor que busquen un reemplazo para el cargo de hokage… yo me retiro… no quiero participar en algo como esto…

tsunade.. dice jiraiya..

vamonos jiraiya.. Debo ir a ver a naruto.. no permitire que bastardos como ustedes le pongan una mano encima… asi me consideren también una traidora…

acaso estas loca-… dice uno de los consejeros…

ya escucharon a tsunade… si no quieren que suceda algo como eso…sera mejor que recapaciten ante esa decisión que tomaron….debemos esperar de que sasuke despierte y aclarar todo esto… dice jiraiya

en ese momento sakura entra …

sakura por que entras asi.. dice tsunade..

tsunade – sama… naruto ..naruto escapo.. junto con misato..

que estas diciendo…

hinata… los vio marcharse.. trato de detenerlos pero no lo logro.. debemos ir tras ellos de inmediato… estoy segura que ese mujer lo esta manipulando….

Como sabes eso…

Por que yo lo dije-… en eso entra sasuke con la ayuda de chizune

Sasuke.. te levantaste… dice tsunade..

Asi es… siento tanto haberlo hecho tarde.. ...pero ya estoy un poco mejor.. pero ahora debemos ir tras naruto..

Primero explícame eso de que misato esta manipulando a naruto…

Ayer por al tarde hable con misato...

De que hablaron...

misato estaba entrenando con naruto a escondidas… y naruto estaba usando el chackra de el kyubi… asi que el dije a misato que se marchara de konoha..o que dejase ese absurdo entrenamiento.. pero ella solo me dijo que no me metiera en eso…. Asi que trate de avisarle a usted.. pero me encontré con naruto… el me reclamo de por que habia tratado mal a misato… cuando nunca lo hice… me dijo muchas cosas que no tenían sentido.. en ese momento el me pidió que fuese a pedirle disculpas pero yo me negué… entonces el se marcho… al poco rato otra persona apareció con la misma figura de naruto y me ataco con la técnica de naruto…e s por eso que me confundí.. pero después pude darme cuenta que esa persona no era naruto.. el emanaba otro chackra… y creo haber sentido ese chackra en otra parte…

Que dices .. en donde…

En la cueva de akatsuki.. ese chackra era de ese hombre…asi que estoy segura que misato esta relacionada con esa persona… ambos le tendieron aun trampa a naruto… y debemos impedir de que caiga…

Es verdad.. pero primer debemos estudiar la situación… luego enviare a dos equipos de anbus a buscarlo…

Tsunade… o puedo hacer eso… debemos de movernos ahora… dice sakura

Es imposible… no sabemos a donde se dirigen…

Es verdad.. dice jiraiya…

Pidamos ayuda a kakashi – sensei .. dice sasuke

kakashi no se encuentra.. esta en una misión y no regresara hasta mañana…

diablos…

debemos esperar ….

Eso no sera necesario…

Jiraiya que estas pensando…

Técnica de invocación… dice jiraiya…….en eso aparece gamakichi

Pero… eso es… dice tsunade

gamakichi.. ayúdanos a buscar a naruto…dice Jiraiya…

Ese naruto otra ves en problemas… ..

Si ..

Esta bien…

Sasuke tu te quedas… estas aun debil.. debes esperar a que te recuperes… dice tsunade…

Estoy bien.. no se preocupen por mi…

Es mejor que esperemos hasta mañana… esta anocheciendo.. y sera más difícil la búsqueda… además solo son tres-… si dice que ese chackra fue de ese hombre.. les hara falta mas personas…

Tiene razon sasuke… dice sakura..

Entonces trataré de reunir a mas personas…. Dice sasuke

No hace falta sasuke – kun.. en eso aparece ino junto con shikamaru y chouji…

Nosotros iremos contigo.. dice chouji…

Nosotros tambien.. en eso aparecen el equipo de lee.. y shino…

Muchachos… dice sakura..

Naruto noes solo amigos de ustedes .. también es el nuestro… dice lee…

Entonces esta decidido.. Mañana partiremos.. asi que preparen todo…

Si…

Jiraiya.. tu no iras… dice tsunade.

Por que…

Necesito que hagas otras cosa.. por mi…asi que te quedaras… ellos solos pueden con esto…

Entiendo…

* * *

Estamos aun lejos misato… pregunta naruto…Nos estamos acercando mas… talves mañana en la madrugada estemos con el… dice misato… 

Crees que podamos derrotar a esos tipos… crees que ahora soy fuerte misato –chan..

Si lo creo… eres muy fuerte…

Misato como es que supiste que estaba en prision…

Ya te lo dije todos en al aldea.. lo comentaban… en eso misato empieza a recordar lo que en verdad había ocurrido..

_Dejame… tengo que ir tras naruto… debo ayudarlo.._

_Ya es tardé.. dice yuramoto quien sujetaba a misato.._

_No lo entiendes naruto jamas iría encontra de ellos…_

_Pues tendrá que hacerlo si quiere saber la verdad…debes dejarlo solo.._

_No… en ese momento misato golpea a yuramoto…soltándose.._

_Jamas… jamás dejare a naruto… incluso aunque sea culpa mia… nos e que es lo que planeas ustedes.. pero no permitiré que le hagan daño…_

_Has lo que quieras…de igual manera .. el jefe ya de vio de haber terminado con el trabajo…_

_Que dices.. que es lo que hicieron .._

_Terminar lo que tu empezaste… en eso yuramoto desaparece.._

_Debo encontrarlo…en eso misato sale en busca de naruto_

_Donde puede estar… me dijo que se marcharía a ver a el uchiha… pero donde…ya lo se….ire a la ver a tsunade ella debe saber …._

_Ya en al torre hokage… Tsunade… donde estas…en eso misato logra escuchar al voz de tsunade… quien gritaba_

_No es posible esto … como que naruto fue llevado a prisión… por que no me lo dijeron…_

_Fueron ordenes de los miembros del consejo… no tuve tiempo de hacer nada tsunade- sama_

_Maldición.. que fue lo que ocurrió chizune…_

_Parece ser que naruto ataco a sasuke.. -…_

_Que …es imposible… el jamás lo haria…_

_Hubo un testigo…_

_Maldición…_

_El consejo al esta esperando … parece ser que habra una reunión.._

_Malditos bastardos…. Por que no em dijeron anda antes… piensa tsunade…_

_Con que hay esta naruto … piensa misato… ese fue los ultimó recuerdo de misato_…

* * *

Están preparados…

Por supuesto… ..

Mañana sea el dia… asi que espero que le de una bienvenida a naruto y sus amigos…

No son mas que basura…

Parece ser que tu ayuda a ese chiquilla ayudo mucho a realizarse las cosas…

No me gusta esperar… y vi que la situación estaba muy lenta… además ese uchiha la iba a cagar todo… asi que tuve que intervenir…

Fue un gran plan kaseiyo…

Lo se…-- pero ahora es cuando en verdad empieza todo… necesito que esten preparados… no creo que sea tan fácil manejar a el zorro…

Descuida … no fallaremos…

* * *

ya estaba amaneciendo.. cuando se ve que dos figuras se acercaban a la aldea de la roca ….

pero que es esto… esta aldea esta desolada.. aquí no hay nadie… dice naruto…

es raro.. dice misato…. _Malditos… los mataron a todos… piensa misato… _

por fin llegaste uzumaki naruto… en eso aparece una figura delante de naruto..

tu… tu eres ese bastardo… dice naruto

por favor .. me llamo yuramoto…

que es esto… pregunta naruto quien se pone en pose defensiva..

vamos no te asustes que el show recién acaba de empezar… en eso aparecen cuatro figuras

mas en cada esquina de naruto…

misato te cuidado… dice naruto…

_Naruto.. Piensa misato… _

buen trabajo misato… en eso aparece otra figura a lado de yuramoto… no imagine que llegasen tan pronto…

que…..en eso naruto voltea hacia misato..

lo siento naruto… pero no me quedaba otra alternativa… dice misato quien mantenía al cabeza baja..

misato tu …tu estabas con ellos… pregunta naruto

acaso no lo sabías zorrito… dice yuramoto… misato – chan estuvo con nosotros desde siempre… no pro nada es una de nosotros.. dice yuramoto..

eso no es verdad.. dice misato…

acaso no es verdad… tu eres un demonio.. como nosotros…

que.. dice naruto.. ustedes …

asi es nosotros tambien poseemos demonios… mi querido monstruo… dice yuramoto…

ustedes … ustedes prometieron no hacerle daño… dijo misato

y cumpliré mi palabra… decia el hombre que se encontraba al lado de yuramoto…

quien eres… por que no te quitas esa capa… dice naruto…

no es tiempo de que me conozcas naruto – kun.. pero espero que seamos buenas camaradas… mi querido viejo amigo….

_Que….piensa naruto.._

Verdad que es buena actriz nuestra querida misato – chan … naruto . kun.. dice yuramoto…

No entiendo misato…se suponía que éramos amigos… yo… yo confié en ti…

Naruto .. no tenia otra alternativa.. ellos iban acabar con todo si no lo hacia…

Pensé que eramos iguales… pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo me estabas engañando… acaso...acaso no hay alguien en quien confie… todos.. todos mis amigos también desconfiaron en mi… por que… por que… acaso soy tan diferente…

naruto yo solo lo hice pro proteger a tus amigos… no podia permitir que matasen a todos… dice misato…

acaso esa es otra mentira… dice naruto quien empieza a expulsar un chacra rojo…

naruto … nunca te mentí cuando dije que éramos iguales.. que yo siempre estaría contigo…

no quiero tu compañía….. acaso crees que volvería a confiar en ti…

naruto… yo.. lo siento.. no quize lastimarte…

ustedes… SON UNOS BASTARDOS!!!!!... en eso naruto se lanza contra yuramoto…

_maldición empezaron los problemas…. Piensa yuramoto…._

Acabare con todos… dice naruto quien cada ves se enfurecía mas… pero en ese momento recibe un puñetazo por unos de los sujetos que se encontraba n hay…

Quien eres tu… pregunta naruto…..quien se limpia la sangre que corría por sus labios…

No tenias que meterte… yo solo podía con el… dice yuramoto..

No tenemos tiempo par tus juegos… es hora de empezar… estoy segura que no tardaran en llegar los otros bastardos…

Es verdad… yuramoto.. tiene razon michiru…

Oh!!! Kaseiyo – sama… gracias por apoyarme..

Maldita arrastrada… dice yuramoto..

Que dijiste bastardo… dice michiru. Quien seguía con el rostro cubierto por al capa…

Déjense ya de peleas. ….Es hora de empezar ...Ahora… a formar Los ellos… dice este… en ese momento una gran esfera acorrala a naruto dejándolo a este dentro…

Que es lo que va a hacer.. pregunta misato..,.

Un experimentó… dice yuramoto.. espero que sea tan fuerte como para sobrevivir naruto . kun…

Que es esto… piensa naruto…no .. perderé… dice naruto quien es envuelto por el chackra de el kyubi…

No lo lograras esta esfera esta hecha de nuestro chackra… asi que será imposible que logres salir… mejor trate de sobrevivir… .. bien empecemos con el experimento… dice yuramoto…

Por que siempre actúas como el líder… dice otro de los sueltos…

QUE .. QUE DICES!!!!! Grita yuramoto…

Basta es hora de empezar..

Si….

_Esta siendo mas difícil de lo que creí… el chacra de ese chico es muy fuerte…. Si sigue asi.. no lograremos obtenerlo… piensa kaseiyo.._

* * *

Mientras que en konoha…

Bien es hora de irnos… dice sasuke junto con los demas…

Esperen nosotros también.. iremos…en eso aparece gaara junto con sus hermanos…

Gaara llegaste… dice sakura..

Espero no llegar tarde .. dice este..

Para nada… ..

Bien que esperamos vamonos… ene so todos empiezan la búsqueda de naruto….

Como dices… dice sakura..

Asi como escuchas jiraiya… no informo que algunas personas vieron a naruto dirigirse a la aldea de la roca…

Entonces debemos de ir hacia aya… dice sakura

Asi es… lo mas seguro es que lleguemos en el atardecer…

_Naruto . kun espero que te encuentres bien… piensa hinata..quien había escuchado al conversación de sasuke y sakura…_

* * *

Déjenlo que están haciendo… dice misato quien escuchaba como naruto gritaba… y se agarraba la cabeza..

Basta misato… tu trabajo acabo aquí… si gustas puedes irte.. pero no intervengas en esto…

Por que.. que es lo que deseas de el… dice misato ..

Deseamos su fuerza… dice yuramoto…

_No entiendo… por que .. que es lo que piensan hacer cuando terminen con todo esto… piensa Misato -…_

* * *

Y asi pasaron 9 horas depuse de que el grupo de búsqueda había salido en su búsqueda…. Hasta que llegaron a aquella aldea…

Esto no me gusta sasuke – kun… dice sakura

A mi también no siento la presencia de anide… dice lee…

Acaso nos equivocamos de lugar… dice gaara

talvez se marcharon otro sitio… dice sasuke

que es lo que sucedió aqui... Pregunta ino.-..

lo que sucedió fe que asesinamos a todos los aldeanos…en eso todos voltean al escuchar la voz encontrándose .. con seis figuras encima de un tejado…

quienes son ustedes…pregunta sasuke

jejje… en eso una de las figuras bajan hacia dónde estaba sasuke y los demas…

me llamo yuramoto.. soy un Jinchūriki,… en eso otras tres figuras mas también bajan…

nosotros tambien somos Jinchūriki….. dice uno de ellos…

yo me llamo michiru… esta se quita la capa dejando ver una hermosa chica… quien tenia el pelo rubio igual al de naruto

yo soy…makoto… es un gusto… dice otro de ellos quien tambien se quita la capa.. Dejando ver a un joven .. mayor que sasuke..este tenia la apariencia de ser una persona muy fuerte

y yo me llamo daychi también un Jinchūriki… espero poder divertirme con ustedes…parecia un hombre desalmado

es verdad…. Tambien esta con nosotros una amiga que ustedes conocen…en eso aparece misato … no creo que sea necesario decir su nombre verdad…

misato… dice sasuke… maldita zorra .. donde esta naruto…. Dice este…

te refieres a el kyubi… dice michiru…

no.. se refiere a uzumaki naruto.. dice sakura…

como sea… creo que son la misma persona… pues el se encuentra muerto….

No eso no es verdad…. Dice hinata

No les miento… el naruto que todos ustedes buscan esta muerto… dice michiru quien empieza reir…

Naruto … no puede estar muerto… dice sasuke… unos bastardos como ustedes jamás lo vencerían….dice sauske

No me crees…. Pues entonces veanlo por sus propios ojos… dice michiru… kaseiyo – sama…. Talves deba darle una primera misión a ese zorro… dice esta

Esta bien… en eso a lado de kaseiyo aparece naruto …

Naruto… dicen todos…

Naruto estas bien…. dice sasuke

Naruot.. acaba con ellos… susurra kaseiyo…

Quienes son… pregunta naruto…

Son de konoha… dice este… después decir aquellas palabra s naruto ataca a sasuke con un fuerte puñete haciéndole retroceder una larga distancia..

Naruto… dice sasuke sorprendido… por que…

Ahora lo vieron.. el naruto que ustedes buscan esta muerto…es mejor que se marchen… o mejor que mueran.-.. dice michiru

Oye.. eso era lo que yo iba a decir… dice yuramoto…

Naruto – kun… que es lo que te sucede.. pregunta hinata.. Quien trata de acercarse.. pero michiru se interpone ….

Si quieres hablar con el… o ayudar a tu amigo…deberas vencerme … dice michiru…

En eso todos los amigos de naruto … se acercan a michiru…

Entonces tendremos que hacerlo… dice gaara…

Jejeje… no creo que puedan vencerme tan fácilmente… pero no creo que a mis compañeros.. le agrade que yo sola me divierta… dice esta..

En eso yuramoto, daychi y makoto aparecen a lado de esta…

Es la primera vez que nos divertiremos … michiru – chan… dice makoto…

Cuales son su demonios…que tipo de demonios llevan… pregunta gaara..

No es necesario decírselo… ya que nisiquiera usaremos ese poder… dice yuramoto…

Es hora de empezar… dice makoto …

Jejjej espero divertirme con ustedes chicos.. dice daychi

Sera mejor dividiros en grupo.. dice gaara…. cada equipo de nosotros peleara con uno de ellos…

Y sasuke.. pregunta sakura…

El tendrá que ocuparse de naruto…

Misato- chan… no te unirás a la diversión-… dice yuramoto…

Váyanse a la mierda… no necesito gastar mi chackra con basura… solo estoy aquí… por el… ya se los dije… asi que hagan lo que quieran…

Uhmp…. Eres tan aburrida misato –c han… deberías de vivir la vida ..dice daychi…

Bien empecemos… dice michiru…

Deja ya de hacerte la lider… maldición.. dice yuramoto…

_Kaseiyo – sama… espero que vea mis habilidades.. piensa michiru_…

Mientras que con sasuke y naruto…

Naruto.. que te sucede acaso estas loco.. dice sasuke…

Ustedes .. acabare con USTEDES…. Dice naruto… quien se lanza sobre sasuke…

No puedo luchar con el… piensa sasuke… no me queda de otra mas que esquivar sus golpes….

continuara …

el proximo capitulo.. la ayuda ah llegado...

- naruto lucha contra su corazon..

- la fortaleza de konoha...


	12. la fortaleza de konoha

Capitulo12 : la fortaleza de konoha… 

Naruto.. que te sucede acaso estas loco.. dice sasuke…

Ustedes .. acabare con USTEDES…. Dice naruto… quien se lanza sobre sasuke…

No puedo luchar con el… piensa sasuke… no me queda de otra mas que esquivar sus golpes….

.. por que… por que no peleas en serio… acaso me tienes miedo… dice naruto.. quien tenia los ojos cada ves mas parecidos al del kyubi..

_jajja.. al fin .. al fin este mocoso.. pelea con su verdadero poder… eh esperado tanto este momento…. Aunque debo admitir que todo ah sido gracias a ese bastardo.. pero mientras logre mi objetivo.. dejare que manipule al mocoso… dice el kyubi quien disfrutaba por adentro de todo lo que sucedia …creo que es momento de volver a tomar el control... _

naruto por que me atacas acaso no recuerdas quien soy…

claro que si… ustedes .. ustedes son de konoha… ustedes fueron los que me encerraron por tanto tiempo ..… dice naruto quien emplea el **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica de multiplicación masiva de sombras)…. En eso aparecen varios de el mismo…

por que usas esa técnica… acaso piensas terminar con esto pronto... naruto – kun ... dice kaseiyo quien se acerca a naruto

solo quiero divertirme un poco ... kaseiyo ... en eso naruto voltea hacia este...

ya veo... pero por que... .. que es lo que hiciste con el... kyubi - sama...

ejjejje... con que te distes cuenta.,.. me lo esperaba de ti... pero tampoco pienso decirte lo que estoy haciendo... asi como tu... yo también tengo planes...

de que estáis hablando... dice sasuke

será mejor que te marches y olvides el tratar de rescatar a naruto – kun... ya que ahora el esta perdido... dice kaseiyo

no lo permitiré...no permitiré que mi presa se escape... dice naruto.,..

_por que dice eso.,..se parece a ... gaara cuando era poseído por el shukaku... piensa sasuke... _

vamos uchiha...atacame... pelea... por que yo no tendré piedad contigo... hace mucho que queria destrozaros a todos...

tu eres... el...dice sasuke temerosa de la respuesta

asi .. es soy el demonio que descansa dentro de este cuerpo...

kyubi... dice sasuke...

... no esperaba este encuentro tan rapido... pero ahora quisiera.. ver que tanto has mejorado... dice kaseiyo ..

solo te diré que aun sigues siendo tan inferior a mi.. como antes... pero debo reconocer que atrapaste a una buena presa... no esperaba menos de ti...

es verdad... pero no solo tengo uno si no son dos... pero te dire que tengo muchas las de ganar... dice kaseiyo

eso lo veremos... ya que también este mocoso... es mi ultimo as ... y no dudare en usarlo... asi como tu lo hiciste...

ya veo... pero no olvides que hay cinco de los nuestro a mi favor... así que no te servirá de nada tratar de escapar... lo mejor es que nos unamos kyubi -. Chan...

que es lo que buscas ...

eso no es problema tuyo...

Basta ... donde esta naruto... por que ese demonio..,esta poseendo su cuerpo...que le sucedió a naruto... pregunta sasuke...

naruto... esta encerrado en el mismo lugar que yo estuve... en eso naruto quien había sido poseído por el kyubi empieza a acumular una gran bola de chackra... con ambas manos,,...creo que es hora de pagarte por lo que hace dos años hiciste uchiha sasuke... no creas que se me ah olvidado esa visita que me hiciste..cuando estabas con el puto de orochimaru... no sabes cuanto deseo tenia de destrozarte... pero esa maldita vieja... le prohibió el uso de mi chackra a ese mocoso..,. desde entonces no eh podido fluir desde ese día .. pero ahora que tengo el control..acabare contigo.. y con todo lo que me estorba...

no te lo permitiré... dice sasuke... traeré a naruto. asi tenga que costarme la vida...

entonces te complaceré ... veamos si puedes resistir esto chackra...

maldición... dice sasuke

MUERE!!!!!!... en eso naruto aparece detrás de sasuke... golpeándole con la esfera... de chackra... en ese momento sasuke es atravesado por este...

Recuerdas esto ..sasuke- kun...por que yo si lo recuerdo... aquella ves... en aquel lugar... cuando naruto trataba de hacerte regresar ..tu casi lo matas.. y junto a el .. yo tambien... ahora las cosas.. suceden al revez... es una lastima..que tengas que morir aquí... me parece que te subestime.. pense que eras fuerte pero veo que solo eres basura.,... incluso naruto acabaría contigo.. sin mi ayuda...

Naruto... sasuke escupe sangre... NARUTO!!!!!...

* * *

Por que.. por que me hicieron esto... snif... yo solo queria ... que me reconocieran... pero jamás lo haran...en eso se ve a naruto dentro de un cuarto... el cual se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba la jaula de el kyubi...

Amigos...que... que es esa palabra... acaso nunca la conoceré... amor... cariño... jamás sentiré eso... solo tristeza y dolor... peor porque.. yo nunca pedi esto... por que llevo esto en mi.,.. por que me traiciono misato... ella... ella.. era como yo... por que hizo esto...

* * *

Sasuke. Kun..en eso sakura trata de ir en ayuda de sasuke pero makoto se interpone...

Apartate de mi camino … dice sakura

Primero deberás vencerme a mi... dice este..

Es verdad sakura... dice shikamaru.. de nada te servirá ir en su ayuda cuando.. nisiquiera podemos vencerlo a el...

Maldito... piensa sakura

CREO QUE ES HORA DE TERMINAR CON USTEDES... espero no me guarden rencor por eso...

Maldición...sino pienso en algo rapido acabara con nosotros... pero ni siquiera hemos podido tocarlo... esto esta mas alla de mis limites.. piensa shikamaru...

Con esta técnica bastara para deshacerme de ustedes... Doton: Kekkai Doroutoumu((Elemento Tierra: Prisión de lodo destructora)... técnica de tierra en la que el Ninja golpea en el suelo debajo de él creando una cúpula de tierra y lodo que envuelve al enemigo. Dicha cúpula posee un flujo interno de Chakra, que hace que cualquier daño hecho a la misma e incluso al suelo es rápidamente reparado, con ciertos límites por supuesto Mientras el Ninja controla esta prisión de barro, es capaz de absorber el Chakra de los enemigos que ha encerrado dentro como en la Técnica Sabaki no Genki (Succión de Energía). De esta manera, el Ninja puede mantener firme su prisión indefinidamente haciendo de ésta técnica un increíble NinJutsu de captura y debilitamiento...

Que es esto... dice ino...

Es similar a la técnica de ese gordo del sonido...piensa shikamaru

No traten de escapar... es lo único que puedo deciros... dice makoto..

Que haremos shikamaru... dice chouji.. no lo se... pero esta técnica esta absorbiendo nuestro chackra.. asi que debemos escapar lo mas pronto posible.. dice shikamaru

No lo conseguirán... ya que esta hecho de mi chackra.. y mi chackra no es común... asi que estarán hay por un buen rato..hasta que mueran...

Maldición... el tiene razon.. ...su chackra no es normal.. así que no podemos saber a que nos enfrentamos..si tan solo supiera sus técnicas.. y el punto debil..de esta técnica ... pero mientras lo piénse .. estaremos muertos... piensa shikamaru...

* * *

Gaara... es muy fuerte... que hacemos ahora... dice temari...

No pierdas en control.. temari..todo ninja tiene un punto debil..y ella no es la excepción... dice gaara

Tienes razon.. ... has caso a tu hermano pequeño... temari.. así es como te llamas verdad... dice michiru ...

Avalancha del desierto...( Ryūsa Bakuryū )en eso gaara ...Mueve una enorme cantidad de arena hacia el enemigo convirtiendo el panorama en un océano de arena... veamos si puedes escapar de esto.. dice gaara...

No me hagas reir... **Isshi Resshin** (Terremoto de un dedo)...en eso Con sólo un dedo, michiru puede levantar un trozo de tierra debajo de élla calculando la distancia correcta para que le afecte a la técnica de gaara ... la cual es absorbida por esta ...

_No es posible.. no imagine que tuviera tanta fuerza... piensa gaara..._

Ya veo tiene la misma tecnica que sakura... piensa temari... entonces usare mi abanico ... eso no podra detenerlo..con ninguna técnica que sea de tipo taijutsu... **Daikamaitachi no Jutsu** (Gran remolino cortante, _**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu**_):...

Eso tampoco es problema para mi... dice michiru... quien recibe el ataque de temari directamente... sin hacerle rasguño alguno...

Que... temari se sorprende

_Esta usando un campo de protección.. y solo lo hace con su chackra.. piensa gaara... _

Veamos ya me tacaron dos..falta el otro... en eso voltea hacia kankuro...

No tengo ninguna posibilidad... si gaara no pudo derrotarla... pero lo intentare... **Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu:** en eso michiru es atrapada en la marioneta kuroray ...y karasu se divide en 8 partes, cada una con una espada que traspasan a kuroray ... el cual mantenía encerrada a michiru...

Ja.. acaso piensas derrotarme con esto... en eso karasu... traspasa a kuroray con sus espadas... pero en ese momento kuraroy.. es destrozado en varias partes por michiru quien tenia en ambas manos las espadas de karasu...

Eso es todo lo que tienen... veo que esto será mas aburrido de lo que pense... dice michiru.. bien es hora de que ataque yo...ah...es verdad... aun no usado ningun ninjutsu... pero no querio hacerlo... aun.,. pero debo acabar con ustedes ahora...**Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu**.. ( prisión..de agua.)..en eso una esfera captura a los tres hermanos dejándolos a ambos adentro... mierda... veo que makoto.. uso la misma técnica.. dice michiru.. quien se da cuenta que shikamaru y sus amigos también estaban atrapados en la misma técnica aunque de diferentes elementos...

Esta técnica..no es anda para nosotros..dice temari.

No lo creas .. esta técnica es muy diferente a la que ustedes hayan visto.. ya que no solo captura al enemigo..si no que congela todo cosa que se encuentre en ello.. Incluso siendo humanos...esto les congelara hasta la ultima gota de sangre...

Que.. dice gaara.. es imposible.. esto es una técnica elemento agua..

Me olvide decirles.. que yo creo mis propias técnicas.. incluso si deba combinarlas con otros elementos.. solo que no doy a conocer eso...es por eso que se confiaron.. de haber sabido.. nunca se hubieran dejado atrapar.. pero ustedes pensaron que seria tan facil deshacerse de la trampa...no son mas que basuras... así como sus amigos...quienes también morirán...

_Maldición... piensa gaara..._

* * *

Parece ser que michiru y makoto han terminado con sus oponentes... creo que es hora que también lo haga... piensa yuramoto... aunque quisiera divertirme mas...

Que estas mirando.. dice lee.. nosotros estamos peleando contigo...

Lee... debemos atacar todos juntos... dice neji..

Tiene razon neji.. dice tenten...

Umph... creo que hare compañía a kaseiyo .. me aburro con estos mediocres.. piensa yuramoto ... hasta ahora..solo han utilizado la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo... y eso me aburre...

Ahora... en eso neji , lee, y tenten corren hacia yuramoto tratándolo de atacar ..

maldición… por que siempre me toca las peores partes.. yo queria pelear con alguien que valiera la pena… en eso yuramoto… golpea fuertemente en el estomago a neji .. haciendo que este cayera encima de tenten… ahora solo faltas tu.. fenómeno.. yuramoto se dirige hacia lee… golpeándolo en el cuello y estomago..dejándolo inconsciente…

LEE... NEJI… grita tenten.. Quien sostenía a neji..

da las gracias que eres una mujer.. pro que sino estarías igual que ellos… dice yuramoto quien se dirige hacia donde estaba naruto y sasuke

* * *

por que naruto.. por que te dejas manipular por ellos… dice sasuke quien empieza a escupir aun mas sangre…

ya te lo dije… ese mocoso en estos momento esta apunto de desaparecer. y yo me apoderare de su cuerpo…

no … naruto es fuerte..el no lo permitirá…y yo…yo debo ayudarle… en eso sasuke se levanta con dificultada por la herida que tenia en el hombro izquierdo… aunque no pueda usar mi brazo izquierdo puedo usar mi katana… en eso sasuke desenvaina su katana…

es verdad… pero yo mismo te acabare con tu propia arma…y con tu propio amigo… en eso naruto aparece detrás de sasuke arrebatándole la katana… a lo que sasuke no logra mantener el equilibrio y cae de rodillas..

asi es como queria tenerte… es hora de mandarte al otro mundo uchiha sasuke… en eso naruto se lanza a atacar a sasuke con su propia katana…

* * *

SASUKE!!!!!... grita sakura ..

Naruto... dice hinata quien estaba aun peleando con daychi

En ese momento se siente un enorme silencio… todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrí..

Hinata… dice sasuke

Sasuke – kun…no permitire que … te hagan daño… mucho menos el…

Maldita .. por que te metiste en medio… en eso naruto quita la katana del cuerpo de hinata ...

Naruto- kun.. por favor .. no lo hagas… (empieza a escupir sangre)...

Por que.. por que lo protegiste,… acaso te importa ese sujeto…

No .. el que me importa eres tu… por que se que.. si hubieras dañado a sasuke.. jamás te lo hubieras perdonado… es por eso que protegere a sasuke.. aunque tenga que dar mi vida…

Hinata – sama.. dice neii quien también se había quedado sorprendido..

Je… en todo caso tendré que matarte a ti primero… dice naruto quien saca un kunai..

Naruto – kun….. en eso naruto toma a hinata por el cuello…

Despídete de este mundo … ..

Naruto . kun.. .. no me importa morir en tus manos... . por que yo te quiero..

* * *

Hinata…en eso naruto se levanta de donde antes se encontraba … hinata eres tu…

Naruto – kun.. no te rindas.. nosotros estamos aquí….

Hinata… en eso naruto derrama una lagrima…

-----

hinata... en eso naruto quien había tomado por el cuello a hinata... termina por soltarla.. dejando ver unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro..

naruto – kun .. volviste... dice hinata

naruto.. dice sasuke quien aun se encontraba débil..

,maldición…no pensé que esa mocosa tomara efecto alguno en sus recuerdos.. dice kaseiyo..

parece ser que es hora de terminar con esto..dice yuramoto..quien lanza unos kunais hacia hinata.. con intención de matarla...pero el que recibe el ataque es naruto quien atraviesa su cuerpo delante de hinata ...

maldición.. falle... dice yuramoto...

naruto... hinata corre hacia donde habia caído naruto ...

hinata... sasuke... no debieron venir aquí... naruto trata de levantarse...

naruto no te esfuerces estas muy grave.. dice hinata

no puedo hacer eso... debo protegerlos... dice naruto quien se levanta y da la cara a yuramoto..

kuso.. y ahora que haremos kaseiyo - sama... no podemos matar a el kyubi... dice yuramoto... en eso michiru aparece a lado de este...

entonces debemos presionarlo a irse con nosotros...

que estas diciendo.. dice yuramoto..

observa y aprende...en eso michiru.. se acerca a naruto...

supongo que sabes quienes somos verdad... naruto - kun

si.. son igual a mi... dice naruto...

así es...y también sabes de lo que somos capaces verdad...

que me quieres decir.. dice naruto

que solo tienes dos opciones... luchar con nosotros y morir en el intento.. como lo haran tus amigos... o venir con nosotros... y salvar a tus amigos..

acaso crees que me vencerás...

no lo creo.. estoy segura... somos 5 contra uno... así que decide...

_es verdad.. son muchos demonios... yo solo no podria contra ellos... piensa naruto... _

además estas herido.. si queremos ahora mismo te llevaríamos con nosotros a la fuerza..a si que te estoy dando una oportunidad...

no... naruto no se ira con ustedes... dice sasuke... quien se levanta con dificultad por la herida que le había hecho naruto anteriormente

_sasuke... piensa naruto_

naruto no se ira con ustedes.. el es nuestro amigo.. asi tengamos que dar nuestras vidas.. protegeremos a naruto...

no me hagas reir... la mayoría de tus amigos..están apunto de morir... y me dices que lucharan...

Entonces tendre que dar mi vida.. yo... dice sasuke

entonces que así sea... en eso michiru se lanza sobre sasuke... con intenciones de matarlo a lo que naruto no logra reaccionar... pero en ese momento...michiru es golpeada por otra persona... a lo que ella retrocede ..

quien eres tu... pregunta michiru

eso debo preguntarles yo a ustedes... en ese momento otras 6 figuras aparecen ayudando a librase de las prisiones a los demas amigos de naruto...

ya veo con que son también de konoha... dice michiru muy irónicamente

así es... y no permitiremos..que sigan con esto... dice jiraiya.. quien se acerca a tsunade...

_me lo imaginaba.. eran ellos.. piensa kaseiyo.._

no me hagan reir... dice michiru... ahora mismo los mandare al infierno a todos...

BASTA!!!!!... en eso grita kaseiyo..

Pero...michiru se detiene

Nosotros solo estamos aquí por una cosa...así que la tomaremos y nos marcharemos no hay necesidad de matarlos... talvez sea en otro momento...

Quien eres tu.. pegunta jiraiya... quien no logra reconocer al sujeto porque este estaba ocultando su rostro bajo una capa...

Eso no importa ahora... misato.. por favor trae a naruto...

Si.. en eso misato aparece en unos segundos a lado de naruto a quien golpea dejándolo inconsciente...

pero que estas haciendo... dice tsunade quien trata de impedírselo.. pero en ese momento yuramoto y michiru se interponen...

si quieres alcanzarlos tendrás que vencernos a ambos... dice yuramoto...

Bien es hora de irnos... dice kaseiyo...

Lo siento tsunade... te prometo que cuidare de el.. dice misato quien desaparece con naruto en una cortina de humo...

NARUTO!!!!... grita sasuke... tsunade.. no permita que se lo lleve... dice sasuke...

Maldición...

Yuramoto , michiru.. es hora de irnos.. dice makoto.. quien junto con daychi,. Desaparece en una cortina de humo..

Serán un problema si nos siguen.. dice michiru...

Que haras.. ...pregunta yuramoto

Esto...en eso michiru empieza a hacer varios sellos..dejando escapar mucho chackra de ella ...esto...( Muro infinito )... en eso un enorme muro surge desde el suelo.. separando a tsunade de michiru y yuramoto...

Bien marchémonos... dice michiru quien junto con yuramoto se marchan..

Acaso piensa detenernos con esto... en eso tsunade golpea fuertemente el muro tratando de destruirla pero en el momento que esta se destruye vuelve a reconstruirse...

Pero que... dice tsunade..

Rodeémosla.. dice kakashi ...

Si.. en eso Gai y kakashi tratan de rodearla pero no lo logran...

Que sucedió kakashi...

No se que tipo de técnica sea esta.. pero por mas que tratamos de encontrar el fin del muro... no lo conseguimos.. parecía que nunca terminara ..

Entonces debemos pasar por encima.. dice jiraiya...

No... estoy segura que también debe ser igual... es como si fuese una ilusión.. dice tsunade.

Que tipo de técnica fue la que usaría... piensa tsunade...

Tsunade que haremos... pregunta jiraiya...

Por el momento nada...debemos ayudar a los muchachos...

No .. siga con al búsqueda..dice sasuke...

Lo siento sasuke.. pero la misión acaba aquí... hinata y los demas se encuentra en un estado critico..asi que será mejor regresar...

En eso sasuke voltea hacia los demás dándose cuenta que era verdad...

Sasuke.. lo siento..de nada sirvio que viniéramos... dice kakashi..

_Naruto... piensa sasuke.. te juro que te encontrare..._

* * *

Kaseiyo ... por que no dejaste que los asesinase...no hubiera sido ningún problema.. dice mihiru

Por que siempre tan impaciente Izumi... dice kaseiyo quien junto con los demas se dirigían hacia un lugar desconocido ...

Continuara...


	13. tres misiones y una nueva vida

**Capitulo 13: Tres misines y una nueva vida **

Sasuke.. lo siento..de nada sirvio que viniéramos... dice kakashi..

_Naruto... piensa sasuke.. te juro que te encontrare..._

* * *

Kaseiyo ... por que no dejaste que los asesinase...no hubiera sido ningún problema.. dice michiru

Por que siempre tan impaciente Izumi... dice kaseiyo quien junto con los demas se dirigían hacia un lugar desconocido ..

* * *

Como se encuentra gaara y sus hermanos ………pregunta tsunade a chizune...

Por lo que me dijeron se encuentran bien ... dice chizune...

y hinata... pregunta tsunade

Esta mejor .. pero sigue deprimida...

La entiendo.. todos nos encontramos así... dice tsunade……Bien iré a ver a sasuke...

tsunade – sama.. sasuke se fue de el hospital.. dice chizune 

Como...

Dijo que estaba bien y se marcho.. no pude hacer nada.. ya sabes como es el...

Lo entiendo..debe estar mas triste que todos nosotros...

Que sucedera con naruto tsunade- sama...

Seguiremos con su búsqueda.. aunque creo que sea imposible encontrarlo rapido... esos sujetos no eran personas simples... _sobre todo que tipo de técnica fue esa... piensa tsunade_

* * *

Parece ser que todo salio debido al plan kaseiyo... dice yuramoto..

Así es... ahora que conocen sus técnicas ... sabrán a que atenerse...

Crees que nos sigan el rastro.. pregunta misato..

Si.. pero no nos encontraran tan fácilmente.. ya que ni siquiera saben quienes somos... solo saben de ti y yuramoto...

Vistes yuramoto.. eso te pasa por ser tan imbecil.. ..

No te pases de lista Izumi... o quieres que te vuelva a llamar por tu otro nombre michiru..

No me vuelvas a llamar así.. esta se enoja..

Que te sucede acaso no te agrada el nombre que te puso el hombre que te ato a ese demonio...

Maldito bastardo...

Basta yuramoto.. izumi... dice kaseiyo... por el momento ellos no saben nuestras identidades.. así que nos llevara tiempo encontrarnos con ellos nuevamente.. dice kaseiyo...

Yo queria divertirme mas... en eso uno de ellos deshace la técnica que estaba usando la cual era la de transformación... dejando ver a un pequeños niño.. de 13 años...

Vamos kyosuke... esos ninjas eran unas basuras...

Pero nee - chan... yo queria matarlos.. dice el pequeño...

Deberías de educar mejor a tu hermano... riku... dice izumi...

Que están tratando de decir maldita perra.. dice kyosuke..

Kyosuke.. ya hablamos sobre tus modales... riku le llama la atención...

Lo siento nee - chan...

Ya terminaron de hablar.. dice kaseiyo quien se encontraba excluido de la conversación..

Que harás con naruto.. pregunta misato...

Lo que debi hacer desde un principio.. pensaba manejarlo a mi antojo.. pero no pense que fuese capaz de evadir esa técnica... ..en eso recuerda lo ocurrido anteriormente en la aldea de la roca

_

* * *

_

_Kaseiyo – sama.. Llevamos 5 horas con esto.. .. que es lo que esta sucediendo.. _

_Es demasiado fuerte.. no lo lograremos además esos bastardos deben estar cerca de este lugar.. piensa kaseiyo _

_Kaseiyo –sama... que esta pensando.. dice yuramoto... _

_Es hora de detener esto... dice kaseiyo quien detiene la técnica juntó con los demas... dejando a naruto caer inconsciente.. _

_Por que.. pregunta uno de ellos.._

_Es demasiado fuerte su voluntad... no lo lograremos.. sera mejor prepararlo para cuando venga sus amigos... así que sigamos con el plan... _

_No debimos confiar en esta técnica .. dice otro de ellos.. _

_basta kyosuke.. no seas irrespetuoso... dice otros de ellos.. _

_Es la verdad.. nee - chan.._

_No le hables de esa forma a kaseiyo – sama mocoso... dice otro de ellos... _

_Quieren dejar de pelear... dice kaseiyo.. lo primero que haremos es eliminar la basura y apoyarnos en el rencor de naruto.. _

_Ya veo ... dice yuramoto... _

_Por el momento cambiaremos nuestras identidades... después vere como manipular al mocoso ... _

* * *

Bien creo que es hora de terminar con el trabajo... dice kaseiyo...

Acaso piensas negociar con el... dice yuramoto..

No tengo otra alternativa... es el único que puede ayudarnos... dice kaseiyo..

Kaseiyo –sama.. tenga cuidado .. dice izumi..

Bien... saben que si las cosas se ponen feas deben matarlo...

Que estas diciendo.. dice misato... eso jamas

Si no lo hacen entonces ustedes moriran.. dice kaseiyo...

No perdamos mas el tiempo... dice riku.. es hora de que empieces

Si... en eso kaseiyo forma varios sellos.. quedándose a la vez inconsciente...

Crees que no le suceda nada...pregunta izumi..

Si tanto te preocupa... puedes ir tu también.. dice yuramoto...

No seas idiota.. ..no puedo hacer eso... yo solo seria un estorbo...

Deberías ya olvidarte de el ya que nunca te tomara en serio.. izumi... dice yuramoto..

Y quien lo haría...con lo fea que es... dice kyosuke...

Ya veras mocoso del demonio... te hare callar esa enorme bocota que te manejas... dice izumi muy molesta...

No te atrevas... dice riku... yo soy el único que educa a mi hermano.. y el único que puede callarlo soy yo...

Pues entonces que esperas que no agarras a ese renacuajo..que me esta colmando la paciencia... dice izumi...

El no tiene la culpa que el jefe no te de bola.. dice riku seriamente ...

En eso a izumi , yuramoto, y kyosuke se le quedan viendo a riku...

Que les sucede.. pregunta riku...

Desde cuando te volviste tan payaso riku – kun... dice yuramoto...

No hables estupideces... yo sigo siendo yo...

Mi hermano esta cambiando... gracias dios mio... dice kyosuke con los ojos llorosos...

Kyosuke.. si sigues así.. no te dejare volver a matar a nadie... dice riku

Esta bien.. esta bien.. no te molestare mas hermanito lindo.. dice kyosuke

Pero que son ustedes ..acaso son payasos o que-... dice misato -...

Mira amargada... será mejor que te calles.. ya que aquí nadie te invito.. tu sola viniste con nosotros.. si no fuese por kaseiyo ya te hubiera mandado a volar.. dice izumi con una gran sonrisa..

Tu... no me hagas reir... ni siquiera puedes atraer a un hombre.. y crees poder mandarme a volar... dice misato

UHHHHH!!!!!!... eso dolió... dice yuramoto

Que estas diciendo... dice izumi...

Basta Izumi.. ella lo dijo sin intención de molestarte... dice yuramoto quien trata de calmar esta

Hasta a mi me dolió.. dice kyosuke a su hermano...

Creo que ya se esta adaptando al ambiente.. esa chica... dice riku...

* * *

Nos volvemos a ver ... a que has venido kaseiyo...

Eh venido a proponerte algo... dice este

Se trata de el mocoso verdad...

Así es kyubi...

Que es lo que quieres...

Necesito que le borres todo.. absolutamente todos sus recuerdos... quiero que sea mi títere... dice este..

Ya veo.. y que gano yo con eso...

Podrás volver a ser tu mismo.. y prometo liberarte...

Crees que te creere eso...

Deberías... ya que espero ansiosamente nuestra pelea...

Ya veo.. con que aun no te has dado por vencido...

Y jamás lo hare... pero ahora necesito la ayuda de ese joven...

Es demasiado humillante aceptar lo que me propones.. pero también deseo volver a matar ... y probar aquel momento a sabroso...

Entonces lo haras..

Si... pero si te tratas de pasar de listo... no solo yo te buscare a matar.. si no también este chico.. así que trata de ir con cuidado..

Así lo hare... por el momento solo quiero que hagas eso...

No me trates como tu criado... yo se lo que hago...

Entonces espero cumplas con tu trato..

Lo haré.. así como también espero que lo hagas tu...

Descuida ... lo hare..

Esto será muy interesante...pero recuerda... si ella despierta no solo será nuestro fin.. sino tamben el tuyo...

Descuida... ella jamás volverá a este mundo... de eso estoy seguro..

Eso también lo espero...

Ademas ella esta encerrada... y hasta que nadie la libere .. nada nos pasara...

No te confíes...

Solo has lo que te pido..de lo demas me encargo yo... dice kaseiyo..

Esta bien-... nos volveremos a ver...

* * *

Suéltame yuramoto... tengo que matar a esta perra... dice izumi quien trata de zafarse del agarre de yuramoto...

Suéltala ... no es necesario que me defiendas... yo sola puedo con ella... dice misato

_Esta loca si cree que la soltare... misato le haría picadillo. a izumi.. piensa yuramoto.._

Te hare pedazos.. ya veras quien soy yo... dice izumi

Acaso crees que tengo miedo... dice misato..

Izumi ya basta... dice yuramoto

Vamos yuri... suéltala.. quiero ver sangre.. dice kyosuke..

Kyosuke..en ves de estar alentándolas..deberiás ayudarme... dice yuramoto..

Yo y por que yo.. dice kyosuke..

No le pidas eso a mi hermano.. el es muy joven para meterse en peleas de mujeres en celo..

Que dices maldito bastardo... dice izumi...

Por que hace tanto ruido... en eso kaseiyo aparece a lado de misato...

Kaseiyo – sama... dice izumi

Que sucede misato .. por que tanto escándalo.. dice kaseiyo ignorando a Izumi

_Por que le pregunta a esa maldita... y no a mi.. piensa Izumi.._

Lo que sucede es que.. ..

No es nada kaseiyo ... dice Izumi quien interrumpe a misato...

Bien espero que se estén llevando bien.. ya que desde ahora trabajaremos en grupo de dos... dice kaseiyo..

Que.. pero eso jamás sucedió antes.. dice riku

Descuida riku.. Tu seguirás a lado de tu hermano..a si que no te preocupes..

Pero kaseiyo ... dice kyosuke..

Que sucede hermano.. acaso tienes alguna objeción... dice riku.. a lo que kyosuke mejor se calla..

_Yo queria estar con yuramoto... mi hermano es muy aburrido ... piensa kyosuke_

Bien… la otras pareja seran misato y Izumi…

QUE!!!!!!!!!!!... grita Izumi

Jaa.. no es necesario que me escojas un compañero.. yo solo quiero estar a lado de naruto… dice misato

Kaseiyo.. yo puedo ser compañero con Izumi..no es necesario que sea misato – chan

Prefiero a ese soquete que a esa creída… dice izumi

Esta bien… entonces misato tu seras con naruto… las mision se las repartiré cuando naruto despierte.. por el momento no quiero que lo molesten.. claro al menos que no quieran morir…,

No entiendo porque tanto cuidado con ese tal naruto.. yo puedo matarlo en unos segundos.. dice kyosuke..apretando una de sus manos

Kyosuke.. te prohíbo acercártele… dice riku

Pero…

Ya te lo dije.. no seas niño malo…

Mierda… susurra kyosuke…

Bien entonces iros a donde se les plazca.. dice kaseiyo quien desparece en una cortina de humo…

_Mierda… y ahora que hare.. yo queria estar a lado de kaseiyo… piensa izumi _

Ehh.. eh.. izumi – chan… dice yuramoto..

Que es lo que quieres yuramoto…

Te has fijado que naruto se parece mucho al jefazo… dice este..

Estas ciego o que… kaseiyo – sama es único un mocoso como ese.. jamas se le parecería…

Pues a mi me parece que si… no sera que..

No… lo digas… eso jamás…

De que están hablando… pregunta kyosuke…

De nada… esto es cosa de adultos.. y tu eres un mocoso… asi que no te metas… dice izumi..

Nee- chan..Escuchaste lo que me dijo… se queja kyosuke..

Ella tiene razon… es cosa de adultos.. no es tu problema… izumi de que están hablando.. Pregunta riku..

Eres una chismosa… dice kyosuke..

Que…. Dice riku

Basta ya.. pueden dejar de hablar.. dice misato.. me aburren con sus palabrerías…

Si no te gusta .. las puertas están abiertas… dice izumi

Que sucede .. acaso tienes miedo que te atrase con kaseiyo…

Que estas diciendo… dice izumi..

Ella tiene razon..ademas es bonita… dice yuramoto..

Es verdad esta mejor que izumi… dice kyosuke..

Eh visto mejores… dice riku a lo que a misato le sale una vena en su frente…

Ja.. jamas me llegaras a los talones.. y esos idotas no saben apreciar al verdadera belleza..a si que no te sientas superior… yuramoto… vamonos…dice izumi..

Adonde.. kaseiyo no nos dio ningún orden…

Eres mi compañero así que es mejor entrenar y mejorar nuestra forma de pelear en equipo…

Buena idea.. bueno nos vemos kyosuke… este el guiña el ojo..

Hai.. dice kyosuke..

Kyosuke.. te prohíbo ajuntarte con ese depravado… dice riku quién se habia dado cuenta del guiño que le había hecho yuramoto..

Ahh….

* * *

Sasuke.. te encuentras en casa…

Que haces aquí sakura… en eso aparece sasuke detrás de la puerta

Vine a ver como estabas… como te fuiste de el hospital…

Estoy bien… no te preocupes por mi.,.. y como estan los demas…

Estan mejor… pero como te sientes tu…

Ya te lo dije …

No me refiero a tus heridas.. si no a tu corazón…

Como quieres que este… no pude hacer nada por salvara naruto.. incluso hinata tuvo que protegerme…

Sasuke.. tu no podias pelear con el.. no podias hacer nada.. y con lo referente a eso tipos.. ellos eran muy fuertes… para nosotros..

No es verdad…incluso asi.. naruto me ayudo…debi haber muerto.. en lugar de haber dejado que se lo llevasen…

Tsunade tampoco pudo hacer nada… que podias hacer tu…

Cualquier cosa.. pero sin embargo no pude hacer nada…

_Sasuke… piensa sakura_ .. sasuke.. no eres el único que se siente así.. todos estamos iguales… incluso gaara.. esta peor que tu.. el fue en algún tiempo uno de ellos.. e incluso no pudo hacer nada.. Cuando naruto logro salvarlo a el..

Quiero estar solo sakura…si tiene alguna noticia de su localización … me avisas.. pero por ahora quiero estar solo…

Esta bien…

_Naruto… perdóname.. perdóname por no hacer nada… piensa sasuke.. _

* * *

Kaseiyo.. quiero hablar contigo….

Que es lo que quieres misato…

Que es lo que fuiste a hacer en el interior de naruto…

Con que lo sabias…

Asi es… que es lo que quieres…de el

Fui a visitar a kyubi.. y hacerle una proposición.. si eso te molesta solo dímelo…

Que es lo que quieres de nosotros… tu no eres uno de nosotros… por que nos reúnes entonces..

Misato.. supongo que recordaras el nombre de hinomori …

Hinomori…. No nunca lo eh escuchado…

Entonces no puedo decirte nada.. y si quieres saber algo acerca de ella… entonces pregúntaselo a tu demonio…

Por que no me lo dices tu…

Por que eso es asunto mio y debes saber que no creo que kaku te lo diga….el es muy reservado cuando se menciona ese nombre… o talvez sea miedo..

Que es lo que sucede con ella… kaseiyo.. en eso aparece riku,..

Mierda.. no pense que estabas escuchando riku.. por que siempre eres asi de chismosa… dice kaseiyo

Um.. quieres decirme ya..que hay con ella..

Pues kyuubi.. me dijo que tuviera cuidado..que no despertara..sabes lo que ocurrirá si despierta verdad…

Por supuesto… pero eso jamás ocurrirá.. al menos que desee morir… dice riku

Todo lo haces por tu hermano.. pero debes saber que ella no mide su fuerza .. incluso contra un niño…

Mas te vale..que sea mentira..ya que si no lo es.. me veré obligado a dejar el grupo… y buscarla…

Y que harás matarla…

Asi es… no permitiré que mi hermano pequeño sea un muñeco de su colección…

Descuida ella esta encerrada… asi que no hay peligro…

De que están hablando… dice misato…

Averígualo por ti misma querida misato.-.. dice kaseiyo..

Riku…. Dice misato

Recien te acabo de conocer…y la verdad me caes mal… dice riku quien se marcha

Maldito creído..a caso crees que tu me caes bien… grita misato histericamente..

Trata de llevarte bien con ellos.. por favor misato … dice kaseiyo

Me llega . hacer amistad con esos alzados… dice misato…

Bien creo que es hora de que naruto despierte….

En serio… dice misato…

Asi es.. pero trata de no acercártele en estos momentos… dice kaseiyo…

Que…

Vamos… --

* * *

Donde.. estoy…

Bien venido uzumaki naruto….

Kaseiyo… ..

Parece ser que aun me recuerdas…

Desde al ultima pelea… eh olvidado todo.. pero tu rostro jamás se me olvidara…

Je… es verdad… pero es hora de que conozcas a tu nueva compañera..

Naruto.. que.. dice misato…

No digas nada que pueda joder… dice kaseiyo..

Que has hecho…

Yo no hice nada… fue su biuuju el que hizo el trabajo..

Le borraste sus recuerdos..dejando solo el ultimo verdad…

Asi es… pero el no recuerda los momentos en konoha… pero descuida hare que los recuerde con mucho odio…

Maldito bastardo acabas de creer al peor demonio … dice misato…

Eso crees…

Basta de habladuría… a quien debo a matar ahora…

Es muy fácil… .. es un ninja llamado uchiha… un sucesor de el sharingan..

Sera una presa fácil…

Tu nueva compañera .. te lo explicara luego..es hora de que conozca a tus otras camaradas… ya que creo que los olvidaste…

No a todos… como puedo olvidar a yuramoto .…

Je.. imagine que me habías olvidado naruto – kun.. en eso llega yuramoto …

_Ellos ..ellos lo sabian…. Piensa __misato… _

Es un gusto volver a verte naruto …. Esta ves fue izumi la que saludo..

Parece ser que sigues siendo tan debil como antes… dice kyosuke..

me alegra verte… dice riku…

vamos riku – solo eso diras.. que reservadito eres… dice yuramoto…

Bien ahora que estáis todos .. .. les repartiré las misiones… en eso kaseiyo saca varios pergaminos entrándoselos a riku, yuramoto. Y misato…

Que!!!!!... grita kyosuke al leer también el pergamino que tenia su hermano…

Ya veo… será muy fácil.. me gustaría volver a verlo… dice izumi..

ya veo con que de el se trata….dice yuramoto

Les pido qué no sobresalgan mucho en sus poderes.. no quiero un escándalo…dice kaseiyo..

Kaseiyo.. por que nos mandas a una misión tan ridícula a mi hermano y a mi …. dice kyosuke

Kyosuke.. párale.. dice riku avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hermano

Acaso no te sientes capaz de hacerlo… dice kaseiyo

Ahh.. te estas burlando de mi…

Que les toco.. pregunta izumi…

Buscar un nuevo hogar… dice riku..

Eh… dice izumi

Si es eso..entonces en este mismo momento cavare un cueva.. y se acaba mi misión.. dice kyosuke…

No seas idiota-… dice kaseiyo.. no me refiero a que tienes que buscar una cueva como siempre lo hacemos .. me refiero a algo mas grande …

Que…dice kyosuke..

Tu hermano te lo explicara.. y riku.. encárgate de educarlo mejor..después te faltara el respeto a ti.. dice kaseiyo..

Kyosuke.. me has hecho la pasar la peor vergüenza.. dice riku..

Lo siento nee-chan…

Vamonos… prepara tus cosas… este será un largo viaje… dice riku

Ire a verlos cuando termine mi misión.. dice kaseiyo ...y ustedes ir también a ese lugar…

Si… dicen misato y izumi…

Bien naruto – kun..es hora de irnos también… dice misato…

No te conosco muy bien pero creo que puedo confiar en ti.. dice naruto

Yuramoto.. mas te vale que no me seas un estorbo… o te matare… dice izumi..

Descuida …

Kaseiyo – sama cuidase… dice izumi.. pero este esta mas hablando con naruto.. _maldito mocoso… piensa izumi _

Naruto.. no te esfuerces mucho… recuerda que recien acabas de recuperarte…

Descuida kaseiyo…

Bien marchaos… adios misato…

_Maldita … piensa izumi… _

* * *

Bien izumi.. nuestra misión es conseguir la tetera donde se encuentra atrapado en shukaku de la arena… es decir ir a la aldea oculta de la arena.. en el país del el viento.. .. decía yuramoto mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol con direccion a la aldea oculta de la arena

Ja.. quiero ver a ese kazekage.. me muero por volver a pelear con el… dice izumi

Acaso eres sorda.. kaseiyo dijo nada de peleas…

Pero las cosas no seran fáciles…. Asi que tendremos que usar la fuerza..dice izumi..

_Por que siempre es así... piensa yuramoto_

* * *

Nuestra primera misión.. es matar a un uchiha verdad.. pregunta naruto

Asi ..es… se encuentra en el país de el fuego.. .. nuestra misión es tratar de que no informe a al aldea de konoha sobre nuestra ubicación…

Y es fuerte…

Supongo que si… jamás eh peleado con el… pero supongo que debe serlo..

Espero poder divertirme…. Dice naruto

* * *

Bien. Nuestra misión es ir a un pais lejano .. donde no sea muy visitada por otras personas… dice riku

Solo eso… dice kyosuke

No.. debemos matar a toda persona que se oponga..a nuestra misión.. incluyendo los aldeanos de ese pais…

Mierda… por que hacen eso… le dije a ese bastardo que no lo intentara…y no solo es el.. ahora son 7 de ellos… no imagine que kyuubi se uniera a ese…. Maldición.. mientras siga aquí no puedo hacer nada… .. es hora de que alguien libere este sello.. y cuando eso suceda.. preparaos biuujus.. por que ese día sera su fin…

---

Continuara

La muerte del Uchiha

El encuentro de naruto y hinata


	14. la muerte de un uchiha

**Capitulo 14: la muerte de un Uchiha**

Mierda… por que hacen esto… le dije a ese bastardo que no lo intentara…y no solo es el.. ahora son 7 de ellos… no imagine que kyuubi se uniera a ese…. Maldición.. Mientras siga aquí no puedo hacer nada… .. es hora de que alguien libere este sello.. y cuando eso suceda.. Preparaos biuujus.. Por que ese dia será su fin

* * *

Maldición … porque fui tan debil… ..decia sasuke quien se encontraba en su casa 

No fuiste tu sasuke… fueron las circunstancias…

Ehhh… kakashi- sensei.. que hace aquí… pregunta sasuke quien estaba sorprendido de ver a su sensei…

Bueno tsunade –sama me mando a llamarte… y escuche lo que decias… pero dejame decirte que no debes sentirte culpable… naruto no hubiera querido verte asi… debes entender que existe muchas cosas que están fuera de nuestro alcance… y ademas tu estabas aun debil….

Aun asi.. no pude hacer nada mas que estorbar…

Entonces debería decir que yo también fui un estorbo.. pro que tampoco pude hacer nada….

Kakashi – sensei…

Bueno .. no vine para aclarar quien tuvo la culpa o quien no.. solo quiero decirte que tsunade – sama te esta buscando..

Es acerca de naruto.. dice sasuke

Asi..es… será mejor darnos prisa..

Si… en eso sasuke y kakashi desaparecen…

* * *

Estamos cerca misato – chan… dice naruto quien seguia saltando de arbol en arbol… 

Asi es …. Me dijeron que la prisión de el pais de el fuego quedaba muy cerca ..hay encontraremos a la persona que buscamos…asi que ten paciencia…

_Quiero ver que tan fuerte es…. Piensa naruto…_

* * *

No puedo creer que estemos tan lejos de la aldea de la arena… dice izumi… 

Vamos izumi.. cuando mas demore la mision será mas divertido… o acaso quiere presumir a misato tu habilidad de hacer las cosas rapido…

Maldita chiquilla... Me las pagaras muy caro todo lo que me dijo….

Descuida izumi..ya lo esta pagando.. no pudo tocarle peor mision….

Asi es… pero aun asi.. necesito ser mas hábil que ella…

Por que mejor no te olvidas de ella y te concentras mas en la mision .. izumi …

Estoy muy concentrada… si hago perfecto esta mision kaseiyo – sama… me tomara mas en cuenta… y asi dejare en ridículo a esa presumida y a ese mocoso …

_Ah… por que siempre es asi… piensa yuramoto…_

* * *

Hermano a donde nos dirigimos… pregunta kyosuke… 

Al pais del agua….. asi que estate listo.. que atacaremos mañama…

Pero eso esta muy lejos.. tenemos que tomar un bote para poder llegar ahí..

Asi es… es por eso que iremos hacia alla.. por que no es muy fácil el llegar hay… no crees que es un lugar apropiado…

Si tu lo dices… pero me dejaras jugar…

Por supuesto… pero trata de no ensuciarte la ropa…

Si….

* * *

Por fin llegan los dos… dice tsunade quien se encontraba en su oficina con gaara 

Gaara que haces aqui… pregunta sasuke

Venia a despedirme.. tengo que regresar a mi villa..

Ya veo.. entonces nos volveremos a ver…

Por supuesto… es por eso que dejare a mi hermano kankurou aquí… bien debo irme…

Gracias por todo gaara … dice tsunade

No debes agradecerme de nada.. ya que no hice nada … es por eso que entrenare aun mas… dice gaara saliendo del despacho de tsunade

Te diste cuenta sasuke…no eres el único que se siente mal… dice kakashi

Tiene razon.. talvez deba hacer lo mismo… dice sasuke…

Bueno después hablamos de eso… pro ahora.. debemos dar mas prioridad de lo que me dijo jiraiya … dice tsunade

De quien se trata… pregunta kakashi

Eso lo sabrás en cuanto la veamos.. por el momento debemos ir hacia donde se encuentra…

* * *

Naruto – kun… llegamos.. este es el país del fuego… desde aquí tendremos que tener mas cuidado 

Entiendo… parece ser muy pacifico…este pais

Asi es… pero aun asi.. te mucho cuidado.. los ninjas de este pais son muy resbaladizos…

Entiendo.. pero ahora debemos de ir hacia el…

Recuerda que el que da las ordenes soy yo…

Lo se…

Bien entonces andando… en eso y naruto empiezan a dirigirse hacia adentro del pais del fuego…

* * *

Por que el… acaso no existe otra persona… dice sasuke 

Si te das cuenta es el unció que tenia relación con ese sujeto..asi que es la unica conexión.. que tenemos por ahora… y sera mejor darnos prisa.. tengo un mal presentimiento… dice tsunade

Crees que… dice kakashi

Si creo que además de nosotros … otros vas tras el.. asi que sera merjor darnos prisa… dice tsunade

* * *

Llegamos… 

Bien entonces dejame el trabajo a mi misato – chan-.. yo limpiare el camino.. ya que creo que vinieron a darnos una bienvenida…

Recuerda no muestres tu rostro a nadie.. kaseiyo lo prohibio….

Entiendo… en eso naruto se pone una capa con una capucha cubriendo su rostro.. al igual que misato …

Bien es hora de la diversión… en ese momento varios jouninn llegan a la entrada prohibiendo el paso a naruto y misato…

Quienes son ustedes…

Solo queremos ver a una persona..a si que si no quieren morir será mejor que se aparten de nuestro camino…. Dice misato… en ese momento varios de los jouninn caen al suelo…

Pero que… dice misato… al ver a naruto abriendo una de las puertas de la prisión…

Fue mas sencillo de lo que pensé misato – chan.. decía naruto con un kunai en la mano

Por que lo hicistes… no era necesario matarlos…. dice misato…

Acaso tienes lastima … los demonios como nosotros.. no podemos tener lastima de sujetos como ellos…

Naruto… recuerda que yo soy quien da las ordenes…asi que no te precipites.. o tendremos problemas …

Lo siento … es solo que me deje controlar por mis deseos de matar…

_Maldición… ahora me doy cuenta que este no es naruto.. es kyuubi… la mayoría de tiempo es la personalidad de ese monstruo la que refleja.. ya que naruto esta dejando que lo controle …. Piensa misato…_

Misato – cha si sigues hay parada … seguirían viniendo mas de ellos..a si que sera mejor terminar el trabajo pronto… al menos que quieras verme otra vez en acción…

Deja de decir estupideces… por el momento tu te quedaras aquí..yo entrare y me encargare de ese sujeto..

Pero…por que…

Necesito que te quedes a vigilar a que nadie entre … hasta que yo salga..asi que deja de quejarte y obedece…

Esta bien.. pero no demores.. no me gusta esperar…. Naruto sonríe …..en eso misato desparece

Quienes son ustedes… dice uno de los jouninn que se encontraba en el suelo..

No puedo deciros quienes somos… pero si puedo decirte quien soy .. soy el kyuubi….

* * *

Ya estan aqui… no imagine que fuese tan pronto….. 

Parece se que te hicimos esperar … en eso se ve a misato entrando a un cuarto oscuro.. donde solo se reflejaba un sujeto…

Naruto – kun se encuentra a fuera verdad…

Con que también sabes eso….

Se mucho mas de lo que crees… pero no pensé que fuese tan rapido …

Pues pasaron muchas cosas… pero poco estaras enterado…

Asi es… y dime a que has venido… ah matarme..

Asi es… fueron ordenes … y temo que no puedo desacatarlas… ..

Entiendo… entonces no pierdas mas tu tiempo..

Uchiha itachi.. .. no puedo creer encontrarte así… sujeto a cadenas y cubiertos esos ojos tan preciosos… .. me das lastima… no eres ni siquiera la sombra de lo que fuiste…

Sera mejor que te des prisa y cumplas con tu mision…. A no ser que quieras que otros vengan …

Es verdad… me gustaria mucho pelear contigo y ver que tan fuerte eres… pero no tengo tiempo…. En eso misato lanza un kunai el cual cae a lado de itachi..

Por que… pregunta este

No necesito hacerlo… .. veo muy bien cual es tu destino..asi que no tengo necesidad mancharme las manos… solo espero que me hagas un favor….

Es acerca de naruto .. verdad….

Asi es… necesito que … pero misato no pudo terminar de hablar ya que otros dos kunais.. habían sido plantados en el pecho de itachi…

Pero que … decía misato sorprendida…

Lo siento misato – chan.,.. pero mucho demorabas así que vine personalmente a terminar ….

Naruto .. te dije que me esperaras … y vigilaras acaso eres sordo… decía misato muy molesta…

Es que no me gusta esperar… … y además todos esos ninjas eran solos basuras… asi como este sujeto… imagine que fuese mas fuerte pero… con solo mirarlo me causa lastima…

_Maldición… y esperaba que este me sirviera de algo.. piensa misato…_

Bien creo que sera mejor irnos… kaseiyo nos dijo que fuésemos a donde riku y kyosuke…

Espero que sea la ultima vez que desobedeces ordenes mías… si vuelvas hacerlo.. te matare…. Dice misato…

No es para tanto misato…acaso no ibas hacer lo mismo….

Grr… mejor marchémonos… tres personas se acercan y no quiero ver mas sangre…

* * *

Pero que demonios… pasó aquí..decía tsunade sorprendida al ver a tantos jounins muertos… 

Debió ser obra de ellos… decaí kakashi… …

Malditos… piensa tsunade quien apretaba los puños..

En eso uno delos jounins que se encontraba herido empieza a llamar a tsunade

Hokage –sama…

Que fue los sucedió .. quiénes hicieron esto…

fueron dos sujetos.. ambos estaban cubiertos los rostros … no los pudimos reconocer.. pero creo que solo venian por una persona-…y uno de ellos decía llamarse el kyubi.-…

Que,…

Hace cuanto que se fueron… dice kakashi

hace unos minutos… no deben estar muy lejos…

Sasuke y kakashi ir detrás de ellos.. yo me encargare de lo demas….

Hai.. en eso kakashi y sasuke desaparecen

_naruto … piensa tsunade_

Unas hora después …

Tsunade – sama…

Kakashi .. sasuke… encontraron algo…

No-…. … dice sasuke

Maldición…. Dice tsunade… no puedo creer que naruto haya hecho todo esto pero antes debo decirles otra cosa

Que es… pregunta sasuke

..uchiha itachi fue asesinado..

que!!!!.. dicen sasuke y kakashi

yo tampoco puedo creerlo pero así fue…pero antes de eso… itachi escribio con su propia sangré esto… en eso kakashi y sasuke se dan cuenta del escrito en una de las paredes …

Sasuke.. siento mucho lo que sucedió entre nosotros.. talvez nunca llegues a perdonarme… asi que quería darte un presente… y es información acerca de uzumaki naruto… hace un momento fui asesinado por el…..asi que no tengo mucho tiempo para contarte todo con detalles… te preguntaras pro que hago esto.. pero solo lo hago por vengarme de ese bastardo.. que nos traiciono… aquella vez… .. bueno lo que debes saber es que el piensa seguir con lo que empezó .. tratar de obtener poder… y apara eso es que busco a todos esos biuujus….. lo mas probable es que empieza a notarse su poder dentro de un tiempo..asi que no trates de buscarlo… porque jamas los encontraras… además ellos son muy fuertes.. lo unico que puedes hacer es entrenar… adiós sasuke…y perdoname

. sasuke lo siento… dice tsunade..

No tienes por que… jamás me importo su vida.. dice sasuke quien se marcha de aquel.. lugar.. pero al salir .. no puede contener una lagrima surgír de sus ojos…

Itachi… yo te perdono.. piensa sasuke…

* * *

Que aburrido… pense que ese sujeto me divertiría mas misato –chan… pero naruto no obtiene respuesta… acaso sigues molesta por lo que sucedió… 

Si lo sabes entones no preguntes….

No deberías molestarte..te prometo que no lo volvere hacer…es solo que me deje llevar…

Será mejor darnos prisa. o tendremos que quedarnos en una de las aldeas a dormir….

Entonces por que tanta prisa..sera divertido ir a una de esas aldeas misato.-chan…además no eh comido nada en el camino…

Entonces vayamos a una que este cerca…

Siii… pero espero que tu invites..es que no tengo nada de dinero…

Esta bien no te preocupes…

Arigato misato –chan.. dice un naruto sonriente… lo primero que pediré sera una fuente de ramen…

Parece que no has olvidado todo después de todo.. dice misato

* * *

Con que esta es la aldea oculta de la arena… umm.. no es la gran cosa… en eso se ve a izumi y yuramoto en una de la entradas de la aldea de la arena… 

Esta anocheciendo..asi qué sera mejor atacar cuando todo este oscuro… dice yuramoto…

No siento la presencia de ese kazekage… dice izumi

De seguro aun sigue en konoha…. Dice yuramoto..

Que lastima… pero me conformare por terminar con la mitad de esta Alda….

* * *

Eres muy rápido… lo hiciste antes del anochecer… decía riku 

No fue al gran cosa.. el unico que me dio problemas fue el mizukage …de al aldea de al niebla… pero resulto también siendo basura… por que no tomamos el país del fuego… eh escuchado que el hokage de konoha es el mas fuerte…

Pero kaseiyo no dio esa orden..asi que deja de quejarte.. ahora dime a quienes mas mataste..

Solo a los que me estorbaron.. los aldeanos no se metieron para nada…

Tengo entendido que el país del agua es muy pequeño asi que solo debiste atacar al la aldea de la niebla… verdad

asi es… la mayoría de idotas que murieron fueron de esa aldea.. así que que tomar control de ella será mas fácil…

Es verdad…. Pero habran muchos intrusos que querrán saber lo que ocurrio asi que sera mejor buscar un guardia para la entrada…

Crees que pueda liberarlo hora…

No es mala idea…. Dice riku

Kuchiyose no jutsu (técnica de invocación)… en ese momento aparece un perro gigantesco…

Akira… tu serás el nuevo guardián del país del agua… dice kyosuke…

* * *

Que te parecio la comida naruto … dice misato 

Estuve deliciosa……

Bien.. entonces es hora de que acampemos.. ya esta anocheciendo…

Hai….pero no crees que es muy temprano... yo quisiera divertirme mas…eh escuchado que habrá una feria en la aldea de la nieve…

No tenemos tiempo para diversiones naruto..debemos irnos antes del amanecer recuerda que konoha debe estar detrás de nosotros…

Vamos misato – chan.. solo sera unas hora.. si quieres te peudes quedar t a descansar

AHG.. esta bien.. pero o te demores mucho…

Siii!!!!...

* * *

No puedo creer que termináramos la mision tan pronto… 

Guu .. gua…

Kiba – kun… crees que este bien que descansemos … deberíamos regresar pronto a konoha.. talvez haya noticias de naruto…

Hinata..es mejor que te relajes.. asi solo conseguirás cansarte… decía kiba quien estaba montado encima de akamaru

Tienes razon.. Discúlpame..es solo que…

Que te parece si vas y te diviertes… .. mientras yo busco un lugar donde descansar…

Pero…

Vamos hinata.. toda la misión solo et las pasado callada.. sera mejor que te distraigas en algo…

Arigato kiba – kun.. te prometo que me distraeré en algo...

Entonces te buscare dentro una hora….

Hai… en eso kiba y akamaru desparecen de la vista de hinata …

* * *

Vaya …no imagine que esa aldea fuese tan divertida… que bueno que misato me permitió divertirme… ene so un vendedor de mascaras se le acerca a naruto ofreciendole una mascara.. 

No gracias .. solo estoy de paso…. Dice naruto

Vamos joven… solo cómpreme una..además así deja de cubrirse el rostro,…

Es verdad… entonces déme la mascara con el rostro del zorro…

Tome…..

Arigato… naruto se pone la mascara… que divertido es esto… en eso naruto al voltear .. se tropieza con otra persona haciéndola a esta caer…

Lo siento … te lastimases… dice naruto …

Ah.. discúlpeme .. .

Vaya….es muy bonita…piensa naruto… eh.. como te llamas.. eres de esta aldea…pregunta naruto

No puedo responderte lo siento..

Ya veo..eres de konoha… dice naruto al ver su placa con la insignia de konoha.. ..

Si..soy una ninja de konoha.. y tu quien eres…

Lo siento pero tampoco puedo decirte.. pero que te parece si me acompañas a la feria..

No puedo … lo siento…

Vamos.. ademas estas sola.. y yo tambien.. si te preocupa que te coma. Descuida soy todo un caballero..

No es eso.. es solo.. que…

Solo sera un corto tiempo… vamos no seas majadera… o estas esperando a tu novio..

No... no tengo novio..

Menos mal… pero es raro que una chica linda como tu no tenga uno…

Eso no es problema de usted..asi que déjeme tranquila…. En eso aquella chica quien había resulto ser hinata trata de irse pero naruto la detiene tomándola de la cintura y acercándose a ella

Solo quiero concocerte...acaso eso es malo...susurra naruto en stu oído

Que es esta sensación….. siento haber pasado por esto antes… pero porqués siento asi con ese sujeto… piensa hinata

Porque estas temblando… dice naruto quien la sujetaba con mas fuerza de la cintura

No se me acerque mas… dice hinata..

Y que sucede si me acerco mas… en eso a naruto trata de quitarse la mascara pero en eso otra persona llega interrumpiendo ambos

Será mejor que la sueltes sino quieres tener problemas...

Guaa.. gua..

Kiba – kun …. En eso naruto la suelta..

Quien eres tu…

Es debo preguntarte yo a ti.. porque molestas a hinata…. Dice kiba

Hinata.. bonita nombre… lo siento hinata- san.. es solo que quería un poco de compañía..eso es todo…

Pues ya ves que ella no esta sola..asi que sera mejor que te largues…

No tienes que darme ordenes … yo puedo irme cuado me de la gana….

Que dices… en eso kiba baja de akamaru…

Kiba kun.. no pelees… dice hinata …

Es una lastima que esta hermosa chica este contigo.. porque si no fuese así…. Te mataría… en eso naruto le da al espalda ambos…. Nos volveremos haber hinata … . en eso naruto desparece entre las calles de la aldea de la nieve…

Hinata quien era ese sujeto… pregunta kiba…

No lo se… no quiso decirme su nombre..y ademas llevaba una mascara…

Es muy sospechoso…

Si tienes razón.. además cuando hable con el.. me pareció muy familiar…diec hinata

pues a mi me parecio un patan... diec kiba

* * *

_Ninjas de konoha.. eh… no imagine encontrármelos aquí… ..es una lastima que ella sea de esa aldea….piensa naruto_

Espero que te hayas divertido naruto –kun…

Misato - chan…

Por favor quitate esa mascara… y larguémonos ya de esta aldea..

Esta bien …sabes hace unos minutos me encontré con dos ninjas de konoha…

Que… quienes eran…

_No lo se… es mejor no decirle nada de lo que sucedió o sino se pondrá peor.. Piensa naruto.._

naruto trata de mantenerte alejado de ellos… dice misato

Entendido… .

Bien es hora de irnos…

* * *

Terminaron muy pronto… kyosuke .. riku… 

Fue demasiado fácil… dice kyouske quien se encontraba a lado de su mascota…

Parece se que también terminaste muy rapido… dice riku

Asi es… fue muy facil conseguir al demonio de dos colas…

Espero que los demas no demoren mucho… o tendran que vérselas con akira… dice kyosuke…

continuara

en el proximo capitulo una batalla en la arena… … naruto llega al país del agua …. sasuke se marcha de konoha…


	15. el pais del agua

**Capitulo 15: el país del agua **

Bien es hora de empezar con la diversión... dice izumi quien habia despertado ... pero al hacerlo no encuentra a yuramoto.. pero... donde se metio ese imbecil... acaso...no… no es imposible..e l sabe bien que si va solo morira...

Veo que despertaste izumi - chan.---... sabes deberías de hacerlo mas seguido.. pareces un angel cuando estas dormida...

Yuramoto.. donde estuviste... por que llegas así... en eso izumi se da cuenta que estaba lleno de arena...

Ahhh .. esto..bueno esos jounin me lo hicieron.-.. deberías ver que débiles son.. pero después te lo cuento.. debemos marcharnos...

Acaso... acaso...

Que sucede... pregunta yuramoto...

Tu...tu hiciste el trabajo solo... en eso izumi baja al cabeza...

Bueno en realidad te vi muy bien durmiendo -..asi que para que molestarte..asi que termine el trabajo rápido...

Te...te... yuramoto te..

No tienes que agradecérmelo..se que soy muy guayy pero no es para tanto...

Yuramoto... en eso izumi levanta la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en ella... TE MATAREEE!"!!!!!... en eso izumi hace explotar. el lugar en donde se encontraban

Vamos izumi – chan no te molestes...solo queria darte una sorpresa...ademas pensabas destruir la aldea por completo.. kaseiyo no nos dio esa orden...

Maldito bastardo..sabes lo que dirán cuando los demás se enteren que no hice nada...

Bueno.. no pense en eso... peor ... no tienen por que enterarse...

Me excluiste de la misión como si fuera una basura...acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo... en eso izumi empieza a emanar chackra de su cuerpo...

Izumi basta... llamaras la atención de esos ninjas...asi que tranquilízate...

No me jodas... en este mismo momento acabare con tu maldita vida...

Asi... recuerda que soy soy mucho mas fuerte que tu... dice yuramoto quien deja a un lado la tetera donde se encontraba el shukaku.,..

Asi eso lo veremos...espero que estes preparado... yuramoto...

Vamos izumi... deja esto por el bien de la misión... no quieras verme enojado.., no te lo recomiendo... sonríe yuramoto .

Asi... pues tu tampoco me conoces...

Asi que eran dos de ellos... en eso llegan varios jounin de la aldea de la arena...

Si no quieren morir sera mejor que SE LARGEN!!!!!!!... grita izumi quien se lanza sobre yuramoto dándole un fuerte puñete el cual deja un profundo cráter...

Mierda... acaso pretendes matarme... dice yuramoto...mierda tenían que venir estos para empeorar ahora tendré que comportarme como idiota …

No juegues conmigo... en eso izumi lanza varios puñetes sobre yuramoto el cual los esquivaba con mucha facilidad...

uff... esa estuvo cerca... no se que dira kaseiyo sobre esto... pero recuerda no echarme el pato de todo... dice yuramoto aun sonriendo...

Pero que payasos son estos... estan peleando entre compañeros... dice uno de los jounin

Será mejor avisar a los demas.. que ellos estan aquí.. dice otro de los jounin...

No... ustedes no avisaran a nadie mas... en eso yuramoto se lanza sobre todo los jounin bajando su defensa..a lo que izumi aprovecha y le lanza una fuerte patada... haciendolo volar por los aires...

Eso me dolió...michiru -. Chan..estas queriendo acaso que me moleste en verdad...

No me llames ASI!!!!! …... dice izumi-...

Con que eran ustedes otra vez...

Esa voz... piensa izumi ..al momento que también voltea... dibujando en ella una gran sonrisa...

_No puede ser….. .esto no podia empeorar mas... piensa yuramoto... _

Gaara... gaara del desierto verdad.. dice izumi...

No .. aquí soy el kazekage...

Bien si ya terminaron de saludarse..nos puedes dejar ir... querido kazekage.. dice yuramoto.. quien toma a izumi por el brazo tratando de llevársela... pero esta se suelta

Déjame... ya hemos terminado la mision asi que puedes irte...yo me quedare a divertirme...

No digas estupideces...recuerda.-.que yo soy muy sensible con mis sentimientos y .. nos soportaría dejar a una camarada en el camino...

Desde cuando tomaste clases de actuación ... dice izumi quien lo veía con una gran pena... al igual que los demas...

Vamos michiru –chan... no dirás que fue muy convincente muy forma de hablar...

Para.. nada...

Ya lo sabia. .. todos dicen que soy magnifico... pero no tenias que decírmelo.. me haces sonrojar...

_No entiendo..como pude aceptarlo como compañero... piensa izumi... _

Quieren dejarse ya de estupideces y decirme porque es que se llevan al shukaku…. Pregunta gaara

Bueno pregunta… peor siento no podere responderte…

Yo si .. yo si… dice yuramoto..la verdad es que queremos reunirnos todos los biuujus…y no es justo que solo disfrutemos nosotros ..dejando de lado a los otros…asi que decidimos reunirnos todos…a demás ustedes podrían utilizarlos para atacarnos…

Eso jamás lo haríamos…dice gaara

Así siempre dicen…dice izumi…

Bueno ven todo caso no puedo dejarlo que se lo lleven… y además porque necesito que me digan donde esta naruto

Naruto… es uno de nosotros..a si que deja de jodernos con eso…ademas en estos momentos el esta haciendo lo mismo que nosotros…

De que estas hablando…

O ya veo todavía no se enteran… pues Naruto en estos momentos debe estar en el pais del fuego… asesinando.. ah un uchiha… dice izumi

Michiru – chan.. yo creo que ya lo mataron y si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo.. misato –chan te ganara…

_Es verdad…. Piensa izumi_

_Acaso Naruto…se atrevió a …. No es imposible… piensa gaara_

Michiru – chan.. vamonos…. Dice yuramoto

_Odio que me llame asi…. piensa michiru…_no ….no me iré.. terminare con esto de una vez… dice michiru

Creo que no tengo otra alternativa… en eso yuramoto aparece detrás de izumi lanzándole un fuerte golpe en al nuca haciendo que esta caiga al suelo…

Yuramoto.. que …

Lo siento pero si no hacia esto … el trabajo se complicaría…

Espera que despierta… te descuartizare vivo… en eso izumi pierde el conocimiento…

Bueno creo que la fiesta se termine aquí kazekage – sama… pero debo retirarme…con el paquete y con mi amiguita .. ah y otra cosa… si no quieres tener problemas mas adelante sera mejor que renuncies a ser kazekage…. En eso izumi desparece con yuramoto en una cortina de humo…

No dejen que se escapen… búsquenlos… dice gaara a lo que los jounin se dispersan…

Gaara quien crees que quiso decir con eso de que dejes tu puesto… pregunta temari …

Yo tampoco lo se… pero antes de eso..debo saber que es lo que ocurrio en el país del fuego… dice gaara

* * *

Debo darme prisa… si izumi – chan despierta antes de que llegue…. Mi vida correrá peligro… piensa yuramoto… espero que lleguemos antes que naruto – kun.. y misato – chan….

* * *

Sasuke… que deseas… chizune me dijo que querías verme…

Si… quería pedirle un favor…

Dime cual es…

Dejarme buscar mi camino…

Que dices…

No quiero ofenderla .. epro creo que aquí en la aldea.. no podré sobresalir..y ni siquera poder volverme fuerte…asi que eh decidido marcharme…y entrenar por mi cuenta..cuando este seguro de poder vencer a esos sujetos..regresare…

Pero sasuke…

Aunque diga que no.. igual me marchare.. pero quiero irme sin entrar en conflictos con la aldea…

Sasuke…espero que te vuelvas fuerte y si no es asi… sera mejor que no regreses… dice tsunade

Tsunade – sama… entonces…

Asi es.. Puedes irte….. pero mientras tanto no quiero que te acerques a ellos… ellos son muy peligrosos…

Descuida .. no lo hare…

Entonces te deseo suerte… estoy segura que puedes volverte mas fuerte…

* * *

Quienes son ustedes…

Estorbas nuestro camino.. asi que muévete y déjanos entrar .. perrito…

no puedo dejaros entrar… kyosuke – chan me lo ordeno…

Ya veo con que eres la mascota de ese mocoso… creo que esto sera divertido .. naruto – kun…

No quiero tener problemas con kyosuke…...asi que hazlo a un lado tu….misato – chan…

Sera un placer… en eso misato empieza a formar con su chackra una enorme lanza…. Te hare comida para insectos… espero que ese mocos no llore … dice misato

AKIRA!!!!!... en eso aparece kyosuke a lado de al puerta del pais del agua…

Kyosuke – sama…

Puedes dejarlos .. entrar.. dice este…_ maldita zorra… pensaba despedazar a akira.. si no llegaba tiempo… piensa kyosuke.._

Maldición… dice misato quien hace desaparecer su lanza..

Bien donde esta kaseiyo –sama… pregunta naruto…

El esta con mi hermano… dice kyosuke…

Kyo – chan.!!!!! kyo – chan!!!!... en eso misato , naruto y kyosuke voltean hacia al persona que gritaba

Yuri – chan… dice kyosuke sorprendido por lo que veia..

Que le sucedida izumi chan… pregunta naruto al verla en el hombro de yuramoto..

Bueno tuvimos un problemita con su temperamento..asi que tuve que golpearla….. yuramoto sonríe..

Bien vayamos hacia kaseiyo …. Dice misato

Espera misado –c han… dice yuramoto

Que sucede ahora….

Bueno..es que.. bueno.. quería pedirle s un favor a ambos…

Ehhh…

Podrian decir que ustedes llegaron despues de izumi y yo….

Que!!!!.. acaso estas crazy…. Dice misato

Vamos..es que si ella se entera que llegamos tarde.. me matara..

Umm… viéndolo por ese lado.. talvez podamos.. dice naruto

Estas loco naruto … no dejare que esa presumida.. este jodiendome.. por una mentira…

pero misato – chan… es solo una mentirita .. para salvar la vida de nuestro querido amiguito..

Prefiero verlo muerto.. que humillarme.. ante esa…

Vamos misato –c han.. hare cualquier cosa por ti… pero por favor acepta…

No lo hre… jamás lo hare.. ….

misato –chan… si aceptas… te prometo que obedecer todo lo que tu digas.-… dice naruto a lo que yuramoto y misato se quedan sorprendidos…

Naruto – chan… eres tan guay…. Dice yuramoto con los ojos de perrito…

_Maldito.. arrastrado.. piensa misato_ … esta bien lo hare... pero sera la ultima vez…

Que es todo esto.. un circo… dice kyosuke…

Kyo – chan!!!!... ene so yuramoto.. se lanza abrazar a kyosuke

ALEJATE DE MI HERMANO HENTAI!!!!!!... en eso aparece riku .. separando a su hermano y yuramoto..

Nee- chan.. …

Que te sucede riku – chan…

Te digo que te alejes de mi hermano… pervertido…

Que!!!!... grita yuramoto…acaso estas loco… yo jamas haria eso..el es un niño…

No e mientas.. te vi guiñándole el ojo a mi hermano… pero no permitire que lo vuelvas una mariquita… dice riku

Nee- chan.. eso no es verdad… estas imaginadote cosas…. Dice kyosuke

No imagine que yuramoto fuera de esos… dice naruto

Por supuesto que no lo soy…

Y como sabes eso…pregunta misato

Si quieres vamos al baño.. y te lo compruebo… dice yuramoto sonriente..

BAKA!!!!!... grita riku dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Y ahora que hice… pregunta yuramoto…

No puedes estar diciendo esas cosas… frente a mi hermano..

pero si el es mas vivo que yo.. dice yuramoto…

Ah!!!!!... yuri – chan….. me traicionaste…dice kyosuke…

Quieren ya dejar de pelear…eneso llega kaseiyo.. pero nadie le hace caso de lo que deccia

Ya te lo dije alejate de mi hermano… gritaba riku…

Que no soy un hentai… grita por otro lado yuramoto…

misato – chan… porque no compruebas que yuramoto dice al verdad… decia por otro lado naruto

Asi misato - chan… compruébalo.. decía yuramoto…

Acaso estan locos… ese cabron no me tocara nunca en su vida…grita misato

Son unos pervertidos… gritaba riku

YA CALLENSEEEE!!!!!!!...,.. grita kaseiyo

Ehh…. En eso todos voltean…

Kaseiyo –sama… dice naruto

Que les sucede … porque tanto pelean… pregunta kaseiyo

Kaseiyo –chan.. riku esta diciendo que soy un pervertido… se queja yuramoto

Riku..quieres dejar los chimes de cocinera para otro momento… dice kaseiyo

No es ningun chisme …esla verdad… dice riku

Si tu verdad le gusta esas cosas.. entonces dejalo… talvez sus gustos sena esos…dice kaseiyo

Usted será el homosexual no yo… dice kyosuke…

Qce dices mocos… dice kaseiyo …

Bien ya basta de peleas…dice misato…es hora de que nos digas cual es el siguiente paso kaseiyo…

Ah es verdad…bien cumplieron con su mision…pregunta kaseiyo

Por supuesto..en eso yuramoto le entrega la tetera donde se encontraba el shukaku…

Y tu misato ….

Bien…..la verdad es que no hice nada…el que realizo el trabajo fue naruto.. dice misato

Así es kaseiyo- sama….. fue muy facil…

Bien.. .. y yuramoto.. porque izumi esta inconsciente.. pregunta kaseiyo…

Bueno es que tuvimos un pequeño problemita…y ella se éxito mucho…asi que tuve que usar la fuerza… dice yuramoto…

Bien despiertala…. Dice kaseiyo…

Yo..yo lo hago…grita kyosuke quien el lanza un balde de agua fria…despertándose así izumi

PERO QUE CARAJOS!!!!!!... grita izumi….

Despertaste izumi – chan,. Decía un yuramoto tembloroso…

Yuramoto.. te matare…no me olvidado lo que sucedió….

Izumi … basta d peleas…dice kaseiyo

Oh!!! Kaseiyo – sama…. En ese momento izumi corre a abrazar kaseiyo pero este se hace a un lado dejando pasar a izumi…

Bien ya veo que todos terminaron con el trabajo…asi que seguire hablando… dice kaseiyo

_Porque me trata asi… piensa una izumi llorosa… _

Bien ,…cual es lo siguiente…

Conseguir el poder… seremos el país mas importante de todos…y para eso tendremos que ser mejor que el país del fuego y del viento… reforzaremos todo..asi ellos se rendirán y sino fuese asi…. Tendremos que tomar control de sus tierras… asi que desde ahora el país del agua es nuestro… por el momento..no destacaremos nuestro poder … tendremos que empezar de cero…y luego eliminaremos las piedras del camino…

Espero toparme otra vez con la arena.. dice izumi

Yo espero poder matar a todos….dice kyosuke

Je… yo terminare con konoha… dice naruto

Bien entonces que esperan … empecemos.. con nuestro plan..de conquistar todo…. Dice kaseiyo… los biuujus seremos los que reinemos todo…dice kaseiyo

Tu no eres un biuuju.. kaseiyo –c han..dice yuramoto…

En eso a todos le quedan mirando a kaseiyo…

Bueno… eto..es como si lo fuera…dice kaseiyo a lo que a los demas les sale una gota …

No entiendo porque seguimos obedeciendo tus ordenes…cuando no eres uno de nosotros… dice misato dejando a los demas dudosos…

Creo que la fea tiene razon… dice kyosuke..

Si alguien esta en contra de que yo sea el lider.. pueden decirlo ahora….

En eso misato. Da un paso adelante …seguida de ellos… los dos hermanos…

Ya veo izumi… tu estas de acuerdo…. En que me retitre…. Pregunta kaseiyo

Umm… la verdad es que yo creo que no deberia existir ningun lider…pero si usted es el lider…yo acepto..seguir sus ordenes…

Tu yuramoto….

No me interesa… opinar…yo solo seguire al mas fuerte….

Ya veo…. Y tu naruto..

Yo…matare a todo aquel… que se interponga en su camino.. incluso si uno de ellos… es un de los nuestros….

Maldición…no puedo ponerme en contra de naruto…piensa misato… esta bien si naruto acepta que el siga siendo el lider entonces retiro lo dicho ...

Entonces no tenemos nada mas de que discutir ….dice kaseiyo

* * *

Y así transcurrieron dos años…. Desde que naruto se había unido aclos biuujus… dos anos en que sasuke se había marchado de konoha y se encontraba entreanndo… asi como konoha se hacia mas fuerte…

En el acaso de los biuujus… naruto se hacia mas amigo de sus compañeros…

Izumi trataba de llamar mas la atención de kaseiyo…

Riku y kyosuke entrenaban cada dia…

Kyosuke y yuramoto… se encontraban a escondidas… pero los que hacen juntos se sabrá en los siguientes capitulos…

Misato.. trataba cadia dia de ser mas fuerte que kaseiyo….

Y kaseiyo trataba de volver el pais del agua la mas importante….

En konoha… todos entrenaban…..

Tsunade…trataba de hallar a naruto….

Jiraiya era asignado a misiones de búsqueda de los biuujus… y los amigos de naruto se volvían mas fuerte… ais como hinata se encontraba a escondidas con un chico.. el cual aparecerá en los siguientes capitulos…

Continuara….


	16. yo soy himiko

**Capitulo 16 : yo soy himiko**

Bien espero que hayas entendido … no quiero que te arriesgues si vez que la situación es peligrosa aléjate…..

Descuida se cuidarme bien… tsunade …

No te hubiera pedido esto.. pero tengo un presentimiento de que el asesinato del mizukage tiene que ver con esos tipos…espero no equivocarme….

Descuida… regresare lo mas pronto posible...

Cuídate jiraiya…..

Si… en eso jiraiya desaparece

_Naruto….. piensa tsunade _

….

Como sucedió... en eso se escucha un fuerte ruido …

Lo sentimos….

De que me sirve sus disculpas… son unos inútiles... supongo que ya lo mataron…

Asi es… pero la noticia ya fue esparcida.. creemos que los demas países ya se enteraron…

Maldición…. Bien ya saben que hacer… y no quiero a ninguno vivo…

Si izumi – sama… en eso los dos jounin desaparecen…

Mierda… ahora kaseiyo se enojara conmigo…y todo por culpa de esos mediocres….

Sucede algo izumi . chan.. acaso algo te salio mal…

Que es lo que quieres yuramoto…

Bueno escuche un fuerte alborotó en este lugar asi que pensé en darme la vuelta por aquí….

Pues te hubiera ahorrado la gentileza….

Vamos no seas malcriada…asi es acaso como se habla a los amigos..que se preocupan pro ti…

Si vienes a molestar… mejor regresa por donde viniste…

Para nada… pero creo que kaseiyo te retara por lo que hicistes…asi que mejor anda pensando en una excusa….

Ya terminantes….

Sip…

Entonces lárgate … no tengo tiempo apara perderlo contigo….

Deberías aprender a escucha tus amigos.. eso seria algo bueno…

Vete al diablo… yo se como manejo las cosas…y te aseguro que eso no volverá a suceder… de eso me encargo yo…

Bueno... Bueno que esperas que no vas a informar de esto a kaseiyo antes que lo haga otro…

Lo se… se que unos de esos bastardos le ira con el chisme..así que prefiero ir yo mima….

Bien espero que tengas suerte…. En eso yuramoto desaparece…

…

ohayo naruto – kun…

hola yuri .- chan…como estas…

hay … y tu .. como te fue..

muy bien.. … pero aun seguimos siendo amigos..espero que eso se termine pronto…

estas muy enamorado de ella verdad ….

Si. Pero ella aun tiene esa mirada triste… creo que alfo le sucedió… pero mientras pueda seguir viéndola.. no me importa.-.. veras como consigo que se olvide de eso..y que se fije en m …

Espero que así sea… y tambien espero que me la presentes pronto…

Ejeje ..a es verdad aun no al conoces…pero pronto al traere aquí… solo espero que quiera venir… veras que linda es…

Si supongo…

Que te sucede estas triste acaso… te sucedió algo…

No… es solo que izumi tendrá un nuevo problema ahora…

Ahh..a si .. me acabo de enterar… sabes iré a verla..talves pueda darle ánimos…

no creo que la encuentres..se fue donde kaseiyo a informarle..

Ya veo.. entones iré hacia aya…

….

Kaseriyo –sama…

Eres tu izumi… … ídem que es lo que sucede…

Bueno.. yo.. eto…

Es sobre la información que se infiltro verdad…

Kaseiyo –sama.. por favor discúlpeme … yo .. yo no pensé que esto sucedería..

Sabes izumi… a veces pienso..que misato tuvo razón..no eres mas que una inútil… que solo piensa en llamar mi atención..

Kaseiyo –sama.. no diga eso… yo.. yo.. solo quiero que usted… que usted.. en eso izmi empieza a llorar…

No llores… un monstruo como tu..no puede llorar.. los demonios como ustedes no tienen sentimiento… asi que espero que aprendas la lección el ser un poco blanda solo te causara problemas.. para ello debes sembrara e terror en tus subordinados..y eso es lo que te falto…

Kaseiyo – sama.. yo .. no entiendo porque debo hacer eso.. eso solo causa .. odio.. en ellos hacia nosotros…

Y que quieres ..que te tengan afecto..acaso no eres un demonio… tu .. jamas recibirás afecto pro nadie… porque eres que eres…a si que no quiero escuchar estupideces tuyas… desde ahora.. estarás vigilada por tres de los míos…as i que procura hacer tu trabajo bien… si es que no quieras que te revoque el poder…

Si kaseiyo – sama…. En eso izumi se levanta ..de dónde se encontraba

Bien puedes irte…

Kaseiyo – sama.. le prometo que no le fallare.. aunque deba asesinar a todo aquel que se interponga… solo lo haré por usted …

no necesito que hagas nada por mi….

Pero… en eso izumi levanta la mirada hacia este mostrando las lagrimas que recorrían por sus ojos azules….

Ya escuchate…no necesito que hagas nada por mi…. Acaso no lo entiendes… yo jamas me fijaría en alguien tan debil como tu…y aunque te hicieras fuerte… nosotros no tenemos sentimientos.. y eso debes entenderlo.. para poder lograr lo que queramos..debes olvidar esos entupidos sentimientos…

kaseiyo –sama…. En eso kaseiyo se marcha … dejando a izumi … porque .. porque debemos ser así…acaso no existe nada para nosotros… acaso somos tan diferentes…

No lo creo … ..

Ehh… naruto .. que haces aquí…

Bueno venia a ver a kaseiyo… pero creo que estaba ocupado… y escuche todo lo que dijo…

Tiene razón.. no debí hacer sido tan débil.. sino fuera por mi esto jamás hubiera ocurrido…

No te culpes izumi.. kaseiyo es asi por que el esperaba dar la noticia de otra manera… pero las cosas ocurrieron así… asi que de nada sirve que te deprimas…

No… el tiene razon..debo volverme mas fuerte y olvidarme de todo.. de mi misma..-..

No creo que deba sera si… yo creo que todo esto sucedió porque seguiste sus ordenes…

Que dices...

Sabes yo también soy como tu… ambos lideramos en cada zona… pero de diferentes maneras…tu te encargas de sembrar terror y miedo.. pero para kaseiyo no fue lo suficiente… en cambio yo.. no segui esa orden..se que kaseiyo me recrimino varias veces pro eso.. pero en lugar de causar miedo … lo que hice fue entender a los demás… me di cuenta que con la colaboración de mis subordinados.. las cosas se manejaron mas facil… y vez asi fue…

_naruto… acaso este es el naruto… veo que la personalidad de el kyubi ya no lo maneja… pero este es naruto… veo porque logro que toros lo quisieran y peleasen asi por el… piensa izumi_

… tienes razón.. eh sido my tonta. En escuchar a kaseiyo… ahora me doy cuenta que lo que sentia por el.. no era lo que creía… solo era un capricho mio… pero ahora cambiara.. seguiré tu consejo.. y asi lograre ser lo que quiero..

Así me gusta izumi .chan.. debes aprender a entender a los demás. y que ellos te entiendan…

Arigato naruto…

Bueno debo irme… eh estado mucho tiempo fuera… ya debo regresar al trabajo…

De que hablas… si ninguno de nosotros puede salir del país.. como es que dices que estabas bastante tempo afuera…

eh.. eh.. no lo que quise decir es que…bueno después nos vemos…en eso naruto desaparece en una cortina de humo…

veo que las cosas ya se arreglaron…

yuramoto….que haces aquí…

bueno venia a ver que tal te fue…

pues nada bien...pero eso ahora ya no me importa.. naruto me enseñado algo grandioso… y sabes seguiré sus consejos…

bueno cada no tiene su manera de manejar sus cosas…. La verdad es que a mi me parece algo anticuada su forma … dice yuramoto ..

pues al contrario que tu..yo creo que es la mejor manera… la verdad eso de hacer sentir el miedo … no me agrada mucho.. por eso hare las cosas a mi manera.. aunque después kaseiyo me recrimine … la verdad es que poco me importa…

vaya .. veo que naruto ah logrado sacarte esa obsesión tuya…

asi es… naruto es lo máximo… ahora entiendo porque esa aldea.. lo llego a proteger tanto..sabes en este momento me sinti tan mal por lo que hicimos con el…espero que algun dia nos perdone…

izumi estas enferma….

Baka… lo digo en serio… en este tiempo naruto.. ah logrado que me lleve tan bien con el…

Si pero misato no permitirá que nadie le haga daño.. ella ya ah decidido que el destino de naruto sea este,…

Si fuera así..no estaria entrenando tanto..desde que llegamos no ah hecho otra cosa que retar a kaseiyo…pero el siempre la vence… es lastimoso verla a veces…

Si pero se ha hecho muy fuete.. incluso mas fuerte que nosotros… y todo ah sido por naruto.. por tratar de sacarlo de esto…

Si… los dos son grandioso… pero a veces pienso en como debe sentirse misato…aunque me caiga mal… ella debe estar sufriendo..-.

Si… pero ese es el destino que ella escogió…

No. Yo creo que ese es el destino que nosotros la obligamos tomar….

_Izumi… piensa yuramoto quien veía a izumi como sonreía …_

….

Naruto – sama… tenemos un problema… dic uno de los jounin

Que sucede…

Recuerda la ultima cliente que tuvimos ,… la que vino por la misión de exterminación..

Si la recuerdo.. pero eso fue antes de que y me fuese….

Si… bueno fueron dos de los nuestros pero no regresaron…entonces como usted se fue sin avisar… naruto sonríe…. Bien decidimos enviar tres mas..pero tampoco regresaron.. estoy seguro que ocurre algo extraño en la aldea dela hierba….

mm… cinco jounin desaparecidos… eso es extraño..creo que tendre que ir yo….

Pero naruto – sama .. le esta prohibido hacer eso….

Tienes razón… pero tampoco enviare mas hombre a morir…sera mejor encargarme antes.. de que el cliente se moleste… no crees… naruto sonrie…

Entonces iremos con usted…. Dice el jounin

No… no podrás seguir mi velocidad… _la verdad espero darme un tiempo libe…piensa naruto_

pero naruto – sama…

Sera mejor que te quedes aquí.. no te preocupes...regresare antes de la anochecer... y si no es asi.--- avísale a kaseiyo ..el sabra que hacer…

Entendido.. tenga cuidado…

Descuida lo tender… en eso naruto sale de la torre en donde se encontraba…. Bien espero poder tener tiempo y ir a verla-.. pero me pregunto que estará pasando.. esos jounin no eran tan débiles… pensaba naruto mientas se dirigía a la salida con una enorme capa y una capucha…. Bien espero que nadie me aya visto…

….

Como que no puede atenderme… se escucha un gran grito..

Lo sentimos izumi – sama… pero naruto – sama no esta en condiciones de verla…

Acaso me esta prohibiendo que lo vea…sabes lo que puede sucederte… dice izumi

Entiéndame por favor…

_Fuera de mi camino…en eso izumi lanza al jounin a un lado… hubiera sido mas facil si lo mataba...pero naruto se molestaría… piensa izumi_

Naruto – kun.. eh venido a … eh…. En eso izumi ve a un naruto sentado …

Ohayo…. Grita este…

Pero que es esto… en eso izumi lanza varios kunais hacia este… el cual desaparece…

Un clon.. eh… donde esta naruto… en eso toma por el cuello al jounin…

Naruto- sama..salio de la torre…

que.. el sabe que eso esta prohibido…

se fue a realizar una misión…nos pidio que lo cubriéramos..

_narto… que hiciste… si kaseiyo se entera.. o peor aun si uno de los de konoha lo encuentra… diablos…piensa izumi.._ dime a donde se fue…

A la aldea de la hierba…

Ya veo no esta muy lejos… en eso izumi suelta al jounin y se marcha….

….

Veamos… por donde debe estar la casa de esa mujer…estoy seguro que no me perdí… creo que debi pedirles instrucciones de como llegar antes de venir hacia aquí… en eso se escucha un fuerte grito .. el cual provenía cerca de donde estaba naruto.. el cual corre hacia esa dirección

Pero que es esto…. …naruto se quedo sorprendido al llegar .. habían varios monstruos… mal formados..el cual estaban atacando a una chica

AHHHHH!!!!!!!...

Diablos … en eso naruto les lanza varios kunais… pero estos lo esquivan…. Girándose hacia el…

Quienes son ustedes…. Pregunta naruto … pero en ese momento los monstruos se desvanecen dejando un monton de arena …

Que eran esas cosas…. Piensa naruto .. oye ..dime quien eres tu…y que eran esas cosas…. Pregunta naruto a la joven

No lo se…. ellos me atacaron.. vinieron de al aldea de la hierba… ellos me estaban persiguiendo…

Entonces ellos deben ser esos monstruos… pero como pudieron derrotar a los jounin…

Dígame quien es usted… pregunta la joven que tenia por lo menos 15 años…

Yo.. soy naruto .. uzumaki naruto tu niña quién eres tu…

Yo soy himiko…

Y que haces aquí… no deberías estar con tus padres…

No tengo padres.. y tampoco un lugar a donde ir.. soy una vagabunda…

Oh… lo siento no lo sabia… bien entonces debe irte..este lugar es peligroso… en eso naruto empieza a marcharse… pero en eso himiko empieza seguirle.-..

Ya te dije .. vete de aquí..este lugar es peligroso.. pueden aparecer mas de ellos…

Pero usted es fuerte.. usted puede protegerme…

Eh..es verdad.. pero yo eh venido por un trabajo asi que no tengo tiempo para estar de niñera….

Asi… puedo entonces ayudarte …yo se unas cuantas técnicas..y la verdad es que no me gusta estar sola….

Ha…. Esta bien.. pero no des muchos problemas… ..-

Hai.. espero que seamos buenos amigos…

Si claro… dice naruto si ganas… _por que tuve que toparme con ella... la verdad es que no tengo tiempo…piensa naruto _

Ya donde vamos..

ahh pues como ya termine mi trabajo … seguiré con lo otro..

Ah si.. y que es eso que haremos…

Bueno en verdad tu no vendrás conmigo..tu te quedaras en algun lado …esto lo debo hacer yo solo…

Pero.. yo no quiero estar sola… yo quiero ir con usted…

Ahhhh…. Que haga ahora.. no puedo ir .. esta niña no me deja en paz….creo que lo mejor sera regresarme… ademas debo avisar de esto a kaseiyo..esto es muy extraño….piensa naruto…

Esta pensado en algo…. Pregunta la muchacha

Ah.-. como lo sabias…

Porque tenia cara de tonto… después la cambiaste a serio…

Um…sabes no eres muy graciosa… dice naruto

Que es graciosa…

Ah… naa olvídalo.. iremos por algo de comer luego te llevo donde vivo…

Asi.. y quedo lejos.-..

No esta cerca solo tardáremos todo el dia en llegar ….

Aya…. En eso la niña se cuelga del cuello de naruto…

Que haces… no te tomes tantas confianza mocosa….

Es que estoy casada,…y como eres hombre pensé que podías llevarme en tu espalda… recuerda que solo soy una niña…

Maldita mocosa… piensa naruto…esta bien.. pero no te muevas mucho …

Hai…..

….

Donde carajos se pudo meteré naruto.. es que estaba pensando cuando salio…. En eso izumi llega a la aldea de la lluvia… creo que preguntare aquí…

Bueno espero que en este tiempo.. ayas logrado alcanzar tu objetivo …

Espero que si… pero ya debo irme.. necesito alcanzar a alguien…

Sasuke… espera… quiero que recuerdes..que todo tiene su limite…. Si vez que una baballa esta fuera de tu alcance..mejor renuncia a ella…

Si viejo… espero que nos volvamos a haber… ahora debo regresar a mi aldea…

Saluda de mi parte a esos dos viejos…

Si claro… adiós….

…

diablos en esta aldea tampoco esta.. acaso a seguido defrente sin descansar… bueno ano tardare en llegar a esa aldea… …en eso izumi empieza salir de la aldea de al lluvia .. pero en el momento que trata de irse se encuentar con un sujeto

tu,…. Tu eres… dice izumi sorprendida…

tu eres uno de ellos... dice el otro sujeto…

….

Bueno veamos… la aldea mas cercana es la de la lluvia asi que descansaremos ahi… dice naruto .. pero nadie le responde… creo que se durmió… bueno no importa...sera mejor llegar antes que anochezca…

….

Kyo – chan…q ue haces .. dique yuramoto al llegar donde se encontraba kyosuke

Bueno estoy inventado algo para que mi hermano no se de cuenta cuando salgamos… la verdad es que ah estado sospechando mucho de nosotros…

No es posible eso es malo…

Si.. pero lo estoy solucionando.. y dime como le fue a la estúpida de izumi…

Ahh es verdad… pero ahora que menciones.. no la eh visto ….

Ah ..debe estar por hay llorando .-..

No lo creo… es muy raro creo que iré a verla…. En eso uno de los jounin aparece donde ambos ese encontraban…

Kyosuke –sama.. yuramoto - sama.. .. kaseiyo – sama necesita hablar con ustedes riku –sama ya esta con el... solo faltan ustedes..

Naruto y izumi …

Es sobre ellos….

Ah… kyosuke y yuramoto se miran

Ya en al torre de kaseiyo ...

que sucede kaseiyo … pregunta yuraamoto…

supongo que es algo importante por lo que nos llamastes .. dice kyosuke

no quiero perder mi tiempo asi que habla ya… dice riku.

Bien naruto y izumi han escapado de el país de agua-.. ambos salieron de el…

Quee….. dice yuramoto

Quiero que uno de ustedes los vayan buscar,…. Por lo que me han informado.. naruto fue el primero en salir.. supuestamente a realizar una mision..y izumi fue tras el al enterarse…

Y como sabes eso ...

Uno de mis hombres le pregunto a un jonunin de naruto..asi que no desconfíen en la información.. ahora debemos traerlos…

Bien iré yo… traere a esos dos .. kaseiyo –sama.. dice yuramto..

Y mi donde esta… pregunta yuramoto al no verla…

Misato fue tras naruto.-… la verdad es que no quiso escucharme y se marcho

Como siempre causando problemas esos dos… dice riku

Bien yuramoto..espero que cumplas este trabajo con exito…

Si kaseiyo…en eso yuramoto desaparece….

…..

naruto que diablos estas pensando… piensa misato quien corria hacia a adea de la hierba…

continuara


	17. un nuevo enemigo

**Capitulo 17: un nuevo enemigo**

Bien iré yo… traeré a esos dos .. kaseiyo –sama.. dice yuramto..

Y mi donde esta… pregunta yuramoto al no verla…

Misato fue tras naruto.-… la verdad es que no quiso escucharme y se marcho

Como siempre causando problemas esos dos… dice riku

Bien yuramoto..espero que cumplas este trabajo con exito…

Si kaseiyo…en eso yuramoto desaparece….

…..

naruto que diablos estas pensando… piensa misato quien corría hacia a aldea de la hierba…

tu tu eres...

tu eres uno de ellos verdad... decía el otro sujeto que se encontraba frente a izumi... tu eres uno de los nueve demonios ..

como lo supo... y quien es el .. piensa izumi ... al darse cuenta de la apariencia de este el cual tenia al apariencia de un pequeño demonio mitad hombre y animal ...quien eres... como es que sabes sobre mi...

no puedo decírtelo... pero es muy facil... reconocerte ya que ambos somos iguales... ambos somos unos monstruos... asi que es fácil sentír el olor que llevas pegado en ti... ese olor a sangre ... pero no bine a hablar solo a llevarme algo ...

que es lo que quieres...

tu biuuju...

jjeje...veo que no sabes lo que es el terror... pero descuida te hare sentir el mismo infierno yo misma... dice izumi

espero que tengas la suficiente fuerza... pero déjame decirte que creo que puedas usar a tu biuuju ... en eso aparecen mas de ellos.. sumando en total cinco...

ya veo viniste con tus amigos...

si.. por en realidad no pensábamos encontrarte aquí... justamente después de encontrarnos con el kyubi...

que dices...acaso ustedes se encontraron con naruto...

asi ..e s.. y déjame decirte que el en verdad es capaz de detenernos... pero en tu caso eso es imposible... y tu eres débil...

Maldito bastardo.. cerrare esa boca que tienes para que nunca mas vuelvas hablar...

eso ya es demasiado tarde... en ese momento uno de ellos desaparece... reapareciendo debajo de misato quien la aprisionada contra su cuerpo formándose este en una serpiente...

que es esto... como es que pudo cambiar su forma... decía izumi quien trataba de soltarse...

es una de nuestras habilidades... pero pronto te soltaremos... .. los otros cuatro se forman a lado de izumi formando algunos sellos...

que hacen... suéltame... grita izumi...

por favor no seas impaciente ... solo queremos tu biuuju y tu fuerza .. ya que la necesitamos para poder liberal... eso es todo...

liberar... liberar a quien... quienes son ustedes...

se puede decir que hermanos .. creados por la misma persona... pero a la que ustedes traicionaron... y es hora de volver a su prisión...

_de que habla... piensa izumi..._

pero que es esto... no puede ser es el chackra de izumi... entonces ella esta cerca... que esta sucediendo...

_mis fuerzas... no siento mi cuerpo que me esta sucediendo... acaso este es mi fin... yo.. yo... no puedo morir aquí... no asi... no puedo... piensa izumi..._

ya estamos terminando... no fue tan difícil como imagine... solo era cuestión de suerte.. encontrarla justamente a ella...

espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo...

que... en eso los cuatros sujetos que estaban atacando izumi voltean hacia donde provenía la voz...

por que si lo saben... entonces aquí mismo moriran...

tu.. tu eres también uno de ellos... el demonio de las seis colas...el raijuu..

este chackra ... es de izumi... pero porque se siente tan debil... dice naruto al percatarse del chackra de izumi

naruto – san.. por que tanto alboroto... quien es esa tal izumi...

ella ... ella es mi amiga... y esta en problemas..

entiendo... entonces sígueme... en eso himiko toma la mano de naruto llevándolo hacia donde se encontraba izumi... quien también había sentido su chackra

con que el raijuu (demonio de 6 colas) ... eh... que suerte tenemos..después de terminar con el biuju de las cuatro colas empezaremos por ti...

no creo que puedan terminar ya que en estos momentos la soltaran y se largaran.. si es que no quieren morir,...

no nos hagas reir... tu no eres nada ante nosotros...

y quienes son ustedes...

eso lo sabrás cuando te matemos...

malditos bastardos... dice yuramoto quien trata de atacarles pero no logra tener éxito por que también es atrapado por otros de ellos...de la misma forma como izumi

que es esto... dice yuramoto sorprendido...

bien sigamos... hasta matarla...

no... izumi... piensa yuramoto quien trataba de soltarse...

no trates de soltarte jamás lo lograras ...

por que hacen esto.. acaso son una organización .. como los de akatsuki...

no... solo estamos cobrando vuestra traición...

traición... dice yuramoto...

así es...

yuri .- chan... viniste... dice izumi

izumi...

JEJE.. perdóname yuri –chan... perdóname por meterte en esto...

izumi aguanta... yo te sacare de aquí... dice yuramoto

No .. si puedes escapar hazlo...y olvidarte de mi... debes huir... debes salvarte..

No...NO .. DIGAS ESO!!!!!!...grita yuramoto... no puedo dejarte... NO PUEDO VOLVER A HACERLO!!!!!...

Yuri – cha... arigato ... fuiste un gran amigo.. en eso izumi deja de hablar...

Izumi... IZUMI!!!!!!!... grita yuramoto...

ONDA CORTANTE!!!!!... en eso una fuerte onda aparece despareciendo asi a los cinco monstruo... dejando a izumi libre y a yuramoto .. el cual corre hacia izumi... tratando de protegerla del ataque...

Izumi.. izumi... yuramoto trata de levantarla...

Están bien... se escucha una voz acercarse...

naruto... dice yuramoto sorprendido... tu hiciste eso...

No.. fue ella... señala a himiko...

Lo siento no queria lastimarlos a ustedes...

Descuida...

Como estas yuramoto..,. estas bien...

No lo se... creo que será mejor llevarla de regreso...

Si... dice naruto quien levanta a izumi en sus brazos...

Izumi.. piensa yuramoto quien se sentia fatal... por no poder ayudarla...

Yuri.- chan.. no te culpes... eran mas que ustedes...

No pude protegerla... fue lo mismo que hace 10 años... dice yuramoto...

Creo que sera mejor atenderla... cuanto antes no crees.. dice himiko..

Tienes razon... dice yuramoto.. quien se va junto con naruto de regreso al pais del agua ...

_no los encuentro por ningún lado... donde pueden estar esos dos... _piensa misato quien se encontraba en una aldea desconocida... para ella...creo que será mejor regresar tal vez volvieron

vamos izumi aguanta... decía yuramoto

cálmate yuramoto.. ya estamos cerca.. no te preocupes...

como quieres que no me preocupe casi la matan...y todo fue por culpa tuya..si es que no te as dado cuenta...

que dices...dice naruto...

así es... ella fue tras tuyo... si no te hubiese escapado.. jamás hubiera ocurrido esto...

yo.. yo solo queria divertirme un poco no pensé que ella me siguiese... dice naruto

Maldición... cuando kaseiyo se entere.. nos matara ambos...

dime yuramoto quienes eran esos sujetos... por que también los estaban atacando...

que dices... como que también acaso a ti también...

no pero a himiko si...

_que.. pero... esto es raro... piensa yuramoto quien veía fijamente a himiko... .._

en eso puede ver al país del agua cerca... el cual abre sus portones..dejando ver a kaseiyo cuando con los dos hermanos..

kaseiyo – sama..-. dice naruto...

kaseiyo ... izumi necesita atención... debemos llevarla al hospital... yo mismo la atenderé... dice yuramoto,...

esta bien... llevala... dice kaseiyo... pero tu naruto te quedas conmigo.. debemos hablar...

si... en eso naruto se da cuenta que himiko estaba también parada a lado de el esperando que le dijese algo...

himiko... es mejor que me esperes aquí.. no tardare... dice naruto .. a lo que himiko asienta la cabeza...

como que una misión... por culpa tuya casi perdemos a uno de los nuestros en que diablos estabas pensando naruto...

lo siento no pensé que esto sucedería ...

espero que así sea... pero por el momento quiero saber quien es esa chiquilla... porque la trajiste...

ella ... ayudo a yuramoto...y también estaba sola no podia dejarla... dice naruto

eso acaso es nuestro problema... tu eres un demonio.. no tienes tiempo para estar de niñera-..asi que dile que se marche...

pero... es fuerte puede servirnos...

no seas idiota... de que nos puede servir esa chiquilla.. no la quiero aqui así que sácala... decía kaseiyo ..

no lo hare... dice naruto a lo que kaseiyo se enfurece mas...

te estoy dando una orden... o acaso eres sordo...

estoy .. harto... ESTOY HARTO.. DE SEGUIR TUS MALDITAS ORDENES... grita naruto...

que estas diciendo.. maldito zorro... dice kaseiyo

lo que escuchaste... que estoy harto de seguirte.. estoy harto de todo esto... desde ahora yo decido que hacer con migo ... así que no cumpliré esa estúpida orden tuya... y si sigues con eso.. entonces prefiero largarme de aqui... dice naruto

_maldito mocoso... piensa kaseiyo_ ... esta bien... puedes hacer lo que se te plazca... pero... si esa mocosa me causa problemas... asegúrate de tenerle un sepulcro... por que yo no me apiadare de ella... me entendiste...

si kaseiyo ... entonces también debo decirte que si me percato de que uno de tus hombres me esta siguiendo también lo matare...asi que deja de seguirme...

espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo... naruto – kun.. dice kaseiyo molesto..

yo también espero eso kaseiyo.. y déjame decirte que me arrepiento de haber dicho aquellas palabras cuando decidimos quien iba a ser el líder...creo que no podré cumplirlas...

_izumi... por que tenia que pasar esto... porque... pensaba yuramoto ..._

yuri.- chan... izumi ya esta bien... pregunta naruto quien recién llegaba...

si... parece ser que solo le quitaron su chackra pero esta aun débil...

yuramoto discúlpame.. fui un irresponsable...

descuida ... espero que no vuelva a suceder naruto.. en serio...esos sujetos no eran cualquier cosa...

lo se ... lo que no entiendo es por que los atacaron a ustedes...

no lo se... pero kaseiyo me pido que fuera donde el.. para hablar sobre eso... iras también...

si.. aunque me acabo de pelear con el... pero creo que necesita saber lo que sucedió...

bueno entonces démonos prisa... dice yuramoto

como que los atacaron ...y naruto.. le sucedió algo a el... gritaba misato

descuida tu naruto esta bien... decía riku ...

ya estamos aquí kaseiyo... en eso entra yuramoto junto con naruto...

bien esperamos tu informe yuramoto ...dice kaseiyo...

en primer lugar no se en verdad lo que sucedió... cuando llegue ellos ya estaban atacando a izumi... asi que solo pude hablar con ellos por poco tiempo...

bien entonces habla ya... dice riku

ellos sol dijeron que estaban cobrando nuestra tracción... y me pareció que solo iban por nosotros los biuujus...ellos nos querían a nosotros... lo que no entiendo es que naruto me dijo que también a esa niña la atacaron.. no entiendo que pude ver ella... además de que ella pudo derrotarlos fácilmente..

que... dice kaseiyo

asi es... ellos son muy fuertes... pero esa niña lo hizo sin ninguna dificultad...,. dice yuramoto...

naruto que tienes que decir... dice kaseiyo

yo solo la encontré .. asustada ... esos sujetos la estaban atacando..así que cuando iba defenderla ellos solo despareciendo... no se nada mas...

_que puede estar sucediendo... piensa kaseiyo_ ...acaso ... no es imposible... ella aun sigue en ese lugar.., pero entonces.. que puede estar sucediendo...

kaseiyo que hacemos... pregunta yuramoto

nada.. si volvéis a encontrarse con algunos de ellos.. traten de sacar todo lo que puedan.. PERO SI VEN QUE LA SITUACIÓN ES PELIGROSA RETÍRENSE...

somos los demonios mas fuertes...como es posible que nos retiremos...dice kyosuke...

ya lo dije... ahora quiero que me dejen solo... dice kaseiyo .. necesito pensar...

si... en eso todos salen... menos riku...

dije que se fueran... acaso eres sordo.. riku...

esto es obra de ella verdad...

no lo se... pero voy a averiguarlo..

me dijiste que no era ningún problema...

y asi lo fue... pero no entiendo que esta sucediendo...

espero que ella no este metida en eso... por que sabes lo que sucederá...

lo se... pero yo mismo me encargare de ella...

eso espero kaseiyo...

naruto – kun.. porque hiciste eso... fue muy peligroso... dice misato ...

lo siento misato – chan... se que fui un tonto pero no tenia de otra algo raro estaba sucediendo asi que quise averiguar...

eres un baka.-.. por culpa tuya ahora izumi esta mal... dice kyosuke...

pero yuri - chan es una gran medico ninja el la curara.. dice naruto

de eso no se trata que hubiese sucedido si algo le sucede...,. dice misato

eh...

dejen de reclamarle tanto a naruto – kun...el no tiene la culpa de que esa chica y ese tal yuramoto fuesen tan debiles...

quien eres tu... pregunta kyosuke..

yo.. me llamo himiko... y quiero decirles que me fue tan dificil deshacerme de esos sujeto... fue lo mas facil ..que pude haber echo... no puedo creer que uno de los demonios mas poderosos que tanto dicen hubiese sido derrotado... ya veo que todo lo que dicen de ustedes solo es mentira... no son mas que un montón de chicos débiles...

que te has creído mocosa... dice kyosuke...

mocosa.. pero si tu tienes mi edad.. dice himiko...

_esta me cae mal.. piensa kyosuke..._

que técnica usaste niña.. pregunta misato

una del elemento viento... pero mis técnicas no tengo por que decírsela... ustedes son fuertes no... entonces demuéstrenlo... no esperen que una niña como yo este ayudándoles...o no son mas que basura... dice himiko...

basta himiko ... dice naruto quien se da cuenta de la furia de todos... los presentes...

naruto ..es mejor que la saques de aquí... dice misato esta niña me da mala espina... dice misato quien lo sentia asi...

esa...esa niña no es cualquiera... en eso aparece riku... es mejor matarla ahora...dice riku..

bien dicho...dice kyosuke

no.. ya eh hablado con kaseiyo ...dice naruto

me importa un comino.. yo mismo la matare...dice riku...

si te atreves a dar una paso mas.. entonces el que estará muerto serás tu... dice naruto quien estaba empezando a desatar el chackra del kyubi...

que estas diciendo naruto... dice misato ..

yo... yo no quise decir eso... dice naruto sorprendido... _que me esta sucediendo..porque dije eso..., piensa naruto..._

entonces hazte a un lado... niñato... dice riku sacando una enorme espada...

ya te lo dije houkou ( demonio de cinco colas) ...si te acercas a ella te destrozare vivo.-... dice naruto quien estaba siendo envolvió por el chackra rojo de el kyubi...

naruto que te sucede,... dice misato quien trata de calmarlo.. pero el chacra que estaba siendo expulsado por este... golpea fuertemente a misato...

je... no creo que sea necesario que me protejas naruto – kun.. yo misma puedo acabar con el .. incluso con los ojos cerrados... dice himiko quien seguia detrás de el...

te haré cerrar esa maldita boca mocosa... dice riku quien ataca himiko pero naruto se interpone golpeando fuerte a riku.. con el rasengan...

maldito ... acaso esta loco... dice riku

nee –chan... esta bien.. dice kyosuke quien se acerca a el...

ya les dije .. si alguno de ustedes se le acerca a himiko los destrozare vivo... espero que me hagan caso ... dice naruto

_naruto.. piensan todos..._

es mejor irnos naruto.. estamos armando demasiado alboroto... dice himiko...

si... en eso naruto y himiko se marchan...

que le sucede a ese imbecil..dice kyosuke...

_naruto que te sucede... piensa misato..._

lo consiguieron...

si... es una gran cantidad pero será suficiente para que pueda seguir fuera...

entiendo... pero muy pronto estare fuera de este lugar completamente...y esos batardos me las pagaran todas...sobre todo ese maldito de yamata no orochi... además tenemos un nuevo aliado el cual nos servira de mucho...

no debistes hablarles asi naruto… al fin y al cabo solo soy una desconocida…

no himiko… en verdad estoy harto de que ellos quieran hacer lo que quieran con cualquiera… y tu fuiste de gran ayuda para izumi y yuramoto… asi que desde ahora estaras bajo mi proteccion … y el que se atreva a tocarte..se las vera conmigo….

Arigato naruto… espero poder llevarme bien con los demas como lo hago contigo…

Estoy seguro que si….

continuara...


	18. el pasado de yuramoto

**Capitulo 18: El pasado de yuramoto..**..

Izumi... porque tuvo que pasarte esto... porque no pude protegerte... por que sigo siendo tan debil... decia yuramoto mientras observaba a izumi reposar sobre la cama del hospital...

Yuri... tu no eres debil... yo fui la que no pudo controlar la situacion...

Izumi despertastes... yuramoto se alegra...

Si.. la verdad es que pense que habia muerto y mucho mas cuando te vi hay... pense que todo ya estaba perdido

No has perdido tu sentido del humor...dice yuramoto...

Creo que no... pero escuche lo que dijistes y dejame decirte que no tienes la culpa de nada... la unica culpable soy yo...

No... yo .. yo soy el culpable ... inlcuso ahora no fui capaz... y todo es por que me confie...

Yuramoto...tanto me paresco a ellla..

Eh... de que hablas...

De tu madre... o acaso no es por ella que me protejes tanto..

Eso no tiene nada que ver...

Porque no me dices lo que sucedió con ella... puedes confiar en mi...

No.. se de que hablas.. sabes tengo cosas que hacer...te vere luego... en eso yuramoto sale rapidamente de la habitacion... entrando otra persona en su lugar...

Puedes ir tras el... no me gusta verlo así...

Si...

porque porque soy tan debil... porque no pude protegerlas... PORQUE!!!!... yuramoto golpeaba fuertemente la parte trasera de el hospital...

por que tuviste que irte... porque no nos fuimos juntos... porque me dejaste solo... en eso yuramoto empieza a soltar algunas lagrimas...

sabes llorando no solucionas nada...

que es lo que quires ... acaso no ves que quiero estar solo...dice yuramoto...

por que no me cuentas lo que sucedio con tu madre... talves pueda entenderte...

entenderme dices... como puedes entenderme cuando tu nunca tuvistes una madre...

tienes razon... pero puedo sentir el dolor que sientes el no tenerla... el cual tu también lo sientes o no es así...pero si no quires decirme nada ... no lo hagas...

espera... disculpame no quise decirte eso... en verdad lo siento... dice yuramoto..

por que no mejor me dices lo que te sucede talves pueda decirte algo que te anime...

naruto ... en verdad te interesa lo que me sucede...

si... eres mi amigo...y también eres alguien en quien confio... y me gustaria que tu confiaras en mi...

eres .. eres especial.. lo sabes...

no digas eso... solo hago lo que cualquiera haria...

no ... no cualquiera... ahora entiendo porque izumi fue tras tuyo... porque se preocupo por ti... un gran amigo ...

pero por culpa de eso... casi pierde la vida...

si pero lo hizo... sabes talves yo tambien pueda confiar en ti... pero quiero que no le cuentes a nadie de esto... ni siquiera a izumi...

lo hare... te lo prometo...

bien todo empieza cuando tuve 10 años...

_Mama…. Cuando regresara papa… sabes lo extraño mucho… _

_Pronto …. Solo debes esperar.. el ahora esta trabajando.. _

_Pero hace cinco años que se marcho… la verdad es que estoy muy triste sin el… no entiendo porque todos me ignoran tanto…desde que el se marcho y el abuelo murio.. todos me ingnoran y me ven con odio … quisera saber por que… pero tampcoo me lo dicen… por mas que pregunto_

_No hagas caso yuramoto… cuando regrese tu padre veras como todo se soluciona… pero por el momento trata de no salir de casa… _

_Por que... tienes miedo de que otra vez intenten matarme…. _

_Tu sabes que desde que tu padre y abuelo se fueron …existen personas malas…que desean nuestra cabeza… sobre todo el feudal… _

_Pues si intentan hacerte algo madre… te prometo que te defendere…… pero hace mucho que dejaron de tratar de acercarse… _

_Es verdad… pero es mejor mantenernos alejados… _

_Estamos demasiado alejados no crees…. La aldea esta lejos de donde vivimos…y aun asi me pides que no me acerque…. _

_Yuri.. si quieres a tu madre hasme caso…. No salgas… es muy peligroso… _

_Esta bien… pero si puedo ir al rio verdad… no esta muy lejos… te prometo regresar antes… _

_Esta bien.. pero no te alejes mas… _

_Hai… en eso yuramoto sale con un jarron.._

_Yuri siento tanto todo esto… si no hubiera sido tan cobarde… esto no estaria pasando… piensa la madre de yuramoto…_

_Rato despues casi al atardecer yuramoto regresa a su casa… pero al llegar se da cuenta que mucho gente se encontraba en la puerta… a lo que decide ir por detras de la casa… _

_Que sucede madre… por que estan esas personas.. aquí… dice yuramoto _

_Yuramoto… te dije que no tardaras… porque me desobedeciste… _

_Es que…. Lo siento..estaba jugando en el rio y no me di cuenta de la hora… _

_No tenemos tiempo… debemos salir de aquí… _

_Pero que sucede madre …. Dice yuramoto en ese momento los aldeanos empiesan a quemar la casa por todos lados….. que estan haciendo madre… porque queman la casa..,.. _

_Yuramoto…debes salir… yo los distraere.. pero tu vete por la parte de atras…no dejes que nadie te vea… _

_No..no hare eso… yo.. yo quiero protegerte… _

_No lo entiendes… debes huir.. no quiero verte morir… debes irte… _

_Por que.. porque .. ellos hacen esto.. porque con nosotros… _

_Quisiera decirtelo… pero no tengo tiempo.. debes irte ahora… _

_No .. no te dejare… yo soy Yuramoto Matsumoto el hijo del mejor ninja de la aldea… y el nieto del anterior feudal… no soy un conarde…. Mi padre no lo era-… no puedo serlo yo… habla desesperadamente yuramoto.. _

_Tu padre dices… tu padre no es mas que un maldito cobarde… el cual huyo de nuestro aldo.. para si no tener que ser ejecutado …. Como tu abuelo… si deseas saber la verdad es mejor que lo busques… pero ahora huye… _

_No es verdad…mi padre no es un cobarde… los cobardes son ellos… aquellos malditos aldeanos..que nos odian sin razon… porque dime porque nos odian madre… porque tanto odio … _

_Porque… porque dices… el unico que puede decirte la respuesta es el… buscalo… pero ahora huye… HUYE!!!!... en eso la madre de yuramoto toma a este sacandolo por la ventana …. Que se encontraba en la parte trasera… _

_Madre no te quedes.. ven conmigo… _

_No…si salgo ellos se daran cuenta… debo hacerlo deben creer que seguimos aquí… pero tu huye… _

_No.. no madre… no me hagas esto… yo.. yo que hare sin ti.. _

_Yuramoto.. tu eres mi hijo… tu sabras que hacer.. pero si te quedas aquí jamas lograras saber la verdad…. Esto … esto que esta pasando.. es el castigo por mi cobardia… _

_Madre… porque …. _

_Porque no supe defenderte… ahora vete… y encuentra a ese hombre… el debe estar cerca de la aldea del pantano… _

_Te prometo… que lo encontarre…y vengare tu muerte… te lo juro madre…. Yuramoto empieza a llorar… _

_No… si quieres prometerme algo… prometeme.. que seras feliz… no hagas cosas que te dañen…. Solo eso… ahora vete… _

_Madre… te quiero… yuramoto acaricia la cara de su madre antes de irse corriendo … _

_Adios yuri… espero que seas feliz… como algun dia lo fuimos en familia…. _

….

No puedo creerlo… entonces tu madre murio de esa forma…

Si… los aldeanos quemaron la casa junto con ella…

Y que hiciste lo buscaste …

Si... pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo….

Por que…

Porque… por culpa de el… rompi la promesa que hizo con mi madre…

…..

_Porque.. porque tanto odio… porque hicieron esto… pensaba yuramoto mientras se acercaba a la aldea del pantano… .._

_Oye niño tu no eres de aquí verdad… le pregunta una anciana… _

_No… soy… soy… yuramoto no sabia que decir.. _

_No importa si quieres no me lo digas.. pero que haces por aquí… eres muy niño para estar por aquí y solo… _

_Eh venido a buscar mi padre….. _

_Tu padre… dices y como se llama… _

_Su nombre es .. matsumoto kazuki… lo conoce… _

_Asi.. el vive a tres calles de aquí.. es muy facil de encontrarlo… si gustas te puedo llevar… _

_No es necesario… _

_Vamosso… no es nada-…ademas no sabia que ese hombre tuviera hijos… _

_Porque… Por que nunca habla de ellos… cuando llego parecia un hombre frio y distante… y asi fue…era amargado… siempre aparecia borracho…pero nunca hablaba de su familia.._

_Podria llevarme con el cuanto antes.. señora… _

_Claro.. .. yuramoto se marcha con la anciana.. hasta llegar a la casa de su supuesto padre… _

_Aquí es… si gusta entra .. el casi nunca sale… ahora debe estar con resaca.. anoche estuvo bebiendo toda la noche… _

_Gracias señora…. En eso yuramoto entra a la casa… _

_Que chico tan raro…. Piensa la señora… _

…

_Hola!!!! Ay alguien …. pregunta yuramoto..._

_Quien eres tu…. En eos aparece un hombre detras de yuramoto.. con el aspecto demacrado… apunto de caerse… _

_Tu eres kazuki… matsumoto kazuki… pregunta yuramoto al no destinguir bien a su padre… _

_Si soy yo…. Responde este… al momento que yuramoto se lanza sobre el ..dandole algunos_

_golpes en la cara… _

_Bastardo…. Maldito bastardo… _

_Ehy que te pasa mocoso… pregunta el sujeto quien seguia debajo de yuramoto..._

_Acaso te has olvidado de mi… de tu hijo… _

_Que.-. mi hijo… _

_Eres un maldito .. como pudiste abandonarnos a mi y a mi madre… eres un maldito cobarde…. En eso el padre de yuramoto lanza a este a un lado poniendose de pie… _

_Que haces aquí … como me encontraste… _

_Mi madre me dijo como encontrarte…. _

_Le dije que nunca lo hiciera… pero dime a que has venido…. _

_Eh venido… a saber la verdad…. _

_La verdad.,,… de que hablas… _

_POR QUE PORQUE NOS ODIAN… PORQUE MATARON A MI MADRE… PORQUE HUISTES…. ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO SABER…. GRITA YURAMOTO..._

_Mataron a …. No es posible… y tu por que estas vivo… _

_Ellla dio la vida por salvarme… _

_Estupida… hubiera sido mas facil.. si te dejaba hay…. _

_Que dices-… que clase de padre eres tu…. Acaso no soy tu hijo… porque hablas asi…. _

_Mi hijo dices…. Mi hijo murio hace 5 años… tu.. no eres mas que un monstruo… ante esas palabras yuramoto se quedo soprendido no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando… _

_Querias saber la verdad no.. pues ya la sabes….. _

_No es verdad… no es verdad.. estas mintiendo… _

_No es mentira.… sabes porque mataron a tu abuelo… y porque hui… fue por eso… porque tenia a un monstruo como hijo…. Al cual odio con todo el alma… si tan solo no hubieras sido un maldito cobarde… jamas hubiera pasado esto… fue culpa tuya que ella este muerta…. _

_No … no.. es verdad… yo.. la queria proteger… yo no tuve la culpa… _

_Dime acaso nunca sentiste le odio de esos sujetos.. cuando te miraban… _

_Si.. pero yo … _

_Asi es .. ellos no te lo dijeron porque temian a que los matases… ya que eres el demonio de las cinco colas… _

_Porque… porque… _

_Porque asi lo quise… porque asi lo quiso tu abuelo… porque asi debia ser para poder fortalecer la aldea… la cual pasaria a mi manos.. cuando mi padre fallecese… _

_Que… _

_Asi es… hace cinco años.. un ninja nos hablo de un biuuju … el cual poseia poderes y no podia ser vencido … por cualquiera..asi que el nos entrego a ese biuuju el cual estaba encerrado .. en un jarron… solo teniamos que darle dinero…. Ya si lo hicimos… el nos dijo que podia atar su alma al de una persona.. pero lo mejor seria al de un niño… así que yo como futuro feudal de la_

_aldea..decidi que tenias que ser tu…. Tenia que tener ese poder bajo mis manos… pero de nada sirvio… cuando nos atacaron.. lo unico que hiciste fue llorar… nunca utilizastes a ese endemonio monstruo… mi padre fue asesinado … al tiempo.. por un ninja el cual tomo posicion de todo… yo tuve que huir por no tener que pasar lo mismo.. tu madre fue la unica que quiso quedarse contigo… el cual ya no era su hijo… sino un monstruo… si ella no te hubiera protegido.. aquella ves que me iba a desacer de ti… ahora estariamos juntos… _

_Maldito… maldito… dice yruamoto _

_Insultame todo lo que quieras… pero eso no cambiara el odio que siento por ti… te odio .. por culpa tuya mi vida esta destruida…_

_No mereces… no mereces vivir… en eso yuramoto empieza a expulsar poco a poco el chackra del raiuuju…. _

_No me digas acaso me vas a matar… entonces haslo.. haslo antes que yo lo haga…. Por que eso es lo que mas deseo…. Acabar con el pecado que cree…. _

_Maldito… pagar por la muerte de mi madre….. en eso yuramoto traspasa con una mano el pecho de su padre el cual no pudo reaccionar… _

_Maldito bastardo… escuchame.. jamas seras feliz… en ti se encuentra la sangre de muchas personas… eres un maldito demonio….. te odio…. Esas fueran las ultimas palabras del padre de yuramoto antes de morir…._

…..

Yuri- chan.. en verdad no puedo creer lo que me estas contando…

Yo tampoco…. Sabes a veces creo que fue mejor dejar que el me matase….

No digas eso… tu no tienes la culpa de nada…

Si pero por culpa mia murio mi madre…. Perdi todo…

No… sabes yo creo que tu madre esta viva…. Dice naruto

Que…

Si.. ella esta aquí… en eso naruto señala la parte del corazon de yuramoto…

_Naruto…. Piensa yuramoto.. _

Ahora entinedo porque proteges tanto a izumi.. deben parecerse mucho no…

Si…cuando la conoci… no podia separarme de ella.. siempre andaba a su lado…

yo pense que te gustaba…. Cuando te vi tan nervioso en ese lugar… pense que tu querias a izumi…

No.. solo la veo como una gran amiga…. Ella es tan identica a mi madre… no solo en lo fisico… estoy seguro que por dentro tambien son iguales…es solo que izumi ha tendio mucho dolor.. en su pasado…

Si de seguro…pero estoy seguro que poco a poco ella volvera hacer como era antes…

No lo creo… nosotros estamos marcados con ese destino naruto…

No.. el destino lo hacemos nosotros…. Dice naruto quien se levanta donde estaba sentado… y te prometo que yo cambiare tu destino y el destino de todos.. nosotros…. Nunca mas volveremos a ser odiados y vistos con odio y miedo… estoy seguro que algun dia.. todos nos veran de otra manera…. y tu estaras hay para darme la razon….

Naruto… piensa yuramoto

Sabes.. ya tengo que irme….debo enseñar a himiko como manejar a los aldeanos…

Es verdad… me dijeron que hubo problemas con los demas ….

Asi… riku quiso matarla… pero no se lo permiti… y tambien kaseiyo..

Que kaseiyo… pero por que…

No lo se…estan muy histericos… y la verdad prefiero no encontrarmelos.. ahora… prefiero estar un poco alejados de ellos…

Entonces espero que todo se solucione…

Yuramoto.. dime algo… cuando tu me conociste como era… sabes no recuerdo mucho…

Eh-.. ehh.. pues… yo… la verdad es que ya no lo recuerdo… pero dejame decirte que no has cambiado en nada…

En serio….

Si… sigues siendo el mismo…

Espero no cambiar… la verdad es que odio seguir las ordenes de kaseiyo… a veces quisiera irme… detesto tener que dar ordenes..

pero a donee irias…. Hay muchos que desean nuestra cabeza…

Entonces talves deba darselas……

Naruto… estas hablando en serio…

Si…. Lo que yo quiero es estar con ella… y poder ser feliz….

La iras a ver…

Talves.. pero por el momento no… .. tengo otras cosas que hacer…

Espero que la termines pronto… y tambien espero que cumplas tu sueño…

Te prometo que lo cumplire…. Y tambien cumplire la promesa que te hice..

Promesa.. cual..pregunta yuramoto

Les cambiare su destino…te prometo que lo hare… aunque deba dar mi vida…

Naruto.. piensa yuramoto…

Continuara


	19. informacion

**Capitulo 19: Información**

Habian transcurrido dos semanas después de todo lo ocurrido con izumi ...todo seguia normal en el pais del agua aunque ahora naruto se le veia con himiko a cada momento entrenando...

Ese estupido zorro...a que no sabes lo que esta haciendo hermano ...

Si lo se... me lo dijeron ...

Maldito... te juro que esa niña no pasara de este mes...

Dejala ya... de todas formas no te hace nada..ademas anda de arriba para abajo con naruto.. parece una garrapata pegada ... dice kyosuke

Jamas olvidare lo que me dijo ese zorro... ..ademas no entiendo por que entrena a esa chiquilla cuando ella no es nada...

Pero pudo derrotar a esos sujetos talves sea fuerte...

Basta kyosuke... esa niña es debil y eso lo demostrare... ya lo veras...

Que estas pensando hacer...

Nada... pero dime... es verdad que estas de amigo con yuramoto... pregunta riku

Que!!!! ...no ..n..o es verdad... jeje...

Mas te vale...recuerda que no quiero que te mezcles con el ni con naruto... si descubro que es lo contrario... te cortare las piernas ... dice riku con una apariencia siniestra

Descuida nee- chan no me hablo con ninguno de ellos...

mas te vale...ahora sigamos entrenando...

Hermano...

Que quieres...

Tu.. no te gustaria salir de este lugar aunque sea por una vez... tenemos dos años en este sitio encerrados... dice kyosuke

No... no me interesa...recuerda que afuera hay muchos peligros...

Entiendo...

Bien sigamos... no debes descuidarte ...

Hai...

en verdad..no recuerdas nada...

no pero descuida.. ..no me importa mientras siga a lado de mís amigos...

amigos...dice himiko...

si yuramoto ...izumi.. misato y los dos hermanos...

eh...pero hace unos dias uno de ellos trato de matarme...

si pero son buenas personas...

naruto...aparte de ellos..no tienes otros amigos...

no...a nadie el interesa tener un amigo como yo... no al menos que no sepan lo que soy..

naruto...sabes yo una vez tuve amigos... pero uno de ellos me traiciono... por culpa de el mi destino fue marcado...

en serio.. y quien es el...

te lo dire cuando sea el momento...pero solo te digo algo...a mi nadie me traiciona...

oh... sabes ojala puedas llevarte bien con esos dos amargados...

sabes izumi – chan y yuri –chan estan siempre conmigo.. no me importa si esos dos no les caigo...solo me interesa estar a tu lado...

himiko ...dice naruto sorprendido

EN DONDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Jjeje...es que me encontré con unos amigos y me entretuve...

Grr...no importa dime conseguiste algo...

Ah es verdad... en realidad fue poco...

Poco...

Si..solo pude saber que es verdad lo del mizukage...

Maldición... dice tsunade quien se encontraba en su oficina..

Y parece ser que esta muy difícil entrar a ese país... en verdad es impresionante la forma en como ah cambiado todo...

A que te refieres...

Bueno te diré que ahora todas las entradas del país se encuentran cerradas... solo una es abierta la cual es donde se encuentra un enorme animal... parece ser que es el guardián de ese lugar...

Y entraste...

Por supuesto... pero creo que fue en un mal momento...

Mal momento...

Asi es... en ese momento todo era un entrevero.. ... escuche a uno de los aldeanos..que decía que uno de los siete lideres había escapado...

Siete lideres...

Si... parece ser que el país es liderado por seis personas... y uno de ellos toma el mando del mizukage...

Que demonios esta ocurriendo...

Tsunade..esa gente en verdad estan sufriendo...

Que...tu crees que naruto tenga algo que ver...

No lo se...cuando le pregunte a uno de los aldeanos sobre los nombres.. ninguno quiso decírmelo.. se decía que estaba prohibido...

Y que has viste...

Bien...el país ah cambiado ahora esta dividida por seis zonas...pero todas son lideradas por una sola personas...

Eso quiere decir que hay un jefe...

Si... en la aldea de la niebla la cual ahora es la guarida de ese sujeto.. se ah formado un enrome muro.. cubriendo esa aldea... hay es donde se encuentra el jefe de los otros...

Esto es obra de esos bastardos estoy segura... 

Si... eso crei ... hasta que pude ver a uno de ellos...

Los viste...,

Si..eran dos hermanos...

Dos hermanos...

Si sus nombre son kyosuke y riku...

No me suenan esos nombres...

Asi es...ninguno de los sujetos que se llevaron a naruto se llamaban asi...

Gaara me dijo..que también se había encontrado con dos de ellos..parece ser que se llevaron al shukaku...

Si lo se...también me entere de eso...

Naruto...donde puedes estar... piensa tsunade 

Ah ..es verdad que ah vuelto... me lo dijeron cuando llegue a la aldea...

Si...hace unos dias...parece ser que se encontró con un viejo amigo nuestro...

Ya veo...asi que fue quien lo entreno...

Si... no puedo creer que siga aun vivo...

Yo tampoco...pero eso se debe al milagro de los jutsu...

Si.. ..pero eso no es lo único ...parece ser que la aldea esta atravesando por un mal momento...

Que ... dice jiraiya

Si... desde hace unas emana...las misiones importantes de rango A , B e incluso C se estan extinguiendo... todo parece ser obra de esos sujetos...

Que...

Me refiero al país del agua..kakashi me dijo que todos nuestros clientes importantes estan tomando los servicios de esos sujetos...

No puede ser...pero porque...

Por que aquellos ninjas...son capaces de entregar su vida por cada misión... no importa como pero las realizan...

Algo que nosotros no podemos hacer... dice jiraiya

Asi es... jamás permitiría que mis ninjas entregasen sus vidas por eso...

Esto es malo...debemos saber que pretenden esos sujetos..

Parece ser que destruir los demas países...siendo ellos los únicos...con fuerza ...

pero por que,...

No lo s e...tampoco entiendo como es que pudieron invadir cuando los ninjas de esa aldea eran fuertes...

Si...

Y otra cosa..mas..

Que...

El kazekage de la aldea de la arena...recibió una amenaza...

Que...

Si... parece ser que lo asesinaran.-... si este no rompe la alianza que tiene con nosotros...

Maldito... que pretenden con todo esto...

Destruirnos...gaara no aceptado aun... pero su aldea no puede rechazar esa desicion...esta la vida de también sus aldeanos...

Es verdad..

Lo mas probable es que vamos a tener problemas muy pronto...

Maldición...y no podemos atacarlos...debemos saber que ocurre en ese lugar tsunade

No podemos hacer eso... nosotros no tenemos por que meternos en eso...no al menos que uno de sus aldeanos nos lo podia...pero mientras tanto no podemos... debemos esperar...

Y que dijo sasuke... piensa aun en buscar a naruto ...

Si y lo peor de todo es que aun no sabemos donde esta... la verdad no me gusta nada todo esto... ha pasado dos años desde que no sabemos nada de el... la verdad me preocupa mucho...tenia la esperanza de que estuviera en el pais del agua pero ahora estoy como en el principio sin ninguna pista...

no puedo creer que mi hermano siga tan enojado con naruto y himiko... debería ya olvidar todo lo que sucedió... decia kyosuke mientras entrenaba...

kyo – chan ¡!!!!!!!!!!... de escucha a yuramoto venir...

yuramoto... dice kyosuke todo serio...

que te sucede kyo – chan... acaso estas molesto por algo ... dice yuramoto

en eso kyosuke recuerda lo que le habia dicho su hermano... _si descubro que te estas viendo con yuramoto o con uno de ellos ... te cortare las piernas_ ...no... no me sucede nada... pero creo que mejor es que te marches... dice kyosuke

pero yo venia par lo de siempre... y ahora he encontrado algo mucho mejor...

lo siento pero esta vez no puedo ir...

pero...dice yuramoto triste

lo siento...

bueno...de seguro esto es obra de tu hermano...pero si yo fuese tu no tendría por que hacerle caso...pero ni modo le dire a naruto... tal vez a el si le agrade la idea...

que...acaso naruto sabe sobre eso...

no...peor ya es hora de que lo sepa-----en eso yuramoto se marcha...

no ... no yuramoto tiene razon mi hermano no tiene por que mandar mi vida...dice kyosuke...

vamos naruto... no seas aguado... es que no quiero ir sola... decía yuramoto triste ..

pero ... si se enteran ... la verdad es que o quiero tener problemas...y creo que eso también va para ti...dice naruto

es verdad ...pero es una cosa de locos... y yo quiero ir...

no lo se...dice naruto pensativo...

yuri- chan... creo que es mejor que no trates de convencerlo...ya que yo seré tu acompañte...naruto le tiemblan los pantalones par esto...así que deja de humillarte y marchémonos...dice kyosuke quien aparece con una pequeña mochila...

que dices mocoso...que me tiemblan los pantalones... para tu información...tambiénppienso ir...

pues no es necesario...dice kyosuke

no...si voy a ir...dice naruto

bueno no se peleen ...por que no mejor vamos los tres...dice yuramoto

esta bien...dice naruto

pro mi no hay problema...dice kyosuke...

bien cuando sea de noche nos reuniremos...en el camino se los explicare todo con mas detalle...dice

yuramoto

estas seguro de hacer esto yuri –chan...dice naruto

si...siempre lo eh hecho...así que no es la primera ves...

creo que no debi preguntar...dice naruto...y tu kyosuke...

yo también... acaso no lo sabias ya...dice kyosuke

si...pero conociendo tu hermanó...pense que no tan seguido...

es verdad...pero yo se como arreglármela...dice kyosuke

bien entones aqui en este mismo lugar...cuando todos estén dormidos...lo mínimo es que lleguemos mañana en la tarde...

hai!!!!...dicen naruto y kyosuke

ya al anochecer como habian acordado los tres se reunieron... saliendo del pais el agua sin ninguna dificultad...

naruto como hiciste ...para que los demas mañana no se den cuenta de que no estas...pregunta yuramoto

bueno fue facil...en eso naruto recuerda lo que habia hecho...

naruto se encontraba en su cuarto escribiendo algo...cuando termina de hacerlo posa encima de su cama un enorme muñeco tapándolo con unas sabanas... y la puerta de cuarto...un letrero que decía...NO MOLESTAR...DURMIENDO...mas abajo decía otra cosa...HIMIKO ENCARGATE DE TODO... YA QUE ESTOY CANSADO... POR FAVOR NO ENTRES...ejjeje con esto nadie se dara cuenta...soy un genio...pensaba naruto mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía por la ventana...

no soy un genio...dice naruto...pero yuramoto y kyosuke no dijeron nada pro lastima...

y tu kyosuke que hiciste...pregunta yuramoto

bueno...en eso kyosuke empieza a recordar...

kysuek –sama..cuanto demorara en su entrenamiento especial..decía un jounin

no lo se...solo dile a mi hermano que estaré ocupado..el sabe que ese entrenamiento es muy especial...

si kyosuke –sama...en verdad usted me sorprende...tan pequeño y realizando esos entrenamientos...nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de usted...

jojooj...no es para tanto...dice kyosuke... _la verdad siempre hago esto cuando salgo con yuri – chan..._piensa kyosuke

ya veo entonces sigues con el mismo truco de siempre...dice yuramoto

si...la verdad nunca me falla... mi hermano jamás seria capaz de interrumpir..un entrenamiento...

entiendo..eres muy hábil...pero no mejor que yo...dice naruto

mejor no te digo nada...dic kyosuke..

y tu yuramoto...preguntan ambos...

yo...pues yo no hice nada...la verdad es que nadie nunca va ha verme así que no tengo problemas en salir...

_pobre...piensa naruto..._

_que feo es ser ..alguien olvidado...piensa kyosuke..._

que están pensando...pregunta yuramoto

no nada!!!!!!!!...dicen ambos...

bueno ahora les dire de lo que se trata todo esto..la información queme dieron no es al gran cosa...pero nos ayudara en algo...dice yuramoto

bueno suelta la sopa ya...dice naruto...

bien...según mi cliente se trata de una casa embrujada...supuestamente dice...que toda persona que entra nunca sale...y hace mas de 5 años que nadie vive hay...así que muchos de sus ninjas fueron desapareciendo ... la verdad es que no creo en fantasmas...pero pro si acaso las pulgas..llevo ajos...

yuramoto eso es para vampiros...dice kyo –chan

en serio...dice yuramoto

creo que himiko se preocupara... por mi...será mejor que regrese...dice naruto...

um...acaso no será miedo..dice kyosuke

que!!!!!!...grita naruto...para tu información...yo no l tengo miedo a esas cosas...dice naruto...

entonces pro que te tiemblan las piernas...dice kyosuke señalando sus piernas...

eh..eh..es que sufro de una enfermedad..jeje..dice naruto

um.m...bueno si tienes miedo puedes regresarte...me basto yo solo para hacer este trabajito...dice kyosuke...

que..no seor..yo también voy..no importa si himiko se preocupa...un amigo jamás deja atrás a sus amigos...dice naruto

que descardo es este...piensa yuramoto

bueno entonces en marcha...talves lleguemos en al madruga de todas formas no esta lejos..

si!!!!!!!...grita naruto

en marcha... en eso yuramoto, naruto y kyosuke...aceleran su paso par llegar mas pronto a sus destino...

continuara...


	20. los miedos de un Jinchuuriki

**Capitulo 20: los miedos de un ****J****inchuuriki,**

Eh...yuri-chan no crees que ya llevamos tiempo buscando esa casa...la verdad es que ya estoy cansado...decia naruto exhausto de tanto caminar

Es que... no entiendo se supone que por estos lugares se encuentra ...decia yuramoto...

Um..no te habrás perdido...dijo kyosuke

Por supuesto..que no..dice yuramoto ofendido.._o si..piensa para si mismo..._

Ehy..muchachos...miren..dice naruto al voltear yuramoto y kyosuke..se dan cuenta que delante de ellos estaba la famosa casa...

Vistes kyosuke...no me perdí...dice yuramoto

Umm...esto es extraño... porque no la vimos antes...dice kyosuke...

Talvez fue por la oscuridad...dice yuramoto...

Bien..y dime que debemos hacer..ahora...pregunta naruto.

Según la señora...debemos encontrar un cofre...dentro de ella..se encuentra un diamante...

Oh!!!!!...dicen ambos...

Así que sera mejor darnos prisa…..dice yuramoto...

Tiene razón...dice kyosuke...

No creen que da un poco de escalofríos... la verdad es que no me gusta esa choza...dice naruto

Vamos naruto... acaso te vas a echar para tras ahora..que ya estamos aquí...dice yuramoto

No es eso..e solo que... naruto no logra terminar.. ya que kyosuke..lo jala hacia la casa..

Bien..es hora de saber por que esos jounin desaparecen...dice yuramoto quien toma el picaporte de la puerta...

No crees que deberiamos primera investigar los alrededores...dice naruto 

Vamos no seas gallina naruto... dice kyosuke...

Y que tal si yo vigilo la entrada...dice naruto tratando de no entrar a esa casa...

Basta ya naruto...si tanto miedo te da...entonces sera mejor que regreses...dice yuramoto

No es miedo...yo soy muy valiente... dice naruto quien camina hacia la entrada y abre al puerta de una sola patada...

Vistes ...dice naruto..

Bien ahora debemos dividirnos..cada uno deberá ir por su cuenta.. tratar de encontrar ese cofre... dice yuramoto..

Que!!!!!!...grita naruto...

Descuida naruto..como tu eres tan hombrecito..iras con yuramoto...dice kyosuke...

Y tu ...dice yuramoto

No te preocupes por mi...yo no creo en fantasmas...dice este

Oh.. kyo –chan eres tan valiente... dice naruto

Deberías aprender…..dice kyosuke quien empieza alejarse de ellos pero en ese momento..AH!!!!!!!!!!... grita kyosuke como una nena...ya que una manada de murciélagos empiezan a salir del techo de la casa... asustando a kyosuke ...quien corre detrás de naruto..

Eres un cabronazo...dice naruto

Cálmate kyosuke..solo eran murciélagos..dice yuramoto

Ehh..ya lo sabia...dice kyosuke quien empieza tomar postura

Umm... a mi me pareció que no…..dice naruto burlón... kyo –chan no quieres venir con nosotros..dice naruto...

Que... por supuesto que no.. solo fue un error.. jamás me hubiera asustado... solo me tomo por sorpresa...dice kyosuke..quien empieza otra ves a alejarse de ellos...

Bueno naruto – kun..es hora de irnos también ...

Y por donde empezamos...pregunta este

Empezaremos por el segundo piso de..la casa es grande..así que kyosuke se ocupara del primero...

Hai... pero por ese lugar no veo las escaleras...dice naruto

Deben de estar mas adentro... dice yuramoto... en eso la puerta de la entrada se cierra fuertemente..asustando a naruto quien se pone detrás de yuramoto

Solo fue el viento naruto... no tiene porque tener miedo...dice yuramoto

Estas seguro... pero es puerta era muy grande.. no creo que el viento pudiese cerrarla... dijo naruto

Es verdad... entonces debe de haber mucho viento.. sonríe yuramoto

No seas gracioso... yo soy una persona cardiaca….dice naruto

Que!!!...desde cuando... pregunta yuramoto 

Desde ahora...dice naruto.. con ojos llorosos..

N o me asustes así naruto…..Dice yuramoto...

Yuri –chan estas seguro de subir al segundo piso..es que la verdad..yo creo que deberíamos salir de esta casa...dice naruto

Naruto no seas cabronazo y sigamos..kyosuke...esta solo..deberías aprender a el..y es un niño aun...

Es que...esta bien..vamos..pero si me da algo..tu seras culpable..dice naruto

No te preocupes...si estas conmigo..no te sucederá nada...dice yuramoto

ja.. fantasmas... puras estupideces... lo que debo hacer ahora es encontrar ese cofre..y asi ganarles eso dos tontos... y demostrarles..lo valiente que soy.. aun siendo menor que ellos dos...dice kyosuke...que..pero yo ya eh pasado por este lugar...umm...que extraño ..hasta ahora no eh visto ningún cadáver de ningún ninja que haya entrado en esta casa... en eso kyosuke..Encuentra una puerta ... que habra adentro... por lo que veo es la unica puerta que hay... hasta ahora no eh visto ninguna...en eso kyosuke abre lentamente la puerta pero para su suerte una calavera cae encima de el... AH!!!!!!!!!... grita kyosuke.. al mismo momento que se desmaya...

escuchaste eso yuri – cham.. mataron a kyosuke... lo mataron..de seguro lo están devorando….dice naruto asustado..

no digas tonterías... de seguro que fue tu imaginación... por que yo no escuche nada...dice yuramoto

pero yo si.. estoy seguro que era kyosuke..pidiendo ayuda..debemos irnos..antes que nos devoren a nosotros también..dice naruto

no..ya estamos aquí..así que debemos saber que sucede en esta casa..dice yuramoto

_porque... vine.. debi quedarme en la camita... piensa naruto _

naruto...creo que es hora de separarnos..dice yuramoto al encontrarse con dos pasadizos...

QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!...grita naruto

Vamos solo será por poco tiempo..te prometo que en cuanto acabe ire a buscarte...dice yuramoto

No..no...naruto movía su cabeza..no me dejes solo yuramoto... si lo hace esos monstruos me devoraran..como lo hicieron con kyosuke..dice naruto...

Entonces date prisa..y después buscamos a kyosuke..talvez en verdad lo devoraron.. sonrie ...

Eres muy malo.. yuramoto... te estas burlando de mi...dice naruto..

Jejeje.. no es eso..es solo que me causa gracia que digas eso..cuando tu eres fuerte... dice yuramoto

Pero los fantasmas.. son inmortales...ni siquiera el kyubi podría con ellos... dice naruto...

_**Maldito mocoso.. se escucha una voz dentro de el.**_.

No seas marica y sigue buscando tu solo... si logras encontrar el cofre solo grita con toda tus fuerzas...dice yuramoto

Um... esta bien...dice naruto triste...

m..no pongas esa cara..mira para que no tengas miedo..te dare este amuleto es de la buena suerte …. Tenia la forma de una calavera

Yuri – chan eres bien guay… arigato… dice naruto

Bien creo que es hora de empezar a buscar y terminar con esta mision y que volvamos…

Yuri –chan acaso tu no le temes a los fantasmas…

Umm.. si pero yo acepte esta mision por que me pareció que era divertido… acaso no crees eso tambien…...

_Yuri – chan.. Piensa naruto _

Bien nos veremos dentro de una hora en este mismo lugar… si te encuentras con kyosuke.. tara de estar a su lado… por que aunque sea niño es un poco miedo… jejeje…

Si.. así lo hare…. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas yuri –chan… dice naruto

Ya lo encontré… dice yuramoto quien se marcha hacia la otra dirección..

_Amigo…. Creo que esto ya lo había sentido antes… pero me siento tan bién estar asi con ellos… piensa naruto _

………

_Jejeje… cuando naruto y kyosuke sepan la verdad de esto seguro que se enojaran mucho.. pero ahora es hora de divertirme… piensa yuramoto quien corre por el pasadizo.._

………

Bueno no se donde estoy… pero creo que estoy cerca de encontrar ese bendito cofre… dice naruto quien seguía buscando a kyosuke . y también el cofre en eso una vos se empieza escuchar…

Naruto…!!!! Naruto ayúdame!!!!... en eso naruto voltea y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a kyosuke debajo de una calavera la cual venia arrastrando… ante eso naruto se queda paralizado… unos minutos después este se desmaya

Baka!!!.. dice kyosuke …. Creo que mejor no le hubiera pedido ayuda… ahora como me sacare esta calavera de encima… kyosuke esta enredado con la algunos huesos de la calavera…. Creo que tendré que esperar a que se levante…

…………

Oe.. oye!!!!..despierta.. bella durmiente… dice kyosuke…

Ahh!!!!!... donde estoy…

En la casa del terror… dice kyosuke burlándose…

Que..!!!! kyosuke.. estas vivo.. naruto empieza tocarlo como sin fuera de carne y hueso..

Por supuesto que si baka!!!...

Es que.. es que.. yo te vio con una calavera… y pensé que te estaba devorando…dice naruto inocente

Ah… te refieres a ella.. dice kyosuke mostrándole la calavera…

Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!---- grita naruto

Vamos no seas maricon…. Solo es una calavera… dice kyosuke

Ah..es verdad… pero y tu que haces con ella,,,,,

Bueno… en eso kyosuke recuerda lo que había pasado.. así que prefirió no decírselo..

Lo importante es que me ayudes ah deshacerme de ella…no alcanzo a poder quitármela…

Oh… en eso naruto empieza a ayudar a kyosuke…

Bueno ya todo esto no estabas tu con yuri … donde esta

Yuri- chan se fue por otra lugar… mejor dicho nos separamos…

Ya veo.. entonces es mejor hacer lo mismo…

Espera kyo –chan por que no me andamos juntos..de todas formas… es mejor dos cabezas que una… dice naruto

Um… creo que suficiente es con la mía….dice kyosuke..

Que estas tratando de decir.. que soy un asno… dice naruto

Par nada… dice kyosuke.. fingiendo risa… es solo que solo me estorbarías…

Esta bien… entonces vete.. y déjame aquí abandonado.. para que me coman los fantasmas… dice naruto ofendido..

Vamos naruto . no et deprimas… además yo soy solo un niño.. y en verdad para que fuese la revés….

Es que yo tengo un corazón muy sensible… dice naruto

Ya me di cuenta…. Dice kyosuke

Entonces vamos juntos… dice naruto

Esta bien.. pero no armes tanto escándalo… si no te llevo con la calavera al armario donde la encontré…

Oye verdad….no crees que ese sea el cadáver de algún ninja,.,,,,

No lo creo…. Y si así fuese poco me importa…. Dice kyosuke

Pero eso quiere decir…que en verdad aquí hay monstruos….

Um…es verdad… será mejor buscar a yuramoto….. y decirle de esto….

Hai……

Y dime así donde se fue,….

A la izquierda…. Bien entonces iremos por al derecha… dice kyosuke

Pero …. Que no ibas a ir hacia aya… naruto señala a la izquierda

No.. primero buscaremos el cofre luego a yuri,- chan….ademas el sabe cuidarse……así que apura el paso y vamonos,,….

Hai…. En eso naruto y kyosuke se marchan hacia el otro lado

……….rato después…

Lallalalla…lallalla cantaba naruto….

Deja ya de cantar ……. Me desafinas mis odios…

Eh.. lo siento… .. pensé que et gustaba escuchar buena música… dice naruto

Si me gusta… pero en tu caso no es eso…

Que!!:……..grita naruto molesto

Te dije que si armabas escándalo… nos separaríamos….. dice kyosuke

Esta bien… esta bien…... dice naruto

Bien…. Hasta hora no hemos visto nada….

En eso se escucha a alguien llorar cerca de donde estaban ellos……

Kyo - chan escuchas eso…. Es la llorona…dice naruto quien se ponía atrás de el..

Me das vergüenza naruto – kun … pero en verdad kyosuke..estaba muriendo de miedo por dentro…

Entonces por que no vas a averiguar que es… dice naruto

Yo!!!!!! …y por que no vas tu….. dice kyosuke.

Tu eres el mas valiente..dice naruto

Pero es hora de que tu también lo seas..dice kyosuke…

Tienes razón… debo dejar este miedo y empezara comportarme como un adulto… dice naruto quien se acerca a don se encontraba el sollozo de alguien….

_Menos mal que este cree todo lo que digo….. piensa kyosuke _

Hola!!!!... dice naruto… quien se acerca mas…peor se da cuenta que había una habitación..de donde provenía el ruido…kyo- chan.. ven….

Que sucede encontraste algo..

No .. el sollozo viene dentro de este cuarto…. Dice naruto

Y que esperas que no entras…. La verdad es que ya me estoy amargando de tanto misterio..

Um… naruto traga saliva… por favor que no sea un fantasma… por favor!!!... rezaba naruto por adentros….

Eres una gallina… dice kyosuke quien se acerca a la puerta y toma el picaporte….

Kyosuke. Chan. Antes de entrar quiero decirte que me gusto esta aventura… aunque sea ultima…. Dice naruto

Tarado.. dice kyosuke.. quien abre al puerta en ese momento.. .. una sombra sale a toda velocidad asustando a naruto y kyosuke.. quienes empiezan a gritar .. y salen corriendo…

Te dije.. te dije que existían los fantasmas…. Ellos se han comido a yuri – chan.. .. decía naruto corriendo por toda la casa… buscando la salida…

Maldición.. creo que tendremos que dejar a yuramoto.. aquí… yo no vuelvo a entrar a esta casa..decia kyosuke … al final de tanto correr encuentran la salida… así que sin pensarlo rompen la puerta para salir de ella…. ya afuera voltean mirando hacia la casa…

En verdad era una casa embrujada… dice naruto…

Nunca creí en los fantasmas… pero ahora si … dice kyosuke…

Mira alguien esta saliendo… dice naruto

Debe ser el monstruo de esa casa… dice kyosuke

Y ahora que haremos.. dice naruto quien tenia un gran miedo…

Debemos pelear..debemos vengar la muerte de nuestro amigo.. dice kyosuke quien se pone en pose de defensa…

Pobre yuri-chan.. tan joven.. y ah muerto… dice naruto

No se si podamos derrotarlo naruto… nunca eh peleado con un fantasma… pero por si las pulgas usa al kyubi….. dice kyosuke

Hai…. Dice naruto

Jajjajaj… se escucha a alguien reir ..era la persona que había salido de la casa…

Tu!!!!!!!!!... dicen naruto y kyosuke…

Jajja… en verdad o pensé que fuesen tan gallinas…

Como te atreves… a hacer esto.. dice kyosuke…

Solo quería divertirme.. y veo que ustedes también lo hicieron… o no kyosuke -chan…

Maldito bastando.. por poco y casi me matas del miedo…. dice kyosuke

Entonces todo eso.. no fue mas que una mentira… dice naruto

Si naruto – kun.. Discúlpame por hacer esto.. pero me pareció muy gracioso..además quería probar si kyo - chan tenia miedo a los fantasmas.. y creo que lo eh logrado….

Me las pagaras yuramoto.. dice kyosuke quien empieza a correr detrás de yuramoto…

Todo .. todo fue por nada… dice naruto… pero. creo que me eh divertido.. piensa

Detente!!!! Detente yuramoto!!!!!... gritaba kyosuke

Jajjaja… se reía yuramoto

Jeje… naruto sonríe… en verdad tengo unos grandes amigos… dice naruto quien veia como kyosuke corría detrás de yuramoto…

Alto ahí!!!!!!!!!!... grita kyosuke…

Discúlpame kyo –chan… solo era una broma.. no te esponjes….

Maldito bastardo… se escucha el grito de kyosuke por todo el bosque,……….

Continuara………


	21. extras

Estos son partes extras que vendrán mas adelante …. …. Espero que lo disfruten..

Tu decides ...nos entregas la espada o .. aquí mismo mataremos a tu amigo naruto... dice uno de los sujetos quien apuntaba el cuello de naruto con un kunai... naruto no podía defenderse ya que estaba mal herido...

Himiko.. huye... decía naruto..

_Naruto... piensa himiko..._ esta bien... pero no le hagan daño... en eso la espada que cargaba himiko desaparece.. empezando por acercarse a ellos. .. a lo que uno de ellos la toma por el cuello...

sabia decisión... pero me sorprende tu acción... kaseiyo –sama no nos dijo que fueras tan sensible... dice el que la había tomado por el cuello...

Suéltala bastardo... dice naruto

Vamos kyuubi... no es para tanto... dice uno de ellos quien le lanza una fuerte patada a naruto haciéndolo caer lejos de ellos...

Creo que es hora de irnos... tenemos lo que queremos...

Himiko... no no se la llevaran... en eso naruto se levanta con las ultimas fuerzas que tenia

Y que piensas hacer... en esas condiciones... no eres nada... en eso uno de ellos.. se acerca rápidamente a naruto dándole un fuerte rodillazo.. alqo que naruto cae otra vez al suelo ... esta vez ya no podia levantarse...

Naruto!!!!. Grita himiko

Himiko.. decía naruto quien se encontraba en el suelo…

Es mejor que no trates de esforzarte naruto- sama.. si lo haces aquí mismo asesinaremos a tu amiga… decía uno de ellos…

Por que hacen esto..se supone que ustedes trabajaban para nosotros..decia naruto

Por supuesto que no.. Nosotros somos servimos a kaseiyo –sama… el sabia muy bien el peligro que corría a lado de ustedes… y creo que no se equivoco…

_Maldito bastardo.. nos traiciono.. Pensaba naruto.._

Bueno es hora de irnos..debemos llevarnos a esta joven con nuestro amo

Por que.. porque a ella…. Dice naruto

Por que..por que es la unica capaz de terminar con el… en eso los cinco hombres saltan hacia el tejado de una casa…

HIMIKO!!!!!!... naruto trata de levantarse pero no podía la pelea que había tenido con los cinco le habia perjudicado demasiado…

Naruto – kun…..himiko empezó a derramar lagrimas…

Himiko..te prometo que iré por ti… ..

No te esfuerces … … dice uno de ellos… bien marchémonos… en eso los cinco hombres desaparecen con himiko…

HIMIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!... grita naruto

Naruto – kun.. en eso llegan yuramoto , misato y izumi,….

Naruto que sucedió…. Pregunta yuramoto..

Se la llevaron ..se llevaron a himiko…

Que.. pero porque.. dice misato

.. ella es la unica capaz de acabar con el…dice naruto frustrado..

Que.. dicen los tres…

esta es otra parte de uno de los capítulos ...

jamas te lo dare me entiendes... jamas... aunque deba morir... decia himiko quien estaba atada con unas cadenas hechas de chackra

entonces ... te matare...asi nadie podra derrotarme... dice kaseiyo...

no me importa.. has lo que quieras...

por que.. por que... acaso lo sigues amando... pregunta kaseiyo

si... y mas ahora que se que el nunca me traiciono...

es eso.. o estas enamorada de el mocoso...

no... yo solo amo a una persona...y jamas me confundiria en eso... tu eres el que esta confundido...

estoy harto de todo esto.. creo que mejor acabare con esto... en eso una gran luz aparece en los cielos... fuera de la torre donde se encontraban ellos...

himiko!!!!!!!!!!!!... en eso naruto llega al lugar donde se encontraba himiko y kaseiyo... encontrando en medio de la habitacion a himiko...la cual estaba tirada en el suelo...

himiko... susurra naruto...

llegas tarde... ella esta muerta...

no.. no.. es verdad... en eso naruto se acerca a esta... tomandola entre sus brazos... himiko.. despierta... himiko.. no puedes hacerme esto... en eso naruto empieza llorar con tanta amargura por haber llegado tarde...

himiko...te digo que despiertes... grita naruto... por que .. no debiste protegerme en ese lugar... en eso naruto recuerda la batalla con los cinco ninjas.. donde himiko se entrego por salvar su vida de el...

himiko... en eso naruto abraza fuertemente el cuerpo de esta...

naruto – kun.. .. no llores...

himiko...estas viva...

no creo que por mucho... solo quiero decirte que me gusto mucho las aventura que tuvimos juntos... sabes jamas habias sentido esta... esta paz ... eres una gran amigo... en eso himiko empieza tomar una de sus mejillas de naruto dandole un pequeño beso...

himiko..estaras bien.. te lo prometo.. pero no te vayas... no me dejes.. no lo hagas...

naruto se fuerte...debes luchar...

por que.. no recuerdo nada.. no se quien soy.. solo se que tu eres mi amiga... y solo estoy aquí por ti.. no me abandones... no lo hagas...

naruto... tus amigos... tus amigos estan luchando... tu debes hacer lo mismo... tu eres fuerte... tu seras el proximo hokage de tu aldea... ese era tu sueño no...

que...

talves no lo recuerdes.. pero siemrpe lo decias... yo quiero ser el hokage .. el mejor... y lo seras... pero debes luchar... prometeme que lo haras... prome.. te.. melo... en eso himiko deja caer una sola lagrima... al igual que su vida...

himiko... himiko... HIMIKO!!!!!!!!!!.. grita naruto quien abraza el cuerpo de himiko dejando escapar todo su dolor...

me dan lastima... susurra kaseiyo...

himiko.. no te dejare...no lo hare... dice naruto... NO LO HARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!... grita naruto en eso un enorme chackra empieza a envolver a ambos..

que es .. que es esto.. dice kaseiyo sorprendido..

himiko.. no te dejare.. perdoname.. perdoname por todo ..

muy lejos de hay en un lugar donde solo habita la oscuridad y en ella se encontraba una enorme jaula... en la cual decia sello..

que hago aqui... por que estoy aquí... se pregunta himiko quien se enontraba en el centro de esta...

eres tu... verdad... por que has vuelto... porque lo hicistes...

kyubi.. .. esto ..esta es la jaula de el kyubi... dice himiko soprendida

porque lo hicistes... por que lo volvistes hacer...

tu sabes por que... ahora no solo fue por ti.. tambien por ese niño.. el .. no tiene la culpa del error que cometi...

tienes razon... pero el tampoco sabe eso... y tampoco deja ir a sus amigos... acaso no lo conoces... ese mocoso... es capaz de todo por volverte a la vida... así como yo...

no lo hagas.. no lo hagas... .. por favor...

lo siento ... pero no volvere a permitir que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo...aquella vez no hice nada.. por defenderte...es hora de hacerlo..-.. te agradesco mucho lo que hicists hace años... pero creo que ese fue tu peor error...

no .. no lo hagas yukito!!!!!!!!!.. grita himiko en ese momento una gran luz empieza a resplandecer ...himiko se cubre los ojos... rato despues cuando esta luz desaparece ... himiko se da cuenta que esta en el mismo lugar...pero estava viva... al tratar de levantarse se da cuenta que naruto yacia encima suyo...

naruto ... naruto por que... por que lo hiciste... no debiste... no debiste hacerlo POR QUE!!!!!!!!!!!... gritaba himiko mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de naruto que se encontraba en el suelo...

por que ... eres mi amiga... susurra naruto... porque eh perdido todo... y no quiero perderte a ti... himiko ... elimina a ese bastardo... no permitas que siga ...

naruto... no te vayas... no lo hagas... himiko lloraba desconsoladamente... no debiste ...

si... y no me arrepiento... entregarte mi vida... fue lo mejor para ambos... .. en eso naruto deja de hablar...

naruto!!!!!... en eso llegan sasuke , tsunade y hinata al lugar donde estaban himiko ,. naruto y kaseiyo... pero al darse cuenta en donde estaba naruto.. los tres corren hacia el...

naruto... sasuke se acerca a su cuerpo.. a lo qué himiko se levanta...

naruto.. despierta... decía sasuke...

esta,.. esta muerto... dice tsunade quien toca su pecho...

no .. no es verdad... naruto no puede estar muerto... el... el no puede estar muerto... sasuke cada vez estaba mas convencido de eso...

el tiene razon naruto no esta muerto...dice himiko

naruto ...naruto – kun.. en eso hinata empieza a llorar-...

oye dobe... despierta.. debemos pelear.. no puedes darte por vencido... decía sasuke

_naruto... pensaba tsunade mientras pequeñas lagrimas corrían por su rostro.._..

lo siento... dice himiko...

quien eres tu... pregunta sasuke...

yo.. ...yo soy la persona... a quien naruto entrego su vida... dice himiko quien en ese momento empieza a formar de su chackra la espada que tanto había estado buscando kaseiyo..

con que esa es la espada de los nueve sellos... dice kaseiyo...

si...esta es la espada que te destruirá ... dice himiko...

no lo creo.. estas muy herida...y además no te queda chackra... nunca podrás vencerme asi...

lo se... pero tampoco pienso permitir que sigas con todo esto... naruto me pidio que hiciera todo por derrotarte y asi lo haré... no lo defraudare... preparate... por que es hora de que terminemos con tu vida... dice himiko quien desenfunda su espada...

pagaras por todo ... fueron las palabras de himiko...

esta es otra parte ... donde naruto recupera su memoria...

donde estoy... que es todo esto... en eso naruto se da cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar.. donde yacía la paz y tranquilidad... lejos de hay se encontraba un niño.. estaba solo... y llorando a lado de el se encontraba una pequeña carta... en eso naruto se acerca a este.. al hablarle se da cuenta que no lo escuchaba ... parecía que el no estuviese ahí... en eso el pequeño empieza a hablar...

por que... por que me odian... yo.. solo quiero tener amigos... por que me odian... papa...mama... por que me dejaron... por que estoy solo... en eso la pequeña tarjeta que se encontraba en el suelo se abre dejando ver su contenido...

POR FAVOR QUIERES SER MI AMIGO... decía en esta ...

Este niño...este niño ... soy .. soy yo... dice naruto sorprendido... al ver el rostro de este...en eso otras personas se acercan al niño...

Otra ves sigues aquí.. .. acaso no oíste que queríamos verte lejos...

Por que... por que!!!!.. grita el mini naruto ... por que me odian..

Por que eres un monstruo... dice uno de ellos... vete de aqui no queremos verte,... escuchaste no queremos...

No... no lo ahre... yo .. yo sere el hokage.. lo juro..sere hokage.. y hare que todo me respeten.. y reconozcan mi existencia.. solo espérenme...

Un hokage.. tu .. tu solo eres un maldito monstruo.. no te queremos en nuestra aldea... vete... vete!!!!.. gritaban todos los aldeanos...

Por que.. por que... pensaba naruto mientras veía como todos los aldeanos le tiraban piedras y palos...por que...yo no quise este destino... entonces por que...en eso naruto empieza a soltar lagrimas...lagrimas de dolor... aquel dolor que nunca desapareció...yo.. yo solo queria tener amigos...se decía naruto mientras veía con otros niños de la aldea lo rechazaban...

Acaso siempre estuve solo... quien soy..

Tu... tu eres nuestro amigo... en eso una mano se posa en su hombro... naruto al voltear se encuentra con sus amigos...

Quienes son ustedes...

Tus amigos.. dice uno de ellos.. quien tenia un ojo cubierto...

Ka...kashi – sensei.. susurra naruto..

Naruto nosotros siempre estaremos contigo...

Sakura...

No olvides que eres nuestro compañero ... dobe...

Sasuke...

Todos somos una familia...

Vieja - Tsunade...

Recuerda ser un gran hokage...

Ero - seninn...

Naruto recuerda proteger la aldea... siempre fue ese tu sueño...

Iruka – sensei..

Naruto todos estamos contigo.., pero debes luchar... en eso aparecen todos su amigos.. alrededor de el..

Muchachos... ahora .. ahora se quien soy... soy.. soy un ninja de konoha.. el próximo hokage... ese es mi camino de ninja... .. los protegeré.. los protegeré a todos...

Naruto.. ..

Himiko... dice naruto quien se encuentra con himiko también

Naruto... tu eres el único que puede cambiar el destino.. tu destino .. no dejes que el destruya tu sueño... ni el de tus amigos...

Himiko tu...

Si naruto... ahora es tu turno.. es el momento de que vuelvas hacer el naruto uzumaki que se perdio alguna vez...

Pero. y que sucederá contigo..

Hace años que tuve una oportunidad... y ahora es momento de darle esa oportunidad a otra persona... además quiero estar con el amor de mi vida... por favor... lucha.. lucha con tu corazon... yo siempre estaré contigo.. pero debes luchar...

Arigato himiko...

Espero que les haya gustado estas pequeñas partes de algunos capitulos que vendran mas adelante hasta la proxima semana...


	22. la prision de agua

**Capitulo 21 : la prision de agua...**

Vaya por fin llegan... en donde estuvieron eh...

Izumi – chan... dice naruto , yuramoto y kyosuke...

Digan donde diablos estuvieron...

Izumi .. yo fui el responsable... dice yuramoto... en ese momento una fuerte cachetada se extralla en la cara de este...

Izumi...piensan todos..sorprendidos

Eres un idiota... dice izumi con lagrimas en los ojos...

Izumi yo... dice yuramoto

Izumi no es para tanto...dice naruto..

Acaso no lo entienden... acaso a ustedes no les interesa poner su vida en peligro verdad...en eso izumi se marcha corriendo dejando a los tres confundidos...

Que le sucedio... dice kyosuke 

Ella solo estaba preocupada por ustedes ... en eso aparece himiko...

Tu le dijiste algo himiko...pregunta naruto

Yo no le dije nada...la verdad fue ella quien vino a preguntarme por ustedes..

Izumi...piensa yuramoto...

son unos tontos tan preocupada que estuve y a ellos no les importo...

no digas eso izumi yuramoto solo quiso que nos divirtieramos...

naruto-kun...

sabes me soprende la preocupacion que tienes pero no crees que te estas preocupando demasiado por nosotros deberias de divertirte mas seguido..

pero acaso..no estas preocupado por lo que sucedio..

si...pero no toda la vida voy a pasarmela escondido...

naruto...tu...tu.. en eso izumi baja la cabeza... tu no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida...

izumi... dice naruto sorprendido

es verdad que en este tiempo hemos hecho buensas migas... pero no te permito que te metas en mi vida... o acaso piensa que en verdad somos amigos...

izumi... yo...

no me hagas reir... yo no necesito de amigos... solo me preocupan por que si les sucede algo... nuestro plan se vendria abajo... pero me importa poco que ustedes mueran... acaso no lo entiendes... ...

izumi.. si fuese asi... jamas hubieras luchado como lo hiciste por tratar de encontrarme y mucho menos hubieras actuado de esa forma con yuramoto...

ya te lo dije... solo fue por interes... ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES USTEDES NO SON NADA PARA MI... Y NO NECESITO QUE ESTES TRATANDO DE HACER AMISTAD CONMIGO... YO NO NECESITO NADA DE USTEDES... YO SIEMPRE ESTUVE SOLA...Y ASI ESTARE…. POR SIEMPRE... A MI NO ME INTERESA TENER AMIGOS...Y MUCHO MENOS AMIGOS COMO USTEDES... QUE SOLO VIVEN PREOCUPANDOSE POE LOS DEMAS... ..

Izumi... por que dices eso... tu me dijiste aquella vez ... que los sentimientos importaban... incluso te preocupastes por yuramoto cuando fue atacado... por que ahora hablas asi... que te sucedió para que hables asi...

Lo que me sucedio es que estoy harta de tratar con personas como ustedes...estoy harta de ser tan debil... y para conseguir poder debo ser fuerte.. y fria dejar de lado esos tontos sentimientos... los cuales jamas tuve... acaso no entiendes yo jamas estuve preocupado por ustedes... solo queria ser amiga de personas fuertes... aunque si a eso se le puede llamar amiga... pero descudia... no me interesa seguir tratando con ustedes...y otra cosa mas.. no vuelvan a tratar de protegerme nunca... aunque este mueriendo .. jamas metan sus narices... me escucharon...no quiero que se metan en mi vida...

Acaso no significo nada para ti el que yuramoto casi entrege su vida... dice naruto cabisbaja

Para nada... me importa muy poco si ustedes son heridos .. pero me preocupa nuestro objetivo.. el cual es conseguir poder...asi que dejen sus estupideces y traten de conservar su vida mejor... o acaso prefieres que siga actuando y fingiendo afecto hacia ustedes...

Yo...

Jajja acaso pensaste que si... te equivocas naruto... nosotros solo somos unos monstruos y eso nunca cambiara...nosotros debemos desligarnos de todo eso... es hora de que te descuenta de que esta es la realidad...y dejes de jugar... deberias de estar poniendo mas interes a los objetivos que tenemos...

Lo siento izumi... te prometo que no volvere a molestarte... de eso puedes estar seguro... en eso naruto se marcha

_Lo siento naruto... pero no podia decir otra cosa mas que eso... susurra izumi_

Eres demasiado mala actuando izumi... que pretendes con todo esto... acaso crees que yo te creere eso... naruto puede hacerlo porque aun no te conoce pero yo jamas me creeria eso... se que intentas protegerlo ...

No se a que te refieres... y deja de espiarme... todo lo que dije es en serio...y eso tambien va para ti... yuramoto...

Lo siento... pero no pienso hacerte caso... tu sabes te prometi protegrte...y una promesa es una promesa... asi que no cuentes conmigo...

Eres un imbecil... si te digo que te alejes de mi alejate... entiendes...

Esta bien... pero estare siempre aquí... y dile de una ves a naruto que solo estabas actuando... acaso no lo viste estaba triste...

Es mejor asi... el estaba mucho mejor cuando tenia el corazon frio...y si se vuelve sencible.. las cosas seran peor

Y tienes razon... pero no creo que funcine eso con el... su corazon ya encontro la calidez que alguna vez le quitamos...

A que te refieres...

Lo sabras pronto... pero con respecto a lo que dijiste no deberias estas tan deprimida... yo se que le dijiste todo eso con el motivo de que naruto estuviera a salvo... no crees que tu no seras la unica verdad... esos sujetos que nos atacaron venian por todos nosotros... y auque estes distanciada de el….seguira viniendo... asi que deja ya la sobreproteccion...

No necesito darte expliaciones de nada ... y dejame en paz... necesito de personas debiles... como tu a mi lado... esto ultimo dicho por izumi le dolio mucho a yuramoto...

Se que fui debil en ese mometo... pero te prometo que la poxima ves no sera asi...

Jja..no habra otra proxima...

kaseiyo- sama han regresado...

bien.. entonces ya puedo irme...

no quiere que lo acompañemos...

no….. me basto yo solo para solucionar esto...ademas solo sera una breve visita...asi que no te preocupes...

si kaseiyo – sama... espero que tenga éxito...

si... pero mas bien espero que lo que busco se encuentre en ese lugar...

por que... por que me dijo todo eso... por que... pensaba naruto el cual se encontraba encima del tejado de una casa...

que te sucede naruto... en eso llega himiko..

izumi.. izumi me dijo cosas que no queria oir hasta hoy... pero no imagine oirlas de ella...

um.. tan molesta esta...

no... a ella no le importa nuestras vidas... solo le importa el obetivo que alguna ves nos trazamos todos... el cual era obtener poder...

y... acaso no es ese tambien tu objetivo...

ump... naruto no sabia que responder...

que sucede... acaso no lo es...

si.. si lo es... decia naruto dudoso...

pareciese que estuvieras dudando... naruto...

no.. tienes razon... nuestro objetivo fue uno... y sigue siendo ese... pero...

pero que...

pero... en ese moento naruto recuerda alguien en especial...

acaso has cambiado de idea... ya no piensas como antes...

no lo se... hay tantas cosas que quisiera saber y conocer...

quieres que te diga algo naruto...

que cosa...

no quiero que te deprimas con lo que te dire pero solo es la verdad... y hablo tambien por experiencia...

que cosa himiko.. dímelo

no .. confies en nadie... en esta vida y cualquiera otra... todos te traicionan... los amigos no existen naruto...y si uno dice serlo.. solo sera por interes .. me entiendes...tu eres un biuuju no.. tengo entendido que aquellos no tienen sentimientos... tu como su contenedor tampoco debes tenerlos...

no es verdad... nosotros no somos asi...ademas .. no es verdad de lo que dices sobre la amistad...

es la verdad.. acaso no fueron las mismas personas quienes te empujaron a tomar esta decision... este destino...

himiko no digas eso... no quiero recordarlo...

te duele la verdad.. dime te duele...

basta..ya no sigas... tu no sabes que es este dolor que siento...tu no lo sabes...

tu eres el que no sabe el verdadero sufrimiento... aunque a ti……siempre te despreciaron... eso siempre lo tuviste presente...pero es peor cuando una persona dice ser tu amigo cuando en verdad no lo es...y al final te traiciona quitandote todo...ese es el verdadero dolor...perder todo lo que alguna vez tuviste... sin embargo tu nunca tuviste nada... acaso no es asi...

cállate...por favor callate... dice naruto apunto de romper en llanto

solo te digo algo..no confies en tu corazon y mucho menos en tus dizque amigos... debes olvidarte de eso..y solo pensar en ti...olvidate ya de esa palabra amistad...todo esto te lo digo por tu bien...por que no sabes cuando llegara el momento en que tengas que perder a uno de ellos..y creeme es doloroso...

por que himiko... acaso tu perdiste algo importante ...

yo...yo perdi mi vida...hace mucho... pero ahora tengo algo en este lugar que me mantiene aquí...en este mundo...y no descansare hasta vokver todo a lo que un dia fue... eso es todo...en eso himiko empieza a marcharse...

himiko...yo .. yo te enseñare que puedes aun confiar ...

que... en eso himiko voltea hacia naruto mirándolo con sopresa...

veras.. que lo que tu dices...no es verdad...aunque intentes engañarte…...siempre en alguna parte dentro de tu corazón sientes aquella nesecidad de que alguien comparta contigo algo... o no es asi...

naruto... has lo que quieras...solo te digo que no te imagines cosas... izumi te dijo lo que ella sentia... y muy pronto te daras cuenta que todos son asi... tu eres diferente naruto…. y jamas podras tener nada con las personas de afuera... date cuenta de eso.. tu destino ya esta marcado...

no.. yo soy el unico que puedo marcar mi destino.. mi propio destino.. no dejare que esto que llevo dentro... cambie las cosas...uno .. uno siempre debe luchar por lo que quiere... siempre...

_que le sucede a este chico aun despues de todo …sigue con esa idea…por que..se supone que sus corazon esta lleno de oido..pero no es asi…quien es en verdad uzumaki naruto…piensa himiko_

umhp .. tienes razon...y eso mismo hare tambien..yo ..luchar para que todo vuelva a hacer como antes...dice himiko

* * *

Con que este es el lugar... veo que no ha cambiado nada... en eso se ve un enorme porton hechas de rejas de fuego ... las cuales dentro de ellos...se encontraba una joven...la cual no se distinguia bien por la oscuridad 

ah que has venido...

solo eh venido a ver si aun sigues en tu preciado lugar...

jaja.. viniste a eso no o buscar ..alguna pista sobre lo que ocurrio hace poco con uno de los biuujus...

fuiste tu verdad...

no te voy a negar...quiero desacerme de todos ... los que alguna ves me traicionaron...

pero sabes bien que no podras hacerlo... sigues en este lugar...y jamas saldras me escuchaste... jamas...

eso crees tu...pero por que entonces viniste.. acaso vienes por tu debilidad...

sabes bien que eso desaparecio...

no lo se.. pero yo aun sigo teniendo mis esperanzas...

aun si lo encontrases estas en este lugar...y jamas saldras...

tienes razon... entonces largate... no quiero ver tu horrible rostro...

jjeje...hinomori.. si me hubieras hecho caso cuando te propuse la alianza... nunca hubieras terminado en este lugar.. pero fuistes tan ingenua en creer en el...y mirate...ahora...

largate ¡!!!!!.. en eso una enorme luz resplandece dejando ver a plenitud a la joven con la que kaseiyo estaba hablando...era una joven hermosa ..tenia el pelo de color azul ... sus ojos tambien eran de ese mismo color...pero ademas de eso unas hermosas alas la envolvían...

sabes me gusta mucho ver tu forma...la forma de un angel...

vete .. no te quiero ver...

esta biem... pero te dire algo..lo buscare.. buscare la espada de los nueve sellos...

por que acaso tienes miedo de que salga y lo encuentre...

no...pero hace años... me dijeron el poder de ella... una ves la use para poder liberarme y asi iberar a todos ... pero ahora lo usare para eliminar a una persona en especial... y asi conseguir el poder...y tu te pudriras aqui.. mientras yo disfruto de todo...bueno nos vemos .. y te prometo saludar a tu amorcito... estoy seguro que estara contento.. en eso kaseiyo se marcha...

maldito... me las pagaras muy caro todo lo que hiciste... ..espera y pronto estaras pidiendo de rodillas que te deje vivir...pero mientras sigas con esa confianza... ...ire iliminando toda la basura que me estorba...y entre ellos estan esos mocosos...

* * *

dos semanas después... 

naruto ..estas aquí...

que sucede yuramoto...

que haces aqui...que te sucede.. ..desde que peleastes con izumi no te veo...te sucedió algo..

nada... es solo que quiero estar solo por un tiempo...

naruto.. sobre lo que te dijo izumi.. bueno veras... yuramoto trataba de explicarle pero no sabia en verdad que decir...

no hace falta que me explicques nada yuramoto…..se muy bien lo que quiso decir izumi... y sabes ella tiene razon... eh sido un tonto... al estar soñado con que podia tener amigos... y poder proteger a todos...

naruto no digas eso..tu... tu eres un gran amigo...

amigo... yuramoto dime... que significa para ti esa palabra... acaso alguna vez la sentiste con una persona que no sea diferente a ti...

no.. aun no entiendo el significado de esa palabra ... pero tu deberias entenderla...

por que lo dices...

por muchas cosas... por que de entre todos tu hiciste que izumi, kyosuke y yo.. sonrieramos.. sinceramente cuando jamas lo hicimos…..naruto tu para mi eres un amigo... y eso es suficiente para mi... no me importa lo diferente que seamos de otros...

yuramoto... arigato... pero debo saber por mi propia cuenta el por que existo.. quiero saberlo... quiero saber cual es mi destino...

naruto.. tu una vez me dijiste que cambiarias tu destino y el nuestro... que sucede con ese naruto ...

ese naruto era aquel... que no veia mas alla de sus ojos... ahora me doy cuenta lo diferente que es todo.. quiero saber... quiero saber por que... por que estamos aquí.. por que llevamos esto dentro...

naruto yo ya te dije mi pasado...

lo se... pero yo no recuerdo el mio... si quiero cambiar mi destino.. primero debo saber cual fue mi pasado...

naruto... si supieras la verdad de por que estas auqi... . piesna yuramoto...

me marchare... necesito alejarme un poco de todo... necesito estar lejos... de aquí... quiero pensar...

a donde iras... la bucaras a ella... preguntaba yuramoto

no.. lo se... pero si kaseiyo o cualquiera me busca dile que me fui y que volvere...

naruto te cuidado... no olvides que aqui tienes amigos... asi que si sientes estar solo... solo ven hacia nosotros... dice yuramoto

lo tendre en cuenta...

* * *

no lo soporto... en eso se escuha un fuerte ruido en una de las habitaciones .-... dejame en paz... .. 

debes venir hacia mi... es hora de que volvamos hacer una misma...

quien eres.. por que… por que estas detrás de mi... quien eres!!!!!...grita himiko quien se agarraba la cabeza fuertemente...

es hora de que vengas a mi... necesito tu cuerpo... necesito mi otro yo...

tu otro yo... en eso himiko cae de rodillas al suelo del dolor que el provocaba el dolor...

necesito mas poder... necesito la vida de uno de ellos... necesito poder ... necesito tu cuerpo...

en eso himiko cae profundamente en un silencio ... es hora de volver a divertirnos mis queridos crios... en eso himiko levanta su rostro mostrando un diferente color de ojos ... los cuales eran de un negro profundo...

continuara...

el proximo capitulo izumi y su pasado...kyosuek es atacado...


	23. un amor de hermanos

**Capitulo22: Un amor de hermanos…**

_naruto... pensaba izumi mientras observaba el amanecer del dia... en eso aparece detras de ella su compñaero_

que es lo que quieres yuramoto...

Fuiste muy injusta con el izumi... por culpa tuya se marcho... de aqui no sabré cuando vendra...dice yuramoto haciendo un puchero...

lo siento por ti... veo que lo extrañaras...

a mi no me mientes... tu también lo extrañaras...

jajja... no es verdad...

izumi dejate de hacerte la tonta...y dime por que actuas asi... acaso es por el...

no se de que me hablas...

lo sabes bien...kaseiyo me lo conto...

_ese bastardo.. piensa izumi _

en eso se escucha una fuerte explosión... de la parte noreste de el pais del agua

que fue eso... dice izumi alarmada...

vino de la parte de kyosuke y riku... debemos ir a ver... dice yuramoto quien con izumi se marchan hacia esa zona...

* * *

diablos quien eres tu... en eso se ve a kyosuke mal herido en medio de un profundo crater... 

tu eres un de ellos... el tercer demonio,... el demonio de las tres colas...isonade...

en eso llega izumi con yuramoto...

ustedes... ustedes son los que nos atacaron en aquella vez... dice izumi

nos volvemos a ver...sokou ( demonio de cuatro colas )... dice el sujeto que se encontraba aun en la superficie del crater...

por que.. como es que llegaron aqui...

fue facil... pero no venimos por ti..venimos por tu amigo... el demonio de las tres colas...

_maldición.. kaseiyo no se encuentra en estos momentos... ni siquiera naruto... piensa yuramoto..._

siento decirlo ... pero ustedes no se llevaran a nadie... y mucho menos a ese niño... en eso aparece una figura entre el polvo que se levantaba...

nee - san... dice kyosuke

el houkou ( demoinio de cinco colas). ...dice uno de los sujetos

me llamo riku... no me llames por el nombre de ese monstruo... dice riku molesto

jajaj... veo que estan cuatro de los biuujus aquí... pero veo que no estan dos de ellos... sin contar al traidor ese... pero no importa cuantos sean.. mientras todo sean debiles no hay problema...

que estas diciendo... en eso riku se lanza sobre el enemigo pero este lanza una fuerte bola de fuego ...

como es posible no hizo ningun sello... dice izumi...

izumi vete de aquí.. riku y yo lo detendremos... trata de pedir ayuda... busca a kaseiyo o misato...

no .. debo ayudarlos..

no servirá de nada……tu eres aun debil…..debes de ir por ayuda...en eso yuramoto va ayudar a riku a vencer al enemigo...

el tiene razon no podras vencerlos es mejor que huyas.. …

himiko que haces aquí,….

Eso no interesa…debes huir… ellos solo quieren al mocoso…

No puedo .. no puedo hacerlo.. ellos .. ellos…son mis amigos…dice izumi

Que sucede .. tu eres un demonio…debes velar por tu vida primero…de nada servirá que los ayudes…. Acaso no lo entiendes…

No la que no entiende nada eres tu….

_No entiendo…porque habla asi… piensa himiko… se supone que.. por que… pensaba himiko.._

_Diablos si seguimos asi no podremos vencerlos.. pensaba yuramoto mientras se enfrentaba a dos de ellos…_

Quienes son estos sujetos…por que son tan fuertes…. Dice riku

Es hora de terminar con el juego..dice uno de ellos quien fija la mirada en himiko….. y aprovecha que riku estaba distraído para ir hacia su hermano…

Kyosuke …. Grita riku quien se da cuenta de las intenciones del enemigo…

Riku.. kyosuke… dice yuramoto…

_Por que.. porque se ayudan…se supone que esto no debe ser asi… pensaba himiko.._

Hermano!!!... en eso riku llega mas antes que el enemigo…

Malditos…. Si quieren morir juntos.. entonces lo haran,…. En eso este forma su mano en una filuda espada…. pero en ese momento otra persona se interpone recibiendo de frente el ataque…

IZUMIiIIIII!!!!!!...grita yuramoto…

Por que… dice riku sorprendido…

Por que… jeje.. por que son mis amigos… en eso izumi cae de rodillas .. no soporto ver que ataquen a un PERSONAS COMO USTEDES… no quiero volver a ver.. eso…no quiero volver a ver esa situación…

Eres una imbecil…. Dice el enemigo quien quita el arma del cuerpo de izumi…

Por que lo hizo… por que..!!!!!... pensaba himiko sorprendida...en eso una pequeña lagrima recorre su rostro… cambiando la expresión de su cara … y el color de ojos..que antes eran de un oscuro negro..pasando ahora a el color normal..los cuales eran azules….

IZUMIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!...grita himiko

* * *

Nee- chan…...nee- chan!!!! …se escucha gritar a una pequeña niña de ocho años.. 

Que sucede izumi… por que tanto gritas,…..

Nee- chan aprobé… aprobé el examen… grita eufóricamente izumi quien era una niña de ocho años…

Tan rápido…dice su hermano..

Si…. Es que tengo al mejor ninja como hermano….. dice izumi alegre

Es muy pronto no crees…. Talvez debas esperar un poco izumi aun eres pequeña….

Pero nee – chan… yo quiero ser ya una chuninn…y tener misiones contigo…

Y dime cuantos mas aprobaron…

Solo fui yo... los demás no pudieron pasar….

Ya veo…entonces felicitaciones.. pues… hermanita… en eso este abraza a izumi…

Te prometo hermano que ser la mejor ninja de esta aldea… y tu estarás orgulloso de mi…

Asi sera… así sera izumi…..

………..mas tarde…...

Supiste lo de tu hermana…es asombroso verdad… a su edad y ya es una chuninn…

Lo se… y me preocupa mucho… ella aun es pequeña… no debería …

vamos kazuhiko… no seas tan pesimista…deberías alegrarte..es un gran logro….

estoy feliz por ella.. pero aun así.. me preocupa mucho..me preocupa su bienestar…. Sabes bien que ella…

Lo se.. pero hasta hora.. no ah dado indicios de algo malo…talvez esta controlado… recuerda que ella es fuerte…

Hablare con el feudal… le pediré que me asigne misiones junto con ella.. no Quiero que este sola…

Kazuhiko…debes ya dejar ya de atormentarte tanto… ella es ya una chuninn.. y pronto se convertirá en la mejor….

Izumi… es mi hermana… y es pequeña… yo se que es lo bueno para ella… así que no me digas nada… yo se como manejo esto… Jeyni…

Parece ser que fue al único en aprobar…saito – sama…

Lo se…me lo dijeron… crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que sucedió hace 3 años…

No lo sabemos.. aun no estamos seguros en verdad de lo que sucedió… pero eso se decidirá en un tiempo.. Cuando demuestre quien es..

Quiero que la vigilen.. no la dejen Sola por ningún momento….. si kazuhiko me mintió… y nos traiciono… lo pagara muy caro….

Si saito – sama….otra cosa mas… kazuhiko esta afuera… y desea hablar con usted…

Bien hazlo pasar… y no olvides tu misión…

Si… en eso el jouninn sale de la habitación dejando pasar al hermano de izumi…

Y que se debe tu visita kazuhiko…pensé que estarías celebrando con tu hermana….

Saito – sam…quisiera pedirle un favor…

Y de que se trata…

Es sobre mi hermana.. se que ahora es una chuninn…pero quiero pedirle que le asigne misiones… misiones donde yo este a su lado…

Vamos kazuhiko.. no le sucederá nada a tu hermana… recuerda ahora es una chuninn… .. además tu tienes otras misiones importantes.. así que no puedo hacerte el favor… lo siento..

Pero saito – sama…. Yo necesito estar con ella.. a su lado..no quiero.. no quiero que vuelva a sucederle algo…

lo se kazuhiko..se que fue culpa mía que ella….. haya tenido ese accidente… pero esa es la vida que debe llevar un ninja… y por cierto como fue que tu hermana se sobrepuso…

Eh?... fue gracias a medicamentos y mis cuidados…

Ya veo… espero que tu hermana se convierta en una gran ninja… y descuida no le asignare misiones peligrosos….. si eso es lo que te preocupa…

Arigato saito – sama.. le agradezco..mucho….. en eso kazuhiko sale de la habitación de saito quien era el feudal de la aldea…

…...

Que sucedió…acepto tu petición….pregunta Jeyni…quien lo esperaba afuera

No… pero me dijo que no le asignaría misiones peligrosas…

Kazuhiko…y o creo que deberías hablarle con la verdad…. Si lo descubren….tu y tu Hermana serán llamados traidores….

Descuida… estoy perfeccionando una técnica… que me ayudara mantener sellado el poder e ese demonio… hasta que no pueda perfeccionarla… no le diré nada a nadie…

Kazuhiko… y cuando ella se de cuenta… sabes que decirle…

Cuando eso ocurra.. yo .. yo le contare la verdad… pero hasta entonces no hablaremos mas de esto,….

Nee. – chan.. que haces aquí…

Izumi…

Hola izumi… saluda Jeiny…

Hola… acaso están en una cita… o algo así… sonrie izumi

No.. no es eso… responde su hermano sonrojado… estaba recibiendo ordenes de saito - sama…y tu que haces aquí…

Bueno…..eh venido por mi primera misión… hoy mismo saldré con un grupo… a realizarla….

En serio.. me da gusto por ti.. izumi – chan… dice Jeyni…

Arigato … pero creo que a mi hermano no le da tanto gusto….

No digas eso… tu hermano esta muy orgulloso por ti… verdad kazuhiko…

Si..es verdad… izumi cuídate mucho.. no te separes del grupo escuchaste..

Vamos hermano.. no es la primera vez…

Lo se.. pero ten cuidado…

Si… voy a preparar mis cosas…

Esta bien… cuídate… hermanita… en eso kazuhiko abraza a su hermana

Lo hare… regresare … dice izumi antes de marcharse,….

Kazuhiko..deja de actuar de esa manera… si sigues así.. izumi terminara por saberlo todo… sabes..

Lo se…. pero es que me preocupa mucho…talvez deba seguirla..

No digas tonterías.. izumi se daría cuenta en un dos por tres…sabes lo hábil que es… no por nada aprobo el examen ….

Tienes razón..debo dejar de preocuparme…

Umhp… que te parece si vamos a entrenar… hace mucho que lo hacemos…

Si.. vamos…

………...

Do semanas después de que izumi se había convertido en chuninn… recibia varias misiones… siempre estaba ausente… mientras que su hermano trataba de perfeccionar la tecnica…

Saito .. sama…. Los informes… dice el jounin quien le entrega un informe…

Vaya-… para ser que todas las misiones fueron cumplidas con exito… y siempre es ella la que logra el éxito no es asi…

Hai… para ser que nos equivocamos al respecto… ella podría ser una gran ninja…..saito – sama…

Tienes razón… talvez debamos ya asignarle… misiones de rango S… al fin y al cabo… pronto se convertirá en jouninn……para ser que sobrepasara a su hermano..

Saito – sama… pero no creo que es demasiado presuroso para asignarle una misión rango S….. además recuerda que su hermano no lo permitirá…

El no debe saber nada… le diremos que se trata de una simple misión…eso es todo… si logra realizar la misión con exito… se convertirá en nuestra mejor ninja… así que date prisa y entrégales el pergamino…

Si saito – sama…

………

Nee – chan.. como has estado.. en eso izumi abraza a su hermano

Cuando llegaste izumi…

Hace un momento… acabamos con la misión y fuimos adonde el feudal..

Vaya… según se me dijeron que has sido la mejor del grupo…

Hai… pero ellos también son buenos…me agrada mucho estar con ellos… pero también siento tristeza el no verte nee – chan…

Descuida izumi… yo siempre estare aquí… además en unos días.. le pediré a saito que te de unos dias libres…

Que bien…. Hermanito…

Izumi – chan!!! ……Izumi – chan!!!!!!!… en eso llega uno de sus compañeros de quipo..

Que sucede…..

Acabamos de recibir ordenes …es hora de partir..

Que tan pronto… dice kazuhiko …

Si… es una misión de rango C…asi que sera facil…

Bien…entonces vayamos…después de eso pediré unas vacaciones..dice izumi..

Bien … entonces vayan y cuídense…recuerden… ser un equipo…….dice kazuhiko..

Hai!!!!!!!!...dicen los dos…..marchándose…

Vaya parece ser que tu Hermana esta creciendo muy rápido….

Jeyni…escuchaste todo…

Si…

Por que no la saludaste…

No prefiero hacerlo cuando vuelva… no crees que si sigues tan distraído ella te sobrepasara…. Deberías entrenar mas…

Izumi… siempre fue mas fuerte que yo… no por nada es su hija

Es verdad,,….. bueno nos vemos kazuhiko….tengo una misión importante…adiós…

Adios.. y cuídate…

Hai!!!!!...

…………………….

Vaya…tu hermano es muy simpático…me agrado mucho…espero que volvamos pronto … mis padres y yo.. iremos de campamento….sabes izumi…

Que bien… yo también pienso hacer eso con mi hermano… la verdad es que lo extraño mucho a veces…

Jajja… bueno entones realicemos la misión lo mas pronto…

Verdad.. por que no vino con nosotros.. amy….

Esta enferma…. Desde que llegamos de la anterior mision…..estaba enferma…y se quedo reposando en casa,,,,

Ya eso..es una pena…

Por que… siempre eres tu al que haces todo… la verdad es que yo me siento un inútil tu lado…

No digas..eso ..si no fuera por tus estrategias…jamas logaríamos nada…y lo sabes

Arigato izumi… te agradezco esas palabras….

No tienes por que…

Que te parece cuando volvamos nos vamos de campamento juntos..con tu hermano

Vaya me parece una gran idea…. En verdad…

Bueno ….creo que hemos llegado…

que.. .no es posible… dice izumi asombrada…. Que es esto… en eso izumi y su amigo estaban en la entrada de un pequeño pueblo… desabitado… ya que todos los pobladores estaban escondidos…

Ustedes…ustedes son ninjas de la aldea de la tormenta… dice un anciano que se acerca a ellos..

Si…nosotros somos…dice izumi..

No entiendo…imagine que enviarían..a otros ninjas mas maduros..por que a ustedes si son aun niños…

De que habla viejo… dice el amigo de izumi..

Esto..esto es una mision de rango S…. esta aldea fue exterminado por un grupo de ninjas…. Y nosotros pedimos ayuda a su aldea..para que los eliminasen..pero no entiendo por que envían a niños…

No es posible..se supone que esto es una misión de rango C…dice el amigo de izumi…..

No interesa de que rango sea..Nosotros la realizaremos…

Peor izumi..esto esta fuera de nuestro alcance….

No.. debemos seguir... las ordenes son ordenes...debemos terminar la misión…… Me entiendes… ahora vamos hacia esos bastardos..

No hace falta.. mocosa…se escucha una fuerte voz…… en eso 10 ninjas..aparecen ambos con armas… quienes empezaron a rodearlos…nosotros somos a quienes buscas

…………..

Bien… ya esta… con esto es suficiente… izumi vuelve pronto… con esta técnica… volveras……. volverás hacer como antes…

Kazuhiko!!!!!!!...kazuhiko!!!!!!!...

Eh?... jeyni..que sucede por que gritas tanto… pregunta kazuhiko

Es izumi… izumi…

Que sucede con mi hermana… dimelo….

No lo se… aun que sucedió en verdad.. pero un anciano vino de la aldea en donde se suponía que izumi se había marchado…. Vino a decirnos que había sucedido una tragedia…

_No.. no es posible.. piensa kazuhiko quien se marcha a toda prisa junto con jeiny.._

………….

Que eh hecho… yo… yo… en eso izumi se ve las manos… las cuales estaba llena de sangre… mientras a que a su alrededor se encontraba varios cuerpos… que fue… que sucedió…por que… por que estan todos… en eso sus ojos llegan a parar donde estaba su amigo quien también estaba entre los cuerpos…

Kaoru… KAORU!!!!!!!!!!... grita izumi… quien corre hacia a su amigo… kaoru… perdóname… perdóname … snif… izumi empezó a llorar… fue culpa mía… si te hubiera hecho caso..si tan solo te hubiera escuchado.. kaoru.. kao..ru… por que… por que maldición….….

Izumi!!!!!!!...

_Eh?... es mi hermano… piensa izumi_…

Izumi!!!.. estas bien… le pregunta su hermano quien llega donde estaba ..

Hermano..yo.. lo siento.. fue culpa mía… debi escucharlo… si lo hubiera hecho ahora.. no estaria muerto.. es mi culpa!!!!... en eso izumi se aferra al cuerpo de su hermano…

Que sucedió aquí…. Pregunta el feudal quien también había llegado al lugar…izumi que sucedió…

No lo se… no lo recuerdo… en eso izumi trataba de recordar..solo recuerdo que kaoru…..kaoru fue herido…fue culpa mía… yo le exigí realizar esta absurda misión… yo fui quien lo mato.. yo!!!!

No izumi..no digas..eso .. dice kazuhiko.. ..usted tuvo la culpa…sabia que esta misión era de un rango imposible para ellos. Dos…porque lo hizo saito…dice kazuhiko furioso

De eso hablaremos después…quiero saber que sucedió aquí….pregunta saito..

Yo puedo explicarlo..dice el anciano quien veía con rabia a izumi..

viejo… dime que sucedió… por que todos están muertos…por que estoy aquí.. porque yo no estoy muerta… pregunta izumi…

Monstruo…dice el viejo… eres un monstruo mocosa…… dice el anciano…

Como le dices eso a mi hermana bastardo…dice kazuhiko

Es la verdad….. dice el anciano..

Kazuhiko…llévate a tu Hermana… yo hablare con el ….

Pero…

Llévatela… además esa herida… es mejor que la lleves a que la atiendan…

Si saito - sama…dice kazuhiko quien toma en brazos a su hermana….

Nee – chan….. por que dijo eso

No hagas caso.. izumi…..tu no eres culpable…de nada..

No si lo soy… ahora que le dire a la familia de kaoru… todo es culpa mia… solo mia…

_Izumi… piensa kazuhiko…_

………..

Bien viejo dinos que sabes.. pregunta saito… quien estaba con un jouninn..

Esa niña y su amigo vinieron a esta aldea… a realizar la misión que pedimos a su aldea… no entiendo pro que nos enviaron a esos dos … dice el anciano

Son unos ninjas …es nuestro problema a quien enviamos o no…. Dice el jouninn

Pero por que a ese monstruo…por culpa vuestra acabo con vidas inocentes… me escucha con vidas inocentes…

Díganos ya que sucedió… por que todos están muertos….. porque esta usted y ella vivos…. pregunta saito …

Ella ….ellla decidió seguir ….su amigo ….le dijo que no lo hiciera que era demasiado par ellos.. pero ay era tarde…esos bastardos se habían aparecido ya… los rodearon a ambos…. Eran demasiados para ellos… demasiados…

Y que mas sucedió…

Ellos dos lucharon… fue grandioso su habilidad… todos teníamos esperanzas… pero fue hasta que ,.. hasta que ese niño.. su amigo, fue herido… si.. lo recuerdo… ambos formaban una gran equipo en pelear… eran grandiosos… incluso tenían todo el terreno ganado… pero esos bastardos… les tendieron una trampa… fue entonces que atacaron a traición… a esa mocosa… quien parecía ser la mas hábil… su amigo… su amigo se interpuso… y fue ahi donde comenzó todo…

…………………

_KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!!... grita izumi al ver a kaoru caer en sus brazos…._

_kaoru.. kaoru…_

_Izumi – chan… esta bien…_

_Baka… porque lo hiciste no debiste…. No debiste maldita sea… no debiste hacerlo…_

_Lo siento…creo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para ayudarte… jeje…_

_No kaoru.. tu eres grandioso…...eres un gran compañero… dice izumi con lagrimas en los ojos…_

_No….. soy pésimo..pero no importa…. Y.. no llores..no lo hagas…. Sabes me hubiera gustado salir junto con tu hermano.. y mi familia…_

_Y lo haremos..te prometo que lo haremos….pero no te vayas….no me dejes...recurad que somos un quipo…….recuerdas..somos un equipo…_

_Creo que amy se molestara conmigo… por venir sin ella…_

_No digas eso kaoru… no digas eso…_

_Lo siento izumi.. ….pero creo que este es mi final…….espero que no sea el tuyo … lucha ..trata de huir si es posible…de este lugar… .._

_Todo esto culpa mia… merezco morir…..…_

_No ..digas eso… no lo digas… tu eres grandiosa.. …... eres mi amia y yo te quiero mucho… me gusto tanto estar contigo ,,en estas misiones…..pero creo que esta sera la ultima…pero no permitas que sea al ultima para ti…_

_No te despidas karou.. no lo hagas…_

_Lo siento………… pero estoy cerca de la muerte…lo unico que puedo decirte es que eres una gran amiga…. Y me dio gusto Conocerte…izumi…chan…_

_kaoru..karou despierta no me dejes…. No.. lo .ha..ha..gas…no..por favor.. no me dejés…_

_Vamos mocosa..ya esta muerto..no ahí nada que puedas hacer..o si..talvez debamos reunirte con el… que te parece…._

_Bastardos… MALDITOS BASTARDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!...grita izumi…._

…………

_Desde ese momento esa niña se convirtió en un demonio… destruyo todo… elimino a los desgraciados esos… pero cuando tratamos de calmarla nosotros..nos ataco…. Destruyo todo a su lado… no importa si era niño o ancianos… solo buscaba saciar su cólera… fue entonces que huí..trate de buscar su ayuda… pero veo que fue demasiado tarde…_

_con que ella fue la hizo todo esto…entonces era verdad… esa historia era cierta…. Dice saito.._

_Que haremos saito – sama…_

_Desparecerla…eso haremos…._

_Y con su hermano…_

_De ese me encargo yo mismo… eliminare dos pagaros de un tiro…. Pagara por habernos traicionado…_

_…………._

_Izumi…. Piensa kazuhiko al ver a su hermana dormir tranquilamente …._

_Kazuhiko… te busca saito sama.. diez que necesita hablar contigo urgentemente…._

_Que.. y de que querrá… pregunta kazuhiko.._

_Es mejor ir ahora mismo..dice uno de los jouninn.._

_Bien vamos…_

_……………._

_Saito – sama ah llegado …._

_Hazlo pasar….. .._

_Saito – sama..me llamaba …_

_Kazuhiko….eres un traidor… dice saito_

_De que habla…._

_Lo se todo… hace años que lo se…pero no tenia prueba alguna…..pero ahora si las tengo… .. esa niña….. es un Jinchuuriki…_

_Como lo sabe.. como…..piensa kazuhiko…_

_Hace tres años… fue hace tres años verdad…._

_Saito – sama le pidio clemencia y misericordia para mi hermana… ella……. no es culpable..fui yo…_

_Por que la proteges kazuhiko…sabes bien que ella no es tu hermana... no son de la misma sangre…..ellla fue hija de unos traidores…._

_No es así… ella es mi Hermana y su pasado.,,.su pasado quedo atrás… yo.. yo soy el culpable -…castígueme a mi_

_Debí darme cuenta cuando ella estaba al borde de la muerte… no habia esperanzas.. trataste de que las hubieras… y la condenaste a ese horrible destino … acaso o sentiste remordimiento kazuhiko…_

_tenia que hacerlo…..Estaba su vida en juego… no me importaba nada….pero ahora tengo una técnica… ella volverá a ser la misma …_

_no puedo acceder…. Casi toda la aldea se ah enterado…..pronto querrán al cabeza de tu hermana… y tu deber es entregármela…. Como ninja de esta aldea... debes terminar con lo que hiciste…. Esa niña no debe existir…_

_Pero saito – sama..es mi hermana es una niña…_

_No me importa.. si no lo haces tu… mandare a otros a hacerlo…. Acaso no lo entiendes ella no es humana….es un monstruo._

_No es verdad….ella no sabia lo que hacia…. fue culpa mía…_

_No me interesa tus explicaciones…..ahora desásete de tu error..…además no son de la misma sangre… no estas cometiendo ningún delito…...todos saben quien es ella…..claro menos ella…_

_Saito - sama… déjela ir…le doy mi vida por el de ella… pero no le haga daño…_

_No puedo hacer eso..tu eres un gran ninja… ella solo es un estrobo… tu deber es acabar con tus errores... nunca debiste traerla a este mundo….cuando ya estaba en el otro…..fuiste un tonto…ahora márchate… y espero que cumplas mis ordenes..si tratas de huir … los buscare…...todos las demás aldeas lo sabrán… asi que es mejor que sigas mi ordenes… de nada te servirá… tramar algo…de cualquier forma ella dejara este mundo…tarde o temprano…ahora vete…._

_Saito – sama recuerde que no solo es culpa mia que izumi sea lo que es ahora… usted es primer culpable de todo esto… si usted…si usted jamás hubiera puesto sus ojos… en ella cuando tenia apenas 5 años….ella jamás hubiera estado al borde de la muerte….pero usted quiso deshacerse de ella …o acaso no lo recuerda…..usted la convirtió en ninja…y luego la mando hacia la muerte.,….quería deshacerse de ella igual como lo hizo con sus padres…verdad…eso es lo que quiso…_

No lo niego…es verdad…..era hija de esos dos traidores…la quería ver muerta….pero tu estabas siempre a su lado...pero sobre esa misión…yo no tuven nada que ver… ella acepto yo no al obligue….

_Si..pero por culpa suya ella estuvo a punto de morir….estaba herida…al borde de la muerte…y cuando le pedi ayuda..usted me dijo que no era su problema…que talvez era lo mejor… entonces yo que podía hacer…no contaban con ayuda de nadie…asi….asi que no me quedo mas que ir a ese lugar….por mas prohibid que estuviese…fue hay donde me encontré con se demonio…y así le salve la vida a mi hermana…trasladando el alna de ese horrible monstruo…al cuerpo de mi hermana…fue así como sobrevivió…. Si usted jamás me hubiera quitado su ayuda…esto jamás hubiera sucedido…_

_Pues temo decirte que ya esta hecho… ahora es tiempo de terminar con el error….aunque sea de ambos…_

_Lo haré…..reparare mi error….peor toda ala aldea se enterara de esto…..saito…..y cuando lo sepan…dudo que sigas ocupando el puesto de feudal…._

_Eso lo veremos…._

_Si …tienes razón…eso lo veremos después… ahora me marcho….en eso kazuhiko se marcha….._

_Maldito….piensa saito…_

_………………_

_que dices… es que ese bastardo te pido eso… acaso estas demente… sabes que jamás lo harás… grita Jeyni.._

_Eh?... porque hacen tanto ruido… piensa izumi mientras se levantaba…. Y se asoma a la puerta que daba hacia la otra habitación… pero al escuchar la conversación de su hermano y jeiny se detiene…_

_No tengo otra alternativa..debo desaparecer a mi hermana…_

_Kazuhiko…no puedes…ella no e s culpable de nada…_

_Es verdad…. yo soy el culpable…por culpa mía…..ella cargara con esa maldición……_

_De que habla…...piensa izumi….._

_Entonces era cierto…fue ella quien acabo con todo es e pueblo… fue ella sola,…_

_Si…. Parece ser que su demonio que ella lleva en el interior despertó por la ira…_

_Pero no puedes… es tu hermana…._

_SABES QUE NO ES MI HERMANA…..SUS PADRES FUERON TRAIDORES… YO SOLO SOY UN EXTRAÑO…. ACASO TE HAS OLVIDADO DE ESO……_

_No ..no es posible…piensa izumi quien se habia quedado paralizada…_

_Pero kazuhiko… aunque no sean de la misma sangre la quieres como si fuese tu Hermana…_

_Debo eliminar el error que cometí…...y Ella es mi error.. debo hacerlo… por su bien y el de la aldea……_

_No.. no te lo permitiré…no puedes hacerlo.._

_Lo hare… de igual forma si no lo hago yo..lo harán otros.. jeyni…..date cuenta ella ya no es la izumi que fue alguna vez… en cualquier momento se convertirá en eses monstruo…_

_Que… que esta diciendo…piensa izumi _

_Si tan solo.. yo.. si tan solo yo nunca la hubiera marcado con ese destino…..es culpa mia que sea lo que es… pero lo hice sin pensar… fui un tonto..y ahora lo estoy pagando…_

_Kazuhiko…no lo hagas... ….no lo hagas..._

_Lo siento…..pero debo hacerlo…… debo terminar con ese monstruo…_

_Maldito… por que… por que lo hizo…acaso ..acaso.. en eso izumi recuerda todo lo vivido con su hermano….." izumi cuídate… no quiero que te suceda nada..".. izumi eres un gran orgullo… "… regresa pronto….estaré esperando",….. todo era una farsa..jamas lo sintió...jamás le importe… lo odio..lo odio… en eso izumi sale de al habitación rompiendo los vidrios de su ventana…_

_Que fue eso.. dise kazuhiko quien entra al cuarto de su hermana_

_Era izumi… dice Jenny al verla correr por las calles…._

_Acaso me escucho todo… pensó kazuhiko.. _

_Debemos alcanzarla… dice jeyni,..._

_Si..es hora de terminar con esto…dice kazuhiko quien hace un rápido movimiento golpeando en la nuca a jeyni dejándola inconciente…_

_Lo siento Jeyni…..pero esto lo debo hacer solo… no queiro que tengas problemas.. .. izumi… perdóname..piensa kazuhiko…_

_………..._

_Por que.. por que lo hizo… quien soy en verdad…. Lo odio..lo odio.. jamas se lo perdonare…..jamás…_

_IZUMI!!!!!!!!...se escucha un fuerte grito_

_que haces aquí…..no quiero verte..lárgate…grita izumi_

_Izumi.. lo siento… escuchaste todo cierto… dice kazuhiko_

_T e odio… nunca te lo perdonare…_

_Lo siento… no era mi intención…_

_No era tu intención… entonces porque o hiciste….que ganaste con joder mi vida…_

_Yo.. no puedo..no puedo decírselo… no debo… si lo hago…ella es capaz de todo… será mejor que..lo siga creyendo… piensa kazuhiko ….._

_No..mi intención era tener ese poder bajo mi mano..es por eso que te hice eso… pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue un error.. y lo pienso remediar…vamos lucha…..lucha conmigo…_

_No.. no lo haré…. No quiero seguir aquí.._

_Porque tienes miedo de enfrentarte con la verdad..izumi tu ya no eres humana...eres un demonio..y mi deber es acabar contigo… me entiendes…..debo acabar contigo… ahora preparate…._

_No me jodas… madito humano..NO ME JODAS..!!!!!!!!!!!!!,…grita izumi quien empieza expulsar su chackra …. Dejándola envolver .. a la vez que cambiaba de apariencia…_

_Esa es su forma… no aun no es..esta incompleta…pero debo darme prisa… esa tecnica requiere mucho chackra…piensa kazuhiko..vamos ..enséñame d lo que eres capaz maldita zorra…._

_Me las pagaras.. pagarás por todo..… te destrozare.. te eliminare… como lo hice con toda esa basura……_

_Ya veo esta poseyendo el cuerpo de izumi…._

_Así es… después de toda la ira que esta en su interior..ella me deja fluir….. sabes sigues igual que desde la ultima vez que nos vimos … aquella ves cuando llegaste con esa mocosa… en brazos..pidiendo mi ayuda…_

_Debes estarme agradecido …gracias a mi no sigues encerado…_

_Es verdad… pero veo que ahora vienes por mi cabeza..por al de ella……_

_Asi es vengo por tu cabeza….y la de ella…._

_Vaya… entonces tendré que eliminarte…_

_………….._

_Ah?.. ah.. que me sucedió… KAZUHIKO!!!!..ESE BASTARDO ME NOQUEO….Y FUE TRAS IZUMI SOLO… .. debo ir hacia alla….si esos dos se enfrentan… no puedo permitirlo estoy segura que kazuhiko no es capaz de dañar a izumi… debe estar tramando algo… dice Jeyni quien se marcha hacia donde estaban ambos hermanos…pero al llegar se encuentra con una gran sorpresa… izumi tenia a su hermano del cuelo… el cual estaba sangrando por varias cortadas que tenia en el cuerpo…_

_KAZUHIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!...grita Jenny…._

_Eh-….en eso izumi voltea hacia donde estaba kazuhiko quien llega rápidamente bofeteando así a esta … soltando asi a kazuhiko.. y a la ves volviéndola a la normalidad…JEYNi… susurra izumi_

_Que crees que estas haciendo con el hombre que te salvo la vida…dice Jeyni_

_Que.?..de que hablas??:. Pregunta izumi…_

_El.. tu hermano… aunque no lo sean de sangre… es tu hermano…el fue quien hace tres años..hizo todo por salvarte la vida… no pensó en otra cosa que en eso… no pensó que eso te marcaría .. ..el quien te recogió del abandono.. cuando tus padres fueron asesinados… el hombre a quien le debes todo lo que eres…_

_De que hablas… el estaba tratando de matarme…acaso eres ciega… …_

_El no queria hacerte daño…fueron ordenes de saito… pero aun así el jamás te dañaría,…. Estoy segura que lo que quería era usar su técnica para poder salvarte de todo ……y volver a como eras antes…. …. Eso era todo… dice jeyni quien se arrodilla…. Pero ahora ..ahora todo esta perdido……_

_No..no es posible..yo escuche cuando el dijo..que debía terminar con su error.. y yo era ese error…_

_Se refería a ese monstruo no a ti no…acaso no lo entiendes…_

_Yo..yo pende que a el no le importaba nada… que todo era una farsa…_

_Izumi… se escucha una pequeña voz.. en eso ambas voltean encontrando a kazuhiko levantándose …. Lo siento hermanita……_

_Hermano..por que.. porque…_

_Lo tenia merecido.. de todo modos..yo soy el culpable…quería que descargaras todo tu ira conmigo no con otros….._

_Pero pro que no me dijiste la razon.. de que por que hiciste todo esto..porque…_

_Por que si lo hacia.. tu te hubieras detenido.._

_Hermano… dice izumi quien tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas…perdóname.._

_No.. tu perdóname a mi… en eso kazuhiko avanza hacia su hermana abrazándola……me duele tanto lo que te hice……me duele dejarte aquí… pero todo lo hice por tu bien… pero creo que no fue asi… solo te hice un mal…_

_No hermano..no..en eso izumi abraza a su hermano ….._

_Izumi..prométeme te marcharas de este lugar…debes buscar un lugar donde puedas ser feliz..donde te acepten como eres…_

_Lo haré…pero lo haremos juntos…tu y yo… juntos…_

_No.. no puedo hacer eso… mi final esta aquí… lamento tanto no haber podido usar la técnica..pero no creo que hubiera tenido éxito…..en eso kazuhiko…. abraza fuertemente a su hermana.. introduciendo su rostro en los cabellos de esta……eres igual a tu madre…. Linda… y hermosa…_

_Hermano..perdóname…._

_No. tu perdóname a mi… en eso kihozuke.. pierde el equilibrio cayendo con todo su peso en el cuero de izumi quien cae de rodillas…_

_Jeyni….por favor diles a todos de la aldea lo que sucedió…que elimine a izumi…que no quedo nada de ella.. y sacrifique mi vida…no quiero que la sigan..ella debe ser libre… y también has saber a todos de los actos de ese bastardo de saito…_

_No te preocupes…asi lo hare…. No descansare hasta que saito …este arruinado…_

_Hermano…._

_Izumi..vete debes irte….no tardaran en venir algunos de los jouninn ….._

_No..no hermano..no lo hagas… yo.. no puedo seguir sin ti.._

_Si lo harás..y yo siempre estaré contigo..sea donde sea…_

_Kazuhiko… piensa Jeiny quien derramaba lagrimas de tristeza y dolor…_

_Espero que encuentres tu lugar… el lugar de ambos.. izumi…_

_Hermano… te lo prometo…. Te prometo encontrar ese lugar…_

…………………..

IZUMI!!!!... yuramoto corre hacia ella…

naruto gomen…. Susurra izumi

Basta….. se escucha un susurro …en eso el enemigo detiene su siguiente ataque…

Himiko… dice yuramoto quien también se detiene…

_Que le sucede.. piensa el sujetó que iba atacar a izumi… _

Ya no quiero ver mas sangre estoy.. cansada… yo no se aun quien soy… pero no quiero verles lastimarlos… ellos…ellos fueron mis amigos… y aun lo son…yo.. yo soy una de ellos… dice izumi..quien se acerca a izumi…

No digas tonterías… sabes bien quien eres …no puedes estar diciendo esto…sabes bien que si sigues con esa actitud de humano ella te eliminara…

No se quien sea ella… .. pero no permitiré que sigan,…. No se que quiere de mi… y no lo entiendo.. pero no quiero que sigas… no quiero…

_De que hablan…piensa riku … _

Si tanto no quieres ver a tus amigos sufrir entonces vete… tu no tiene nada que hacer aquí …en eso el sujeto trata otra vez de atacar a izumi quien estaba a lado de himiko… en ese momento himiko..hace un rápido movimiento..Apareciendo atrás del enemigo…

_Es rápida.. piensan todos.. _

Te dije que te detuvieras…. En eso una gran cadena de chacra empieza a rodear el cuerpo del enemigo…

Por que .. por que lo haces…. Acaso no entiendes….

Quiero proteger a mis amigos… y lo are… antes no entendí esa palabra..pero ellos.. ellos me han enseñado el significado …. En eso izumi aprieta fuertemente la cadena haciendo desparecer al enemigo .. ..y mientras naruto no este aquí… yo los protegeré…

Que es ella… se pregunta riku…

por que tienes esa fuerza…. Piensa yuramoto…..al ver que los otros enemigos..desaparecen …. Y himiko.. se arrodilla ante izumi…

lo siento…. Espero no haber reaccionado tarde…izumi – chan ….dice himiko…

…..

_Por que…por que tengo este destino.. quien soy en verdad…. Pensaba naruto mientras se dirigía a un sitio el cual quería ir hace mucho… en eso naruto levanta la mirada encontrándose con una gran puerta… espero que ella pueda ayudarme a hallar la respuesta ….pensaba naruto… _

continuara….el proximo capitulo: viejos amigos... una noche de fiesta... sentimientos...y muchas otras osas mas... y envien review o ni ams actualizo...


	24. una noche de fiesta

**Capitulo 23: noche de fiesta...**

Hace mucho que no lo veo, lo extraño tanto - pensaba una chica que se encontraba sentada en las orillas de una pequeña laguna – Naruto donde puedes estar?

Hola Hinata –chan – se escucha decir a alguien quien estaba detrás de Hinata

Kyosuke - kun.- susurra Hinata sorprendida ya que frente a ella se encontraba su nuevo amigo era un chico alto con ojos azules pero su color de pelo era de un verde oscuro….tenia una ropa similar a los que llevaba Shikamaru y tenía puesta una banda de la hierba

Que haces aquí?- pregunta Hinata que se había quedado sorprendía al verlo

Hinata yo -- en eso kyosuke se acerca hinata abrazándola sorprendiéndola

Kyo.. Kyosuke.. Susurra hinata sorprendida por el gesto , en eso se da cuenta que una lagrima había caído a su mejia -- _ Kyosuke -- piensa Hinata -- esta llorando_

Déjame un momento estar así, respirar tu aroma, sentir que solo existimos tu y yo, Hinata tu sabes que….

Lo se, me lo dijiste aquella vez -- dice Hinata quien cruza sus brazos alrededor de Kyosuke…

Q_ue es esto por que siento esto con el acaso no …no puede ser. -- piensa Hinata_

Kyosuke te sucedió algo -- pregunta Hinata

Nada no es nada es solo que quería tenerte en mis brazos, solo eso – decía este apenado

Kyosuke si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas pero no me mientas yo se que te sucede algo, es verdad que nos conocimos hace poco pero te conozco

Hinata -- en eso kyosuke se separa de ella -- lo siento debes pensar lo peor de mi – kyosuke baja la mirada

Para nada cuando confíes totalmente en mi puedes decirme lo que te sucede -- dice Hinata quien sonreía

Hai – responde Naruto quien le brinda una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que muestra un gran brillo en sus ojos los cuales hace unos minutos estaban ensombrecidos

Otra cosa mas por que estas aquí supuse que no vendrías, ya que hace tiempo que no te veo –dice Hinata

Te extrañaba, además tenia tiempo libre. así que pensé en verte te molesta acaso

Para nada - Hinata sonríe - no quieres acompañarme hoy en la noche a un lugar Kyosuke

En serio – dice Naruto contento

Si, quiero conocerte más ya que siempre que nos vemos solo es por unos minutos pero hoy en la noche se celebrara un festival y quiero que estemos mas tiempo juntos, quiero saber mas de ti Kyosuke – kun

Hinata tu por que haces esto – pregunta Naruto

Sabes aquella ves cuando me dijiste que querías ser mi amigo me di cuenta que eras una buena persona pero no imagine que te fijarías en mi, se tus sentimientos pero sabes que…..

Lo se pero yo nunca pierdo las esperanzas…

Entonces espero que me acompañes hoy que te parece si nos encontramos en la entrada de el festival sera divertido te prometo que te haré olvidar ese dolor yo.. yo quiero ser tu amiga, Pero no puedo ser mas que eso..

Lo se y te agradezco por eso .—dice Naruto

Jeje ni lo menciones, bueno espero que nos encontremos aquí y no me falles

No te fallare – dice Naruto

Bien tengo que irme ya mis amigos deben estar esperándome a entrenar…

Hai!!!!

Adiós y no olvides nuestra salida – dice Hinata quien ya se marchaba

Si -- en eso el joven este observa como hinata se marchaba

Que te sucede , que crees que estás haciendo Naruto Uzumaki… se escucha una molesta voz -- Detrás de él

Misato -- En eso el joven realiza un sello -- Deshaciendo una técnica la cual era de la de transformación dejando ver a otra persona el cual era naruto

Por que estas haciendo esto dímelo ya – pregunta Misato

Que haces aquí? -- pregunta Naruto

Te estoy haciendo una pregunta yo – decía Misato molesta por lo que acaba de ver

Primero quiero saber el por que estas aquí acaso me seguiste – Naruto estaba molesto

No es la primera vez que lo hago y lo sabes

Te dije que no lo hicieras, pero me descuidado y no me di cuenta que me seguías ahora

Lo siento pero quiero saber que significa todo esto, sabes bien la relación que tienes con esos sujetos por que carazos, estas aquí entonces - decía Misato molesta

No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer y si estoy aquí es cosa mía

Naruto sabes bien que Kaseiyo se molestara así que no vengas con cojudeces

Entonces entérate que dejar el grupo - dice Naruto quien empieza a dar unos pasos alejándose

Que estas diciendo acaso estas loco – decía Misato mientras lo seguía

Estoy hartó de estar siguiendo todo, ese estupido camino que nos trazamos alguna vez, estoy harto de que me miren con terror me entiendes – decía Naruto mientras que Misato se sentía de lo peor ya que por culpa suya estaba sucediendo todo esto

Naruto te entiendo yo siento lo mismo pero esta no es la manera de solucionar las cosas, si sigues aquí las cosas serán peor aun, además la estas engañando - decía Misato ya mas calmada

Lo se pero no pienso mostrarle mi verdadera identidad no hasta que sepa que es el momento

Naruto - en eso Misato lo mira detenidamente - estas triste Verdad? - pregunta Misato al darse cuenta de la mirada de Naruto

Si….Quiero tener amigos, quiero llevar una vida normal, quiero saber quien soy – naruto voltea hacia Misato mirándola con una gran tristeza a lo que Misato no hace mas entenderlo

Naruto te entiendo y dejare que sigas con esto pero prométeme que no harás estupideces

Misato – chan te lo prometo - dice Naruto alegre

Bien entonces me voy, no quiero seguir siendo una entrometida, pero si sucede algo no te quedes en este lugar, sabes que nosotros siempre estaremos esperándote

Lo se Misato, y gracias

No me las des, se que aunque te diga que no estoy de acuerdo, tu seguirás en este lugar, así que es mejor darte por tu lado, así es mejor dejarlo así espero que te diviertas .. Nos vemos debo regresar - dice Misato quien empieza marcharse

_Misato – piensa naruto_

_Lejos de hay otra persona los veía - Naruto aún cuando hayas perdido tus recuerdos la sigues amando y sigues teniendo ese lazo con tus amigos que tan fuerte es esa amistad entre ellos y tu – pensaba Misato_

………………ya de noche…………

Vaya… vaya esta aldea si que es grande ya veo por que es una de la mejores – decía Naruto mientras veía los alrededores mientras se dirigía al festival donde había quedado con Hinata

Kyo – chan - se escucha un pequeño grito a espaldas de este

Hinata ya llegaste – dice Naruto contento

Jeje.. si pero ven quiero que conozcas a alguien - en eso hinata toma la mano de kyosuke quien en realidad era Naruto

Kyosuke te presento a mis dos mejores amigos Shino y Kiba aunque creo que a Kiba ya lo conocías.

Vaya nos volvemos a ver - dice Kiba molesto

No creas que me da gusto - dice Kyosuke no tan feliz

Con que eres tu amigote de Hinata - dice Shino

Si Shino – kun y espero que se lleven bien – dice Hinata

Hinata pensé que solo estaríamos nosotros - Dice Naruto triste

Lo siento es que quería que ellos me acompañasen además no es justo que no tengas mas amigos – Hinata sonríe

Hinata - dice Naruto sorprendido

Ven que ya empieza el festival – Hinata toma la mano de Naruto llevándolo a ver todo lo se encontraba en el festival

Hinata!!!!! - se escucha a alguien llamarlos

Eh? pero si Sakura – chan - dice Hinata

Sakura - dice Naruto al ver llegar a la amiga de Hinata

Sakura - que haces aquí pensé que estabas en el hospital - dice Hinata

No Sasuke – kun .me invito venir - dice Sakura sonrojada

No es verdad, sakura me obligo - dice sasuke quien también aparece a lado de sakura ..

Jaja.. bueno es igual - dice Hinata

Eh? y quien es el - dice Sakura al notar al joven que venía con hinata

Ah? su nombre es Kyosuke Karachi es un ninja de la hierba – dice Hinata

De la hierba - dice Sasuke mirándolo

_Es muy guapo pero sus ojos me recuerdan a alguien - pensaba Sakura mientras lo veía_

Quieren venir con nosotros Shino y Kiba también están con nosotros pero se perdieron entre la gente - dice Hinata

Hai!!!! - Dice Sakura quien empieza a caminar con hinata delante de naruto y sasuke

Dime de que clase de ninja eres chuninn, jouninn - pregunta Sasuke

Te importa - dice Naruto fríamente

No, pero es buenos saberlo pero viendo tu porte me doy cuneta que solo eres un gennin - dice Sasuke sonriente

Baka - dice Naruto

QUE DICES!!!! – grita Sasuke molesto

QUIEREN CALLARSE LOS DOS!!!!- grita Sakura

Hai!!- dicen ambos asustados

Vaya ese Naruto y Sasuke siempre peleando - en eso sakura se da cuenta de lo que había dicho - Hinata lo siento no quise

No te preocupes, es verdad Kyosuke se parece mucho a el, tiene la misma edad, os mismo ojos - dice Hinata volteando a ver a Naruto quien seguía caminado

_Hinata_ - piensa Sakura - que les parece si vamos aun juego - dice Sakura tratando de animar la situación

Ummm no quiero - dice Sasuke

Vamos Sasuke – kun no seas agua fiestas - dice Sakura

Que les parece si vamos al juego de los shurikens - dice Hinata

Si!!!... dice sakura quien toma del brazo a sasuke jalándolo

Sakura detente - dice Sasuke quien estaba sonrojado

Vamos kyo –chan - dice Hinata

Si vamos- dice Naruto

Al llegar al lugar…….

Jejej… mira Shino que tan bueno soy les eh dado a todos

Eh? pero si es kiba – kun y Shino- kun - dice Hinata

_Por que teníamos que chocarnos con ellos - piensa Naruto_

Hinata te encontramos - dice Kiba alegre

Son unos tontos - dice Sasuke

Hinata mira ..mira le eh dado a todos los obstáculos – dice Kiba

Oh!!! Eres genial - Dice Hinata

Umph… yo lo haría hasta con los ojos cerrados - dice Naruto

Que!!!! - dicen Sakura y Hinata

Observad mi destreza - dice Naruto quien toma cinco shurikens. Mientras Sasuke, Shino y Kiba lo miraban

_Umph..… esto será fácil - en eso Naruto cierra sus ojos- cinco objetos será fácil - piensa Naruto _- en eso los cinco shurikens son lanzados dando cada uno en cada obstáculo

Wooh!!!!!!!!!!!! - grita Sakura

Eres genial Kyosuke y con los ojos cerrados - dice Hinata

Es muy hábil joven - dice el dueño de la tienda

Gracias pero no fue nada es solo un juego de niños - dice Naruto con una sonrisa grande

Ah!!!!! Es verdad no fue nada del otro mundo - en eso todos voltean haber al portador de esa voz …

Sasuke – kun no digas que eso no te sorprendió - dice Sakura

Por supuesto que no yo también lo haría incluso el doble de objetos

Wooh!!!. Ese es mi sasuke – kun - dice Sakura emocionada

_Maldito me dejo en ridículo - piensa Naruto_

Señor - por favor agregue cinco obstáculos más

Hai - en eso Sasuke toma 5 shurikens lanzándolos a 10 objetos los cuales derriba todos

Sasuke – kun eres genial - dice Sakura

Oh!!!!! – Kiba se sorprende

Ah!! Si pues yo puedo hacer también lo mismo - dice Naruto - viejo ponga 20 más - dice Naruto

_Kyo – chan - piensa Hinata_ quien sonríe y así se pasaron los dos agregando más y más obstáculos

Ya quieren parar - dice Sakura aburrida

Kyosuke – chan creo que es mejor ir a otro sitio el festival ya termina y solo hemos estado aquí dice Hinata

Lo siento hinata - dice Naruto apenado

Sasuke!!! - dice Sakura

Vamos - dice Sasuke quien toma del brazo a Sakura

_Umm. Que pretende seguirme acaso - piensa naruto quien veía a sasuke _

_Um.. Por que me mira así - piensa sasuke quien se da cuenta de la mirada de kyosuke - acaso….. Acaso piensa que lo estoy siguiendo_

_Umm no dejare que se salga con la suya yo seré el mejor y lo dejare en ridículo - Piensa kyosuke quien en realidad era naruto.._

_Umm.. Debo tomar la delantera - Piensa sasuke_

Hinata que te parece si vamos a ese juego - dice naruto

Hai!!! – dice Hinata quien no entendía lo que pasaba entre el y Sasuke

Sakura v amos también a jugar - dice sasuke

Hai!!!! – dice Sakura emocionada

Que les sucede a esos dos - dice kiba

Parecen que no se soportan y están tratando de ser el mejor - dice shino

Oh no. Esto me recuerda al baka de Naruto - dice kiba..

Es verdad - dice shino

No quiero tener que pasármela viéndoles como hacen el ridículo, será mejor irnos por nuestra cuenta - dice kiba..

Hai.. yo también no quiero participar en ellos - dice shino

Vamos kyosuke – san tu puedes - decía hinata dándole ánimos

Vamos sasuke no te dejes debes ser el mejor!!!! - gritaba sakura

_No perderé - piensa naruto_

_No creas que ganaras - piensa sasuke_…

Wooh!!!-..Estos dos si que son extraños - pensaba el dueño al ver a ambos pelear por ser el primero - el juego consistía en quien duraba mas tiempo comiendo

SASUKE- KUN!!!!!!!!!... gritaba sakura

Kyosuke vamos - decía hinata mas tranquila

Chicos creo que ya es suficiente - decía el dueño

_No.. no es suficiente no hasta que el se rinda - pensaba naruto.._

_No importa si muero, no seré vencido por ese dobe.. Pensaba sasuke_

Dos horas después

Sasuke – kun estas bien – pregunta Sakura

Kyosuke estas bien – pregunta Hinata

Ahii!!!!.. se quejaban ambos - me duele la pancita

Eso les pasa por comer demasiado - dice Sakura

Fue su culpa - dice Naruto

Que tu no te rendiste así que tenia que seguir - dice Sasuke

Basta ya los dos - dice Sakura con cara de pocos amigos

Hinata - sasuke – sakura que hacen aquí? – pregunta un recién llegado

En eso todos voltean encontrándose con Shikamaru y su equipo aparte de los hermanos Sabaku…

Ustedes que hacen aquí - pregunta Sakura

Wooh!!!!!!!!! - grita naruto quien se acerca a Ino mirándola con ojos de perro - es un gusto conocerla - dice naruto quien besa delicadamente la mano de ino

Jojo jo veo que mi belleza es demasiado - Dice Ino sonriendo

_Kyosuke – chan - piensa Hinata _

Eres un mañoso - dice sasuke

Quien es este - dice Gaara mirando a naruto con cara de asesino…

Ummm me llamo kyosuke pero para ti querida kyo – chan- dice naruto

Me da gusto conocerte - dice Ino

A mi también - dice Naruto

Aléjate de mi novia - en eso Gaara le quita la mano de Ino

QUE TU NOVIA!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritan Sasuke y Sakura…

Es una lastima - dice Naruto

Gaara y ino están juntos - dice sakura sorprendida

Es imposible - dice sasuke sorprendido también

Jaja.. no me digan que no lo sabían - dice Ino

No dicen ambos aun sorprendidos

Pues gracias al noviazgo de Shikamaru y Temari nosotros nos conocimos y empezamos a salir - dice Ino abrazando a Gaara

Ah!!!! - dicen todos quienes voltean al ver a Shikamaru quien tenia una gran vena en la cabeza - aléjate de ella pervertido - dice Shikamaru..

Gomen!! pensé que ella era soltera - dice Naruto quien se había presentado a temari de igual forma que con Ino

Maldito!! aléjate de mi hermana - dice Gaara furioso

Vaya .. Vaya que hacen todo reunidos aquí – pregunta alguien conocido para todos

Jiraiya – sama - Dicen todos

Veo que se están divirtiendo - dice Jiraiya quien veía a Ino y Temari con ojos de un psicópata

Y quien es este viejo – pregunta Naruto

Ummm .. En eso Jiraiya voltea hacia naruto viéndolo detenidamente

Que sucede viejo acaso tengo algo en la cara – dice Naruto

Um… no eres de aquí no – pregunta Jiraiya

Ah!!!! Recién te das cuenta. Pues no soy de aquí

Jiraiya – sama el es kyosuke es un ninja de la aldea de la hierba - Dice Sakura…

_Kyosuke ese nombre donde lo eh escuchado - piensa Jiraiya_

Kyosuke el es el legendario saninn de la aldea de la Hoja Jiraiya – sama. - dice Sakura

_Que este viejo es un legendario saninn. Con este anciano íbamos a pelear - Piensa Naruto_

Que les parece si vamos a todos juntos pasear - dice sakura

Hai!!! - dicen todos

Kyosuke vamos con ellos - dice Hinata

Si…dice naruto

………..lejos de ahí………….

Hinomori – sama por que… por que esa niña se interpuso – decía uno de los sujeto que había atacado a los biuujus

Acaso me estas sermoneando – se escucha una voz molesta

No Hinomori- sama eso jamás pero

Lo se, se que fue muy imprudente de su parte, pero no podía manejarla por completo, me faltaba fuerzas para hacerlo además no entiendo, pensé que la tenia a mi dominio pero parece ser que es mas rebelde de lo que imagine

Hinomori – sama discúlpennos por no conseguir mas chackra – dice el sujeto inclinándose

Descuida no importa ahora tengo pensando traerla hacia mi, veo que ella posee una fuerte cantidad de mi chackra y además es aliada de ese demonio de nueve colas, así que no hay problema

Pero esa niña esta apegándose mucho a esos sujetos, incluso ayudo a uno de ellos

Déjala se lo que hago, aunque no sea mi mente la que esta con ella, ella posee mi esencia así que por mas que trate de evitar lo que sucederá, no podrá y ambas volveremos a ser aun sola

Si hinomori - sama

Mientras tanto encárgate de buscar el lugar donde se encuentra la espada ya que la necesito para poder salir de aquí

Y los biuujus que sucederá con ellos – pregunta este

TE TENGO QUE DAR EXPLICACIONES DE TODO MALDITA SEA - RECUERDA QUIEN MANDA AQUÍ, TU NO ERES MAS QUE OTRA DE MIS CREACIONES ASI QUE HAS LO QUE TE DIJE Y LARGATE DE AQUÍ…!!!!!!!!

Si!!! hinomori – sama - el sujeto quien se marcha

Maldición que sucedió por que perdí el control se supone que somos una sola por que los defendió por que lo hizo, acaso fui yo, acaso aun no..no puede ser. Yo los odio y tengo que acabar con ellos. Debo hacerlo .. Debo hacerlo - en eso una pequeña lagrima cae al brazo de esta quien se sorprende - estoy llorando por que… que sucede , que me sucede, por que siento esto. Esto que me atormenta, necesito salir de este lugar…necesito acabar con esto, necesito volver a estar con el…Naruto por que me enseñas esto… esto que me esta cambiando… quien eres en realidad ….quien!!!!!!!

…………………..otra vez en konoha…………….

Todos estaban divirtiéndose - Naruto y Sasuke seguían con sus peleas todos lo miraban con pena pero también con melancolía

Creo que sasuke ya encontró con quien pelear ahora - dice Ino

Si , desde que naruto se marcho no lo había visto así - dice Shikamaru

Es verdad ese Uchiha es bien frió - dice Chouji…

_Naruto - Piensa sakura - donde puedes estar_

Kyosuke te estas divirtiendo - pregunta Hinata

Si.. arigato Hinata - dice Naruto

No es nada – dice Hinata

Gracias a ti sonrió y gozo de esto – dice Naruto

Me alegro que piense eso – dice Hinata alegre

Es verdad - en eso Naruto se aparta del grupo para ir a comprar algo de beber…

_Son todos tan divertidos - Piensa Naruto mientras se dirigía a comprar - por que no podemos disfrutar de esto todos nosotros también por que _

Eh? adonde fue kyosuke - piensa Hinata al no verlo

……

_Espero que ha Hinata le guste la bebida - pensaba naruto mientras regresaba pero en ese momento_

Ajjaj ese es mi hijo!!! asi se hace

Gracias papa – dice el pequeño

OH!!! Nuestro querido hijo esta creciendo pronto se convertirá en un gran ninja

Asi es como su padre – dice este

Naruto al presenciar eso solo se limito a callar y sentir aquel dolor, el dolor de no tener una familia - al regresar al grupo pudo verlos a todos

_Ellos.. ellos son ninjas de konoha pero además son amigos no somos los mismo acaso entonces por que.. Por que ese desprecio hacia nosotros – pensaba Naruto _

Bueno chicos debo irme mis padres deben estar esperando en casa - dice Sakura

Yo te llevo sakura - dice Sasuke

Arigato sasuke – kun!!

Yo también debo irme mi padres y yo tenemos una gran cena esta noche - dice Chouji

Jaja. - todos ríen

_Todos ellos les espera alguien, sus padres todos tiene una familia - piensa naruto en eso otro se une a su conversación _

_Que estas haciendo mocoso ellos fueron los que destruyeron tu vida _

_Déjame en paz kyuubi eso ya lo se _

_Si ya lo sabes entonces que haces aquí. Que haces disfrutando de su compañías, deberías odiarlos….Odiarlos por lo que te hicieron, cuando ellos sepan quien eres te despreciaran…_

_Tal vez no sea así,.ellos parecen ser buenos amigos _

_Amigos tu jamás tendrás amigos mocoso debes matarlos ahora...ahora que están desprevenidos hazlo.. Naruto mátalos es tu oportunidad_

_Por que… por que – se preguntaba naruto _

_Por que que? .Pregunta el kyuubi_

_Por que me hicieron todo eso, si parecen ser personas buenas acaso debo terminar con ellos. _

Kyosuke – se escucha a alguien llamarlo

Eh? - naruto sale de sus pensamientos..

Donde estuviste te estaba esperando - dice Hinata al notarlo llegar

Lo siento fui por algo - en eso naruto le ofrece una bebida..

Arigato..

Hinata ya debo irme - dice Naruto

Pero tan pronto…

Es que tengo algo que hacer – dice Naruto algo triste

Ya veo bueno entonces nos vemos luego – dice hinata

Si. sabes la pase muy bien contigo y tus amigos…

Yo también la pase muy bien y ojala podamos pasar otra ves un rato con mis amigos…

_Si claro con tus amigos - piensa naruto - _si ojala podamos otra día - dice Naruto

Kyosuke olvide decirte que les agradaste a todos ahora ya tienes mas amigos - dice H inata..

Hinata… yo..

Bueno nos vemos y cuídate

Hai!!!. - naruto sonríe - mañana pasare a saludarte pienso quedarme mas tiempo – dice naruto quien se le había quitado la tristeza

Que bien – dice hinata alegre

Bueno hasta mañana hinata - dice naruto antes de marcharse

Hasta mañana - dice hinata quien veía a lo lejos la figura de naruto

_Vaya... vaya parece ser que el zorrito se esta divirtiendo en esta aldea umph..Esto le gustara muy poco a Kaseiyo, tal vez deba asesinarlo ahora así deja de causar tantos problemas o tal vez deba observar mas de cerca - pensaba alguien quien veía Naruto desde lejos.._

Continuara…………

En el próximo capitulo Himiko descubre el engaño y traición de Misato


	25. amigos o enemigos

**Capitulo 24: amigos o enemigos **

_Vaya...esta aldea si que es grande incluso mas grande que la aldea de la niebla… umm me pregunto si Hinata estará desocupada talvez deba hacerle una visita – pensaba Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia al casa de los Hyuga… _

Ohayo Kyosuke – kun!!! – se escucha a alguien acercarse a el

Eh?.. pero si es Sakura la novia de ese creído – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sin saber que Sakura había escuchado

A QUIEN LE DICES CREIDO BAKA!!!! - grita Sakura

Gomen Sakura – chan es que me olvide que tenias un enorme sentido de escuchar – Naruto se disculpa

Umph. Dime Kyo – chan que haces por aquí? – pregunta Sakura

Bueno quería ir a visitar a Hinata a su casa……

Que acaso estas loco, si su primo se entera que la estas buscando o quieres algo con ella te despedazara vivo - dice Sakura imaginando el como reaccionaria Neji

Así pues quiero ver que tanto es capaz de hacer, además yo no tengo miedo

Kyo – chan deberías tener cuidado con los Hyugas me entendiste - dice Sakura

Me crees Uchiha o que - dijo Naruto con sarcasmo

Que intentas decir Dobe – se escucha alguien hablar furioso

SASUKE – KUN!!!!!!!!. - grita Sakura

Vaya parece ser que hoy no es mi día de suerte - Naruto trata de molestar mas a Sasuke

Aja creo que lo mismo digo yo - dice Sasuke al mismo tiempo que ambos se miraron con rabia

Saben tengo que irme, no tengo tiempo para perder con este – dice Naruto

El tiempo lo estoy perdiendo yo sabes - dice Sasuke

Eh .. chicos quieren dejar de pelear por un vez – Sakura trata de calmarlos

El es quien empieza – dice Naruto

Que!!!! el que empieza eres tu Usurantokachi!!! – dice Sasuke

Que dices Baka!!!!!!! – grita Naruto

Vaya creo que estos nunca dejaran de pelear – dice Sakura resignada

Sasuke – kun!!!!!!!

Eh? todos voltean en eso Ino aparece colgándose del cuello de sasuke…

Oye Ino cerda que haces se supone que estas con Gaara - dice Sakura molesta

Es verdad - pero Gaara no es celoso – Ino le saca la lengua a Sakura

_Pero que le pasa a esta payasa - piensa Naruto quien veía la escena _

Suéltame Ino no quiero tener problemas con Gaara – dice sasuke quien no tenia interés en verdad de hacer caso a Ino

No te preocupes Sasuke – kun, mi Gaara sabe que tu me gustas pero tu no te comparas con el, yo quiero a Gaara tu solo eres un gusto además me gusta ver enojarse a la frentuda - Dice Ino quien miraba a Sakura

Así pues fíjate que no me importa - Sakura quien toma de la mano a Kyosuke – vamos Kyosuke – kun yo te llevare a casa de Hinata

Sakura espera - dice Sasuke al ver lo que había hecho

Que sucede Sasuke – kun acaso te molesta que Sakura se vaya con ese joven – pregunta Ino al ver su reacción

No es eso, es solo que el es un extraño – dice Sasuke tratando de no revelar la verdad de sus sentimientos

Si claro - dice Ino – _umph parece ser que Sakura ya no le molesta que este con Sasuke entonces - piensa Ino con una sonrisa _

Ah?..Sabes Ino debo rime – en eso Sasuke se quita de encima a Ino a la vez que desaparece

Vaya parece ser que Sakura logro enamorar a Sasuke – dice Ino quien miraba a Sakura a lo lejos con Naruto

……………..

Sasuke Baka!!!! Mira que dejarse manosear por esa Ino, es un tonto y yo soy más al tratar de conquistarlo creo que Sasuke jamás me hará caso

Oye ..Sakura no crees que pudo andar solo sin que me lleves – decía Naruto quien era llevado por Sakura

No… la casa de Hinata es muy grande te perderás por el camino asi que seré tu guía

Pero a mi me pareció que a ese Uchiha no le gusto que nos fuésemos juntos

No me importa ese baka!!! – Sakura estaba molesta

Sabes si te gusta tanto por que no se lo dices y ya…

El lo sabe, siempre lo ah sabido pero jamás da iniciativa de querer ser mas que amigos –

Creo que tienes razón la verdad es que es un caprichoso y muy frió, una chica linda como tu no debería seguir tras el

Talvez tengas razón pero lo quiero desde pequeña eh estado enamorada de el pero el jamás le importo nada siempre pensaba en otras cosas menos en que había personas que sentían algo por el

Y por que no le provocas celos talvez así puedas saber si le interesa, dicen que es una forma rápida de saber los sentimientos de una persona

Ump.. Tienes razón pero con quien

Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar - dice Naruto

En serio – Sakura no podía creerlo

Por supuesto - mientras decía eso pensaba otra cosa - _Así me vengo de todo jejje _

Entonces después de que veas a Hinata empezamos con el plan – dice Sakura emocionada

Hai….

Mira esa es su casa, es grande verdad – decía Sakura al ver que habían llegado

Woohh!!!... tienes razón – dijo Naruto al ver lo grande que era la casa de Hinata - _voy a ser rico - Pensaba Naruto ya en la puerta_

Hola Sakura buscas a mi prima - pregunta Neji quien había abierto la puerta

No, bueno si pero vengo con un amigo y es el quien quiere verla

Amigo… quien? - en eso Neji sale de la casa encontrándose con Kyosuke aun lado..

Hola - saluda Kyosuke

Quien es este – pregunta Neji con cara de pocos amigos

Se llama Kyosuke y es amigo de Hinata – dice Sakura

Que dices, amigo de mi hija - en eso aparece Hiashi el padre de Hinata

Hiashi – sama – dice neji saludando con una reverencia

Oye viejo puedes llamar a Hinata, la verdad es que vine a verla ella no a ustedes - dice Kyosuke quien no sabia que Hiashi era el padre de Hinata…

_Como se atreve a decirle viejo – piensa Neji_

Kyosuke acabas de formar tu sentencia de muerte – piensa Sakura

Grr…. Me dijiste viejo - dice Hiashi súper molesto – CON QUIEN CREES QUE ESTAS HABLANDO MOCOSO!!!!!!!!!! - grita Hiashi dejando sordos a todos…

Hiashi – sama permítame terminar con su vida por su falta de respeto - dice Neji

Tienes mi permiso Neji - Dice Hiashi

Ohhh no - dice Sakura

Basta Neji – san!!! – se escucha a alguien hablar

Hinata - dice sakura aliviada de que haya parecido

Hinata – chan - dice Naruto

Hinata - dice Hiashi..

Dejen de estar molestando a mi amigo, el vino a verme a mi y no a ustedes - dice Hinata molesta

Hinata sabes bien que no me gusta que tengas amistades desconocidas

Lo se padre y no te preocupes no ando en nada malo asi que saldré un momento con mi amigo - En eso Hinata sale con Kyosuke y sakura fuera de la casa…

Menos mal que apareciste hinata en verdad me estaba asustando – dice Sakura

Disculpen a mi padre y a Neji

De Neji lo se pero no imagine que así era tu padre….

El siempre es así – dice Hinata

Ya entiendo – dice Sakura

Y díganme a que han venido - pregunta Hinata

Bueno yo traje a Kyosuke – dice sakura – así que el es quien quiere verte

Bueno vine a verte y saludarte pero ahora que Sakura y yo tenemos un plan quiero que estés enterada y no mal entiendas cuando nos veas – dice Naruto

Un plan dices - dice Hinata curiosa..

Si, Sakura y yo revelaremos lo que existe en el corazón frió de su amado Sasuke - kun

Así es Hinata y queríamos pedirte tu ayuda – dice Sakura

Mi ayuda dices – Hinata no entendía a que se referían

Si Sasuke te pregunta dile que tu y kyosuke son solo amigos y que desde de un principio yo le interesaba

Ah!!! pero eso es mentir..

Por fis no seas mala, después se lo aclarare todo pero hazlo – dice sakura

Esta bien pero no crees que es muy cruel de tu parte

Si a Sasuke no le interesa Sakura entonces no deberá dolerle no crees – dice Naruto.

Tienes razón, bueno entonces les deseo suerte – dice hinata

Entonces nos vemos después te contaremos lo que ocurrió – dice sakura

Si.. Bueno debo regresar estoy segura que mi padre esta esperándome junto con Neji

Jaja pobre de ti - dice Sakura

bueno Hinata nos vemos - dice Kyosuke despidiéndose

Si nos vemos - dice Hinata

………..

_Que le sucede a sakura porque se fue con ese baka, es verdad que no hice nada por separarme de Ino pero fue por que me tomo por sorpresa - pensaba Sasuke …_

Ohayo sasuke…

Eh?... pero sin son Shikamaru y Temari…

Que haces por aquí Sasuke - pregunta Shikamaru quien venia agarrado de la mano de Temari…

Estaba paseando es que no tengo ninguna misión y quise darme una vuelta

Y dime has visto a ese joven - pregunta temari sonrojada ..

Que acaso te importa ese Baka – dice Sasuke un poco molesto por la importancia que tenia ..

No..no es eso a mi solo me importa Shikamaru pero solo preguntaba

Umph - dicen los dos..

Ejjeje no me crees Shikamaru..como puedes dudar de mi - dice Temari - oh!!! Pero si es Sakura - dice Temari tratando de salvarse..

Que? En eso Sasuke voltea...

_Y viene con ese guapo – piensa Temari _

Hola Shikamaru, Temari - saluda Sakura

Hola Sakura – dice Shikamaru

Hola - dice Temari - vaya pensé que ya se había marchado de la aldea – dice Temari

No aun no y háblame de tu - dice Naruto

Jjajaa – ríe Temari

_Háblame de tu, que imbecil - piensa Sasuke _

_Que problemáticos son estos dos - piensa Shikamaru al darse cuenta de la enemistad que había entre Kyosuke y Sasuke.._

Y dime a donde ibas con Sakura – pregunta Temari

Bueno Sakura me estaba mostrando la aldea – dice Naruto

Ohh ya veo si gustas puedo darte un paseo por la aldea de la arena, yo puedo ser tu guía - dice Temari

Temari creo que nos dirigíamos a comer algo - dice Shikamaru algo molesto

Ahh...es verdad por que no nos acompaña - dice Temari…

Que!! - dice shikamaru

Vamos Shikamaru es un forastero y debes darle una bienvenida, mostrarle la amabilidad de tu aldea - dice Temari

Ah..arigato señorita Temari pero prefiero seguir conociendo la aldea con sakura a solas, creo que será en otra ocasión - dice Naruto..

Oh.. No vamos Shikamaru estará feliz, el siempre hace todo lo que digo – dice Temari

TCh.. que problemáticos son - dice Shikamaru.

Temari creo que a tu NOVIO no le gustara la idea, así que mejor vayan solos - dice Sakura..

Pero... ya se shikamaru podríamos dejarlo para otro día, es que yo también quiero conocer mas la aldea - dice Temari

Pero Temari – Shikamaru se queja

Descuida Shikamaru yo iré con ellas - dice Sasuke…

_Vaya desde cuando tan amigable – piensa Shikamaru_

No hace falta Sasuke - dice Sakura

No.. si hace falta, además soy mejor guía que ustedes dos - dice Sasuke

Disculpa baka!!!. pero yo le pedí a Sakura - chan que me mostrara la aldea, no a ti además quiero estar con ella no contigo- dice Naruto con una sonrisa …

Que acaso no era con la Hyuga - dice sasuke

No, ella solo es amiga mía desde que conocí a Sakura me gusto es muy linda y tierna

Pero si tu no la conoces - dice Sasuke..

No hace falta a leguas se nota además por que tanto apuro en acompañarnos acaso estas celoso - Dice Kyosuke..

_Umh..aquí ocurre algo - piensa temari_ - saben creo que mejor los dejare solos, la verdad es que no quiero dejar plantado a Shikamaru - dice Temari..

Genial que tu si comprendes - dice Sakura..

Pero señorita Temari – dice Naruto triste ya que en verdad quería que ella los acompañase…

Vaya… vaya pero si es la frentuda y el forastero

Ino que haces aquí – pregunta Sakura a Ino quien había llegado hasta donde ellos ..

INO – CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! – grita naruto con cara de pervertido

.. ja… vengo con Gaara de comprar algunas cosas que necesito – dice Ino quien traía dos bolsas mientras que Gaara traía varias

_Es una explotadora - piensan Shikamaru y Sasuke.._

_Pobre de mi hermanito - piensa Temari…_

Y dime tu que haces aquí? – pregunta Ino

Estaba enseñándole la aldea a Kyosuke

Vaya veo que no pierdes el tiempo Sakura acaso ya olvidaste a Sasuke

Si…ya lo olvide y no tengo por que seguir detrás de el - dice Sakura con desden

_Sakura - piensa Sasuke con el corazón roto… _

_Bueno si a Sakura no le interesa Sasuke entonces no tengo interés tampoco en el - piensa Ino_ jaja.. que casualidad frentuda por que hoy después de que te fuiste dejándome con Sasuke, me puse a pensar que mejor estaba este tal Kyosuke pero como siempre te gusta fijarte en lo que me gusta - dice Ino

Así pues yo opino lo contrario - dice Sakura

Ino no tenemos que ir a comparar mas cosas – dice Gaara serio..

No Gaarita creo que seré yo quien muestre al aldea a Kyosuke – chan no te molesta verdad – dice Ino con cara de cachorrito

Eh?… no - dice Gaara

_Pobre - piensan todos.. _

Wooh!! que bien. Entonces que esperamos, que no damos el recorrido - dice Naruto con ojos de pervertido.

. Umm.. yo te mostré todo detalladamente Kyo – chan - dice ino quien se cuelga de su brazo

No yo seré - dice Sakura quien toma del otro brazo a Naruto…

Vaya…no imagine que fueras tan bueno con las mujeres, serías digno de ser mi discípulo….

Ero – seninn - dicen todos

Pero si es el viejo de la otra noche - dice Naruto

Eres todo un galanazo mira que traer locas a dos hermosuras como Sakura y Ino. No quieres ser mi sucesor - dice Jiraiya-

No me interesa, yo tengo mis propias armas, mas bien aqui el discípulo serias tu - dice Naruto con arrogancia…

Wooh!!!!!!! Eres genial te pareces mucho aun antiguo discípulo que tuve – dice Jiraiya

Es verdad Kyosuke – Kun porque estas aquí - Pregunta Ino

Eh.. yo eh..vine a visitar a Hinata es que no la veía hace mucho y quería verla

AGANSE A UN LADOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... – se escucha un fuerte grito

Tsunade – sama - dice Sakura

Maldito pervertido!!! pagaras por haberme robado - Dice Tsunade quien toma del cuello a Jiraiya..

Quien es esta hermosura - dice Naruto quien ya se le caía la baba…

_Si supiera cual es su edad – piensan todos _

Eh?... que dijiste - dice Tsunade - pero al voltear se lleva una gran sorpresa..

Tu.. tu …. TU QUIEN ERES!!!!!!... grita Tsunade

Tsunade – sama déjeme presentarlo - dice Sakura – es un ninja de la aldea de la hierba y su nombre es Kyosuke

Kyosuke… kyosuke.. ese nombre .. ese nombre donde lo eh escuchado escuchado..

_Dijiste kyosuke - dice Jiraiya - es el mismo nombre que ese ninja del país del agua - piensa Jiraiya_

_Kyosuke.. no me acuerdo - piensa Tsunade_

Es todo un placer conocer a la Hokage de esta aldea - dice naruto en sus ojos había un brillo especial de ira, curiosidad y de gusto..

_Con que esta es su hokage, es muy joven o será un fuerte rival cuando tomemos la aldea -. Piensa Naruto.._

Sakura ven - dice Tsunade

Que sucede Tsunade – sama – pregunta sakura quien se acerca a ella

Ese chico se parece a Naruto, recién me eh dado cuenta - dice Tsunade

Usted también lo cree, por que todos pensamos así pero eso es imposible

Si eso mismo pensé y dime que hacen todos juntos aquí - dice Tsunade

Bueno Ino y yo íbamos a mostrarle la aldea - Dice Sakura

Oh.. Entonces déjalo en mis manos, quien mejor que la hokage para mostrarle la aldea – dice Tsunade .

Pero Tsunade – sama – dice Sakura

No te preocupes Sakura, acaso no confías en nuestro hokage – dice Sasuke

_Diablos – pensó Sakura_

Para mi es todo un placer -dice Naruto quien no dejaba de ver los senos de Tsunade..

Bueno entonces nos vemos luego kyosuke - dice Sakura…

Adiós Sakura – chan - Naruto sonríe..

_Naruto - piensa de repente Sakura_…

Bueno por las puras nos detuvimos en nuestras compras - dice Ino - muévete Gaara aun nos falta mucho…

Hai Ino – chan - dice Gaara quien cargaba todos los paquetes paquetes..

Pobre de mi hermano -dice Temari

Temari te has dado cuenta que los gestos de ese chico son idénticos al tonto de Naruto

Si, estoy seguro que Gaara se también se dio cuenta por eso no dijo nada cuando Ino decidió irse con el

Si - dice Shikamaru quien veía como Tsunade y Naruto se marchaban…

……………..

Izumi…estas bien?

Eh?.. Donde estoy. -Pregunta Izumi.

En tu cama después de la batalla te desmayaste - dice Yuramoto..

Himiko donde esta? Ella.. Ella acabo con ellos verdad – pregunta Izumi

Si.. fue asombroso como lo hizo esa niña – dice Yuramoto

Y donde esta ahora?…

Esta con Kyosuke y Riku…

Ay veo.. oh me duele mucho el cuerpo – Izumi se queja del dolor

Lo siento Izumi otra vez no pude hacer nada…

No te preocupes Yuri

Que sucedió aquí – se escucha a alguien preguntar

MISATO!!!! - dicen ambos.

Les eh hecho una pregunta acaso atacaron - dijo Misato al ver a Izumi en la cama la herida

Donde estuviste tu? – pregunta Yuramoto

Primero cuéntenme lo que sucedió aquí y luego les cuento donde estuve – dice Misato

Si ..nos atacaron fueron los mismos sujetos y venían por Kyosuke, pero todo salio bien gracias a Himiko…ella fue quien los detuvo - dice Yuramoto

Misato me dijeron que regresaste - dice Riku quien entra con su hermano al cuarto donde se encontraban Misato, Yuramoto y Izumi

Kyosuke como estas? – pregunta Misato al verlo

Fuiste tras el verdad? - dice Yuramoto

Ah?? Si fui tras Naruto – dice Misato…

Y que conseguiste con seguirlo - dice Yuramoto

Nada mas que remordimiento – responde Misato con tristeza

De que hablas Misato? - pregunta Izumi

De sus amigos de su pasado - dice Misato

Acaso fue a ese lugar - dice Kyosuke

Si..Cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, el seguía viéndose con esa chica '' La Hyuga '' ambos han entablado una amistad y el quiere pertenecer a ellos, eso creo - dice Misato

No es posible aun cuando haya perdido sus recuerdos. Sigue ligado a ese lugar - dice Yuramoto

Debemos detenerlo - dice Izumi

No lo hagan, solo provocaran que Naruto se encapriche mas – dice Misato

Entonces que haremos - dice Riku

Nos mantendremos alerta pero no se lo digan a Kaseiyo, el no debe saberlo - dice Misato

Pero no podemos dejarlo en ese lugar - dice Izumi

No te preocupes, envié a uno de mis hombres a que lo vigilara así que si sucede algo el estará en contacto con nosotros – dice Misato

Vaya.. y pensar que no los recuerda que irónico verdad - dice Riku

Si me dolió tanto verlo ilusionado con todo ellos pensando en que podía ser sus amigos - Dice Misato

Pobre si supiera que le quitamos todo en esta vida - dice Izumi triste

_Le quitaron todo eso quiere decir que Naruto.. Pero como, debo ir tras el, debo saber que hay detrás de todo esto, debo saber a que me enfrento - pensaba alguien detrás de la puerta quien había escuchado todo…_

……….

Bien esta es la montaña de los Hokages en ella están talladas las cinco caras de los Hokages

Vaya si que es grande – dice Naruto asombrado

Si fueron los mejores lideres y también los mejores amigos – dice Tsunade

Que..acaso usted los conoció - pregunta Naruto

Si desde el primero era mí abuelo y el tercero mi maestro

Que!!! SU ABUELO!!!!!!!! Cuantos años tiene usted pues? pregunta Naruto

Ah? Que te parece si te invito algo de comer - dice Tsunade cambiando de tema ..

Umh..Usted es una vieja..igual que ese viejo – dice Naruto

Grr.. no me iguales con ese pervertido - dice Tsunade .

Esta bien entonces vayamos a comer pero usted invita – dice Naruto

Esta bien…

Y dígame en esta aldea ahí puestos de ramen, pro que me gusta mucho el Ramen ..

Eh? Ramen - dice Tsunade

Si quiero mucho ramen. Amo el ramen..

Naruto.. no pero son tan parecidos - piensa Tsunade

………………

No me digas, que gracioso y tu crees que Sasuke haya estado celoso…

No lo se Chouji pero creo que si ya sabes uno nunca sabe y menos si se trata de Sasuke…

Si es verdad – dice Chouji…

Vaya pero si son Shikamaru y Chouji

Tsunade – sama!!!!!!!! - dicen ambos..

Hola - dice Naruto apareciendo tras de ella..

Kyosuke - dicen también ambos

Señor sírvanos dos platos de ramen- dice Tsunade

Que!!! Como que dos, yo quiero tres Viejo - grita naruto

Pero no es demasiado - dice Tsunade sorprendída.

Por supuesto que no - dice Naruto quien se siente a esperar a que le sirviesen…

Jaja - ríe Tsunade

Y díganme como les ha ido Shikamaru, Chouji - pregunta Tsunade

Bien Tsunade –sama estamos trabajando en pocas misiones – dice Shikamaru

Chicos lo9 lamento todo esto es responsabilidad mía – dice Tsunade

No lo creo Tsunade – sama todo estos e debe al poderío que esta obteniendo el país del agua – dice Shikamaru en eso Naruto habré bien la oreja par escuchar

Ya lo saben- dice Tsunade..

De eso se habla en todas las aldeas Tsunade – sama -dice Shikamaru..

Si por desgracia ese país esta obteniendo mucho poder, sobre todo después de la muerte del mizukage – dice Tsunade

_Vaya están bien enterados - piensa Naruto…_

Tsunade – sama que hará al respecto – pregunta Chouji

No lo se aun, talvez deba ir a hablar con el líder de esa aldea, aunque no me gustaría…

Por que? - pregunta Naruto ..

Eh? por que eh escuchado que s una persona malvada que obliga a so ninjas sacrificar su vida por cumplir una misión y eso no es humano - dice Tsunade

Pero no todos son así- dice Naruto ..

por que lo dices, acaso has estado ahí - pregunta Tsunade

Yo..no..yo..

Ya esta listo el ramen – dice el dueño del puesto…

Vaya que rápido - dice Tsunade

Si.. Bueno a comer - dice Naruto…

Después de unas horas…

No puede ser ese chico va a dejarme misia – piensa Tsunade al ver la cantidad de platos

_Dios mió..Come mas que Chouji -piensa Shikamaru_

_No puede ser que aguante mas que yo - piensa Chouji _

ufff… estuvo delicioso por cuantos platos iba - dice Naruto

no lo se, ya perdí al cuenta - dice Tsunade …

Bueno creo que ya estoy satisfecho - quien de agarra la barriga

Eto.. Podría ponerlo a cuenta de la aldea jeje..- dice Tsunade al no tener demasiado dinero para cubrir la cuenta

Pero Hokage – sama – dice Shikamaru

Póngalo a mi cuenta – se escucha a alguien decir

Eh?. - en eso todos voltean…

Iruka - dice Tsunade

Iruka – sensei - dice Chouji y Shikamaru..

Pero yo lo invite - dice Tsunade ..

Pero no tiene dinero cierto, además hace tiempo que mi cuenta no se carga y me recuerda mucho a un goloso como el, que siempre comía de esa manera…

Iruka. – piensa Tsunade

Bueno arigato - dice Naruto..

No tienes que agradecerme -dice Iruka…

Pero sabe, no me gusta deberle nadie, así que yo pagare mis platos, pero debió decirme que no tenia pagarlo hokage -dice Naruto fríamente…

Lo siento es que no imagine que comiera tanto - dice Tsunade apenada..

no importa de todas formas el dinero me sobra. puesto que yo se como realizo mis trabajos - dice Naruto - bueno nos vemos talvez a la otra les invito a todos comer ramen… jejje - en eso Naruto sale de la tienda…

Ahora me doy cuenta que no se parecen - dice Tsunade

Por que lo dice -pregunta Shikamaru

Naruto jamás hubiera pagado - dice Tsunade…

jajaj es verdad, ese naruto era tremendo, pero su forma de ser de ese chico me recordó mucho a el, sobre todo cuando me agradeció -dice Iruka

…………..

Vaya no puedo creer que estés aquí, acaso esta de vacaciones Naruto – sama…

_Esa voz - piensa naruto –_ HIMIKO!!!!!!!!!

Continuara

sorry por la demora... aqui les dejo otro capi


	26. La Verdad

**Capitulo 25: La Verdad **

Vaya no puedo creer que estés aquí, acaso esta de vacaciones Naruto – sama…

_Esa voz - piensa Naruto –_ HIMIKO!!!!!!!!!

HOLA!!! Dice Himiko quien se acerca Naruto

Que haces aquí Himiko- pregunta Naruto

Digamos que vine a pasar unas vacaciones ya que cierta persona se dio a la fuga sin decirme nada de nada

Lo siento es que no tuve tiempo – dice Naruto

Bueno aun así tenemos que hablar sobre todo lo que sucedió en el país del agua…

De que hablas? – pregunta Naruto…

Ven te lo diré – dice Himiko quien empieza alejarse – es mejor irnos lejos o sabrán quien eres en realidad

Esta bien..vamos- dice Naruto quien sigue a Himiko

Lejos de ahí en los bosques…

QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.--- grita Naruto

Si fueron por el hermano de Riku y bueno fue un alboroto pero no sucedió nada malo

Diablos como pudo pasar justo cuando estoy fuera

Bueno en realidad no es para tanto - dice Himiko

Debemos volver a a la aldea quiero saber como están todos

Naruto no crees que confías mucho en ellos. – dice Himiko

A que te refieres Himiko – dice Naruto si entender

La verdad es que himiko estaba confundida no sabia si decirse lo que había escuchado o no – **_talvez sea mejor no decirlo por ahora - Piensa Himiko_** – no nada Naruto olvídalo

Bueno vamonos ya entonces

Naruto talvez debamos quedarnos unos días mas la verdad es que no fue nada importante ademas ya todo esta bien

No pueden atacar nuevamente –dice Naruto

No lo creo naruto, estoy segura que no lo harán así que mejor quedemos por unos dos días mas además no querías alejarte de ellos por un tiempo

Si pero

Vamos no seas aguafiestas quedemos unos días mas además quiero conocer a los ninjas de esta aldea – dice Himiko

Esta bien pero solo por dos días después regresaremos

Hai… - dice Himiko alegre

**……….. Horas después ………..**

Ufff… donde puede estar Kyosuke, hace horas que no lo veo – pensaba Sakura quien había estado buscando a Naruto toda la tarde

Sakura que haces? – se escucha a alguien preguntar

Sasuke – Sakura se sorprende

Acaso estas buscando a ese tarado – dice Sasuke

Si… quería ir cenar con el pero no lo encuentro – dice Sakura

Debe estar con Hinata – dice Sasuke

No Kyosuke solo es amigo de Hinata si quieres puedes preguntárselo a el y a Hinata

Si..sii claro bueno Sakura te quería pedir algo - Dice Sasuke

A mi...que cosa – pregunta Sakura

Quería saber si querías… si tu… bueno…

Sakura!!!!

Pero si es Temari y Shikamaru - dice Sakura

_Vaya no podían venir en otro momento – piensa Sasuke_

Que hacen los dos juntos – pregunta Temari

No estamos juntos- dice Sakura -. yo estaba buscando a Kyosuke pero no lo encuentro

Bueno quizás este por ahi paseando. Pero lo que quería decirte yo es que si querías venir con shikamaru y mis hermanos a unos baños termales- dice Temari

En serio quieres que vaya contigo - dice Sakura

_No es justo yo le iba a pedir eso – piensa Sasuke_

Si dicen que es un lugar grandioso – dice Temari

Esta bien vamos – dice Sakura

Yo también puedo ir!!!!

Kyosuke!!!! – grita Sakura pero al tratar de ir hacia el se detiene ya que se había percatado de la otra persona que estaba junto a el

Hola – saluda Himiko

ES-… ES BELLISIMA!!!! – grita Sakura y Temari quienes abrazan a Himiko

Eres tan mona – dice Sakura

Eres tan tierna parece una muñequita –dice Temari

Pero que les pasa a estas dos – piensan Sasuke naruto y Shikamaru

La verdad era que Himiko era muy linda aun siendo una joven de 15 años

Eres tan linda tu cabello están hermosa y tus ojos son tan vivos – ( himiko tenia el cabello de color celeste claro y sus ojos eran rojizos y de tez blanca) …esta poseía un vestuario similar al de Ino

Vaya no me digas que ya conseguiste otra novia dobe – dice Sasuke

Que por supuesto que no.- dice Naruto

Claro que si, yo si soy la prometida deKyosuke - dice Himiko quien se suelta de Sakura y Temari para correr a lado de Naruto a abrazarlo,

Himiko que haces – dice Naruto sonrojado

Kyosuke – dicen Temari y Sakura confundidas

No es verdad es solo que ella es muy apegada a mi – diec Naruto

No es verdad Kyosuke tu y yo somos novios y ninguna de estas me arrebatar tu amor – dice Himiko quien en realidad sentía algo especial por Naruto

Eso no importa si desea acompañarnos eres bienvenido tu y tu amiga - dice Temari

Si!!! – dicen ambos

La verdad es que no creo que sea su novia es muy pequeña para el – le decía Temari a Sakura en baja voz

Si yo también creo eso – dice Sakura

Bueno entonces los estaremos esperando en los baños termales en dos horas - dice Temari

Yo también iré – dice Sasuke

Esta bien Uchiha si quieres seguirme lo acepto - dice Naruto arrogante

Que estas loco, solo iré por que no confió en cierta personita - dice Sasuke

Que me estas tratando de decir que soy un pervertido - dice Naruto

No para nada, como crees – decía Sasuke

Kyosuke – chan quienes es este feo – dice Himiko a Sasuke quien molestaba a Naruto

A quien le dices feo mocosa – dice Sasuke

Kyosuke – chan se parece a ti – dice Himiko

NO ME COMPARE S CON ESE TARADO – gritan los dos al unísono

Vez se parecen mucho –dice Himiko

Aja… yo parecerme a este sopenco jamás – dice naruto

Y yo me muero antes de ser como tu – dice Sasuke

Bueno ya basta mejor vayan a prepararse ok- dice Temari

Hai!!! - dice Naruto y Himiko

Bueno yo le diré a Hinata que nos acompañe – dice Sakura

Bueno idea – dice Temari

Buenos entonces hasta despues – dicen Shikamaru y Temari quienes se marchan al mismo tiempo que cada uno toma un rumbo diferente

Naruto me parece que no te llevas bien con ese tipo - dice Himiko

No te parece asi es - dice Naruto

Ya veo bueno aunque yo pienso que si se llevan – dice Himiko

No lo soporto esa es la verdad – dice Naruto

Jajjaja me das risa Naruto nunca te había visto así sabes – dice Himiko

Himiko debo decirte algo que pienso hacer cuando volvamos

De que hablas Naruto – pregunta Himiko

Pienso salirme de la aldea

Que acaso estas loco – dice Himiko alarmada

No y lo pienso hacer, quiero cambiar mi vida y creo que aquí puedo hacerlo

Tengo entendido que ellos fueron los que te sacaron de este lugar y te despreciaron

Talvez , pero mientras no sepan quien soy tal vez…

No Naruto eso es una mala idea , no debes dejarte guiar por todo esto, tu debes ser tu y si tu destino es estar con ellos entonces ellos te aceptaran como eres no puedes cambiar eso Naruto

Pero…..

Mira mejor vamos donde nos dijeron y luego hablaremos la verdad es que me divierten mucho esos chicos

Si tienes razón vamos primero a comer algo y luego nos vamos adonde están ellos…

Si buena idea – dice Himiko quien empieza a correr

* * *

Dos horas después como habían acordado Naruto y Himiko ya estaban en los baños termales esperando a que llegasen los demás 

Hola Kyosuke – kun. - En eso aparece sakura con Hinata y Neji quien había venido para cuidar a su prima

**_Vaya tenia que venir el amargado ese - piensa Naruto_**

Por que tan rápido llegaron - dice Sakura

Es que Kyosuke estaba apresurado - dice Himiko

Tu eres Himiko cierto – dice Hinata

Eh? Si y tu quien eres? .- dice Himiko

Ella es Hinata, Himiko espero que sean buenas amigas – dice Naruto quien no dejaba de mirar a Hinata

**_Hinata, ya entiendo si que es por ella que Naruto piensa abandonar todo – piensa Himiko al mismo tiempo que rechazaba le saludo de Hinata_**

Ahí!! Viene Temari y Shikamaru y sus hermanos de ella y también Ino – dice Sakura

vaya que puntuales que son - dice Temari

Hola Sakura - salida Ino

Hola - dice de mala gana Sakura

Quienes son estos Kyosuke - kun - pregunta Himiko

El de pelo rojo es Kazekage dela arena y hermano de Temari - chan y la que esta a su lado es su Novia Ino - chan - explica Naruto

Ya veo - dice Himiko quien no quitaba la vista a Gaara

**_Así que este es el que mantuvo dentro de el al Shukaku- piensa Himiko_**

Y quien es esta renacuaja? - pregunta Ino refiriéndose a Himiko

A quien le dices renacuaja.. oxigenada - dice Himiko un poco molesta

Que me dijiste..

Acaso eres sorda o que? - dice Himiko

Mocosa del demonio - dice Ino a punto de empezar una pelea de palabras

Basta ya Ino, acaso no te das cuenta Himiko - chan es una niña deberías comportarte - dice Sakura deteniendo a Ino

Bueno ya basta si ya estamos todos entremos - dice Temari

No aun falta el Dobe de Sasuke – dice Naruto

Que!!!!! – gritan todos

Que pasa – pregunta Naruto

No puede ser fuiste el único en darse cuenta – dicen todos

Por mi no se preocupen yo ya estoy aquí – dice Sasuke quien había llegado

Kyosuke estas bien – pregunta Sakura

Si y mejor entremos ya – dice Naruto sonrojado

**-……….Baño de hombres………….- **

No puedo creer que nos encontráramos con ustedes en verdad - Dice Sasuke con cara de asco

Es verdad es un mera causalidad – dice Shikamaru

**_Creo que mejor no hubiera venido – pensaba Gaara _**

La verdad es que tampoco pensamos encontrarlos aquí chicos – se escuchaba a alguien hablar gritando

Gai –sensei su tarje de baño es muy hermoso – dice Lee

Gracias lee pero el tuyo también es hermoso – dice Gaii

**_Diablos por que con ellos - pensaba sasuke _**

Oye donde esta ese – dice Gaara al no ver a Kyosuke

Quien Kyosuke – dice Shikamaru

Así no lo eh visto desde que entramos – dice Gaara

Debe de estar cambiándose- dice Sasuke

Si claro – dicen los otros

**_O tal vez no- piensan los tres _**

**-……….Baño de mujeres………….- **

Ten Ten que bueno que estés aquí así mantendrás ocupado a mi primo neji - dice Hinata

Vamos Hinata Neji jamás se descuidaría de ti – dice Ten Ten

Ajajjaja – ríen todas….

Oye donde esta Himiko - pregunta Sakura

Creo que se ahogo por ahí – dice Ino quien no le había caído Himiko por ser mas linda que ella

No no esta – dice Hinata

Que!!! – gritan Sakura y Ino

**-……….Baño de hombres………….- **

Hola chicos ya llegue – dice Naruto quien entra

Kyosuke que te paso en la cara – pregunta Shikamaru

Ah.. Nada .. Nada - dice Naruto

Lo que sucedió fue que Kyosuke tarado de ir al baño de mujeres pero ese ojón le dio una paliza y lo boto

Que!!!! – gritan todos furiosos

No es verdad es solo que me equivoque de baño - Dice Naruto en eso Sasuke y Gaara salen del agua para ir a golpear a Naruto pero después de haber asimilado bien la situación se quedaron paralizados…

Que sucede – pregunta Naruto al verlos paralizados.

TU… TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!! – gritan Gaara y Sasuke

Himiko!!!!- dice Naruto al darse cuenta de ella en ese momento la puerta del baño es destruida entrando por ella Sakura y Ino

Que haces aquí pervertida!!!!! - gritan Sakura y Ino

QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUI!!!!!!- GRITA LOS CHICOS - quienes se sumergen al agua

Ya veo venias por mi Gaara pero déjame decirte que ese kazekage que ves ahí semidesnudo es mío – dice Ino

No me interesa tu estúpido kazekage – dice Himiko

Oye!!! - grita Gaara

Entonces venís por la cabeza de Sasuke – kun no, claro fingiste que era un feo pero por dentro morías por el – dice Sakura

No me interesa tu feo y amargado tampoco – dice Himiko

Feo y amargado – dice Sasuke molesto

Yo solo estoy aquí por el- dice Himiko quien señala a Naruto

Por Kyosuke – dice Hinata quien también había llegado hasta hay con Ten Ten y Temari

Así es, como el ojón ese no quería que Naruto entrara al baño de mujeres conmigo entonces decidí venir con el – dice Himiko

No es Linda – dice Temari

CALLATE!!!! – gritan todos

Lo siento – dice Temari

Ya entiendo – dice Sasuke

Explícanos!!! - gritan Sakura y Ino

Fue ese pervertido el que ocasiono todo esto, querría aprovecharse de la situación utilizando a esa mocosa - dice Sasuke

Que estas loco - dice Naruto

Ya veo.- dice Gaara quien empieza acumular arena en sus manos

No no es eso ..no use a Himiko para eso. Aunque lo pensé pero no fue así - dice Naruto tratando de justificarse

En eso Sasuke, Gaara y Neji quien también se había colado empezaron a seguir a Naruto por todo el baño

Pobre Naruto - dice Hinata en eso esta se tapa la boca con una mano al escuchar lo que había dicho pero que nadie excepto Himiko había escuchado

NO FUE MI CULPA!!!!!!!!!!! Grita Naruto

**_Vaya esto si que es estúpido, no puedo creer que el zorro este haciendo todo esto cuando pronto vendrá su fin y el de sus amigos – pensaba alguien quien veía de lejos a Naruto y los otros – tal vez deba darle un empujón a este mocoso _**

Unas horas después de que cada uno se había marchado quedando solo Himiko y Naruto

Te lo dije Naruto era una mala idea que entraras al baño de mujeres

No me sigas criticando Himiko suficiente fue con la paliza que me dieron – dice Naruto lleno de moretones

Si hubieras querido yo habría acabo con ellos. - Dice Himiko

No digas eso Himiko acaso no te divertiste – dice Naruto algo confundido por la actitud de Himiko

Naruto quiero preguntarte algo – pregunta Himiko

Que sucede Himiko – pregunta esta vez Naruto

Por que? por que estas aquí, cuando te lo pregunte me dijiste que no sabias pero no creo en esa respuesta, dime que te trajo hasta aquí acaso hay algo en este lugar que te llame la atención-

Me conoces bien Himiko, la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo se, primero no me interesaba regresar a esta aldea por lo de mi pasado pero cuando conocí a ... - Naruto se detiene

A Hinata verdad – terminan Himiko la frase

Si cuando la conocí no me importo regresar solo quería estar a su lado, no lo se pero cuando estoy a su lado puedo sentir que soy otra persona y a la vez olvido el sufrimiento que siento es por eso que vine a esta aldea pero sin saber me di cuenta que aquí se encuentran personas maravillosas

No me hagas reír Naruto, si ellos supiesen quien eres en realidad talvez no actuarían así, quizás seria diferente

Talvez pero no puedo estar seguro, tu deberías hacer lo mismo Himiko olvidar tu pasado y tratar de vivir el presente

Olvidar mi pasado dices

Si - afirma Naruto

Como puede decir eso alguien que ni siquiera recuerda el suyo y cuando siempre fuiste engañado – dice Himiko guiada por la ira que sin saber había hablado demás

Que dices – pregunta Naruto

No nada olvidadlo – Himiko trata de cambiar de tema

Himiko que quisiste decir con que siempre fui engañado a que te refieres quien me ah estado engañando- Naruto empieza a desesperarse

Ya te dije que lo olvides Naruto, no tiene nada importante lo que dije – Himiko trata de evitar la mirada de Naruto

Himiko si sabes algo mío dímelo, no te quedes callada – dice Naruto

Vamos niña por que no le dices lo que tanto escondes – se escucha hablar a otra persona que estaba encima de una rama de un árbol

Quien eres tu? – pregunta Himiko

No importa quien sea yo, lo que importa es que le digas a tu amigo quien es en realidad

Que dices, acaso tu sabes quien soy – pregunta Naruto al sujeto

Digamos que un poco, pero es mejor que se lo preguntes a tu amiga o no es así

Naruto yo … **_- no se si deba decírselo pero ya no puedo ocultarlo si no se lo digo yo se lo dirá ese sujeto – piensa Himiko _**

Himiko dime lo que sea pero ya dímelo

Naruto yo… yo…

YA DILO – grita Naruto

Yo escuche decir a Misato y los otros que ellos te habían estado engañando durante todos estos años, en realidad ellos jamás te dieron la verdad sobre tu pasado, todo fue mentira ellos te traicionaron desde un principio

No es cierto, dime que no es cierto – Naruto se queda sorprendido o podía creerlo no de ellos

Lo siento Naruto pero es verdad yo se lo escuche decir cuando Misato fue a decirles que tu estabas aquí, trate de decírtelo desde que llegue a esta aldea pero no estaba tan segura pero cuando escuche.. cuando escuche a esa tal Hyuga llamarte por tu nombre verdadero , aun estando transformado en otra persona ella te llamo Naruto eso quería decir que ella te concia desde antes, o en realidad ellos sabían quien eras y solo te estaban tendiendo una trampa en ese momento no tenia ninguna duda ellos te mintieron no se como pero lo hicieron Naruto

No.. NO ES VERDAD!!!!!!!,- grita Naruto- de Misato y los otros puedo esperarlo pero de Hinata no

Por que Naruto por que confías tanto en ellos – pregunta Himiko

Por que puedo sentirlo,.. Puedo sentir esa confianza, pero aun así yo mismo averiguare lo que en verdad esta sucediendo y se donde podré obtener una respuesta – en eso Naruto sale en dirección hacia la torre Hokage

Naruto espera!!!! – Himiko va detrás de el

Vaya pero que chico tan impulsivo, pero esa chica también me llama la atención por que se preocupa tanto por el niño kyubi, quien será en realidad, talvez debería quedarme mas tiempo así llevare una gran información a Kaseiyo – sama – decía el sujeto quien desaparece rápidamente

**……………… **

**_Debo saber la verdad, debo saber si todo lo que dijo Himiko es cierto, debo saber si en verdad Hinata y esos ninjas de konoha sabían quien era yo en realidad – pensaba Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia la torre de _**

No es posible…. Dime que no es posible Jiraiya –decía Tsunade

Asi es Tsunade, le consejo a decidido eliminar a Naruto a cuesta de lo que sea y ya ubicaron su paradero,…

No. acaso están locos Naruto es uno de nosotros no pueden hacer eso

Tsunade sabes que el dejo de serlo hace años desde que se marcho con esos sujetos

Fuera lo que fuera Naruto es uno de nosotros

Pero ellos no lo ven así, creen que Naruto es una amenaza la verdad es que desde que ocurrió ese incidente con Itachi y su muerte el consejo ha estado muy inquieto

Pero esa no es la solución y no lo aceptare no lo hare - Tsunade empieza derramar lagrimas

Tsunade a ellos no les importa o que digas, si piensan eliminar a Naruto lo harán

No pueden hacer eso Jiraiya no podemos permitirlo el..el tu sabes quien es el en realidad

Lo se Tsunade, se que fue un gran ninja quizás hasta mas que un héroe, pero ellos ya decidieron

Fuera de ahí Naruto estaba ya estaba dentro de la torre hokage ya cerca de la oficina de Tsunade la cual conocía ya que ella la había llevado cuando recorrieron la aldea

Que haremos Jiraiya – pregunta Tsunade en e ese momento alguien inesperado entra a la oficina

**_No estoy muy lejos de esa habitación debe de estar por acá además siento el chackra de esa mujer cerca, debe de estar por aquí – pensaba Naruto _**

Sasuke que haces aquí .-pregunta Tsunade

Venia entregar un informe a decirle que hoy me marcho a una misión de suma importancia

A una misión dices – pregunta Jiraiya

Si asi es según se el consejo el pidió al líder del grupo algo importante aun no lo se pero creo que es algo urgente

Sasuke – piensa Tsunade - acaso… acaso esos bastardos -….

Jiraiya – dice Tsunade

Si eso también pensé Tsunade

De que hablan – pregunta Sasuke

Es que …- Tsunade trato de decirle pero Jiraiya la callo

Escucha Tsunade es una misión encargada de el mismo consejo aun siendo Hokage no tienes ninguna posibilidad de contrariar a esos sujetos

Pero eso es algo inhumano – dice Tsunade

Pueden decirme de que hablan – pregunta Sasuke fuera de donde estaban ellos ya se encontraban otra persona por entrar

Lo encontré – dice Naruto quien se acerca a la puerta tomando la manija

Sasuke tu misión es eliminar a Naruto – dice Jiraiya

**_No .. no es posible – piensa Sasuke quien se haba quedado impactado aunque no era el único Naruto también se había quedado sorprendido _**

**_Entonces era verdad ellos sabían de mi, ellos sabían quien era y piensan matarme – piensa Naruto quien empieza alejarse de la puerta recostándotese en la pared en ese momento Sakura quien había ido a ver a Tsunade encuentra a Naruto _**

Kyosuke – dice Sakura al verlo parado

En eso Naruto sale de su pensamiento al oír la voz de Sakura - **_Sakura_** - piensa Naruto

Continuara...

En el proximo Capitulo Naruto y el encuentro de un Viejo amigo, que sucedera cuando ambos se reencuentren, recordara naruto quien es


	27. Hacia la salida

Capitulo 27: Hacia la Salida

Sasuke tu misión es eliminar Naruto – dice Jiraiya

_**No .. no es posible – piensa Sasuke quien se haba quedado impactado aunque no era el único Naruto también se había quedado sorprendido**_

_**Entonces era verdad ellos sabían de mi, ellos sabían quien era y piensan matarme – piensa Naruto quien empieza alejarse de la puerta recostándotese en la pared en ese momento sakura quien aviado a ver a Tsunade encuentra naruto **_

Kyosuke – dice Sakura al verlo parado

En eso naruto sale de su pensamiento al oír la voz de Sakura

Kyosuke te sucede algo – pregunta Sakura al verlo extraño

Ella… ella también debe saberlo hasta cuando piensa fingir hasta verme muerto – piensa naruto quien mira a Sakura con un profundo odio

Kyosuke por que me miras así – pregunta Sakura la darse cuenta de su mirada

Dime algo, hasta cuando piensas fingir – dice Naruto al momento que se aleja de ella por la parte de atrás

_**Kyosuke – piensa Sakura – a que se refería con eso**_

……………….

Aun no pudo creerlo todos ellos me engañaron me hicieron creer que era su amigo y todo fue para poder matarme – pensaba Naruto mientras salía de la torre Hokage

Naruto estas bien?

Himiko, tenias razón ellos sabían todo – dice naruto triste

Naruto lo siento esto no hubiese pasado si yo te lo hubiera dicho desde que llegue

Aun asi me engañaron y Misato y los otros también, ahora me doy entiendo pro que jamás me quisieron contar los detalles de todo solo me decían que Konoha era mi rival solo eso, que debía odiarlos pero aun no se que fue en realidad lo que hice para que me tuviesen tanto odio

Yo tampoco lose naruto pero talvez ellos puedan decírtelo debemos ir con ellos – dice Himiko

Si vamos no soporto estar aquí ningún momento mas – en eso Naruto y Himiko se van rumbo a el país del agua

………….

No es verdad es no puede ser posible – decía sasuke con un tono molesto

Es verdad Sasuke el consejo decidió eliminar a Naruto y tengo entendido que saben donde esta pero no pude saber el lugar pero estoy seguro que la misión que vas a realizar es esa, aun cuando no estés de acuerdo tu solo eres un ninja de la aldea y debes acatar las ordenes aun Tsunade como hokage no puede hacer nada contra una orden de ellos

No lo haré y tampoco lo permitiré que toquen a naruto prefiero mi veces que me llamen traidor que realizar esa estupida misión – dice sasuke

Disculpe Tsunade – sama- en eso otra persona entra

Sakura que sucede – pregunta Tsunade

Es que vine a entregarle estos papeles – dice Sakura

bien gracias ya puedes irte – dice Tsunade

Disculpe pero usted estuvo hablando con Kyosuke – pregunta Sakura

No lo eh visto por que crees que estuve hablando con el – pregunta Tsunade

Es que lo vi parado detrás de la puerta

Que- dice Tsunade confundida

Pensé que habían tenido alguna discusión por que me miro de una mala manera incluso pensé que me odiaba y me dijo una cosa extraña

Que cosa – pregunta Sasuke

Que dejase de fingir

Que – dicen todos

A que se refiere con eso – se pregunta Tsunade

No lo se, pero estaba extraño, muy extraño – dice Sakura

…………………

Naruto y dime que escuchaste decir – pregunta Himiko

No tiene sentido que te lo diga

Vamos dímelo quiero saber

Esta bien, escuche que le decían a el Uchiha que me eliminara del mapa

Que!!!! Desgraciados, deberíamos nosotros borrarlos del mapa – dice Himiko

No sin antes saber el por que de ese se odio y que sucedió en el pasado

ya veo pero después regresaremos cierto a eliminarlos cierto –dice Himiko

tu siempre pesando en eso Himiko – dice Naruto algo asustado

Naruto se lo merece – grita Himiko

Si claro – dice Naruto

Así que volviste a la aldea maldito zorro – se escucha decir a alguien pero este estaba oculto

Quien es? - pregunta Naruto alarmado

No tiene caso decirte quienes somos, solo te diremos que aquí mismo morirás zorro de las nueve colas

Estos chackras son muy fuertes, deben ser ninjas de esta aldea- pierna Himiko – son ninjas de esta aldea cierto – dice Himiko

así es, somos el escuadrón numero uno de los ANBUS y nosotros te derrotaremos zorro maldito – en eso aparecen siete ANBUS

Vaya que rápido llegaron – dice Himiko

no quiero pelear con ustedes, pero si no se quitan de mi camino ….

Que sucede si no lo hacemos zorrito – dice uno de ellos anbus quien parecía ser el líder

Pasara esto – dice Himiko quien lanza un rápido Kunai hiriendo a el líder de los anbus en el hombro

Maldita – dice otro de ellos

Ya vieron lo que ocurrirá así que muévanse, si no quieren perder su miserable vida – dice Himiko

Ya escucharon muévanse mi amiga no esta de humor así que háganle caso – dice Naruto

No te dejaremos ir zorro aun cuando entreguemos nuestra vidas no te dejaremos ir – dice el líder

Bien entonces que así sea, Naruto ve adelante yo e encargare de ellos – dice Himiko

Pero.. son demasiados

Descuida todos son mas que ratas, así que avanza

Esta bien pero cuídate – dice Naruto quien empieza alejarse en eso uno de ellos ANBUS trata de seguirlo pero es detenido por la cadena de chackra de Himiko

Te dije que yo era su oponente así que no se vayan que la fiesta aun no acaba!!! – dice Himiko con una sonrisa en la cara

………………….

TSUNADE – SAMA!!!!!!!!! – gritaba Chizune dentro de la torre Hokage

Que sucede Chizune por que gritas tanto – pregunta Tsunade quien aun seguía con Sasuke, Sakura y Jiraiya

Tsunade – sama escuche … escuche que…

Ya cálmate chizune y dime de una vez que sucede – dice Tsunade

No se si sea cierto pero unos Jounin me dijeron que cerca de aquí esta llevándose una horrible pelea entre unos anbus y una joven

Que!!! – dicen los tres

Si pero eso no es lo peor dicen que naruto ….. Naruto uzumaki estaba con ellos

Que dices!!! – grita Tsunade

Asi como escucha, Naruto esta aquí.. esta en la aldea

No es posible – dice Sasuke

Debemos ir detrás de el antes que ocurra una desgracia – dice Jiraiya quien sale junto con Sasuke de la oficina dejando a las tres mujeres

Sakura avisa a kakashi y los otros debemos encontrar a Naruto

Hai!!! – dice Sakura saliendo de la oficina

Al fín ……. al fin Naruto esta aquí – dice Tsunade feliz aunque no sabia si estarlo

……………..

Vaya pero que débiles que son, imagine que darían mas pelea pero no son mas que basuras – decía Himiko mientras pisaba a uno de los anbus – naruto ya debe de estar lejos es mejor que lo alcance – en eso himiko se va rápidamente detrás de naruto unos minutos después llegaron Jiraiya y Sasuke

pero que es todo esto- dice Jiraiya impresiono

Los derrotaron a todos - dice Sasuke

Se suponía que era el mejor escuadrón de anbus

Así es era mi escuadrón pero parece ser que no eran los mejores

UCHIHA!!! – se escucha uno de ellos anbus llamarlo

Que sucedió, quien les hizo esto – pregunta Sasuke

Fueron el zorro y su cómplice

Su cómplice- pregunta Jiraiya

Si es una muere pero en realidad es un monstruo igual que ese zorro los dos estaban juntos

No hables así Naruto no es ningún monstruo – dice Sasuke

Basta Sasuke – jiraiya le llama la atención

Lo siento – dice sasuke

Dime adonde fueron – pregunta jiraiya

Hacia la salida de konoha – dice el anbu

Bien resistan la ayuda llegar pronto – dice jiraiya

jiraiya – sama yo ir tras ellos usted puede quedarse hasta que vengan

Pero sasuke no viste lo que sucedió

Si pero si no hago algo naruto se marchara y debo detenerlo esta ves aunque me cueste la vida lo detendré – dice Sasuke quien rápidamente se aleja

SASUKE!!! – Grita Jiraiya – diablos ese chico no sabe pensar cuando se trata de Naruto

……………………

Naruto te detendré sea como sea te detendré …..

………………

Diablos no puedo creer que perdiera su rastro – se quejaba himiko – ahora donde puede estar siento tantos chackras que no se cual es el de él talvez deba seguir el chackra mas fuerte

…………………

Estas segura Sakura – decía Kiba sor al igual que su dos compañeros

Si , pero ahora lo importante es encontrarlo ya que tarta de salir de la aldea

Diablos pero dime como sucedió todo – pregunta Kiba

No lo se aun pero será mejor movernos si encuentran a los demás también díganselos yo ya avise a kakashi

Esta bien cuenta con nosotros – dice Kiba

Hinata ten cuidado Naruto … bueno naruto ya no es el mismo y tu lo sabes – dice sakura

Yo se que Naruto aun sigue siendo el mismo aunque todos piensen lo contrario – dice Hinata

Hinata.. bueno no importa lo importante es encontrarlo – dice Sakura

Hai!!! - en eso el equipo de Hinata se marcha

……………

_**Diablos himiko aun no regresa o talvez se perdió sin ella no puedo salir de la aldea – pensaba naruto mientras seguía su camino **_

KYOSUKE!!!! - se escucha a alguien llamarlo

Que haces tu aquí? – pregunta Naruto

Yo debería preguntarte eso, que haces por estos lugares y de que estas huyendo

No tengo por que decirte nada Uchiha Sasuke – así es la persona con que Naruto se había encontrado era con sasuke quien aun no sabia quien era en realidad Kyosuke el ninja de la hierba

continuara----

Que sucedera entre Naruto y Sasuke, sera capaz Sasuke de detener a Naruto


	28. La perdida de un amigo

**Capitulo 27: La Perdida de un Amigo **

Uchiha Sasuke – dijo Naruto al verlo frente a el

Dime que haces aquí Kyosuke? – pregunta Sasuke

Ya deja de fingir Uchiha, sabes muy bien que sucede en realidad

De que hablas? – pregunta Sasuke

Acaso piensas seguir con el mismo juego, deberías saber que eres malo actuando pero tal vez te guste mas hablar con mi verdadera identidad ya que no tiene caso seguir fingiendo ser otro cuando ambos sabemos en realidad quienes somos.. yo una persona buscada por tu aldea y tu un vil mentiroso

No se de que rayos hablas pero si tienes algo que ver con lo que esta sucediendo es mejor hables ya – dice Sasuke cabreado

Ya veo así es como los entrenan aquí en esta aldea – en eso Naruto realiza un sello deshaciendo la técnica de transformación dejando ver su verdadera figura

No es posible.. tu .. tu eres Naruto – Sasuke estaba sorprendido no podía creerlo frente a el estaba la persona a quien había estado buscando por tanto tiempo – Naruto- en eso Sasuke trata de acercarse Naruto poco a poco

Naruto no puedo creer que seas tu – decía Sasuke en el momento que Sasuke iba a tocar a Naruto otra persona llega deteniendo a Sasuke del brazo

No permitiré que toques a Naruto – kun.. primero deberás pasar por mi para eso – dice Himiko

Himiko volviste – dice Naruto quien se había quedado por un tiempo paralizado ante la actitud de Sasuke con el

Por supuesto que volví, esos ninjas no fueron nada para mi – dice Himiko

Suéltame – dice Sasuke quitándose del agarre de Himiko

Vaya con que al final das la cara Uchiha pensé que te habías corrido del miedo a que Naruto y yo te eliminemos o acaso piensas aun en seguir con tu misión de eliminar a Naruto - kun – dice Himiko con un tono molesto

De que hablas – pregunta Sasuke

No fingas Naruto escucho cuando te dieron esa misión y por supuesto tu sabias quien era en realidad Kyosuke

Por supuesto que no sabia, para mi es una sorpresa que de Kyosuke sea Naruto

Si claro talves sea así o talvez estas mintiendo pero no interesa, ya que ahora mismo nos largaremos de aquí

Espera Naruto no puede irse no sin haberme escuchado – dice Sasuke

El no tiene nada que escucharles, suficiente fue con que hayan fingido ser amigo de el cuando en realidad pensaban aniquilarlo

Eso no es verdad jamás haría eso, Naruto créeme todo esto es una confusión debes escucharme debes saber la verdad

No tengo nada que escucharte Uchiha – dice Naruto quien le da la espalda

Naruto tu eres un ninja de esta aldea acaso eso se te ha olvidado – dice Sasuke

Claro que no tengo muy presente eso, es por eso que … - en eso Naruto saca algo de su vestimenta - es por eso que te entrego esto, la verdad es que ya no me sirve – en eso Naruto lanza su banda de Konoha a los pies de Sasuke

Naruto por que? – pregunta Sasuke

Vamonos Himiko esto ya termino aquí - dice Naruto mientras se alejaba poco a poco de Sasuke

Naruto no dejare que te vayas aun cuando me cueste la vida no volveré a dejarte ir no se que diablos escuchaste pero no es verdad yo jamás te haría daño

ya cállate Uchiha, deja de seguir mintiendo - dice Himiko

TU CALLATE!!! TU NO SABES EN REALIDAD NADA !!!! - grita Sasuke

Sasuke - piensa Naruto quien no se atrevía a darle la cara

tu que puedes saber lo que hubo entre Naruto y yo

no me interesa lo que hubo entre el y tu pero no permitiré que le hagan mas daño me entendiste no lo permitiré, ha sido suficiente con las mentiras de esos perros para que tu vengas a decir tonterías, tu un ninja de esta aldea que desprecio por mucho tiempo a Naruto o no se verdad

Es verdad que algunos te odiaron y te despreciaron pero nos tenias a nosotros Naruto acaso lo has olvidado te has olvidado de tus sueños

Mis sueños dices, no recuerdo esos sueños y tampoco te recuerdo a ti ni a ninguno de vosotros solo recuerdo el odio de tu aldea hacia mi, eso recuerdos no los puedo sacar de mi menté, como puedo acordarme de aquello y no de ustedes ,puedes responderme a eso - dice Naruto

Naruto si te quedas con nosotros talvez pueda responderte – dice Sasuke

Jamás se quedara el se ira conmigo, esta aldea no es el lugar para el

y dime tu sabes cual es el lugar para el -pregunta Sasuke

yo.. no lose pero lo buscaremos, asi que apártate de nuestro camino - dice Himiko

no lo haré, no si de ello depende que Naruto no se marche dice Sasuke sacando su katana

No me hagas perder el tiempo Uchiha, y mejor apártate por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz- dice Himiko

tu tampoco no sabes de lo que soy capaz por detener Naruto - dice Sasuke - eh entrenado mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea para este momento y ahora no pienso rendirme ya que si lo hago no solo defraudare a mis amigos si no también al viejo Maito y eso es algo que no pienso hacer

_dijo Maito acaso ese mocoso conoce a ese viejo - piensa Himiko_

vamos ponte en guardia - dice Sasuke

como quieras pero conste que te lo advertí - dice Himiko

no debiste dejarlo que se fuese solo

* * *

no podía hacer nada Kakashi, sabes como es Sasuke no escucha a nadie -dice Jiraiya 

bueno ahora lo importante es llegar hacia ellos - dice Kakashi

ahí algo que no te eh dicho Kakashi la persona que estaba con Naruto es alguien muy fuerte lo pudiste ver hace un rato cierto - dice Jiraiya

si debe serlo, si fue capaz de eliminar a el mejor escuadrón anbu

hasta yo quede sorprendido- dice Jiraiya

si y supongo que el chackra que acabo de sentir es el de ella -dice Kakashi quien se detiene

si deben ser de ellos

aun no puedo creer que Naruto haya estado aquí y nosotros sin saber - dice Kakashi

si eso también pensaba debió ser muy astuto para entrar sin ser visto - dice Jiraiya

lo que no entiendo es por que esta aquí - dice Kakashi

* * *

Vamos ríndete Uchiha estas acabado- decía Himiko quien tenía debajo de un pie el cuerpo de Sasuke 

No lo haré no hasta que Naruto decida quedarse – decía Sasuke

Vaya ahora es el quien debe decidir, antes escuche que lo querías detener peor sabes que no puedes - dice Himiko sonriendo

Naruto escúchame y damela cara por que te escondes – decía Sasuke a Naruto quien aun después de la pelea seguía dándole la espalda

Naruto no tiene por que mirar aun pobre diablo como tu –dice Himiko

Naruto!!! – grita Sasuke

**_diablos este chico si que es persistente aun después de todos los golpes que ah recibido sigue hablando, en verdad este chico conoció a ese viejo después de haber visto su forma de pelear la cual es casi similar a la mía- pensaba Himiko _**- ya ríndete Uchiha o vas a obligarme a matarte

No lo haré y si debo morir entonces mátame ahora que puedes – dice Sasuke

**_Maldición - piensa Himiko- _**

Naruto escúchame por favor - dice Sasuke quien empieza arrastrarse hacia el dejando atrás a Himiko quien lo veía confundida

Porque.. porque hace todo esto ese Uchiha, acaso Naruto no es su enemigo, que es en verdad lo que hubo entre estos dos – pensaba Himiko

Naruto...—llamaba Sasuke quien empieza a levantarse con dificultad

Porque..por que lo haces? – pregunta Himiko

Porque Naruto es mas que mi amigo es como un hermano para mi – dice Sasuke

Un hermano- dice Himiko

Si..aunque el no lo recuerde se que lo siente .. verdad Naruto, aun sientes la rivalidad entre ambos lo puedo saber porque cuando te hiciste pasar por ese tal Kyosuke tu..tu sentías esa sensación

No se de que hablas –habla Naruto quien aun estando a espaldas de Sasuke le dolía las palabras de este y aunque quisiera negarlo si sentía aquella sensación de rivalidad peor también de cariño

Yo creo que si sabes de que hablo, incluso sigues queriendo a Hinata quien aun te esta esperando

**_Hinata – piensa Naruto_** –ella también me engaño y lo que pude sentir por ella ya desapareció - dice Naruto

No puedes hacer desaparecer un sentimiento de un día para otro Naruto

Para nosotros los demonios los sentimientos solo lo menos importante

Tienes razón pero no eres un demonio tu eres una persona..un ninja de konoha – dice Sasuke

No Naruto ya no es un ninja de konoha dejo de serlo hace mucho – dice Himiko –y si en realidad quieres a Naruto entonces déjalo ir, acaso no te has dado cuenta eso sujetos querían matarlo era también ninjas de esta aldea –dice Himiko

Aun si fuese así , Naruto sigue siendo de la aldea y jamás permitirá que te hagan año Naruto ,yo sabia de esta misión hace un momento pero jamás le hubiese aceptado

Eso es mentira, solo lo dices para engañarme – decía Naruto mientras empezaba dejaba caer lagrimas

Si te engañase entonces no estaría aquí pidiéndote que te quedases y mucho menos diciendo todo esto

Talvez sea artimañas para poder después matarme – dice Naruto

Naruto si quieres quedarte puedes hacerlo, pero si no quieres hacerlo entonces soy misma acabare con esto - dice Himiko

Himiko - dice Naruto sorprendido-

Vamos decide -dice Himiko

vamonos de aquí eso es lo que quiero – dice Naruto

Entonces así será – dice Himiko quien se acerca a Sasuke tomándolo del cuello

Suéltame maldita - dice Sasuke tratando de soltarse pero sin éxito ya que no tenia fuerzas

Te dije que nos fuésemos no que lo mataras

Pero Naruto – kun ,el esta estorbando

El ya no puede luchar asi que ya no es un estorbo, ahora déjalo y vamonos - dice Naruto

Esta bien – Himiko suelta a Sasuke dejándolo caer al suelo junto con su katana

Naruto – susurra Sasuke quien se sentía impotente pro no poder hacer nada

Adiós Uchiha - dice Himiko quien empieza alejarse de el

VAYA NARUTO NO CREO QUE ESA SEA LA FORMA DE TRATAR A UN AMIGO

Jiraiya, Kakashi – sensei – dice Sasuke

Te dije que no vinieses solo Sasuke - dice Jiraiya quien de un rápido movimiento aparece a su lado

Quienes son ustedes – pregunta Himiko, Naruto solo atino a quedarse callado y observando

Como que quienes, bueno talvez Naruto no nos recuerde pero nosotros fuimos su antiguos senseis – dice Kakashi

Sus senseis – dice Himiko

así es y dime Narutono piensas decir nada - pregunta Kakashi mientras que Jiraiya veía el estado de Sasuke

Lo que pienso es saber que pretenden con todo esto, yo y Himiko ya nos vamos así que no hay ningún problema o si – dice Naruto

Bueno en realidad si hay un problema y es que no podemos dejarte ir ni a ti ni a tu amiga ya que sino me equivoco fue ella quien acabo con todo un escuadrón de anbus – dice Kakashi

Estaban estorbando fue por eso que lo hice- dice Himiko

Eso no importa así que mejor acompañados –dice Kakashi

Ya veo entonces solo me queda por decir una cosa – dice Naruto

Que cosa – preguntan Jiraiya y Kakashi

GOMEN!!!! – dice Naruto

Que!!!! – gritan Kakashi y Jiraiya

Naruto estamos en una pelea como puede decir eso – dice Himiko

Ya no quiero seguir peleando Himiko – dice Naruto

Te piensas rendir – pregunta Himiko

Que le sucede a Naruto - dice Kakashi

Ya sabes kakashi – sensei, Naruto es el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente – dice Sasuke

En realidad no ah cambiado en nada – dice Jiariya

No es eso Himiko, no me he rendido pero ya no quiero seguir peleando tu sabes que me importa es solo ir donde Misato y los otros – dice Naruto

Ya veo entonces terminemos con esto y largemonos - dice Himiko -

Ya les dije que no se marcharan - dice Kakashi

Así pues yo pienso lo contrario - dice Himiko quien en un rápido movimiento golpea Kakashi en la cara lanzándolo lejos

Eso es todo lo que tienes - dice Himiko

Maldición me tomo desprevenido - dice Kakashi –_ creo que tendré que usar el Sharingan - piensa Kakashi_ - quien se empieza a quitarse la pequeña tela que cubría su ojo

Vaya pero si es el Sharingan es igual que el de ese mocoso, crees acaso que con eso me detendrías - dice Himiko

Kakashi creo que tendremos que luchar al mismo tiempo - dice Jiraiya quien había dejado a Sasuke aun lado para colocare a lado de Kakashi

Si parece ser que esta chica aun siendo joven es mas de lo que uno cree - dice Kakashi

Al fin se dieron cuenta pero descuiden no los matare - dice Himiko

Gracias por tu generosidad pero no la necesitamos - dice Kakashi quien empieza a realizar sellos al igual que Jiraiya

Vaya dos contra uno eso si que es trampa - dice Himiko

Eso crees, si dices ser tan buen entonces serás capaz de detenermos - dice Jiraiya

Y así será - dice Himiko

El (gran bola de fuego) - dice Kakashi en ese momento una enorme bola de fuego se dirige hacia Himiko

(Elemento tierra, Pantano Infernal) - dice Jiraiya quien crea un pantano el cual permite que Himiko no pueda moverse 

Vaya hacen buen equipo.. no Naruto - dice Himiko

termina rapido Himiko, ya quiero irme - dice Naruto

esta bien pero no te enojes - dice Himiko quien en ese momento recibe la bola de fuego de Kakashi creando una fuerte explosión

le dio - dice Kakashi

crees que lo logramos - dice Jiraiya

NO ME HAGAN REIR- piensa Himiko en ese momento una fuerte ráfaga permite que le polvo que había creado la técnica de Kakashi se disipara dejando ver a Himiko sin ninguna herida pero esta seguía dentro del pantano - eso es todo lo que tienen dice Himiko quien empieza a salir del pantano sin ninguna dificultad 

no puede ser - dice Kakashi

Ahora es mi turno - dice Himiko quien en cuatro rápidos movimientos había golpeado fuertemente a Kakashi ya Jiraiya dejándolos lastimados

No es posible ni siquiera pude detener ningún ataque - dice Jiraiya

vamos porque no usan todo lo que tienen acaso esto es todo lo que tienen -dice Himiko quien saca dos Kunais

CHIDORI!!!! - se escucha a Sasuke gritar quien había realizado el Chidori y iba a lanzárselo a Himiko quien la había tomado desprevenida - muere maldita - dice Sasuke ya cerca de Himiko

Basta ya – en eso Naruto había aparecido unos centímetros delante de Sasuke quien había recibido la técnica de Naruto

Lo siento pero esto ya acabo - dice Naruto quien había traspasado a Sasuke con el Rasengan haciendo un pequeño agujero en el pecho de Sasuke

Por que Naruto - dice Sasuke

Si no lo hubiese hecho, lo hubiera hecho Himiko - dice Naruto quien le da una patada lo lanzándolo lejos

Es verdad deberían darles la gracias ya que si no intervenía Naruto lo hubiera matado sin pensarlo - dice Himiko

Ya vamonos Himiko esto ya termino - dice Naruto

Pero y ellos dos - dice Himiko refiriéndose a Jiraiya y Kakashi

ellos dos se tendrán que ocupar de su amigo si no quieren verlo muerto - dice Naruto

Como pudiste Naruto...como – dice Jiraiya quien estaba junto a Sasuke

Se lo merecía nadie le dijo que se metiese en la pelea - dice Himiko

Ya vamos Himiko- dice Naruto

No de aquí ustedes no se van – dice Kakashi quien se mueve rápidamente hacia Naruto pero Himiko lo intercepta sacando un kunai quien iba directo a Kakashi pero en ese momento Himiko recibe un fuerte golpe en la cara lo que provoca un profundo cráter

_este Chackra - piensa Kakashi_ – SAKURA!!!! – dice Kakashi

continuara...

en el proximo capitulo Nauto regresa a el pais del agua y tendra un enfrentamiento con Misato y los otros


	29. El regreso al Pais Del Agua

**Capitulo 28: El regreso al país del agua**

Sakura – Kakashi estaba sorprendido

Esta bien Kakashi – Sensei – pregunta Sakura quien había llegado con el equipo de Hinata y su primo Neji

Que haces aquí Sakura? – pregunta Kakashi

Bueno eso es algo que después le contare ahora dígame que hace usted aquí peleando con Himiko – pregunta Sakura

La conoces acaso – pregunta Kakashi

Por supuesto, nos conocimos hace poco – dijo Himiko mientras salía dentro de los escombros que había ocasionado Sakura

_**Himiko – chan – piensa Hinata**_

Vaya pero si también están aquí los Hyuga y el hombre perro y el hombre insecto – dice Himiko con un tono burlón mientras se limpiaba la sangre que había provocado el golpe de Himiko

Apártate Sakura esa chica es muy peligrosa – dice Kakashi quien se pone frente a Sakura dándole la espalda

Pero Kakashi - sensei - dice Sakura

Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es ayudar a Sasuke - dice Kakashi

_**Sasuke - kun - piensa Sakura al verlo junto a Jiraiya**_

Himiko basta es hora de irnos – dice Naruto

No...No ahora que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes – dijo Himiko quien empieza acercarse a Sakura pero en ese momento Himiko cae al suelo – _**maldición siento que me esta sucediendo, no puedo sentir mi cuerpo – pensaba Himiko mientras seguía en el suelo con la mirada oculta **_

Himiko – dice Naruto quien trata de ir hacia ella

Estoy bien ... estoy mejor que nunca – en eso el color de ojos de Himiko cambian de rojos a unos azules fríos, al mismo tiempo que se levanta corriendo hacia donde estaban Sakura y Kakashi a quien golpea fuertemente alejándolo de Sakura quien se queda sorprendida por la velocidad de Himiko

_**Himiko – piensa Naruto sorprendido**_

Es hora de terminar con esto – piensa Himiko

_**Que le sucede su chackra esta variando de forma rápida, incluso puede sentirse los chackras de otras personas en el cuerpo de esa joven – piensa Jiraiya**_

_**Quien es esta chica – piensa Kakashi al sobreponerse del ataque sorpresivo de Himiko**_

Este sera tu final, ya que tu me ayudaras a sobreponer mis energías – decía Himiko quien empieza a realizar varios sellos

Sakura cuidado aléjate de ella – dice Kakashi quien va en dirección de ambas pero en ese momento Kakashi es empujado por una especie de muro – que es esto – dice Kakashi

De ahora en adelante ninguno de ellos podrá ayudarte – dice Himiko quien empieza acercarse a Sakura lentamente quedando a un poco distancia de ella

De que hablas – dice Sakura

De que este es tu final, debiste de haberle hecho caso a tu sensei cuando te dijo que te apartaras

No importa cuales sean tus métodos, pero luchare si de eso depende que Naruto se quede, y también te ganare

No me interesa pelear, lo que me interesa es tu vida – dice Himiko quien cada vez actuaba más extrañamente

Himiko ya basta, detente – dice Naruto

No eres nadie para darme órdenes, así que maten tu boca cerrada – dice Himiko quien no quitaba la vista de Sakura

Esto esta cada ves peor, esa chica que ah dejado ser la misma hace unos momentos – dice Jiraiya

Diablos si no hacemos algo, Sakura estará en peligro – dice Kakashi

Parece que ya se dieron cuenta tus amigo eh?- dice Himiko

De que hablas? – pregunta Sakura

De que estas en peligro, pero déjame decirte que no podrán ayudarte, ya que he invocado un campo el cual jamás podrán penetrar – dice Himiko

_**Diablos – piensa Kakashi**_ - Kiba, Shino ayúdenme a deshacer esta técnica debe de haber alguna forma – dice Kakashi

Si – dicen ambos

No molesten en hacerlo, pronto terminare con lo que tengo que hace y luego seguirán ustedes

G**atsuuga**: – dice Kiba, mientras que Shino atacaba con varios Kunais o shurikens y Kakashi realizaba el Chidori tratando de hacerle alguna abertura al campo

Es imposible hacerle algún daño – dice Kiba

Di tu ultimas palabras – dice Himiko

Mis últimas palabras, bueno tal vez serian estas... Naruto regresara a la aldea – dice Sakura

Vaya palabras, decir que el zorro regresara, pero no lo creo querida – después de hablar con Sakura esta se acerca rápidamente hacia Sakura quien no puede hacer ningún movimiento por al rapidez de Himiko quien la sujeta del cuello

Ah!!!!! – se queja Sakura

Será tu final – dice Himiko

SAKURA!!!! – grita Kakashi desde afuera

_**No siento mi cuerpo, no puedo hacer ningún movimiento, que me sucede acaso n realidad este es mi final.. no este no puede ser mi final, no sin antes luchar –**_ piensa Sakura quien toma del brazo a Himiko apretándolo fuertemente para que la soltase

Con que aun te queda energías, que bueno porque aun no ah sido suficiente – en so Himiko empieza hacer en vuelta por un chackra

No es posible, le esta robando todo su chackra si esto sigue así la matara – dice Kakashi

_**Sakura – chan – piensa Hinata quien esta siendo detenida por Neji**_

Hinata de nada servirá que vayas, ademas esa chica es peligrosa, y no dejare que te lastimen recuerda que eres la sucesora del clan Hyuga – dice Neji

Pero Neji si no hacemos algo Sakura morirá – dice Hinata

Lo se, pero no tenemos alguna técnica que sirva para destruir ese campo de energía – dice Neji

_**Esto se esta saliendo de control- piensa Jiraiya quien sostenía de la cabeza a Sasuke quien estaba inconsciente**_

Ah!!!! – gritaba Sakura

Quiero más energía, dame mas energía- decía Himiko quien cada vez apretaba el cuello de Sakura

_**Ya no puedo mas – piensa Sakura quien suelta el brazo de Himiko**_

_**Himiko.. No.. Ella no es Himiko pero entonces quien es – piensa Naruto quien veía todo**_

Después de absorber tu energía destruiré esta aldea y también a tu amigo Naruto – dice Himiko en voz baja para que solo escuchar Sakura

_**No es posible- piensa Sakura**_

BASTA HIMIKO!!!! – se gritar a Naruto quien rompe el campo de energía de Himiko con el Rasengan

_**No es posible – piensa Himiko quien suelta a Sakura, en ese momento Naruto rápidamente va hacia Sakura sujetándola antes de hacer**_

_**Naruto – piensa Himiko**_

Yo no vine aquí a matar nadie, y no lo haré ahora – dice Naruto

No me importa eso, ahora entrégame a esa shinobi – dice Himiko quien se acerca a Naruto

_**Entonces es verdad, Himiko no es la misma – piensa Naruto**_

TE DIJE QUE ME LA ENTREGARAS!!!!!! – grita Himiko quien va hacia a Naruto con la intención de atacarlo

_**Diablos no tengo de otro que hacer esto – piensa Naruto quien en un rápido movimiento noquea a Himiko dejándola inconsciente**_

_**Naruto – piensan todos sorprendidos al ver lo que sucedió hace unos momentos**_

Naruto no te marches – dice Sakura débilmente

Lo siento Haruno pero yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, este ya no es mi lugar – dice Naruto

No Naruto, no digas eso para Sasuke y yo este siempre será tu lugar – dice Sakura quien oculta su rostro en el pecho de Naruto

Yo no recuerdo que hubo ente ustedes y yo, pero te pido que ya no sigas con esta pelea, porque de todas maneras me marchare, tengo que ir por la verdad y se que aquí no la encontrare

Naruto no.. no te vayas – Sakura empieza a llorar

Lo siento pero ese es el camino que eh tomado y nadie lo podrá cambiar - dice naruto

Entonces yo también seguiré tu camino - dice Sakura, en ese momento Naruto camina hacia Kakashi entregándole a Sakura

Naruto porque, acabas de lastimar a tus dos mejores amigos, y aun así sigues con la idea de marcharte

Cuídala por favor y también cuide a Hinata – dice Naruto

N_**aruto porque – piensa Sakura antes de perder la conciencia**_

Lo haré te lo prometo, pero también te prometo que iré por ti – dice Kakashi quien sujeta Sakura

Naruto espera – dice Hinata quien se zafa de Neji

_**Hinata - piensa Naruto **_

Naruto porque.. Porque te marchas ahora que has vuelto ...

Necesito saber de mi vida y de mi pasado y aquí no resolveré nada

Naruto si te vas déjame ir contigo, yo.. yo quiero ir contigo – dice Hinata quien baja la mirada

Lo siento pero este es un viaje que haré solo, además esta es tu aldea y aquí es donde debes quedarte y talvez lo mejor es que te olvides que me conociste

No puedo, no lo puedo hacer durante todos estos años, y menos lo haré ahora

Pues tienes que hacerlo porque yo pienso hacerlo – dice Naruto

Naruto porque, si tu sueño era proteger la aldea porque ahora te marchas – dice Hinata

Es mi decisión – Naruto empieza alejarse de Hinata

Naruto no!!! – Hinata trata de ir hacia el

Hinata ay vasta – dice Neji quien la detiene

Adiós Hinata – dice Naruto quien levanta Himiko y se marcha dejando todos atrás

NARUTO!!!! – grita Hinata

_**Naruto te prometo que iré por ti no importa como pero te lo prometo – piensa Kakashi quien sostenía a Sakura **_

Kakashi es mejor ir donde Tsunade, Sasuke y Sakura están en un mal estado – dice Jiraiya

Tienes razón – dice Kakashi

_**Himiko quien eres en verdad? - pensaba Naruto mientras se alejaba de Konoha **_

* * *

Como que lo dejaron escapar – hablaba Tsunade

Lo siento Tsunade peor fue mas difícil de lo que pensábamos – responde Jiraiya

Maldición – dice Tsunade

Tsunade sama como esta Sasuke – pregunta kiba

Esta mejor, ahora díganme quien era la otra persona que estaba con Naruto – pregunta Tsunade

De eso quiero hablarte a solas Tsunade– dice Jiraiya

Esta bien, chicos pueden dejarnos a solas – dice Tsunade

Hai – responde Kiba y Shino quien habían traído a Sasuke

Que sucede Jiraiya por que tanto misterio – pregunta Tsunade

Primero dime que fue lo que tenían el escuadrón Anbu

No lo se aun, pareciese que todo su chackra hubiese desaparecido, a las justas sobrevivieron tres de todos ellos

Ya me lo imaginaba – dice Jiraiya

De que hablas vamos dámelo – pregunta Tsunade

Primero déjame decirte que jamás peleamos con Naruto el ni siquiera movió un dedo, en realidad con quien nos enfrentamos con una joven de quince años

Que!!! – grita Tsunade

En realidad esa chica era demasiado para Kakashi y para mi, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que en un momento ella empezó a sentirse mal, y su chackra empezó a variar en ella pude sentir diferentes chackras y a la ves sentí que no era ella que era otra persona

No entiendo nada – dice Tsunade

yo tampoco pero de un momento a otro pareciese que había cambiado de persona

Jiraiya eso no es posible – dice Tsunade

Lo se, lo que me preocupa mas es que ella este con Naruto

Diablos debieron detenerlos – dice Tsunade

Hubiese sido en vano, Naruto sea vuelto fuerte y hubiese sido imposible

adonde pudieron haber ido esos dos – piensa Tsunade

* * *

Himiko... Himiko despierta – Naruto trataba de levantar a Himiko

Ah!! Que me paso...- despierta Himiko

Eso mismo te pregunto a ti que te sucedió

De que hablas Naruto? - pregunta Himiko

Himiko hay algo que me estas ocultando cierto.- pregunta Naruto

No se de que hablas y si te estoy ocultando algo ese es mi problema, y descuida no es nada que tenga que ver contigo

Pero a mi me importa lo que te suceda Himiko

Gracias Naruto pero prefiero mantenerte alejado de mis problemas, tal vez mas pronto de lo que imagines te lo pueda decir, pero ahora no

Espero que así sea, no quiero que te suceda nada, eso es todo Himiko - dice Naruto

Gracias Naruto, bueno creo que es mejor ir hacia donde esta Misato - dice Himiko

Si hemos perdió unas horas y la verdad estoy ansioso en llegar – dice Naruto

Bueno entonces que esperamos – dice Himiko

Himiko estas segura que estas bien, No es que tuve la impresión de qué estabas débil

Para nada estoy mejor que nunca además puede que Misato y los otros huyan - dice Himiko

Descuida si lo hacen lo buscare - dice Naruto

Bueno entonces vamos ya - dice Himiko

Esta bien vayamos – en eso Naruto ayuda Himiko levantarse y ambos se marchan con dirección hacía el país del agua

* * *

... después de 5 horas Naruto y himiko ya se encontraban en la entrada del país del agua ...

No puedo creerlo, acaso esto es una broma – dice Himiko

Por que, porque están aquí – pregunta Naruto

Estamos aquí, porque te debemos una explicación Naruto – dice Misato

_**Misato – piensa Naruto al verse frente a ella y los otros**_

continuara...

en el proximo capitulo Himiko le revela a naruto su secreto


	30. Separados

**Capitulo 29: Separados**

No puedo creerlo, acaso esto es una broma – dice Himiko

Por que, porque están aquí – pregunta Naruto

Estamos aquí, porque te debemos una explicación Naruto – dice Misato

**_Misato – piensa Naruto al verse frente a ella y los otros_**

Naruto debe escucharnos- dice Izumi

Lo único que quiero saber es que más me han ocultado

Naruto nosotros estamos arrepentidos – dice Yuramoto

Y creen que el les creerá – dice Himiko

Debes hacerlo, porque para nosotros eres como un amigo Naruto, tu nos enseñaste muchas cosas y ahora es nuestro deber contarte toda la verdad – dice Izumi

**N**o necesito que lo hagan, digan donde esta Kaseiyo? - pregunta Naruto

Kaseiyo no esta, el estado ausente desde tiempo atrás - dice Izumi

No lo oculten dígannos donde esta – dice Himiko

El dice la verdad, Kaseiyo se marcho hace tiempo, no sabemos nada de el – dice Izumi

Muy bien entonces iré a buscarlo – dice Naruto quien empieza a alejarse

Espera Naruto, no puedes ir a enfrentarte a el, el es más fuerte que tu, te puede destruir – dice Misato

Aquí el que lo destruirá soy yo - dice Naruto

Naruto porque no mejor nos escuchas y después podemos incluso nosotros ayudarte a encontrar a ese bastardo –dice Misato

Ya te dije que no te creo en nada y mucho menos confió en ustedes, quiero que me dejen en paz - dice Naruto

Ya lo escucharon déjenlo en paz, no se acerquen a Naruto - dice Himiko

Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo así que mantente alejada – dice Misato

Tengo que ver mucho porque fui yo quien le dijo la mentira en la que estaba viviendo - dice Himiko

Con que fuiste tu – dice Misato molesta

Así es y no me arrepiento - dice Himiko quien la miraba con rabia

Vamos ya Himiko no pierdas el tiempo como personas como ellos

Espera Naruto no puedes irte sin saber que tan grave es la situación - dice Misato quien toma a Naruto de su ropa jalándolo hacia ella

No me toques – dice Naruto quien golpea fuertemente a Misato dejándola sin aliento

Como te atreves – dice Yuramoto quien junto con Riku tratan de atacarlo pero son detenidos por Himiko

Muévete mocosa- dice Riku

Mas les vale que intervengan, el ahora ya no es de los suyos, ustedes lo traicionaron – dice Himiko

No sigan poco favor – dice Misato

**_Misato – piensa Izumi quien estaba aterrada por la actitud de Naruto_**

Naruto si tanto me odias entonces te pido.. Mejor aun te suplico que acabes conmigo, yo te eh hecho mucho daño y lo menos que merezco es la muerte, por favor mátame y así acabas con mi traición- dice Misato quien empieza a crear de su chackra una lanza la misma que alguna ves uso contra Gaara

Si tanto lo pides entonces te concederé el honor - dice Naruto quien toma la lanza elevándolo

Perdóname Naruto yo solo quise protegerte – susurra Misato

MUERE!!! – dice Naruto quien trata de matar Misato pero Izumi de un rápido movimiento sujeta a Naruto de ambas manos

No permitiré que hagas esto Naruto, tu jamás te mancharías las manos y si de ha de manchártelas será con la sangre de Kaseiyo, fue el quien planeo todo esto, fue el quien amenazo a Misato con que destruiría tu aldea si no te traicionaba Misato, jamás quiso hacerlo pero nosotros la obligamos si deseas matar a alguien ese debe ser uno de nosotros cuatro pero Misato no es culpable de nada - dice Izumi

No son mas que escorias –dice Naruto quien se suelta de Izumi la mismo tiempo que suelta la lanza

Espera Naruto – dice Misato

Vamonos Himiko ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – dice Naruto quien se marcha

Saben pensé que eran buenas personas pero veo que me equivoque – dice Himiko quien empieza alejarse pero se detiene al escuchar las palabras de Misato

Himiko, cuida de Naruto te lo ruego – dice Misato quien se encontraba aun de rodillas

Naruto ahora es mi mayor preocupación – dice Himiko - **_y también mi mejor arma – piensa _**Himiko

Espera, dime porqué llegaste aquí y quien eres – pregunta riku antes de que se marchara Himiko

Porque llegue aquí dices, te refieres del por que justamente estoy con ustedes verdad...

Si – dice Riku

Estoy aquí porqué este era el camino que debía seguir para poder llegar a mi meta y referente a quien soy, pues esa pregunta te lo puede responder otra persona ya que ni yo misma se quien soy yo – dice Himiko

De que hablas como que no sabes quien eres – dice Riku

Busquen al viejo Maito y díganle esto, tu ángel ya esta en camino hacia su meta y el sabrá de quien habla y les dirá todo lo que quieren saber – dice Himiko en ese momento esta desparece en una cortina de humo

Riku por que dijo todo eso – pregunta Izumi

No tengo tiempo para explicarles ahora mismo me marcho en busca de ese sujeto – dice Riku

Espera hermano porque tanto interés en saber quien es Himiko – pregunta Kyosuke

Por que temo que esa mocosa sea quien creo que es y si es así, Naruto esta en un grave peligro - dice Riku

Que!!!!!!!!!! – dicen todos

Así es, Himiko como quiera quien esa, puede ser uno de nosotros……..

Acaso estas loco Riku, somos nueve demonios nunca eh sabido de otro – dice Yuramoto

No se como están las cosas pero es mejor averiguarlo – dice Riku

Te refieres a que esa chica puede ser esa tal Hinomori – dice Misato

Así es – dice Riku...

* * *

Porque te demoraste tanto Himiko que hablabas con ellos - pregunta Naruto

De nada Naruto solo les dije que se mantuvieran lejos de ti eso es todo – dice Himiko

Bien entonces es mejor ir por Kaseiyo, que tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle y saber si es verdad lo que dijo Izumi – dice Naruto

Naruto como es ese tal Kaseiyo, jamás lo he visto – dice Himiko

Bueno es algo parecido a mi, pero sobre su personalidad no se mucho, el siempre estaba distante de nosotros – dice Naruto

Ya veo pues espero que lo encontremos pronto – dice Himiko

Por que lo dices Himiko - pregunta Naruto

Por que necesito hacer otras cosas

Como cuales? - pregunta

Como terminar con alguien – dice Himiko

Himiko piensas irte verdad………

Así es Naruto, no quiero involucrarte en esto, la verdad es que necesito hacerlo sola

Himiko por qué no me dices lo que sucede talvez pueda ayudarte a solucionarlo - dice Naruto

Nadie puede hacerlo Naruto,, nadie – dice Himiko -

* * *

****

Parece ser que las cosas han están saliendo tal y como lo planeo Kaseiyo - sama...

No, no están saliendo como lo pensaba, están saliendo mucho mejor de lo que pensaba - dice Kaseiyo quien se encontraba sentado en una inmensa montaña junto a el se encontraban cinco sujetos

Y que haremos con los otros biuujus, quiere que los eliminemos - dice uno de ellos

No, serán de gran ayuda para Naruto, por el momento déjenlos vivir - dice Kaseiyo

Kaseiyo - sama, cree que podrán lograrlo

Por supuesto, esta con el zorro - dice Kaseiyo

**... lejos de ahí... **

Que cree que debamos hacer Hinomori- sama

Tráiganla enseguida...

Y el zorro...

Si se interpone en su camino solo díganle los planes que tenia Himiko desde el principio, cuando sepa de ello estoy segura que no se meterá, y mucho menos ahora que sus otros amigos lo traicionaron

si sus deseos son ordenes Hinomori - sama

* * *

****

**_Otra vez he fallado, otra vez falle a _**_N**aruto – pensaba Sasuke quien estaba en el hospital **_

Sasuke – kun estas mejor? – pregunta Sakura quien había entrado a la habitación de Sasuke

Si, ya estoy mejor y tu Sakura como estas? – pregunta Sasuke

Mejor, aunque...- Sakura no termino de hablar

Aunque que Sakura - pregunta Sasuke

Aunque me siento culpable porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a Naruto

Sakura no tienes porque sentirte culpable aquí el único culpable soy yo, tu distes tu mejor esfuerzo – dice Sasuke

Pero aun así fui una inservible..

No digas eso Sakura, juntos traeremos de regreso Naruto – dice Sasuke

Sasuke – kun te prometo que entrenare mas duro, te prometo que l aproxima ves no seré un estorbo –dice Sakura

Sakura tu eres muy fuerte, no necesitas entrenar mas, pero quisiera que te mantuvieras alejada de todo, esto es peligroso para ti

Pero yo quiero luchar a tu lado – dice Sakura

Quisiera que no – dice Sasuke

Pero porque, me dijiste que yo era fuerte – dice Sakura sin entender

Por que si…

Sasuke tu solo no puedes debes dejar que te ayude, nosotros éramos un equipo – dice Sakura

Ya dije que no..

PERO PORQUE NO!! – grita Sakura

Porque no quiero que te suceda nada, porque tampoco quiero perderte a ti – dice Sasuke quien mantiene la mirada baja

**_Sasuke – kun – piensa _**Sakura

Ya eh perdido a Naruto no quiero perderte a ti también, entiendes eso…

Sasuke tu.. Tu jamás me perderás, pero tampoco puedo dejarte solo, porque yo tampoco quiero perderte, se que juntos lograremos traer de regreso a Naruto y todo volverá hacer como antes - dice Sakura

Tu crees eso Sakura, crees que podamos volver a como era antes – pregunta Sasuke

Te aseguro que si, Naruto será el próximo Hokage y tu reestablecerás tu clan así como siempre lo soñaste – en eso Sakura se acerca a Sasuke tomándolo de la mano

Sabes Sakura, ese era mi sueño reestablecer mi clan pero ahora ya no lo es - dice Sasuke

Como que ya no lo es - pregunta Sakura

Así es ya no loes, ahora mi sueño es que Naruto se convierte en el mejor Hokage y tener a mi lado a la persona quemas quiero - dice Sasuke

**_Desde cuando Sasuke muestra tan abiertamente sus sentimientos - piensa Sakura -_** Sasuke - kun puedo preguntar quien es esa persona

No, cuando sea el momento te lo diré pero ahora es mejor que no lo sepas y tampoco quiero que cuentes a nadie de lo que estamos habando aquí – dice Sasuke

Esta bien no comentara a nadie de esto - dice Sakura

Gracias Sakura, y dime Kakashi - sensei esta bien - pregunta Sasuke

Si, el y Jiraiya - sama están bien - dice Sakura

Sakura puedes decirme que sucedió entre tu y esa Himiko - pregunta Sasuke

Solo se que Naruto esta e peligro, estando junto a ella..

Porque lo dices, acaso hay algo que sepas - pregunta Sasuke

No quise decirle nada a Tsunade pero a ti si, cuando estaba peleando con Himiko ella me dijo que destruiría a Naruto...

Que, como que te dijo eso, pero no se supone que son camaradas – dice Sasuke sorprendido

Yo pensé lo mismo, sobre todo porque lo protegió de nosotros, para que no nos lleváramos pero no todo fue así, debajo de todo eso existe otra cosa – dice Sakura

Como que otra cosa – pregunta Sasuke

No lo se, pero de un momento otro ella cambio, cambio en su personalidad parecía ser otra persona, y su chackra era tan frió, incluso pensé que acabaría conmigo

Sakura si todo esto es verdad entonces debemos ir tras ellos

Pero Sasuke aun te estas recuperando –dice Sakura

Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es Naruto – dice Sasuke quién trata de levantarse de la cama

Si yo fuese tu no me levantaría y tu Sakura deja de estar alentándolo…

Tsunade – sama - dice Sakura sorprendida ya que nos había dado cuenta de su presencia

Así que eso fue lo que nos ocultaste Sakura.- dice Tsunade

Yo.. yo no quería preocuparlos eso es todo además después de lo que decidió el consejo, usted no esta en posición de seguir con la búsqueda de Naruto – dice Sakura

Así es, pero eso no quiere decir que tu si, recuerda que eres una ninja de la hoja y tu tampoco puedes ir tras el - dice Tsunade

Lo se, pero Naruto es mi amigo y aunque los del consejo no estén de acuerdo yo seguiré tras Naruto – dice Sakura

Eso pensé, es por eso que hable con ellos…

Y que les dijo – pregunta Sasuke

Lo mismo que Naruto es una amenaza para konoha y que seguirán tras el para eliminarlo..

Malditos – dice Sasuke furioso

Y que piensa hacer Tsunade – pregunta Sakura

Seguir las órdenes – responde Tsunade

Pero..

Espera que aun no termino, mientras los cazadores de Anbu lo busquen nosotros también haremos lo mismo, simulando que también lo buscamos para eliminarlo, pero si nos ponemos en contra no solo nos tacharan de traidores si no que nos prohibirán buscarlo, así que es mejor estar de su lado por el momento pero cuando encontremos a Naruto tendremos que ponernos en contra, o talvez hacerlos cambiar opinión, pero pro el momento mantengan la calma, Naruto regresara de eso estoy segura - dice Tsunade

Y sobre Himiko – pregunta Tsunade

Sobre ella no hay mucho que decir, pero la investigaremos y espero que por el momento solo podemos esperar a que Naruto sepa cuidarse las espaldas eso es todo – dice Tsunade

* * *

Así transcurrieron 5 cinco días desde que Naruto y Himiko habían marchado del país del agua en busca de Kaseiyo

Naruto no hemos encontrado nada que nos lleve a ese sujeto – dice Himiko

No se que sucede no pudo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, esto es extraño – dice Naruto**_- lo más extraño es que en estos día Himiko ah estado actuando extraño - Piensa Naruto_**

**_Diablos, cada día que pasa me siento mas débil - piensa Himiko _**

Si mis ojos no lo vieran, no lo creería – se escucha a alguien hablar

Quien dijo eso? – pregunta Himiko

Muéstrense- dice Naruto

Vaya parece que ya nos olvidaron – en eso aparecen los sujetos que anteriormente habían atacado a Izumi y Kyosuke

Ustedes – dice Himiko asombrada

Que quieren aquí – pregunta Naruto mientras que a su alrededor aparecían mas de uno

Venimos por tu amiguita zorro- dice uno de ellos

De que hablan? - dice Naruto

Naruto vamonos, es mejor alejarnos de ellos - dice Himiko quien toma del brazo a Naruto

Vaya parece que aun no le has dicho a tu zorro, tu secreto

De que hablan Himiko, de que secreto hablan – pregunta Naruto

Naruto no los escuches y vamonos – dice Himiko

Quieres saberlo cierto pues entonces te lo diremos, en realidad el día que tu te conociste con ella, nosotros jamás la estuvimos atacando al contrario nosotros somos sus aliados

Que – dice Naruto

**_Maldito – piensa Himiko _**

Si así como escuchas, pero ahora hemos escuchado ciertos rumores de que tu nos quieres traicionar Himiko es eso verdad

Y si así fuera que les importa - dice Himiko

Sabes bien que si tu no traicionas desaparecerás, así que no tiene sentido que luches contra nuestra señora

Pues es mi decisión si lucho o no - dice Himiko

Mejor estabas como nuestra aliada querida, incluso tienes al zorro

Himiko me puedes decir de que hablan – pregunta Naruto

Es fácil, Himiko tu querida amiga pensaba en cualquier momento matarte – dice el sujeto

**_No eso no puede es verdad - piensa Naruto quien voltea hacia Himiko _**

Vamos dile Himiko dile que si es verdad, dile porque te acercaste a el y los otros biuujus

Himiko dime que no es verdad – dice Naruto

Naruto, discúlpame pero es cierto, yo solo me acerque a ti para eliminarte, tenia pensado quitarte el poder del kyubi y también pensaba en eliminar a los otros, yo fui quien planeo el ataque a Izumi y a Kyosuke

**_No..No puede ser verdad - piensa Naruto _**

Pero ahora me arrepiento, porque se que la manera de terminar con todo es eliminando la raíz de mi sufrimiento – dice Himiko

Entonces es verdad nos quieres traicionar - dice el sujeto

Así es, yo pensaba en alejarme de ti Naruto porque no quería que te sucediese algo

Porque no me lo dijiste – dice Naruto

No tenia caso si pensaba alejarme de ti no tenia caso - dice Himiko

**_Himiko – piensa Naruto _**

Eso ya no importa ahora que estas débil pro falta de chackra, podremos llevare con Hinomori – sama veamos que le dirás a ella cuando están frente a frente

Eso no sucederá prefiero morir antes que verla - dice Himiko

Por que acaso no extrañas a tu otra parte

**_Que!!! – piensa Naruto _**

Por supuesto que no, ahora lo que me interesa es deshacerme de ella

Así, y dime como lo piensas hacer, ya que tu sabes que si ella muere tu también lo harás

Pues entonces prefiero la muerte - dice Himiko quien saca un kunai

Que piensas hacer atacarnos, sabes que perderás ya que ahora que tu el zorro sabe la verdad de que pensabas matarlo

Por supuesto que no pienso pelear, al contrario pienso terminar con todo esto ahora - en eso Himiko dirige el kunai hacia su cuello

No!!! - grita el sujetó quién va hacia Himiko deteniéndola a poco centímetros

Suéltame- dice Himiko

Con que pensabas suicidarte eh? - dice el enemigo

Así es, así ninguna de las dos obtendrá lo que quiere - dice Himiko

Pues déjame decirte que eso no lo permitiré – en eso los compañeros de este empiezan a rodear a Himiko sujetándola con alambres de chackra – sabes hay algo que aun no sabes ye s que aunque tu desaparecieras , Hinomori – sama no lo hará

**_Maldición - piensa Himiko _**

Es hora de llevarte con nuestra ama - dice el sujeto

Entones porque me detuviste pregunta Himiko

Por que si tu llegas a desparecer los poderes de Hinomori jamás regresaran ser como antes, pero si tu y ella vuelven a ser al misma persona entonces ella se convertirán en la misma de hace años

Entonces necesitan mi cuerpo verdad, solo eso ...

Asi es... peor ahora dejemos la charla para otro momento y vamos hacia tu destino – dice el sujeto, en ese momento todos lo alambres de chackra son cortados

**_Que diablos - piensan todos _**

De aquí no se llevaran a nadie, primero tendrán que matarme a mi - dice Naruto

Esto no es contigo zorro...

Todo lo que tenga que ver con Himiko, es asunto mío - dice Naruto

Así, acaso aun te sigue doliendo lo que le suceda tu amiga

Así es - dice Naruto

Diablos no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de derrotar al kyubi -. Piensa el sujeto que tenia Himiko

Ya veo, entonces no tenemos más que dejarte ir por el momento, pero déjame decirte que si pretendes eliminar a Hinomori – sama, nosotros primero acabaremos contigo, así que piénsalo bien si revelarte o estar de nuestro lado

Ya les dije jamás volveré a estar con ustedes - dice Himiko

Ya veo, pero dejaremos que lo pienses – dice el sujeto

No tengo nada que pensar - dice Himiko

Bien, entonces sabrás que para poder derrotar a Hinomori -sama deberás ir hacia la montaña y obtener la espada del sello

Lo se, y lo obtendré...

Ya veo, pues entonces hasta entonces - dice el sujeto en ese momento este desaparece junto con los otros

Himiko estas bien? - pregunta Naruto quien se acerca a ella

Si - dice Himiko

Himiko porque me ocultaste todo esto? - pregunta Naruto

Fue porque no tenia caso decírtelo – responde Himiko quien le da la espalda a Naruto

Así, y tu quien eres para decidir por mi- dice Naruto molesto

Escúchame Naruto tu no eres nadie para juzgar lo que yo decido – responde Himiko quien voltea hacia Naruto quien se sorprende al ver a Himiko llorando

Pero Himiko pensé que éramos amigos - dice Naruto en tono triste

Pues ya sabes que no es así, ahora déjame sola - dice Himiko quien se aleja de Naruto, corriendo sin un rumbo fijo hacia el bosque

HIMIKO ESPERA!!!!!! – grita Naruto quien corre detrás de ella

**_Estoy harta de todo, porque tuve que ser yo al que cargar oct todo esto, porque tuve que tener este destino_** – pensaba Himiko mientras corría sin detenerse

**_Himiko – piensa Naruto quién iba detrás de ella rato después de que Himiko corriera esta se detiene en un árbol, en donde se sienta y empieza a desahogarse _**

No quiero seguir con esto, ya no quiero - lloraba Himiko – quiero ser libre, solo eso

Himiko – la llama Naruto quién había llegado hasta donde ella

Dime algo Naruto, tu alguna ves fuiste feliz, aunque sea por un momento – pregunta Himiko

Himiko yo..- Naruto no sabia que responder

SOLO RESPÓNDEME - grita Himiko

Si, lo fui – responde Naruto

Que afortunado eres Naruto – dice Himiko

Himiko tu también puedes serlo y no por unos momentos, si no por siempre – dice Naruto

Gracias Naruto, pero se que eso jamás sucederá., mi destino es otro

No digas eso, yo pensaba lo mismo pero no es así ...siempre existe la esperanza de ser feliz Himiko

Naruto te admiro, aun llevando a esa bestia, deseas ser feliz, sabiendo que puedes ser rechazado

Así es Himiko, pero no siempre es rechazo lo que recibes – dice Naruto

Pues yo jamás eh recibido otra cosa, que eso, aun después de saber que podía existir para otras personas, aun después de conocer a otras personas, ellos me rechazaron y solo vieron en mi un monstruo

Himiko no eres la única que ah sufrido, yo también recibí ese tipo de rechazo – dice Naruto quien se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado

Lo se Naruto, pero tu no eres como yo, yo nunca tuve nadie a mí lado tu aunque sea tuviste amigos y lo se porque esos ninjas de konoha, actuaron como tal

Talvez tengas razón pero tu también tienes un amigo y no estas sola

Así y dime quien es amigo – pregunta Himiko

Yo - responde Naruto

Ya no sigas Naruto me confundes mas, yo ahora no quiero tener ningún ligamiento contigo, quiero que te alejes de mi - dice Himiko

Respóndeme una cosa Himiko¿quienes son esos sujetos? – pregunta Naruto

Ya te dije que no te diré nada….

Por que - pregunta Naruto molesto

Porque jamás me entenderías...

Si no me lo dices, entonces jamás podré entender – dice Naruto quien insistía hasta que lo logro

Ellos son los sujetos que alguna vez me protegieron, o mejor dicho que aun me siguen protegiendo, desde pequeña me protegían sobre todo de mi misma, ya que varia veces intente acabar con mi vida, pero ellos aprecian y lo impedían

Pero porque, porque hacían eso? – pregunta Naruto

No lo sabia , en esos momentos no lo sabia, pero ahora lo se todo – dice Himiko

Himiko puedes contarme todo? Absolutamente todo- dice Naruto

Esta bien te lo contare, todo empezó desde que tenia dos años, yo no sabia de donde? Ni quien era? no concia a nadie andaba sola por los bosque aunque no tan sola siempre que algún animal me trataba de atacar estos morían

Eran ellos?– pregunta Naruto

No... era yo la que los mataba – dice Himiko

Como pero si tú eras muy pequeña – dice Naruto

Así es, pero dentro de mi existe otra persona, otra esencia, la cual jamás se ha separado de mí

Quien es? – pregunta Naruto

Mi otro parte, aquella que esta encerrada y que necesito eliminar – responde Himiko

continuara...

En el próximo capitulo Himiko y Naruto emprenden un viaje hacia el destino de ambos y Misato y los otros encuentran al viejo Maito el cual guardaba muchos secretos ... el próximo capitulo lo actualizare dentro de dos semanas ...dejen rewievs


	31. recuerdos

**Capitulo 30: recuerdos**

Dentro de mi existe otra persona, otra esencia, la cual jamás se ha separado de mí

Quien es? – pregunta Naruto

Mi otro parte, aquella que esta encerrada y que necesito eliminar – responde Himiko

Tu otra parte, acaso es aquella que demostraste cuando estábamos en konoha – pregunta Naruto

Así es Naruto, es por eso que necesito alejarme de ti – dice Himiko

Por que, dime porque querías matarme – pregunta Naruto

Porque ella lo desea, ella quiere eliminar su error aquel error que jamás la dejo vivir libre – responde Himiko

A que te refieres Himiko, no te entiendo – pregunta Naruto

Me refiero a ustedes los biuujus, recuerdas que te dije sobre una venganza...

Si – responde Naruto

Yo pensaba vengarme de ustedes, ya que por ustedes es que llevo este destino

Que!!! – grita Naruto

Así es Naruto desde que me di cuenta que no podía desparecer, solo me quedo por hacer algo y era eliminarlos a ustedes, ya que por su culpa yo sufrí

Himiko porque no me lo dijiste talvez te pude ayudar en algo – dice Naruto

No podías y tampoco confiaba en ti, pero cuando descubrí que te engañaban me di cuenta que no éramos tan diferente pero aun así los recuerdos de mi pasado y los de esa mujer me siguen persiguiendo

Dime algo, tu necesitas chackra para sobrevivir

Así es, es por eso que se lo robe a Izumi y Sakura y pensaba hacer lo mismo contigo...

Es por eso que has estado débil verdad porque no tienes fuerzas y menos chackra

Así es para sobrevivir tengo que absorber el chackra de otros, fue gracias a Maito – sama que pude sobrevivir durante estos años

Maito y quien es Maito

Mi sensei,.. el sensei de Hinomori y mió – responde Himiko

No lo sabía

Pues ahora lo sabes y ahora hasta aquí llegamos juntos Naruto no puedo seguir contigo

No Himiko, no lo permitiré si dices que por nuestra culpa es que llevas este destino entonces te ayudare, te ayudare a solucionar todo esto

Pero Naruto ..

Descuida yo te protegeré – dice Naruto

Arigato Naruto eres un gran amigo – dice Himiko quien abraza a Naruto

Y tu eres la única amiga que tengo ahora Himiko – dice Naruto quien corresponde al abrazo

Naruto gracias en verdad te agradezco tanto que estés aquí, después de tanto tiempo al fin tengo a un amigo, después de aquel horrible incidente puedo sentirme segura y feliz – dice Himiko quien empieza a recordar

* * *

_**Ya estoy llegando, no puede quedar muy lejos esa aldea – pensaba una pequeña de 3 años quien se dirigía ala aldea de la lluvia – este debe ser el lugar, aquí es donde esta ese sujeto – piensa Himiko después de unas horas esta ya se encontraba el la puerta de una pequeña casa la cual empieza a golpear **_

_**Ya voy, espere un momento – responde desde adentro, al abrirse la puerta se encuentra un anciano el cual tenia un bastón en la mano**_

_**Hola Maito – sensei – dice la pequeña**_

_**Quien eres tu – pregunta el anciano**_

_**Yo.. Acaso no me recuerdas – responde la niña**_

_**No – responde el viejo quien la miraba curiosos**_

_**Parece que los años te han afectado el cerebro querido sensei – dice la niña**_

_**No se que de hablas pero si esto es una broma, mejor vete – dice el anciano quien iba a cerrar la puerta**_

_**soy yo, la hija de tu maestro – responde la niña en ese momento el anciano se queda paralizado al escuchar esas palabras**_

_**Ahora si me recuerdas – dice la niña**_

_**No es posible, tu estas muerta o mejor dicho encerrada – dice el anciano**_

_**Pues ya ves que no del todo – responde la niña**_

_**Como es posible, esos sujetos no pudieron equivocarse – dice el anciano**_

_**Así es y no fallaron, pero dime no me dejaras pasar - dice la niña**_

_**Por supuesto pasa – dice el anciano**_

_**Sabes no puedo creer que aun sigas vivo sensei, hace tanto años que sucedió – dice la niña**_

_**Sabes bien que puedo vivir más tiempo si lo deseo – dice el anciano**_

_**Si ya lo se, pero dime porque estas con ese cuerpo**_

_**Porque no encuentro el apropiado aun – dice el anciano**_

_**Ya veo, peor vayamos al grano – dice la joven**_

_**Así es, dime como fue que te escapaste – pregunta el anciano**_

_**No me escape, cuando esos idiotas me capturaron yo decidí resignarme mis destino, tu sabe por que así que no tiene caso contártelo, pero por desgracia ese maldito de Yamato se libero y a las vez libero a los otros, así que sabrás que no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados así que empecé a utilizar otra ves ese jutsu prohibido y de ello resulto al creación de pequeños sirvientes y a uno ellos el entregue una pequeña parte de mi**_

_**Te refieres a la parte humana – dice el anciano**_

_**Así es, mientras ella este fuera de aquella prisión, tendré la posibilidad de ser liberada peor necesito tu ayuda**_

_**Para que?...**_

_**Para vengarme de esos maldito y salir de ese lugar**_

_**Quiero que la entrene verdad**_

_**Si, quiero que le enseñes todo, y cuando este preparad ella buscara a esos biuujus y los eliminara**_

_**Esta segura de hacerlo recuerda que uno de ellos – el viejo no puedo terminar porque la niña lo interrumpe**_

_**Eso fue hace años Maito ahora no tendré piedad ni si quiera de el – responde**_

_**Entonces que así sea, tu sabes que estoy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo y te prometo que cuidare de tu otra parte a la perfección**_

_**Mas te vale viejo, porque si no es así te matare yo misma sabes que puedo hacerlo**_

_**Si lo se – responde el viejo

* * *

**_

No puedo creer que haya pasado cinco días y que no tengamos rastros de ese sujeto, o talvez nos mintió – decía kyosuke

No lo creo, parecía decir la verdad – dice Izumi

Uno nunca sabe Izumi – chan – dice Yuramoto

No interesa si es verdad o no nosotros debemos seguir buscándolos – dice Riku

Pero ni siquiera sabemos donde puede estar – responde Izumi

Díganme algo donde fue que Naruto encontró Himiko – pregunta Misato

Bueno fue en al aldea de la hierba... dice Izumi

En la hierba, esa aldea esta cerca de la aldea de la lluvia verdad donde fue que los atacaron – dice Misato

Así es y que tiene de malo – pregunta Izumi

Que puede que es en una de esas dos este ese viejo – dice misato

Puede ser, entonces vayamos hacia allá – dice Riku

* * *

Se acerca el día, pronto estaré con el kyubi y con ella – pensaba aquella mujer que yacía encerrada

Kaseiyo –sama parece ser que ambos se dirigen hacía el lugar...

Lo se, entonces pronto empezara la acción, y es mejor estar preparados ya que ni bien Naruto y esa chiquilla obtenga el poder nosotros se lo arrebataremos

Esperemos que nos entretengan – decía unos de los hombres quien estaba con kaseiyo en total eran cinco de ellos

* * *

Bien parece que no encontramos a ese anciano en la aldea de la hierba, así que este es el último lugar que nos queda – dice Misato

Así es, entonces que les parece si nos separamos y lo buscamos más rápido – dice Izumi

Tiene razón Izumi – chan – dice Yuramoto

Esperemos que aquí encontremos a ese viejo Maito – dice kyosuke

Perdón pero por que me están buscando – se escucha a hablar a un anciano

Usted es Maito – pregunta Riku

Así es, pero díganme que desean – pregunta el anciano

Queremos saber si usted conoce a una tal Himiko – pregunta Riku

Lo siento pero no la conozco – dice el anciano quien empieza a marcharse

Te dije que era una mentira de esa mocosa – dice kyosuke

Es extraño porque ella, nos pidió buscarlo ya que nos dejo un pequeño mensaje para usted, y es este: tu ángel ya esta en camino hacia su meta – dice Riku en eso el anciano se detiene

Díganme ustedes son jirunchikis – pregunta el anciano

Como lo sabe – pregunta Izumi

Porque los reconozco – dice el anciano

Díganos quien es Himiko, la conoce – pregunta Misato

Si, ella es mi disculpa – dice el anciano

Dígame ella es, un biuuju – pregunta Riku

No, ella es más que eso, ella fue quien les dio la vida a ustedes los nueve demonios – responde el anciano

Que!!! – dicen todos

* * *

Llegamos Naruto, aquel sito es donde esta esa mujer y donde se encuentra ese objeto – dice Himiko

Es un lugar muy grande – dice Naruto quien se encontraba frente a un inmenso bosque que rodeaba a una montaña

Por supuesto, es más grande de lo que imaginas, no por nada le dicen la montaña de la perdición – dice Himiko

Porque le dicen perdición – pregunta Naruto

Porque todo aquel que entre nunca sale, esa es su perdición los únicos que salieron terminaron con su propia vida – responde Himiko

Entonces debemos darnos prisa..

Espera Naruto no es tan fácil, en este lugar se encuentran cuatro sujetos muy poderoso, aquellos que encerraron mi otra parte – dice Himiko

Pues no tenemos mas alternativa que entra Himiko - dice Naruto

Esta bien vamos – dice Himiko quien junto con Naruto se adentro dentro de la montaña la cual era inmensa y en sus pies había un pequeño bosque

No será difícil hallar a esa persona Himiko este bosque es muy grande por dentro – dice Naruto

Si, pero estoy segura que lo lograremos – dice Himiko

No lo creo!!! – se escucha un eco

Son ellos - piensa Himiko quien trata de seguir pero al dar unos pasos un especie de esfera captura Himiko

HIMIKO!!! – grita Naruto al verla atrapada

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Hinomori – se escucha otra vez la misma voz en ese momento aparecen cuatro sujetos los cuales tenían el rostro cubierto por unas mascaras las en las cuales tenían el simbolote diferentes elementos

Quienes son ustedes – pregunta Naruto

Somos los guardianes de este lugar, yo soy el guardián y poseedor del elemento tierra, mi nombre es Hotaru

Yo soy le poseedor del elemento viento y mi mi nombre es Chizure – este tenia la mascara con el símbolo del viento

Yo soy poseedor del elemento fuego agua mi nombre es Naoko – este tenia la mascara con el símbolo del agua

Y yo soy la poseedora del elemento fuego, Hikaru – y por ultimo este tenia la mascara con el símbolo del fuego

Los guardines de este lugar entonces ellos son slo sujetos a los que se refería Himiko - chan – piensa Naruto

Tu debes ser el zorro de las nueve colas cierto - pregunta la que tenia la mascara del fuego - porque si es así nos ahorras el trabajo de eliminarte

Dejen a Naruto fuera de esto, es a mi a quien buscaban no- Himiko trata de proteger a naruto

Es verdad que a ti era a quien buscábamos pero es una de tus creaciones o no es asi? – pregunta este, dejando sorprendidos a Naruto y Himiko

Continuara….

Sorry por la demora pero aquí ya esta el capitulo XP y gracias por sus rewies


	32. la captura de Himiko

**Capitulo 31: La captura de Himiko **

Como quien ella fue quien nos creo, a que se refiere con eso?- pregunta Izumi

Talvez no lo sepas Izumi pero esa es la verdad- dice Riku

Pero Riku por que no nos dijiste nada - reclama Izumi

Por el bien de mi hermano, yo pensé que esa mujer estaría encerrada toda su vida, así que no tuve la necesidad de decírselos, pero ahora es tiempo de que lo sepan - dice Riku

Maldición, si eso es así Naruto esta con la peor compañía que uno de nosotros puede tener - dice Misato

Así es, no se que planea esa mujer pero no creo que sea nada bueno - dice Riku

Disculpen pero si se refieren a Himiko ella es diferente, no es igual que a esa mujer que tu tanto mencionas - dice el anciano

De que habla, nosotros los jirunchiki sabemos de lo que es capaz esa mujer, ella solo quiere acabarnos - dice Riku

Así es Hinomori quiere eliminarlos pero Himiko no es así, ella solo esta siendo controlada por ella

Pero como, acaso no son la mima persona - dice Misato

Así es son la misma persona, pero ustedes no saben en verdad quien es Himiko y talvez deba decírselos - dice el anciano

No tenemos tiempo, Naruto esta en peligro debemos ir por el - dice Misato

**_Naruto_** - piensa el anciano - el zorro de la nueve colas, se refieren a el - dice el anciano

Lo conoces - pregunta Riku

Por supuesto, y si es el quien esta con Himiko entonces talvez no corra tanto peligro, así que mejor quédense y escúchenme, después les puedo decir donde pueden encontrar a ambos - dice el anciano

Está bien escucharemos - dice Riku

Pero riku – se queja Misato

Vamos no perdemos nada Misato - chan - dice Yuramoto

Esta bien pero háblanos rápido que tenemos prisa - dice Misato

Así lo haré - dice el anciano

Bien entonces dinos lo que quieres decir - dice Riku

Lo haré pero tal vez deba empezar desde el principió de todo esto – dice el aciano

* * *

**_------------ Años atrás ----------- _**

****

**_Maito, escúchame quiero que te lleves a Hinomori lejos de aquí, si la encuentran la mataran, por favor hazlo - pedía un hombre de ojos azules, al parecer era un ninja , quien estaba herido _**

**_Pero sensei, usted no puede quedarse aquí, debo luchar a su lado - decía un joven _**

**_No, si deseas ayudar entonces llévate a mi hija, y también el pergamino, cuando sepas que Hinomori es digna de recibirlo se lo entregas pero si no lo es, entonces no se lo des, recuerda mantener ese pergamino en secreto y también recuerda mantener el origen Hinomori en secreto ni si quiera ella misma debe saberlo _**

**_Pero sensei, Hinomori lo necesita debe luchar por su vida - decía el joven _**

**_Ya es demasiado tarde no me queda mucho tiempo pero mientras tu escapas con Hinomori yo los distraeré _**

**_Pero sensei, yo… yo no puedo hacer eso - decía el joven _**

**_Si en verdad me consideras tu sensei entonces llévate a mi hija y no pongas peros_**

**_Esta bien sensei lo haré y le juro que proteger a Hinomori - dice Maito _**

**_Arigato Maito, en verdad eres el mejor discípulo que eh tenido - dice el padre de Hinomori quien se marcha a luchar _**

**_Usted también ha sido el mejor sensei - piensa Maito _**

**_---- horas después ---- _**

**_Por que Maito - sama, porque dejaste a mi padre - gritaba una pequeña de aproximadamente 9 años _**

**_Tu padre me lo pidió, y en ves de estar quejándote deberíamos de huir mas lejos , ellos no tardaran en perseguirnos - decía Maito _**

**_No quiero, yo quiero ir donde mi padre el me necesita - dice Hinomori _**

**_Ya te dije que no, tu padre ya esta muerto, deberías estar agradecida de que te salvara la vida _**

**_No es verdad, tu eres un cobarde dejaste a mi padre solo, debiste luchar - grita Hinomori _**

**_No es verdad, yo trate de ayudarlo, pero el me pidió que te llevase lejos, debes entender que eres la única de su sangre, debes vivir por ello - decía Maito _**

**_No me interesa nada de eso, sin mi padre - dice Hinomori en ese momento Maito golpea fuertemente a Hinomori dejándola caer al suelo _**

**_Me doy cuenta lo cobarde que eres Hinomori, estoy segura que tu padre estaría decepcionado de ti si te viese - dice Maito _**

**_Tu no entiendes, acabo de perder a mi familia y aun así me dices que debo continuar, dime que sentido tiene continuar, cuando me eh quedado sola - llora Hinomori _**

**_no estas sola me tienes a mi, y juntos vengaremos la muerte de tu padre, te prometo que haré de ti la mejor ninja y veras que dentro de unos días olvidaras todo esto ahora debemos irnos lejos - dice Maito _**

**_Maito, arigato pero no tengo ganas de seguir - dice Hinomori _**

**_No seas idiota, debes hacerlo, tu padre me pidió que te cuidara y aunque no quieras lo haré así tenga que usar la fuerza _**

**_Pues inténtalo - dice Hinomori _**

**_Sabes Hinomori, me siento tan decepcionado de ti, y así me pediste que fuese tu sensei - dice Maito _**

**_Te lo pedí porque quería que mi padre estuviese orgulloso pero ahora no tengo motivos - dice Hinomori _**

**_Claro que los tienes, aunque tu padre este muerto, el siempre te estará viendo y tu debes demostrarle que esto no es nada para ti que continuara y que te harás mas fuerte cada día - dice Maito _**

**_Maito - sama en serio cree que yo pueda ser fuerte - dice Hinomori _**

**_Por supuesto, incluso más fuerte que yo - dice Maito _**

**_Arigato Maito - sama..arigato - dice Hinomori quien abraza a Maito quien se sorprende _**

**_Hinomori te prometo que ser la ninja más fuerte que haya existido y tu padre estara orgulloso de ti, de eso puedes estar segura - dice Maito _**

**_---8 años después de lo ocurrido Hinomori ya se había convertido en una de las mejores ninjas de toda aldea ---- _**

**_Sensei , como has estado - saluda Hinomori quien había entrado por una pequeña puerta de una cabaña _**

**_Hola pequeña como te ha ido en la misión – pregunta Maito _**

**_Mejor que nunca, incluso me pidieron que me fuese a servir en su aldea pero tu sabes que no me interesa eso - dice Hinomori _**

**_Deberías de tomar su oferta no es conveniente vivir solos, recuerda que existen muchas personas de mal vivir - dice Maito _**

**_Pero de que te preocupas, tu eres fuerte y yo también no será difícil deshacernos de ellos - dice Hinomori _**

**_Tienes razón, y dime cuando te macharas a tu otra misión - pregunta Maito _**

**_En unas horas, pero te prometo que llegare mañana por la tarde - dice Hinomori _**

**_Esta bien no te preocupes en llegar tarde, - dice Maito - talvez Hinomori ya esta lista para recibir el pergamino de su padre - piensa Maito quien la veía _**

**_Que sucede Maito - sensei, se quedo pensativo - pregunta Hinomori _**

**_Nada, es solo que pensaba en lo fuerte que eras incluso más fuerte que yo - dice Maito _**

**_Si es verdad, en todos estos años que hemos pasado eh entrenado tanto que me eh vuelto muy fuerte… _**

**_Así es, estoy segura que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti - dice Maito _**

**_Así es, y usted también cierto? – pregunta Hinomori _**

**_Así es pequeña yo también- dice Maito _**

**_Bueno ya debo irme, será mejor llegar antes a esa aldea, porque en realidad no me gusta tener que hacer esperar - dice Hinomori _**

**_Cuando regrese le entregare el pergamino - piensa Maito quien veía salír a la joven en dirección hacia su otra misión _**

**_---------- dos días después --------- _**

**_Que sucedió con Hinomori me dijo que llegaría ayer por la y tarde - pensaba maito quien la esperaba fuera de su casa - le habrá sucedió algo talvez debo ir a verla... _**

**_MAITO - SENSEI!!!!!!!! - se escucha a Hinomori gritar _**

**_Hinomori ¡!!!- dice el anciano al verla llegar _**

**_Lo siento sensei, creo que tarde en llegar - dice Hinomori _**

**_Tardaste casi un día en llegar que te sucedió tuviste algún inconveniente - pregunta Maito _**

**_Así es, Maito -sensei, pero no es ningún inconveniente al contrario estoy feliz - dice Hinomori quién abraza a su sensie _**

**_Que sucedió Hinomori - pregunta Maito _**

**_Bueno no se como decírselo, pero eh conocido a un ninja y bueno... _**

**_No me digas que te enamoraste de el - dice Maito _**

**_Así es, y bueno no vine porque no sabia como decirle esto sensie - dice Hinomori _**

**_Que sucede dímelo - pregunta Maito _**

**_Bueno el me pido que me fuese a vivir con el _**

**_Que!!! Y a donde a que aldea ..- pregunta Maito _**

**_Bueno en realidad no viviremos en ninguna aldea, el vive así como nosotros lejos de la gente - dice Hinomori _**

**_Pero Hinomori lo acabas de conocer no puedes irte así como así _**

**_Pero sensei, el es un chico grandioso y además es buena persona - dice Hinomori _**

**_Pero aun así, eres muy joven _**

**_Pues yo cero que ya estoy grande así que me marchare, y no quiero que se moleste conmigo pero quiero formar una familia, y dejar esto de la misiones _**

**_Pero Hinomori no puedes hacer eso , tu has entrenado todo este tiempo para ser una gran ninja _**

**_Pues lo eh logrado pero eh decidido dejar esta vida , estoy segura que mi oto- san me entenderá y espero que usted también - dice Hinomori _**

**_Eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca pero no estoy de acuerdo es muy temprano para esto -dice Maito _**

**_Le prometo que si tengo algún problema vendré hacia usted, y si no resulta esto regresare - dice Hinomori _**

**_Me lo prometes - dice Maito _**

**_Así es sensei, se lo prometo _**

**_bueno entonces no tengo de otra mas que decirte que te vaya bien - dice Maito _**

**_Arigato sensei, - dice Hinomori quien entra a la casa de Maito y saca unas cuantas pertenencias _**

**_espera Hinomori, quiero entregarte algo - dice Maito _**

**_que cosa - pregunta Hinomori _**

**_un pergamino, tu padre me pidió que te lo enterase y creo que este es el momento -dice Maito _**

**_No sensie, no quiero que me lo entregue , ya le dije que quiero dejar el mundo de los ninjas y ese pergamino esta ligado con ese mundo ,así que mejor queduelo usted, creo que estará mejor cuidado por usted que por mi - dice Hinomori _**

**_Pero Hinomori, _**

**_Ya esta decidió, mientras este lejos usted lo cuidara, así que adiós nos vemos sensei - dice Hinomori quien se marcha _**

**_Como puede ser tan irresponsable tal vez tenga razón, es mejor que lo ,mantenga yo en mi poder - piensa Maito_**

* * *

Y díganos que mas sucedió, que tiene todo esto que ver con lo de ahora - dice Riku

Yo creo que esto es una perdida de tiempo - dice Misato

Pues que todo esta ligado con lo que ocurre, ya que por esa maldita decisión de Hinomori fue que todo empezó, creo que jamás debí dejarla ir, no hasta que estuviese seguro que ya nadie le interesaba aquel pergamino - dice Maito

A que se refiere? - pregunta Riku

Pues que la causa por la que asesinaron a su padre fue por ese pergenio - dice Maito

Y que tiene ese pergamino de bueno - dice Misato

Ahora les diré - dice Maito quien empieza otra ves con su relato

* * *

**_Vaya en realidad si que me hace falta Hinomori, ahora no tengo con nadie con quien hablar, y en realidad esa ingrata no ha venido desde que se fue - piensa Maito quien estaba sentado en los pies de un árbol _**

**_Maito - sensei - se escucha alguien llamarlo débilmente _**

**_Quien es ? - pregunta Maito quien se levanta pero al encontrarse con aquella persona se queda sorprendido _**

**_Maito - sensei ayúdeme - dice Hinomori quein estaba herida _**

**_Hinomori - dice Maito quien corre a ayudarla en ese momento Hinomori pierda la conciencia, horas después de lo ocurrido Maito estaba curándole las heridas hasta que ella recobro la conciencia _**

**_Que sucedió Hinomori, porque estas así? - pregunta Maito _**

**_Sensei, yo.. yo ... – en eso Hinomori abraza a Maito llorando en su pecho _**

**_Hinomori – piensa Maito quien le corresponde al abrazo _**

**_Por que sensie, Por que tienen que morir todas las personas que quiero, dígame Por que - dice Hinomori _**

**_No es posible - piensa Maito - de que hablas, que sucedió dímelo? - pregunta Maito _**

**_Maito - sensei, asesinaron a Yukito - dice Hinomori_**

**_que!!! - pregunta Maito _**

**_Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa – dice Hinomori _**

**_De que hablas Hinomori, porque fue tu culpa - pregunta amito _**

**_Por que ellos en realidad venían por mi, - dice Hinomori _**

**_Que pero porque - pregunta Maito _**

**_Por que querían el pergamino prohibido de mi padre - dice Hinomori _**

**_No es posible acaso- piensa Maito - dime Hinomori como supieron lo de tu padre, si nadie sabia quien eras – pregunta Maito nervioso _**

**_No Maito - sensei, había alguien que si sabia - dice Hinomori _**

**_Quien? - pregunta Maito _**

**_Yukito el sabia quien era en realidad, yo se lo conté - dice Hinomori _**

**_Pero como, acaso le contó a otra persona dice Maito _**

**_No, en realidad yukito era uno de ellos , fue el quien me traiciono _**

**_Que!!- grita Maito _**

****

**_Así es sensei, yukito era uno de ellos, perro cuando trataron de atacarme el me defendió, supuestamente ya no estaba de acuerdo con todo eso, y entónces lo asesinaron sensie, asesinaron a Yukito - dice Hinomori _**

**_Quien lo hizo? - pregunta Maito _**

**_No lo se, ya que aquella persona estaba escondida, solo había cinco de ellos, esos cinco murieron Yukito los elimino, pero al parecer había otro escondido y lo atacaron por la espalda sensie - dice Hinomori _**

**_Y como fue que tu .. _**

**_Porque me escape, no pude ayudar Yukito así que escape, no tenia otra opción - dice Hinomori _**

**_Debieron ser ellos, esos sujetos aun siguen detrás de ese pergamino - piensa Maito _**

**_Maito sensie porque mataron a mi padre - pregunta Hinomori _**

**_No lo se Hinomori jamás lo supe - miente Maito _**

**_Pero entonces porque hicieron eso, porque mataron a toda mi familia debo ser por algo – pregunta Hinomori _**

**_Pero no lo se, ahora es mejor tener cuidado, estoy seguro que te siguieron -dice Maito _**

**_Discúlpeme Maito - sensei, no quiero causarle problemas - dice Hinomori _**

**_Descuida Hinomori, tus sabes que siempre contaras conmigo – en eso Maito se marcha dejando a Hinomori sola _**

**_Maldición, como es posible aun después de todos estos años ellos siguieron detrás de ese pergamino - piensa Maito _**

**_No entiendo porque sensei se puso tan nervioso cuando le dije del pergamino - piensa Hinomori - es verdad!!!! - grita Hinomori _**

****

**_Esto esta saliéndose de mi manos, no puedo permitir que obtengan ese pergamino y menos que sigan haciéndole daño a Hinomori - piensa Maito - ser mejor que me deshaga de ese pergamino antes que caiga en malos manos - dice Maito quién se dirigía hacia su casa donde escondía aquel pergamino pero al entrar al lugar donde se encontraba el pergamino lo encuentra este vació _**

**_Que!!! - grita Maito - Hinomori - piensa de repente Maito quien corre hacia su habitación _**

**_HINOMORI!!! - grita Maito pero al entra la encuentra esta también vacía _**

**_HINOMORI!!!! - grita fuertemente Maito _**

**_Este es el pergamino estoy segura pero porque Maito lo tenia tan escondido, pero no importa ahora saber porque tanto misterio con esta cosa - piensa Hinomori quién se alejaba más de donde se encontraba Maito _**

**_Maldición si Hinomori utiliza ese pergamino será su fin - piensa Maito quien iba detrás de ella, aunque en realidad no sabia por donde ir _**

**_no es posible, esto no puede ser cierto, - pesian Hinomori quien leia el contenido del pergamino, - si uso esta técnica entonces Yukito.. Yukito ..volver la vida - piensa Hinomori _**

**_Hinomori no has ninguna tontería con el pergamino - piensa Maito quien seguía en busca de Hinomori horas después sin ningún resultado este se da por vencido- diablos jamás la encontrare es muy lista para escapar sin dejar ningún rastro, creo que será imposible encontrarla, lo mejor que puedo hacer es regresar y esperar a que ella regrese, solo espero que no hagas ninguna estupidez- piensa Maito quien regresa a su casa_**

Y que sucedió después viejo - pregunta Izumi

En realidad no se que sucedió con Hinomori, pero después de unos meses, cuando fui hacia la aldea que estaba cerca de donde vivía, me encontré con algo que no podía creer- dice el anciano

y que era - pregunta Misato

Que ya no existía esa aldea, había sido destruida en su totalidad- dice Maito

QUE!!! - grita Izumi

Así es, según algunos que sobrevivieron me dijeron que había sido por una bestia gigante, no sabia si eso tenia relación con Hinomori pero seguía en su buscada, y poco a poco empeoraba al parecer unos monstruos extraños empezaban aparecer destruyendo aldeas, nadie sabia de donde habían salido hasta aquel día

Que día dilo - pregunta Izumi

Aquel día en que Hinomori regreso - dice el anciano

* * *

**_Hinomori porque te robaste el pergamino – pregunta Maito _**

**_Porque no me lo dijo sensei, porque no me dijo sobre el pergamino - pregunta Hinomori _**

**_Porque era algo que solo me correspondía hacerlo cuando fueras lo suficiente madura _**

**_Pues no debiste ocultármelo y además no me lo robe, ya que me pertenecía o no - dice Hinomori _**

**_Que sucedió Hinomori porque dices eso - pregunta Maito _**

**_Dígame fue por ese pergamino que asesinaron a mi padre - pregunta Hinomori _**

**_Si Hinomori, fue por el pergamino no se lo que contiene pero tu padre me pidió que lo cuidase y te cuidara de ti pero porque me lo preguntas _**

**_Porque ahora se porque pidio eso y creo que eh cometí un gran error, - dice Hinomori _**

**_Que hiciste Hinomori no me digas que lo usaste- dice Maito _**

**_Así es - dice Hinomori _**

**_Dime algo, esas bestias que han aparecido tiene algo que ver con todo esto - pregunta Maito _**

**_Así es sensie, yo fui quien provoco todo este infierno, yo le di la vida a esa bestia - dice Hinomori _**

**_Pero como porque lo hiciste - pregunta Maito _**

**_Porque quería tener de regresó a Yukito y fui tan ciega que sin darme cuenta eso no era posible - dice Hinomori _**

**_Eres un idota !!! - le grita Maito _**

**_Lo se, y gracias a mi idiotez acabo de destruir mi vida y la de otros, pero..pero yo trate de remediarlo sensei, pero me fue imposible es por eso que eh venido a preguntarle _**

**_que cosa - pregunta mito _**

**_quiero saber si usted cree que mi padre estaría orgulloso de mi - pregunta Hinomori _**

**_Hinomori - piensa Maito quien no pudo responder _**

**_Lo sabia, no lo estaría, bueno entonces espero que con esto lo este -dice Hinomori quien se empieza a marchar _**

**_espera Hinomori adonde vas - pregunta Maito _**

**_a terminar con esto, no me queda mucho chackra y no tengo tiempo- dice Hinomori _**

**_dime algo como fue que diste vida esas bestias - dice Maito _**

**_fue gracias a los cuerpos de unos ninjas y a los espíritus que contenía el pergamino _**

**_que!!! _**

**_así es, Maito. aparte de querer revivir a yukito también tuve que sacrificar la vida de otros sujetos.- _**

**_Hinomori porque _**

**_quería tener a yukito, el estaba derruyendo la aldea así que pensé que tal vez había fallado porque yukito esta sin vida, y pensé que tal vez seria diferente si lo hacia con alguien con vida pero las cosas no salieron como espere, por que me terminaron traicionado, y solo querían poder _**

**_y que harás seguir sacrificando mas vidas- pregunta Maito molesto _**

**_no, no es justo hacer eso, así que sacrificare mi propia vida - dice Hinomori _**

**_no Hinomori no puedes hacer eso, tu eres la única sucesora de tu padre -dice Maito _**

**_lo siento sensei, y gracia pero todo espero que algún día usted y mi padre puedan perdonarme - en eso Hinomori se marcha dejando solo a maito _**

**_Hinomori porqué .. porque el destino de tu padre tuvo que seguirte - piensa Maito_**

* * *

así fue como todo esto empezó, Hinomori sacrifico su vida para poderes sellar a los biuuju en diferentes lugares, no se como lo hizo peor ko consiguió- dice Maito

pero eso no responde el porque esta aqui nuevamente - dice izumi

no lo se aun, solo me dijo que ella había sido encerrad en una prisión por unas personas, y que ella se resigno a ese encierro pero por desgracia uno de los biuujsu rompió el sello de los otros 8 demonios liberándolos fue entonces que hinomori no quiso permitirlo y dejo escapar una parte de ella - dice maito

ye s aoparet de himoko cierot - die riku

así es, Himiko es una parte de Hinomori, ella es la herramienta de Hinomori, pero aun siendo la misma persona Himiko es diferente ella queso tener aun vida normal, pero Hinomori no se lo permitió por eso himiko la odio y la usa para vengarse

entonces himiko puede hacerle daño a Naruto - dice Misato

No lo creo, si hasta hora no los elimino a ustedes eso significa que himiko no esta de acuerdo con Hinomori, lo mejor seria que al ayuden

ella ahora de dirige hacia la montaña de la perdición esta cerca de el pais de la tierra, hay se encuentra encerrada la verdadera Hinomori y también la espada la cual es la única capaz de liberarla estoy seguro que Himiko tratara de acabar con Hinomori, pero existe un impedimento

y cual es...

que en ese lugar se encuentran cuatro sujetos muy fuertes, aquellos que encerraron Hinomori, ellos trataran de asesinar a Himiko y también a ustedes – dice Maito

entonces debemos ir en su ayuda- dice Izumi

se los pido ayúdenlos y otra cosa mas no se dejen engañar por sus recuerds

a que e refiere - pregunta Izumi

cuando entren lo sabrán - dice Maito

entonces en marcha - dice Riku quien junto con Misato y los otros se van hacia donde estaban Naruto y Himiko

creo que al guerra ah comenzado, pero no imagine que Uzumaki Naruto estuviese implicado en esto - piensa Maito

-----

Kaseiyo - sama parece que ambos están dentro del lugar...

Lo se, bueno entonces, no nos queda mas remedio que regresar dodne empezó todo y a la vez preparar todo, ya que quiero que cuando llegue Naruto y esa mocosa este todo preparado

Si kaseiyo - sama, pero como sabrán ellos que usted...

Descuida ire yo mismo avisarles,- dice Kaseiyo

Disculpa Kaseiyo - dice otro de los sujetos que se encontraba con el

Que sucede - pregunta este

Esta seguro de eliminarlo recuerda quien eres y quien es el kyubi

Lo se, perfectamente pero no por nada han pasado 18 años, en estos momentos ya nada nos ata

Entonces piensas acabarlo definitivamente

Así es, esta ves no se me escapara como sucedió cuando estaba acompañado de ese Uchiha, esta ves lo matare sin piedad, a el y a su demonio - dice Kaseiyo

Continuara


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 32

No es posible, lo que acaba de decir no puede ser verdad – piensa Naruto

Vaya por sus caras me parece que ambos no sabían de eso, bien tu no recuerdas nada por que solo eres una parte de Hinomori pero ese mocoso debía saberlo o acaso no te lo dijo tu demonio -...

No puede ser verdad – dice Himiko

Por supuesto que si, gracias a Himiko ustedes los Jinchuuriki llevan una vida miserable, y en ves de quererle ayudarla deberías odiarla o acaso no fue tu existencia tan despreciable – pregunta la de la mascara con el elemento fuego

Ahora entiendo el porque de esa venganza ahora entiendo por que el odio mió hacia esas bestias – piensa Himiko

Hikaru ya deja la conversadora, debemos llevarla, no tenemos tiempo que perder, dice otro de ellos quién tenia al mascara del elemento agua

Tienes razón, pero después regresaremos por ti kyubi ..

_**Naruto perdóname - piensa Himiko**_

Esperen en ningún momento dije que podían llevarse a Himiko talvez sea cierto que esa bestia fue creada por ella y que pro eso llevo este destino, pero la Himiko que yo conozco jamás actuaría egoístamente y si lo hizo sus razones tendría, pero lo que si se es que jamás abandonare a Himiko dice Naruto

Y que piensas hacer luchar contra nosotros...

Así es, aunque tenga que dar mi vida, jamas se llevaran a Himiko v– grita Naruto

Veamos que tan ciertas son tus palabras – dice el de la mascara de agua quien junto con otros dos rodean a Naruto

Este será tu fin niño kyubi – seguida de esas palabras naruto se lanza sobre los tres

estos será más fácil de lo que pensamos – dice Naoko quien empieza a expulsar chackra y creando sellos topa esto – en eso varios kunais formados de agua se dirigen a Naruto quien logra esquivarlos, acercándose hacia Naoko, en el momento que iba a golpearlo Hikaru lanza una bola de fuego lanzando a Naruto lejos de Naoko

NARUTO!!!!!!! – grita Himiko

No te pedí tu ayuda Hikaru dice Naoko

Eso no interesa con ese ataque no podrá moverse por un momento – dice Hikaru

Himiko – susurra naruto

No es posible – Hikaru estaba sorprendida la ver que Naruto se levantaba después de aquel ataque

En verdad eres una molestia – dice Hotaru quien había aparecido detrás e naruto golpeándolo fuertemente

Vaya con eso si que lo rematotes Hotaru – dice Naoko

Eso debió dolerle, ya que Hotaru al ser del elemento tierra tiene la costumbre de concentrar su chackra en cada golpe, el cual te rompe todos los huesos – dice Naoko

Vamos ya no tenemos tiempo que perder – dice Hikaru quien empieza a alejarse junto con los otros y Himiko

_**Himiko – piensa Naruto quien estaba en el **_suelo

Maldición - se escucha alguien gritar

Cálmese Hinormori - sama - habla otro sujeto

Como que me calme, acaban de captura a esa baka y quieres que me calme, si ella desparece ya no habrá nadie quien pueda sacarme de aquí -d iec hinormi

Pero aun contamos con la ayuda del zorro ..

Si es que sigue con vida, sabes bien que jamás nadie ah podido salir de este lugar ileso, todos aquellos que entraron se volvieron locos

Estas seguro que este es el lugar ...

Por supuesto que si ...

Bien entonces en macha ---

Espéranos Naruto pronto esteremos contigo

……………….

Hikaru que sucede? – pregunta Chizure quien era del elemento viento

Parece ser que tenemos más invitados – dice Hikaru al sentir la presencia de algunos sujetos

Deben ser los amigos del Kyubi, pero eso no es lo que te preocupa cierto? - pregunta Chizure

Por supuesto que si - responde Hikaru

No me engañes, lo que te preocupa es lo que le pueda suceder a esta chica..

Sabes que aunque sea así, no tenemos otra alternativa

Así es, no tenemos otra alternativa - dice Chizure

A donde me llevan? - pregunta Himiko

Al lugar donde se encuentra tu otra parte - responde Naoko

QUE!!!!!!!! - grita Himiko

Mejor dicho a tu tumba - dijo Naoko

Ya llegamos - habla Hotaru quien se detiene juntos con los otros

Este lugar... este lugar me es familiar - piensa Himiko quien esta frente a un manantial este estaba en las faldas de la montaña

Empecemos - habla Hikaru quien lleva a Himiko hasta el centro de aquel manantial

Que van a hacer? - pregunta Himiko

Sellaremos tu alma - responde Hikaru

De prisa - dice Chizure, en ese momento los cuatro sujetos se sitúan alrededor de Himiko realizando varios sellos

Este seguro que naruto esta aquí - preguntaba Misato

Si estoy seguro, lo que debemos hacer es separarnos y así encontrarlo mas rápido - hablaba Riku

Bien entonces yo iré con Izumi - decía Yuramoto

Yo iré con mi hermano Kyosuke - decía por otro lado Riku

Entonces yo iré sola, de todas formas pensaba hacerlo sola - dice Misato

Ten cuidado Misato - chan - dice Izumi

No te preocupes por mi, lo mas importante aquí es encontrar a naruto y a Himiko - dice Misato sonriendo

Bien nos reencontraremos en ese mismo lugar en unas 5 horas - decía Riku

Hai!!- dicen todos

Bien en marcha - en eso Riku y Kyosuke se marchan

Ten cuidado MISATO - CHAN!!! - dice Yuramoto

Lo tendré, peor tu no permitas que nada le suceda a Izumi - dice Misato

Tenlo por seguro - dice Yuramoto

Eso espero - Misato se marcha al igual que Izumi y Yuramoto

Parece ser que se han dispersado -...

Bien ahora que hemos terminado el ritual, empezaremos a borrar del mapa a esas bestias

Bien si el juego es ese, entonces yo iré por los demonios de la tercera y quinta cola.- decía uno de ellos

Bien yo iré por los demonios de la cuarta y sexta cola...

Bien entonces yo iré por el Kaku y el Kyubi - dice otro de ellos

Hikaru tu cuida que nadie penetre esta barrera, esa será tu responsabilidad - dice uno de ellos

No me tienes que hacer recordar cuales son mis responsabilidades - dice Hikaru molesta

Espero que así sea...- en eso las tres figuras desparecen dejando a al de la mascara del fuego sola

Hinomori - piensa Hikaru mientras observaba a Himiko quien estaba dentro de una especie de barrera, sujetada por unas cadenas de agua

Nee - san alguien se acerca a nosotros - dice Kyosuke

si al parecer, esto no será tan fácil como lo pensé - Riku detiene su paso junto con su hermano menor, apareciendo frente a ellos uno de los guardianes, lo mismo estaba sucediendo con Yuramoto y Izumi

Yuri es el uno de los sujetos del que nos hablo Maito - sama - decía Izumi

Si al parecer vinieron a darnos la bienvenida - decía Yuramoto

Ustedes deben ser las bestias que fueron creadas por los caprichos de Hinomori cierto? - preguntan ambos guardianes a ambas parejas

Te equivocas - dice Riku

No somos esas bestias - decía por otro lado Izumi

Nosotros somos sus amigos - haban todos a la vez a excepción de Riku quien solo sonríe

Con que sus amigos - dice el sujeto que se encontraba con Riku y kyosuke

Entonces desde esa mujer dejara de tener amigos – dicen ambos sujetos a la vez

continuara


	34. la lucha de losJinchuuruki

**Capitulo 33: La batalla de los ****Jinchuuriki**

Mientras que eso ocurría Misato aun seguía tras el rastro de Naruto y Himiko

**Parece ser que Riku y los otros encontraron algo o alguien por que han dejado de moverse** – piensa Misato mientras saltaba de rama en rama

* * *

Vaya quien iba a imaginar que a ti te iba a encontrar más rápido que a tu amiga, bueno tendré que deshacerme de ti primero - en eso Hotaru quien tenía al mascara de el elemento tierra se lanza sobre la persona que había encontrado, en ese momento una enorme muro de tierra se interpone en el ataque de Hotaru el cual destruye el muro 

Es todo lo que tienes - pregunta Hotaru

No aun tengo más sobre todo si tengo que proteger a Naruto...

Tu debes ser el jinchiruki que pósese al biujuu de las 7 colas? - pregunta Hotaru

Así es, mi nombre es Misato y tu quien eres - pregunta Misato quien ya tenía idea de quien era

Eso no importa ya que al fin y al cabo morirás aquí mismo junto con tu amigo el zorro...

_**Maldición por su aspecto puedo deducir que es muy fuerte**_- piensa Misato quien al voltear se encuentra con Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado en los píes de un árbol

Naruto - kun?- Misato se acerca a él tratando de que le responda pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta

Es inútil que trates de hablarle, el ahora se encuentra en otro mundo - habla Hotaru

En otro mundo ¿?- repite Misato

Asi es, un mundo oscuro donde solo existe el dolor y el sufrimiento, donde tus propios recuerdos son los que te llevan a la muerte...

_**Entonces a esto se refería el viejo Maito, de seguro Naruto debió sentirse confundido y se hundió mas entre sus recuerdos llegando a este punto - piensa Misato al ver a Naruto con la mirada perdida - tal vez si lo saco de este lugar se recupere- piensa Misato quien empieza levantar a Naruto**_

Que crees que estas haciendo?- pregunta Hotaru

No es obvio pienso, llevarme a Naruto de aquí - responde Misato

Y piensas que te lo voy a permitir...

No me importa si me lo permites o no, pero yo sacare a Naruto de aquí...

Solo muertos, podrán salir de este lugar- dice Hotaru

Entonces el que morirás serás tu...

Umph.. Veamos que tanto puedes hacer - dice Hotaru esperando a los ataques de Misato

No necesito pelear contigo para derrotarte - en eso Misato empieza a realizar varios sellos expulsando una gran cantidad de chackra

Ya veo piensas invocar a tu demonio, para que me entretenga mientras que tu te llevas al kyuubi - dice Hotaru - _**una técnica impresionante pero tiene cierto punto débil - piensa Hotaru a ver que el chackra de Misato empezaba tomar forma de un pequeño demonio **_

Vamos Kaku acaba con ese bastardo- dice Misato quien vuelve a tomar de los brazo a Naruto

Vaya no imaginé encontrarme con uno de los guardianes legendarios... los mismo que encerraron a esa zorra de Hinomori - hablaba el pequeño biujuu

Jamás me has visto y aun asi me conoces - pregunta Hotaru

Cualquiera de los nueve demonios sabe de sus existencias..

Ya veo .. - dice Hotaru

Te lo encargo kaku - dice Misato quien empieza a alejarse de ambos con Naruto

Eso va hacer un poco difícil - dice el demonio de Misato

Veo que no eres tan ingenuo como tu Jinchuuriki- susurra Hotaru mientras sonreía

* * *

_**Naruto - kun resiste -**_ pensaba Misato mientras se alejaba rápidamente de hotaru, en eso una fuerte ráfaga de viento que traía dentro de el al demonio de Misato, pasa muy cerca de ellos destruyendo todo alrededor.. 

_**No puede ser ¿?- piensa Misato**_

Te lo advertí, solo muertos saldrán de este lugar - habla Hotaru quien ya se encontraba cerca de Misato y Naruto

Kaku.. Kaku fue derrotado- susurra Misato sorprendida

Ingenua - dice Hotaru al ver la impresión de Misato

Que ¿?- pregunta Misato

Creíste que con tu demonio podías derrotarme, pero déjame decirte algo, eso jamás sucederá no mientras el poder de tu biuuju este sellado, y el cual jamás podrás liberar, esa invocación de hace un momento solo llevaba una parte del poder que encierras es por eso que es solo basura, porque no mejor te olvidas de huir y te enfrentas conmigo - dice Hotaru

_**No puedo, ahora lo importante es sacar a Naruto de este lugar cuanto antes -**_ piensa Misato

Umph.. Creo que lo mejor será que nos deshagamos de es estorbo que llevas - dice Hotaru refiriéndose a Naruto

_**Maldición- piensa Misato**_

Tal ves asi tomes mas en serio esta batalla - dice Hotaru

_**Si tan sólo los demás estuvieran aquí, esto sería mas sencillo, pero ahora estoy sola, ... Naruto tu que harías en mi lugar**_ - piensa Misato

ES HORA DE ELIMINAR LA BASURA!!!!!!!!!!! - grita Hotaru golpeando fuertemente la tierra lo que provoca que Misato soltase a Naruto cayendo este a un lado

_**Naruto - piensa Misato**_

MUERE!!!! - Hotaru aprovecha la situacion para tacar a Naruto pero Misato se interpone deteniendo el golpe

Piensas seguir protegiéndolo, aun sabiendo que te puede costar la vida - dice Hotaru quien recibe una sonrisa de Misato

Que es tan gracioso - pregunta Hotaru

Que acabo de recordar algo - dice Misato - _**ahora lo se Naruto.. Ahora se que es tener amigos ..- piensa Misato**_

Bien entonces me encargare de borrar esa sonrisa - dice Hotaru quien se aleja de Misato

Que piensa hacer - se pregunta Misato al ver que Hotaru había formado varios sellos, par luego osar sus manos sobre la tierra

**_Es hora de eliminar la basura - piensa Hotaru quien empieza a moverse rápidamente hacia Misato_**

_**No.. No puedo verlo**_ - piensa Misato la tratando de seguir los movimientos del enemigo

TOMA ESTO!!! - Hotaru golpea fuertemente a Misato lanzándola lejos destruyendo a la vez varios arboles

Basura!! Ahora me encargare de ti - Hotaru empieza acercarse a Naruto

Espera!!!! Aun no has acabado conmigo...

Vaya si que eres resistente - Hotaru voltea hacia donde estaba Misato parada pero estaba mal herida

_**Maldición es muy fuerte, con un solo golpe ya casi no siento mi cuerpo - piensa Misato**_

Que sucede, acaso no piensas atacarme - habla Hotaru

_**esto será muy difícil pero tengo que lograrlo, tengo que hacerlo - piensa Misato**_

umph.. talvez deba enseñarte que tan fuerte soy - dice Hotaru quien empieza realizar sellos, invocando así aun clon de tierra - si logras vencer a este clon mío, entonces podrás tener posibilidades de derrotarme, pero mientras eso sucede me encargare del mocoso - dice Hotaru

_**no Naruto!!!!**_ - piensa Misato la ver que Hotaru estaba mas cerca de Naruto que ella

deberías de preocuparte por ti, en lugar de el kyubi - dice Hotaru

_**que debo hacer, si hago un solo movimiento el clon de ese sujeto me atacara y Naruto podría ser asesinado - piensa Misato**_

vamos asesínala - dice Hotaru en eso el clon de Hotaru ataca a Misato sorpresivamente lanzándola lejos

aquí termino la pelea ahora sigues tu - dice Hotaru acumulando bastante chackra en uno de sus puños - muere!!! - Hotaru dirige su puño hacia Naruto pero quien recibe el ataque es el cuerpo de Misato

estúpida - dice Hotaru al percatarse de la acción de Misato

yo... yo protegeré a Naruto - susurra Misato escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre

si tanto quieres protegerlo entonces tu morirás con el - en eso Hotaru empieza a golpear a Misato quien estaba encima de Naruto protegiéndolo ..

_**Naruto.. te protegeré así tenga que morir.. no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, no después de todo el daño que te provoque las separarte de tus amigos - piensa Misato**_

* * *

_**Mientras que eso ocurría dentro de la mente de Naruto**_

_**donde estoy?.. por que todo esta tan oscuro - pensaba un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules en eso una pequeña luz empieza a reflejarse lejos - de donde es esa luz? - piensa el pequeño quien corre hacia aquella dirección, al llegar se encuentra frente a la entrada de la aldea de la hoja **_

_**este lugar¿? yo lo conozco - piensa el pequeño quien empieza a entrar a ala aldea, observando todo a su alrededor. en eso momento sin darse cuenta choca con un aldeano, cayendo este al suelo **_

_**lo siento, no fue mi intención- se disculpa el pequeño, pero este no obtiene respuesta alguna de el aldeano**_

_**se encuentra bien- pregunta el pequeño al notar el rostro del aldeano, el cual tenia una expresión extraña**_

_**AHHHH!! - grita el aldeano levantándose y corriendo, llamando así la atención de todos lo otros aldeanos, los cuales dirigieron sus miradas hacia el pequeño..**_

_**ES.. ES EL KYUBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritan todos los aldeanos provocando un gran alboroto entre toda al gente quienes empiezan a correr hacia sus casas , al poco rato empiezan allegar varios ninjas de la aldea **_

_**así que has regresado zorro maldito - grita con desprecio uno de los ninjas **_

_**de seguro viniste por mas sangre de nuestra gente - grita otro de ellos **_

_**yo.. yo.. solo quiero compañía - habla asustado el pequeño **_

_**ja.. un demonio como tu pidiendo compañía ..**_

_**las bestias como tu no necesitan de eso, así que vete de nuestra aldea y no regreses nunca- gritaban los ninjas mientras el lanzaban shurikens y kunais **_

_**por favor basta... basta - rogaba el pequeño mientras corría hacia la salida **_

_**vete de aquí monstruo!!!!!!!!!!! - gritaban todos..**_

_**por que... porque -se preguntaba el pequeño mientras se alejaba de la aldea hacia una dirección desconocida **_

_**por que .. porque? yo solo quería tener amigos, yo solo quería no estar solo - - lloraba el pequeño **_

_**después de alejarse de la aldea, el pequeño se encontraba bajo un árbol con al cabeza escondida entre las piernas, **_

_**acaso mi destino es estar solo - pensaba el pequeño en ese momento un extraño sollozo llama la atención del pequeño **_

_**quien esta ahí? - pregunta el pequeño mientras se acercaba hacia aquel ruido el cual parecía los sollozos de una niña **_

_**quien eres tu - pregunta Naruto al ver a una pequeña niña llorando esta tenia la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas **_

_**yo.. estoy sola - susurra la pequeña **_

_**tu también estas sola - pregunta el niño rubio **_

_**si.. nadie me quiere, yo no existo para nadie ..**_

_**yo.. yo tampoco - dice el pequeño - me llamo Naruto Uzumaki - dice Naruto tratando de empezar una conversación con la pequeña **_

_**yo ., yo no se quien soy - responde la niña levantando su rostro **_

_**Himiko - susurra el pequeño al reconocerla en ese momento varias imágenes de Himiko y el juntos empiezan a pasar por su mente - Himiko!!!! - grita Naruto despertando aquel sueño

* * *

**_

Naruto - kun despertaste .. - dice Misato quien estaba dándole la espalda Naruto

Misato - susurra Naruto en ese momento varias gotas de sangre empiezan a caerle en el rostro de Naruto

Misato!! - grita Naruto al ver su cuerpo había sido trapazado por una lanza

por fin despertaste zorro - dice Hotaru sacando del cuerpo de Misato la lanza que le había traspasado

bastardo - dice Naruto cogiendo el cuerpo de Misato

aquí el único bastardo eres tu, y ahora que ya me deshecho de tu amiga me desharé de ti - dice Hotaru

antes de que te mate dime a donde se llevaron Himiko - pregunta Naruto

para eso tendrás que matarme - dice Hotaru

entonces que así sea – en eso Naruto deja aun lado a Misato enfrentándose a Hotaru

ESPERA!!! ...

Misato? - Naruto se sorprende al ver que Misato se empezaba a levantar

esta batalla es mía - dice Misato agarandose su herida la cual estaba sangrando a montones

no me hagas reír, estas a un pie de ir al otro mundo y pretendes luchar conmigo -dice Hotaru

Misato ya diste todo lo que tienes, ahora es mi turno - dice Naruto

jaj.. aun no me has perdonado cierto - pregunta Misato

eso no viene al caso - dice Naruto

no si viene y si aun no lo has hecho entonces yo debo pagar por eso

que quieres decir - pregunta Naruto

que yo venceré a este desgraciado así tenga que morir, ahora tu deber es ir por Himiko, Ella se encuentra en mucho mas peligro que yo - dice Misato

pero yo.. no se donde esta ella - dice Naruto

talvez tu no pero yo si ...

_**que? - piensa Hotaru sorprendido **_

ve en dirección directa hacia la montaña, ahí debe de estar Himiko

como lo sabe s- pregunta Naruto

por que puedo sentir su chackra, puedo sentir que cada ves esta mas débil como si estuviera despareciendo

_**no puede ser - piensa Naruto**_

ve Naruto, yo.. después te alcanzare

pero Misato...

no te preocupes por mi ahora vete y mas te vale que la rescates pro que no solo yo te golpeare también lo harán Yuramoto y los otros

ellos esta aquí también - pregunta Naruto

así es, ellos vinieron a ayudarte porque todos somos amigos

_**Misato - piensa Naruto**_

Vete ya no pierdas el tiempo - dice Misato

mas te vale que me alcances Misato - dice Naruto alejándose

no te escaparas - Hotaru trata de seguir a Naruto

tu de aquí no te mueves - dice Misato quien empieza a formar varios sellos - en eso aparece un enorme muro de tierra -

acaso crees que podrás detenerme con esa estúpida técnica - dice Hotaru quién trata de destruir el muro de Misato

umph... - en eso del mismo muro empieza a salir varias espinas gigantescas

_**no es posible - piensa Hotaru empezando a esquivar las espinas**_

Misato cuídate - piensa Naruto quien ya se había alejado

ahora la verdadera batalla empezara - dice Misato expulsando bastante chacrka al mismo tiempo que su herida empieza regenerarse

* * *

el poder de su demonio esta provocando que su herida se regenere - piensa a Hotaru esto será interesante - piensa Hotaru 

el chackra de Misato ha empezando a elevarse - dice Kyosuke

debe de estar desesperada - dice Riku

* * *

Yuri .. crees que Misato este bien - pregunta Izumi quien estaba peleando con Chizure 

espero que si, porque de otra manera no me explico del porque su chackra esta que se hace mas fuerte - dice Yuramoto

vamos no es tiempo de entrenerse - dice Chizure

* * *

_**Hinomori, porque las cosas tuvieron que acabar así, acaso tan grave fue el error que cometí -**_ pensaba Hikaru mientras observaba a Himiko – alguien se acerca - dice Hikaru - _**no puede ser**_ - piensa Hikaru al ver de quien se trataba 

_**Himiko**_ - piensa Naruto quien había llegado hasta donde estaba Himiko

HIMIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - grita Naruto

Naruto - kun - piensa Himiko al verlo 

Continuara...


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo : El quinto guardián**

Himiko!!!!!!! - Naruto trata de ir hacia ella

No lo hagas!!! -se escucha a alguien decirle

Quien eres tu pregunta Naruto quien saca un kunai..

Solo te aconsejo que no lo hagas, para Himiko ya es tarde - dice Hikaru mostrando su persona

Tú eres uno de ellos - dice Naruto

Así es - dice Hikaru

No me importa lo que tu digas yo protegeré a Himiko - dice Naruto decidido

No seas tonto si te acercas aunque sea un centímetro a ella estarás muerto - dice Hikaru

Ya te dije que no me importa ..-.

Por que, porque haces esto, ustedes no son nada y sin embargo piensas dar tu vida por ella - dice Hikaru

No necesito llevar algún lazo de sangre para dar mi vida por ella por que me es suficiente saber que ella es mi amiga y que jamás la abandonare

No seas idiota, acaso no lo entiendes fue ella quien arruino tu vida...

Y que importa, yo no le guardo rencor, es por eso que la protegeré..

Te entiendo, es curioso sabes, al escucharte me pongo a pensar si hago bien en seguir las reglas o no seguirlas. – dice Hikaru

Tu.. tu también

Si y también deseo protegerla pero no puedo hacerlo, Naoko, Chizure y Hotaru jamás me lo perdonarían…

BAKA!!!! – grita Naruto

Eh?- Hikaru se sorprende

Si deseas algo entonces lucha por eso, acaso no te das cuenta.. Himiko no merece esto – habla Naruto

Entonces que merece, por que yo ya no lo se, aquella vez cometí el error de darle una oportunidad pero veo que grande fue mi error..

De que hablas ¿? – pregunta Naruto

Acaso nunca te has preguntado de porque justamente su otra parte esta sellada aquí – dijo Hikaru

Que quieres decir ¿? - pregunta naruto

Lo que quiero decir es que ella pertenece a este lugar.. – Naruto se sorprende - aparte de nosotros los cuatros guardianes también existió otro guardián y esa era Hinomori quien era la encargada de cuidar el pergamino del sello, pero ella era muy pequeña apenas y tenia dos años de nacida, sin embargo existían sujetos con pensamientos malvados los cuales deseaban poseer aquel pergamino el cual encerraba un técnica prohibida, al cual era capaz de cambiar todo .. Así que fue por decisión mía que decidimos entregar a Hinomori y el pergamino a un hombre, un ninja de el país del fuego, pensamos que talvez podría llevar una vida feliz pero nos equivocamos, por desgracia aquellos sujetos que alguna ves intentaron tomar el pergamino encontraron el paradero de Hinomori, asesinando a todo aquel que se interpusiera

No es posible - dice Naruto asombrado

Es por eso que no podemos dejarla vivir, ya que por ser el guardián de aquel pergamino, es la única que puede apartar la espada del sello de su lugar, liberando así un gran poder que podría acabar con la vida de muchas personas

Pero .. Himiko jamás haría eso ella.. Ella es buena y noble - dice Naruto

Confías en ella cierto - pregunta hikaru

Si - responde Naruto

Entonces demuéstrame que yo también puedo confiar en ella - dice hikaru

Te lo demostrare - en eso Naruto trata de ir hacia himiko

Espera - Hikaru lo detiene con un grito

Ahora que - pregunta Naruto

Si vas solo no lo lograras a tiempo, así que yo iré contigo - Naruto sonríe

Esta bien - responde Naruto

Primero que nada tengo que decirte que himiko se encuentra dentro de una barrera, al tratar de acercarte a ella esta se activa, en ese momento varios clones de agua empezaron crearse, así que lo primero y lo único que tu harás será ir por ella, yo me encargare de los clones,

Estas segura que podrás tu sola con ellos - pregunta Naruto

Así es, y te advierto Hinomori o himiko como tu la llamas es lo primordial, si dudas en algún momento te matare - dice Hikaru

Entiendo, entonces en marcha - en eso Hikaru y naruto empiezan a concentrar chackra en sus pies para andar por el agua, en ese momento varios clones de agua empiezan a aparecer

Naruto confió en ti - dice Hikaru

Te prometo que la salvare - dice Naruto en eso Hikaru se lanza sobre al ataque

_**Himiko resiste**_ – pensaba naruto mientras se acercaba hacia Himiko

_**Maldición son **__**demasiados**_ – piensa Himiko – tendré que usar algunas técnicas espero que ese chico logre esquivarlas – en eso Hikaru empieza a realizar sellos lanzando varias bolas de fuego desapareciendo a varios clones, mientras tanto Naruto esquivaba los ataques

Tengo que darme prisa – en eso naruto llega hasta donde estaba himiko

Naruto – kun - susurra Himiko

Himiko resiste – naruto trata de penetrar la barrera pero esta lo lanzaba lejos dejándoles varias quemaduras- maldición, ni bien me acerco esa cosa expulsa fuego

Naruto – kun no sigas esta barrera es difícil de penetrar es mejor que huyas, tu solo no lo conseguirás – dice Himiko

Te equivocas no estoy solo, Misado, Yuramoto; Izumi, Kyosuke y Riku también están aquí luchando por salvarte así que no me pidas que huya y te abandone por que jamás lo haré ..

Naruto – kun por que haces esto? Cuando por culpa mía tú y ellos pasaron por todo ese sufrimiento – dice Hikaru

No..Noo fue tu culpa y lo se, y aunque lo fuese, no te odio, eres mi amiga y escucha bien, jamás te dejare – naruto vuelve a intentar penetrar la barrera

Amiga dices, jamás nadie quiso ser mi amigo pero tu y los otros a quienes les arruine la vida me consideran su amiga – Himiko sonríe – que afortunada soy, lamento tanto no poder disfrutar de esa amistad – dice Himiko

No digas eso Himiko, yo te sacare de aquí y volveremos al país del agua, junto con los otros – dice Naruto

No lo creo Naruto – kun, pero aun así gracias por todo

No..Noo te despidas Himiko.. NO LO HAGAS!! – grita Naruto

Adiós.. Naruto .. kun- en eso el chackra de Himiko desaparece perdiendo esta el conocimiento

* * *

No puede ser el chackra de Himiko ha desaparecido dice Izumi quien estaba con Yuramoto

_**Acaso llegamos tarde – **__**piensa Yuramoto**_

_**Hikaru**_- piensa Chizure quien estaba luchando con Yuramoto y Izumi

* * *

Hermano ..

Lo se Kyosuke pero primero debemos derrotar a este tipo - dice Riku

Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer – dice Naoko

* * *

_**Naruto que estas **__**haciendo.. Que es lo que esta pasando – piensa Misato **_

Ahora te das cuenta que ni siquiera con la ayuda del zorro, ella podrá librarse de su destino – dice Hotaru

Te equivocas naruto si podrá cambiarlo, el cambio nuestro destino y nada le impedirá cambiar el destino de Himiko – dice Misato

* * *

HIMIKOOOO!!!!! – grita Naruto empezando el expulsar del chackra del kyubi rompiendo así la barrera

_**Demasiado**__** tarde –**_ piensa Hikaru al ver como naruto tomaba en brazos a Himiko

No te dejare Himiko.. No te dejare ir – dice Naruto

Llegamos tarde Naruto.. Himiko esta muerta – dice Hikaru acercándose a ellos, ya que al destruir la barrera los clones de agua habían desaparecido

No.. Himiko no esta muerta.. su cuerpo aun esta calido lo puedo sentir, ella despertara y juntos saldremos de este lugar - dice naruto quien empieza a caminar con Himiko en brazos hasta salir de aquel manantial

_**Que **__**piensa hacer**_ – piensa Hikaru al ver que Naruto reposar a Himiko en el suelo verde de aquel bosque

Himiko prometí salvarte y cumpliré mi promesa – en eso Naruto posa ambas manos en el cuerpo de Himiko

No es posible le esta brindando su chackra – Hikaru estaba sorprendida

Himiko despierta – naruto empieza a expulsar mas chackra de su cuerpo formando una esfera de ella

_**Si sigue así acabar**__**a con su vida**_ – piensa Hikaru

Naruto.. kun – susurra Himiko empezando a recobrar el conocimiento

Himiko estas bien – Naruto sonríe

Que sucedió – pregunta Himiko

Solo te desmayaste- dice Naruto

Que es esto? – pregunta himiko al darse cuenta de la esfera de chackra que los rodeaba a ambos

Solo estoy haciendo un pequeño sacrificio – dice Naruto sonriendo

Naruto .. tu…

Descuida estaré bien..lo importante es que tu estés bien ..

Naruto – kun arigato – en eso Himiko se acerca a Naruto dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios dejándolo sorprendido

Ahora es mi turno de protegerte – en eso el chackra de naruto desparece dejándolo exhausto

Himiko no te arriesgues – dice Naruto

No te preocupes, pero haré lo que sea necesario para protegerte ahora descansa – en eso Naruto pierde el conocimiento por la gran perdida de chackra

_**Naru**__**to – kun cuídate**_ – piensa Himiko

Que piensas hacer – pregunta Hikaru al acercarse a ellos

Acabar con esto..es lo menos que puedo hacer por el – dice Himiko

Pero si lo haces morirás – dice Hikaru

lo s pero no me importa – en eso himiko se loen de pie dejando a Naruto durmiendo

Ten cuidado – dice Hikaru

Lo haré, y por favor cuida de naruto hasta que vengan los otros – dice himiko

No te preocupes por Naruto yo lo cuidare hasta que recobre el conocimiento – dice Hikaru

Gracias – en eso himiko se marca en dirección del manantial – _**debajo de estas aguas se encuentra mi otro yo, debajo de estas aguas se encuentra mi fin **_– piensa Himiko

Continuara……..

en el proximo capitulo naruto, himiko y kaseiyo se enfrentan...


	36. Chapter 36

Próximamente continuare con el capítulo 36 de este fic, sorry por dejarlo incompleto


End file.
